Le philtre d'Aphrödelirium SUITE ET FIN
by 99Karie
Summary: Suite et Fin du "one-shot" Le Philtre d'Aphrödelirium. Je vous conseil de lire le one-shot avant ette fic ( vous pouvez le trouver sur mon profil ) Merci pour votre soutient et vos commentaires qui m'ont motivé à écrire cette suite :) Rating M (plus 17 !). Le résumé ce trouve en début de fic (c'est le même que pour le one-shot) Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : Severus est victime de la jalousie de Lucius. Il ne serra pourtant pas le seul à être pris au piège d'un puissant philtre de magie noire et Hermione devra à nouveau prouver qu'elle est loin d'usurper son titre de sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Seulement ce ne sera peut-être pas une partie de plaisir... il se pourrait même qu'elle y perde elle aussi la raison.

LE PHILTRE D'APHRODESIRIUM est One-shot transformé en fic plus longue suite aux demandes de lecteurs. Il peut y avoir quelque incohérence dans la chronologie.

Raiting M ( +17 ) en prévision. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura du lemon mais je préfère prévenir.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Peace

99Karie

 **Suite et Fin One-Shot**

 **Le Philtre d'Aphrödesirium**

 **Chapitre 1**

-… **her…mione…h…ne….Hey….Hermione….HERMIONE !**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les paupières toutes écarquillées. Elle mit deux secondes de trop à reconnaître son propre lit et les lourds rideaux pourpres qui l'entouraient. Elle avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir dormis qu'une micro seconde et son cerveau, déjà bien trop réveillé à son goût, lui renvoyait les images de la veille tel un boulet de canon. La jeune sorcière se crispa, tant mentalement que physiquement, ressentant les effets dévastateurs de sa retenue en compagnie du maitre des cachots. Elle en gémit, à la fois dévastée et pliée de douleur. Son corps, plus lent que sa maudite cervelle, se réveillait à elle dans d'atroces courbatures. Elle avait mal absolument partout, et ne rêvait déjà que de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lavande. Sa voix, tout aussi douce et mélodieuse que celle d'un trôle des cavernes, ne cessait de l'appeler. _Un tel acharnement à réveiller quelqu'un devrait être interdit !_

 **\- Hermione** , insista encore sa camarade de chambré, **il faut que tu te lève maintenant ! Les cours commencent dans cinq minutes !**

Protégée par les lourdes tentures encadrant son lit d'étudiante, Hermione grogna. Ne sachant pas elle-même si elle laissait échapper mécaniquement un grognement de douleur, dû aux élancements toujours plus douloureux de tous ses membres, où si elle grondait bel et bien contre l'autre idiote qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ses rideaux.

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ? Tu vas être en retards !** Lança à nouveau Lavande.

Elle sembla attendre une petite minute, s'étonnant certainement de ne pas la voir jaillir de son lit comme un diable pour se précipiter en cours dans la minute. Après tout il était de notoriété publique dans cette école qu'Hermione Granger ne ratait JAMAIS aucun de ses cours. Si pour ça elle devait s'y rendre en rampant, avec une fièvre de sombral, contre l'avis de Madame Pompom et même de ses professeurs, Hermione le faisait toujours sans problème. La dernière fois qu'elle avait chopée la grippe, Harry et Ron avaient quasiment dû l'enfermer de force à l'infirmerie en jurant Merlin lui-même qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de lui rapporter les cours et les devoirs dés la fin des classes. Seulement, cette fois, Hermione se contenta d'un nouveau grognement particulièrement rauque tout en s'enroulant promptement dans ses couvertures pour y mourir en paix.

Elle n'oubliait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé, et il était hors de question qu'elle se lève ! De toute façon son corps refusait catégoriquement de sortir du lit. Elle était trop courbaturée, et s'il avait fallut ramper elle se serait écrasée aux pieds de son lit pour ne plus bouger un seul orteil.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda alors une nouvelle voix féminine, qu'Hermione reconnus être celle de Pavarti.

 **\- C'est Hermione, elle ne veut pas se lever** , répondit la blonde sur un ton détaché.

 **\- Elle est malade ?** Demanda encore Pavarti, friande de potin à se mettre sous la dent.

Hermione malade et refusant de se levé était un phénomène rare et intriguant, qu'elle ne manquerait certainement pas de divulguer à la totalité du château avant la pause déjeuner.

 **\- J'en sais rien, elle a mit un sort sur son lit, je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir ses rideaux ! Franchement je la pensais déjà à la bibliothèque, mais Harry et Ron m'ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient vu nulle part ce matin,** répondit Lavande d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle s'en fichait comme de sa première plume.

Hermione, toujours bien cachée sous ses couvertures, mais ne manquant rien de la conversation qui se déroulait à deux mètres à peine de son lit, se retint de ricaner. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ses deux camarades l'entendent se moquer de leur réaction et doutait fortement de pouvoir survivre à un simple ricanement. Sa poitrine était comme comprimée, son cœur battant douloureusement et résonnant en échos. C'était à la fois douloureux, affreusement gênant pour respirer, et ça ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus sa migraine naissante. Pourtant elle était particulièrement satisfaite d'avoir pensé à poser un sortilège sur son lit afin d'empêcher quiconque de l'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle en décide autrement. Et pour l'instant elle décidait farouchement de rester dans son lit !

 **\- Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir** **McGonagall ?** Questionna tout à coup Lavande, semblant enfin prendre la mesure pour le moins intrigante de la situation.

Ça ferait certes une bonne histoire à raconter à tout le monde, la Miss-je-sais-tout clouée au lit par une maladie inconnue, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être plus grave qu'elle ne l'imaginait. S'il devait lui arriver malheur elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça lui retombe dessus. Se faire renvoyer de l'école parce que madame-rat-de-bibliothèque se mourrait lentement dans son lit sans que personne ne prévienne leur directrice de maison, était bien la dernière chose dont elle voulait. Pour faire bonne mesure elle s'éloigna même du lit de quelque pas afin de ne pas attraper cette maladie étrange -et très certainement contagieuse- qui clouait Hermione à son lit.

La malade en question, pas plus malade que stupide, se forçat à sortir la tête de sous les couvertures afin d'empêcher ces deux dindons d'aller chercher leur professeur. Manquerait plus que la vieille sorcière ne s'amène pour la sortir de force de son lit. Elle devait surement avoir une tête à faire peur et finirait très certainement à l'infirmerie si elle ne faisait rien pour calmer l'inquiétude grandissante de ses camarades. Si Pompom lui lançait quelque sortilège de médicomagie et se rendait compte à quel point elle était épuisée, nul tout qu'elle aurait le droit à un interrogatoire particulièrement acharné avant de pouvoir espérer se reposer. Dormir, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant.

 **\- Pas la peine** , grogna donc Hermione en cherchant à paraître tout de même un peu malade. Sa voix cassée, par les cris qu'elle avait passé la soirée à pousser, s'ajouta à ses faibles intonations maladives. Elle était tout à fait convaincantes. **J'ai attrapé un mauvais rhum. Il faut juste que je me repose un peu.**

 **\- Tu es sûr ? On peut appeler le profes…**

 **\- Non, je vous assure j'ai juste besoin de dormir.** **McGonagall comprendra, vous n'aurez qu'à la prévenir que je suis resté couché.**

 **\- Bon…bha d'accord,** répondit finalement Lavande d'une voix pas très convaincue. **Tu veux qu'on prévienne Ron et Harry pour qu'ils récupèrent tes cours et tes devoirs ?**

 **\- Oui oui, si tu veux.**

Il y eut un semblant de silence gêné avant que Pavarti ne lui souffle un bon rétablissement. Nul doute que ces deux camarades iraient raconté à tout le monde qu'elle était au bord de la mort. Hermione savait bien qu'elle devrait réagir plus naturellement, seulement elle n'avait pas la force de faire semblant. Voldemort lui-même n'aurait pas été capable de la sortir de son lit ! Le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer et ses camarades penser ce qu'ils voulaient, elle resterait couché jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait décidé autrement.

Elle fut particulièrement ravie d'entendre la porte de son dortoir claquer sans que les deux filles ne rajoutent quoi que ce soit et elle n'eut besoin que de deux secondes pour se rendormir.

Dans la brume de son sommeil il lui sembla entendre Ginny. Cette dernière lui demandait des nouvelles et Hermione se senti lui répondre quelque chose, bien qu'elle fut totalement incapable de savoir quoi. Il y eut des bruits et des voix, une demande à propos du repas de midi et des devoirs rassemblé par Harry et Ron afin qu'elle ne prenne pas de retard. Et puis, à nouveau, plus rien. Hermione dormi toute la journée, inconsciente de l'inquiétude de ses camarades mais ravi qu'aucun professeur ne vienne la déranger. Dans son sommeil, parfois interrompu par de court réveil brumeux, elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité, enfermée entre les rideaux de son lit et le corps bien au chaud au creux de ses couvertures. Elle laissa le sommeil réparer peu à peu son esprit et ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier le décida qu'elle se réveilla enfin totalement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le dortoir était totalement silencieux. Parfaitement réveillée, Hermione roula doucement sur le côté et permit à l'une de ses mains de quitter la chaleur de ses draps pour aller se saisir de sa baguette. Dans un murmure elle défit le sort servant à bloquer ses rideaux. Sans lâcher sa baguette, elle écarta les différents plis pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. La lumière déclinante du jour filtrait à travers les hautes fenêtres du dortoir. La journée avait dû être particulièrement belle, car les rayons du soleil inondaient encore la pièce en de large trait de lumière légèrement rougeoyant. D'après l'angle des rayons du soleil elle en déduisit qu'il devait se faire tard. Et au vu du silence parfait qui l'entourait Hermione sut instantanément que tous les élèves devaient se trouver au diner. Même du dortoir des sixièmes années, il était facile d'entendre le perpétuel boucan qui accompagnait les élèves de sa maison partout où ils allaient. Leur salle commune, situé à peine plus bas, laissait toujours échapper un murmure continu de cris et de rires. Seulement en cet instant, et pour son plus grand bonheur, elle était seule dans la tour Gryffondor. Tous ses camarades devaient se trouver au réfectoire - aucun Gryffondor digne de ce nom ne raterait l'heure du repas. Hormis elle, bien évidemment. Et cela ne s'appliquait pas seulement à ce soir et à son état lamentable. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle rate un repas pour avancer sur des devoirs ou des révisions. Contrairement à Ron qui en mourait certainement de rater ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses trois – voir quatre ou cinq- repas quotidiens.

Ravie du silence et de la douce caresse du soleil sur sa peau, Hermione tira totalement ses rideaux d'un large mouvement de baguette. Elle s'étira ensuite longuement, cherchant à détendre ses muscles à la fois engourdis de sommeil et de courbatures. Elle lâcha un long bâillement, sa voix perçant le silence un instant avant qu'elle ne retombe, détendue, entre ses draps.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se décider à sortir enfin du lit. Elle admirait la lumière, rouge orangée, qui glissait lentement sur les dalles de pierre du dortoir et qui s'infiltrait entre les rideaux, rouge et or, des lits dispersés un peu partout. Tout le dortoir semblait s'illuminer aux couleurs de sa maison sous l'intensité du coucher de soleil.

Elle se força à bouger, souhaitant savourer le calme miraculeux du la tour pour se préparer lentement. Elle glissa donc doucement hors de ses draps, ravalant une grimace lorsque ses muscles se crispèrent douloureusement sous ses mouvements. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler ses pantoufle, laissant la fraicheur du sol de pierre courir de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, l'aidant ainsi à se réveiller totalement.

L'odeur de sa propre transpiration l'ayant pris dés les premières secondes de son réveille, Hermione décida de se rendre aussitôt à la douche. Après un rapide arrêt aux toilettes, elle se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit à même le sol avant de se glisser dans le large espace servant de douches communes aux filles de sixièmes années. Elle ne sût combien de temps elle resta sous le jet d'eau brûlante mais lorsqu'elle s'en extirpa enfin, la large salle de bain était envahit de buée. Là encore elle admira la manière dont le soleil perçait à travers la brume d'eau chaude, éclairant d'étincelles les carreaux couleur pastel qui décoraient la salle de bain. Elle attrapa deux des nombreuses serviettes propres à disposition et se contenta d'en enrouler une autour de sa tête et une autre autour de son corps. Un gout affreux lui prenait la bouche et elle se brossa les dents longuement, humidifiant sa bouche et buvant plusieurs longues rasades d'eau fraiche pour s'hydrater convenablement après plus de dix-huit heures de sommeil. Sentant que la serviette sur sa tête avait imbibée l'eau inondant sa chevelure en pagaille, elle l'enleva et s'en servi pour dégager la buée présente sur le large miroir faisant face aux lavabos.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle reprit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille. Pas qu'elle ait pu l'oublier ! Ça non ! Les images étaient encore bien fraîches dans son esprit et dés la première seconde de son réveil elle s'en était souvenu parfaitement. Seulement elle avait été baignée dans la torpeur d'un sommeil trop long, ses souvenirs allant et venant dans sa tête comme un rêve étrange qui ne cesse de vous hanter. Dans un état second, elle n'avait pas réellement pris la mesure de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, se contentant d'apaiser les douleurs de son corps avec des gestes souples et lents. Elle n'oubliait pas, mais n'avait rien fait pour s'en rappeler non plus. Elle avait fait avec pour le moment, les mettant doucement de côté pour prendre le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Il en allait de sa santé physique mais aussi -et surtout- de sa santé mentale ! Il lui avait fallut s'occuper d'elle, lentement, comme pour se réapproprier ce corps qui lui avait totalement échappé quelque heures auparavant.

Mais, à présent qu'elle se voyait dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus faire « comme si ». Comme si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'une folie passagère, qu'un souvenir déjà lointain qui ne voulait plus rien dire. Car les suçons, aussi larges, voyant et nombreux, parsemant son cou et ses épaules, étaient autant de preuves qu'elle avait bel et bien passé une retenue infernale entre les bras puissants de son professeur de potion. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son sang-froid pour ne pas crier de surprise, et bien plus encore pour ne pas perdre définitivement la raison alors qu'elle retirait d'un geste rapide la serviette autour de son corps. Elle s'observa longuement, réussissant difficilement à croire que le reflet lui faisant face était bien le sien. Tout son corps était marqué de suçons, morsures, griffures et autres marques étranges qu'elle mit plusieurs minutes à analyser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa sa main par-dessus les bleus sur ses hanches qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait là le tracé des longs doigts de son professeur sur sa peau.

Elle aurait pu en tourner de l'œil, traumatisée. Elle aurait même pu crier, de rage, de désespoir, de douleur et de tristesse. Mais au lieu de ça elle pâlit de stupeur, une sueur froide glissant lentement le long de son échine alors qu'elle sentait son entre cuisse se réchauffer peu à peu sous les souvenirs qui jaillissaient à mesure qu'elle découvrait toutes ces traces sur son corps. Choquée de ses propres réactions, tout aussi involontaire, qu'incontrôlables, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer un gémissement crispé. Son reflet lui renvoya un regard écarquillé. Sa réaction honteuse la frappait plus surement encore que la vision de toutes ces marques sur son corps. Et bientôt elle devint rouge de gène de se souvenir avec exactitudes des gestes et des caresses, tout aussi audacieuses que brusques, de son professeur sur son corps. La marque de ses dents sur son épaule lui rappelait comment il l'avait saisit par derrière. Les rougeurs, quasi violettes à certains endroits, étaient autant de preuves que les lèvres de Snape l'avaient marquée comme sienne. Et elle rougissait comme jamais de se souvenir qu'elle avait aimé ça. Pire, elle en aurait presque redemandé !

Il l'avait saisit avec tant de dureté, tant de passion. Son corps inexpérimenté avait été littéralement noyé sous ses assauts et c'est son cœur qui chavirait dangereusement à présent. Elle ne devrait pourtant pas réagir de cette manière… Avant ça, jamais elle n'avait pensé à lui de cette façon ! Mais ça avait été tellement bon. Certes terrifiant sur l'instant, se demandant sans cesse s'ils n'allaient pas mourir d'épuisement sous la puissance du philtre de magie noire dont il avait été victime. Seulement elle avait réussi à le guérir de l'enchantement diabolique et elle se souvenait à présent à quel point il avait été beau et passionné. Elle revoyait son regard, sombre, profond, emplis de désir, la vrillant sur place tel un prédateur. Elle ressentait encore sa peau, glissant contre la sienne. L'étreinte de ses bras puissants, ses mains la caressant et la saisissant tout à la fois. La façon dont ses cheveux noirs glissaient entre ses doigts, encadrant son visage et le sien tandis qu'il ne cessait de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Son corps qui ondulait contre le sien, la bousculant, la plaquant, de toutes ses forces, de tout son poids. Et son sexe qui…

Hermione se claqua violemment la joue. Sous l'impulsion elle poussa un petit cri, elle-même étonné d'en arriver là. Sa joue douloureuse, elle croisa son regard, quelque peu ahuris, dans le miroir. C'était comme si son corps avait réagit de lui-même tandis que toutes ses pensées se faisait envahir par ces souvenirs brulant.

Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre ! Il fallait qu'elle oublie, tout comme lui avait oublié… C'était déplacé et mal de penser à son professeur de cette façon. Elle n'avait pas le droit, pas maintenant que tout cela était fini et certainement pas alors que lui-même n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle lui avait jeté un sort d'Oubliette, et elle était sûre que jamais plus ils ne se retrouveraient à vivre de tels moments. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle espérait bien qu'il ne se ferait plus avoir par une potion de magie noire. Et ensuite parce qu'il était totalement impossible qu'ils vivent une quelconque idylle. Il n'avait jamais pu la voir en peinture, et ce qu'il venait de se passer n'y changerai absolument rien. Il était professeur, et elle une élève. Il l'a détestait depuis toujours et elle… Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser à présent… Mais qu'importe ! Il fallait oublier, et passer à autre chose… Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépravation…

Elle était à la fois rassurée et choquée d'être plus excitée que traumatisée par cette retenue incroyable. Rassurée parce qu'elle savait qu'elle s'en remettrait plus facilement que prévus. Mais tout de même choquée devant ses réaction de dévergondée. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée avoir de telles réactions ! Et encore moins dans de telles circonstances et avec cette personne ! Elle avait fait l'amour - … ou plutôt baisé comme un animal- avec le professeur Snape en personne ! La chauve souris des cachots l'avait prise dans toutes les positions, et lui avait même offert sa première fois en …. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle y pense ! Le Bâtard graisseux – qui n'avait pas les cheveux si gras que ça d'ailleurs…- n'avait eut de cesse de la faire jouir. Avec ses doigts, sa bouche, son sexe. Tout son corps lui avait donné du plaisir, violent et sauvage, et elle avait crié comme la dernière des dépravées. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Et sa seule réaction était qu'elle en aurait presque redemandé ! Quelle horreur ! La Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard était, enfin de compte, une petite perverse doublée d'une masochiste. Elle en aurait pleuré si son corps n'était pas occupé à lui envoyer des ondes de plaisir sous les souvenirs vivaces de la veille.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se ressaisisse !

Prenant sur elle de ravaler une bonne fois pour toute les sursauts de plaisir que lui renvoyait son corps à mesure qu'elle observait les marques laissé par son professeurs, Hermione ramassa ses serviettes et sorti en trombe de la salle de bain. Il fallait absolument qu'elle cache les preuves de sa déchéance avant que ses camarades ne reviennent du diner. Les suçons laissés par son professeur remontaient jusque sous ses oreilles et les filles de son dortoir ne manqueraient pas de les remarquer. Toute l'école ne manquerait pas de les remarquer ! Il suffisait qu'un seul dépasse de son uniforme pour que sa réputation soit définitivement ruinée ! Elle ne perdit donc pas une seconde et se jeta littéralement sur la lourde malle de Lavande, sous le lit juste à côté du sien. Elle savait exactement quoi chercher mais pour éviter de tout renverser par terre sous la légère panique qui la prenait toute entière, elle prit la peine de reprendre sa baguette pour jeter un sort d'Accio. Le fond de teint magique de Lavande jaillit alors du bordel innommable présent dans la malle. Hermione referma la caisse, et la repoussa brutalement sous le lit d'un violent coup de pieds. Grimaçant légèrement alors qu'elle venait de se tordre le petit orteil, elle rejoignit la salle de bain et si enferma à double tour. Le soleil finissait doucement de se coucher sous l'horizon et elle pouvait déjà entendre les premiers élèves revenir du réfectoire. Utilisant sa baguette elle appliqua le fond de teint absolument partout sur son corps, rougissant de découvrir d'autre suçons à des endroits peu orthodoxe à mesure qu'elle se contorsionnait devant le miroir. Elle fut plus que ravie en découvrant la magie d'un fond de teint sorcier. Le maquillage se mariait naturellement à la couleur de sa peau, effaçant toutes les marques, même les plus profondes. Une fois recouverte de la tête aux pieds, la jeune fille relue attentivement l'étiquette du produit magique. Lavande lui avait vanté les pouvoir de ses cosmétiques magiques plus d'un million de fois et si jusqu'ici elle s'était toujours bien gardé d'en utilisé – n'en voyant franchement pas l'utilité- Hermione était aujourd'hui ravi d'en découvrir les propriétés étonnantes. Sur l'étiquette il était marqué que le produit pouvait tenir jusqu'à deux semaines, même sous l'eau, pour peu que l'on récite la formule demandé. Sans cette formule le produit partait au savon comme n'importe quel fond de teint moldu.

Hermione récita donc la formule magique, certaine que ses camarades ne remarqueraient rien de son état physique pour les deux semaines à venir. C'était plus que suffisant pour que les marques ne s'estompent naturellement. Et si dans deux semaines il lui en restait encore quelque unes, elle n'aurait qu'à remettre une couche de fond de teint. C'était parfait ! Elle en aurait presque embrassé Lavande, si cette idiote ne passait pas son temps à s'asperger de parfum. Obligeant ainsi le commun des mortels à fuir sa présence sous peine d'avoir les yeux et le nez piqués vivement par les puissantes vapeurs florales. Hermione s'enroula une nouvelle fois dans la serviette et couru remettre le fond de teint dans la malle de Lavande. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle entendait distinctement des pas précipités dans l'escalier.

Elle refermait violemment la malle et se jetait sur son lit dans une position aussi naturelle que possible alors même que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait à la volée.

Ginny apparut toute rouge et essoufflée. Hermione crut une seconde qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave et ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard de la rouquine s'éclairer, tout son visage s'apaisant d'un coup, qu'elle se souvint que c'était elle le « quelque chose » de particulièrement grave aujourd'hui. Elle avait sécher tous les cours de la journée et avait été jusqu'à refuser de parler à Ginny un peu plus tôt, alors que cette dernière était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était déjà sortit du lit, car à voir l'énergie avec laquelle la rouquine était entré dans la chambre, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait sortit de ses draps par la force s'il l'avait fallut.

 **\- Hermione ! Par le trou du cul d'une licorne, tu es enfin debout !** S'exclama la plus jeune en se jetant sur la brune.

 **\- Merlin, Ginny, ton langage ! Que dirait ta mère si elle t'entendait ?!** Répondit aussitôt Hermione, choquée d'entendre la rouquine jurer comme une dresseuse de dragon.

Cette dernière ria de bon cœur, rassurée de voir son ami en forme malgré les profondes cernes s'étendant sous ses yeux.

 **\- Bha alors qu'est ce qui tes arrivé ?! Nous fait pas des trucs comme ça ! Harry et Ron étaient à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse, il m'a fallut plus d'une heure pour les convaincre de ne pas prévenir** **McGonagall.**

Hermione offrit un franc sourire à son amie, rassuré et ravie d'avoir pu compter sur elle pour éloigner leur directrice de maison et pour avoir tenu occupé ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de son échange avec Ginny, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était à moitié assommée de sommeil, ne comprenant qu'à peine les questions qu'elle lui posait, mais elle avait au moins réussi à la supplier de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce soir. Ginny avait obtempéré de mauvais cœur mais elle s'apprêtait à présent à lui sortir les vers du nez.

 **\- Alors ?! Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé** , insista-t-elle encore une fois tandis qu'Hermione se relevait doucement du lit pour chercher ses affaires.

 **\- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé Ginny. J'ai juste attrapé un coup de froid et j'avais besoin de me reposer** , lâcha la brune d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché tout en enfilant rapidement son uniforme.

Intérieurement elle priait pour que Ginny avale la pilule sans lui poser plus de question et surtout pour qu'elle ne remarque rien de l'importante couche de fond de teint magique qu'elle s'était appliqué jusque sur les fesses, pour cacher qu'elle avait passé la soirée d'hier à faire des galipettes avec leur détesté professeur de potion. Ginny ne sembla rien remarquer d'étrange sur elle, la regardant d'un œil distrait enfiler ses différentes couches de vêtements et ses chaussures. Seulement sa réponse ne semblait pas l'avoir convaincue et elle n'était vraiment pas décidée à lâcher le morceau.

 **\- A d'autre ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Tu serais capable de te trainer en cours même en étant sous Doloris. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'un petit rhume de rien du tout à pu empêcher la meilleur élève de Poudlard à sortir du lit !**

 **\- Ginny je t'assure que c'était rien,** lâcha Hermione, un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. **J'étais juste très fatigué et je ne me sentais pas bien, point.**

La cadette des Weasley resta une seconde silencieuse, son regard se plissant dangereusement sur son amie tandis qu'Hermione ravalait difficilement sa salive. Elle avait voulu faire taire Ginny, l'arrêtant dans son interrogatoire avant qu'elle ne lâche quelques paroles malheureuses qui lui auraient mis la puce à l'oreille. La rouquine était très intelligente et particulièrement perspicace lorsqu'il s'agissait de découvrir des secrets – même les mieux gardés !- Si il y avait bien une personne dont elle devait se méfier dans les jours à venir, c'était bien elle !

Seulement, à son plus grand étonnement, Ginny ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Hermione en fut rassurée, décidant tout de même de rester sur ses gardes. Après tout Ginny était aussi très patiente et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle saurait attendre le bon moment pour attaquer et découvrir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

 **\- Très bien !** S'exclama-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. **En attendant Harry et Ron s'impatientent de te voir. Si tu ne descends pas pour récupérer les devoirs que vos profs vous ont donnés aujourd'hui, ils risquent de tenter de monter eux même pour s'assurer que tu n'es pas entrain de rendre ton dernier souffle.**

Sans rien rajouter d'autre, la rouquine lui balança son oreiller au visage et quitta le dortoir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Hermione souffla, rassurée d'avoir réussi à étouffer la curiosité de son amie – pour un temps seulement…- et descendit à son tour jusqu'à la salle commune. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu tremblantes de sa soirée agitée et elle prit soin de s'accrocher à la rambarde de l'escalier en pierre pour en pas risquer de le dévaler sur la tête. Se confronter à ses amis allait être un entraînement de plus avant qu'elle ne doive rejoindre le bureau de sa directrice de maison pour expliquer son absence de la journée.

Harry et Ron eurent le même regard rassuré que Ginny lorsqu'ils la virent apparaitre en bas des escaliers des dortoirs pour filles. Ils furent tout aussi prompts à lui sauter dessus et il lui fallut bien deux minutes pour réussir à en placer une au milieu du débit de paroles inquiètes qui sortaient de leur bouche en même temps.

 **\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien maintenant !** Finit-elle par s'exclamer au bout d'un moment. **J'étais juste très fatigué. Je crois bien avoir attrapé froid lors de notre cours du soir d'astrologie.**

 **\- Quand même, tomber malade en plein mois de Mai ! (*)** Enchaina Ron, totalement inconscient de ses mensonges à répétition, contrairement à sa sœur. **Il fait vingt-deux degré en ce moment, c'est du jamais vu pour cette saison !**

Elle se contenta de hausser des épaules, menant son petit groupe d'amis vers les canapés pour s'y vautrer lourdement. Ses marques étaient certes cachées sous une bonne couche de fond de teint magique mais ses courbatures étaient toujours bien présentes et douloureuses. Elle leur demanda les devoirs et les cours qu'elle avait raté pendant la journée. Harry sortit plusieurs parchemins de son sac de cours, rassurant Hermione qui espérait ne pas avoir à lire les pattes de mouches de Ron. Elle chercha à changer de sujet, ne voulant surtout pas s'éterniser sur son cas et sur ce rhume imaginaire, en posant quelque question sur le déroulement de leur journée.

 **\- Tas raté un sacré cours de potion aujourd'hui (*),** lâcha alors Harry en lui tendant un dernier parchemin légèrement froissé où elle pouvait distinguer l'écriture quasi illisible de Ron. **Snape était vraiment bizarre.**

 **\- Pas bizarre !** **Franchement flippant tu veux dire !** Renchérit Ron.

 **\- Vous aussi vous avez remarqué alors ?** Demanda Ginny qui avait elle aussi eut cours de potion dans la journée.

Hermione fit tout son possible pour ne pas se crisper instantanément de la tête aux pieds. Elle faisait tout pour oublier son professeur de potion mais savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à son ombre très longtemps. Elle s'était juste imaginé avoir un peu plus de temps devant elle avant de devoir se souvenir de son existence et, pire, de sa présence constante entre les murs du château. Il était son professeur après tout, et de l'une de ses matière préférée en plus, elle ne pourrait lui échapper éternellement.

 **\- Comment ça ?** Se força-t-elle à demander, sa curiosité la titillant tout de même un peu devant les remarques de ses amis.

Elle lui avait tout de même jeté un sort d'Oubliette ! Mal lancé, un sort d'Oubliette pouvait faire de sacré dégât dans l'esprit de la victime. Le sort peu enviable de Lockart en était un parfait exemple. Elle espérait de pas avoir détérioré l'esprit de son professeur avec ce sort. Elle était si fatigué qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire une grosse boulette.

 **\- Il était étrange aujourd'hui,** répondit Harry. **Il avait le regard vague et il se déplaçait bizarrement. Comme s'il avait reçu plusieurs sorts violent.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il s'est battu ? J'ai entendu des Serpentard dire que leur parents s'étaient rendu à une réunion de mangemort hier** , ajouta Ron, ses sourcils se fronçant durement sous son intense réflexion.

Le trio d'or avait appris à espionner les Serpentard au cours de l'année, glanant ainsi des informations à leur insu sur les agissements de Voldemort. Les Serpentards étaient trop fière de la position de leurs parents au sein du cercle très fermé du Lord Noir, et ils ne se cachaient que très rarement lorsqu'ils se racontaient les informations qu'ils récupéraient des lettres envoyés par leurs familles.

 **\- Peut-être que Voldemort l'a puni. Ou bien il y a eut querelle entre les mangemorts ?** Questionna Ginny en regardant Harry.

 **\- J'en sais trop rien,** répondit ce dernier **. Je n'ai rien senti de bizarre hier, ma marque ne m'a pas brûlé ou quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Ouhai bha en tout cas, la chauve-souris était franchement pas dans son assiette. Même Nevile à réussi à finir sa potion sans se faire enlever de point !**

 **\- Hum…,** réfléchi une seconde le survivant avant d'ajouter : **…c'est comme s'il avait passé toute l'heure à réfléchir. En faite, on aurait aussi bien pu monter sur les tables et danser la macaréna qu'il ne s'en serrait même pas aperçu !**

 **\- C'est quoi la macaréna ?** Demanda alors Ron avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête par sa sœur.

 **\- On s'en balance de la macaréna ! Moi je dis qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre, il avait vraiment le regard vague et plusieurs fois s'était comme si…**

Elle s'arrêta un long moment pour réfléchir et n'y tenant plus Hermione prit la parole, la voix plus crispée et chevrotante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

 **\- Comme si quoi ?**

 **\- Bin comme s'il était totalement perdu. Il a beugué au moins cinq minutes sur le pupitre du premier rang, les yeux braqués sur le chaudron de ma voisine comme si un scrout allait en sortir pour lui compter fleurette. Au début c'était marrant mais au bout d'un moment c'est devenu franchement flippant !**

 **\- N'empêche, pour une fois que je sors de son cours sans me faire enlever des points !** Enchaina aussitôt Ron, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Voulant mettre fin à la conversation, qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Hermione décida de couper court.

 **\- Si tu commençais déjà par réviser de temps en temps peut-être que tu aurais des meilleures notes en potion** , lâcha-t-elle, de son ton parfait de Miss-je-sais-tout. **Et pas qu'en potion d'ailleurs ! J'espère bien que tu as profité de l'heure de permanence pour t'avancer sur le devoir d'arithmancie.**

 **\- Oh ! Hermione pitié ! Tu viens à peine de te lever et tu penses déjà à ça ?** Couina l'intéressé en se renfrognant automatiquement.

 **\- Au moins on sait qu'elle va mieux maintenant** , se mit à rire Harry, suivit de près par Ginny.

Ils se moquèrent gentiment de Ron tandis qu'Hermione le poussait déjà vers une des tables de la salle commune pour qu'il avance dans ses devoirs. Elle l'avait elle-même fini depuis plusieurs jours mais insista pour le refaire avec lui. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne surtout pas penser à Snape. Ce que ces amis venaient de lui dire l'inquiétait un peu mais elle se força à le sortir de sa tête pour la soirée. Elle était sûre d'avoir bien jeté son sort et il était souvent normal qu'un sorcier ait ce genre de comportement après un sort d'amnésie. Venant d'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il finirait par redevenir normal et ce petit écart de tempérament serait vite oublié par les élèves dés qu'il recommencerait à donner des retenues et à enlever des points. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour si peu. Le plus important était de reprendre le court de sa vie d'étudiante, faisant comme si sa retenue de la veille n'avait jamais existé. Et ça commençait dés ce soir ! Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle pouvait, elle aussi, oublier et passer à autre chose. Elle serait un peu comme leur professeur, entre deux mondes pendants quelque jour. Seulement elle croyait dure comme fer que tout finirait par redevenir comme avant. Elle avait pris cette décision au moment même où elle lui lançait le sort d'Oubliette et était toujours intimement convaincue qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix possible.

Pourtant au bout de deux semaines, tandis que toutes les traces de son échange passionné avec Snape avait définitivement disparus de son corps, Hermione dû bien se rendre à l'évidence : Snape était constamment dans ses pensées. Au repas, en cours, en pause, sous la douche, en se réveillant ou en s'endormant, les souvenirs de cette folle soirée ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête sans qu'elle n'y puise rien. Et chaque fois elle sentait son corps se réchauffer de la manière la plus délicieuse et gênante qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Elle en perdait presque la tête, ses notes chutant dans absolument toutes ses matières. Ses notes en potion étaient à la limite du catastrophique. Harry avait beau tenter de la rassuré sur sa moyenne – lui disant toujours que quelque point de perdu n'était vraiment pas la fin du monde magique-, mais elle se sentait doublement misérable. Elle perdait pieds, ne réussissant même plus à être elle-même, oubliant jusqu'à sa vie d' « avant » pour ne plus vivre qu'à travers ses souvenirs enfiévrés. Elle se serait presque tuée de voir à quel point elle ne contrôlait plus rien – pas même ses études ! -. Seulement elle doutait de jamais vouloir redevenir comme avant. Car ces souvenirs, tout aussi incontrôlables que vivaces, la brûlait toujours autant de cette chaleur si particulière. Une chaleur qui prenait naissance entre ses jambes mais qui, de plus en plus, semblait se trouver un petit chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle était de plus en plus dans la merde à cause de cette maudite retenue. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu oublier ou étouffer cette sensation étrange qui la prenait toute entière chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son professeur de potion ou qu'elle avait le plaisir/malheur de le croiser dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle devenait folle… folle de lui, du souvenir de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de son corps. Elle devenait folle…. Pour son plus grand malheur et celui de son entourage qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait.

Ils étaient de plus en plus surpris de ses réactions – souvent excessives- depuis son fameux rhume. Un soir, au diner, elle craqua publiquement pour la première fois. Ron avait lancé une blague graveleuse devant tout le monde à propos d'une gelée végétale servant à faire le gâteau dont il était entrain de s'empiffrer. L'image de son professeur étalant la même gelée bleutée sur son corps était alors revenue pleinement en mémoire de l'adolescente et elle avait furieusement rougi sous le rire débile de Ron. Il n'avait certainement rien compris lorsqu'elle s'était levé d'un bon, gênée au possible de sentir son entre-jambes la brûler alors qu'elle était entourée de la totalité des élèves et professeurs du château, et elle lui avait balancé une claque magistrale. Elle avait pu sentir le regard de Snape sur elle, à ce moment là, et n'avait pas cherché à attendre la réaction de qui que ce soit après son violent coup de sang pour se sauver en courant.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit qu'elle était complètement perdue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle sorte Snape de ses pensées. Le mois de juin débutait doucement et il l'a hantait encore comme au premier matin… Si ça continuait comme ça, elle finirait par rater ses examens de fin d'années et par – très certainement- se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie histoire de mettre fin à son calvaire. Tant pis pour Harry et son destin.

Car ce n'était plus tant ses réactions de débauchée qui la menait peu à peu à perdre définitivement la tête, que le manque de plus en plus vivace que Snape avait laissé derrière lui,. Se salaud refusait de sortir de sa tête, s'insinuait sous sa peau jusque dans son cœur de jeune fille. Mais en plus de ça il lui manquait cet enfoiré ! Elle le voyait tout les jours, comme professeur, mais mourait un peu plus chaque seconde de ne pouvoir espérer une deuxième étreinte de sa part… Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il la touche encore une fois…

Juste une fois…

.

.

.

Severus se consumait tout entier. Il était comme happé par les flammes du désir, bousculé par leurs caresses ardentes, ébranlé par les milliers de frissons de délice qu'elles faisaient naître sous sa peau brûlante. Il n'y avait plus ni réalité, ni rêve, ni vie, ni mort. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il n'était plus qu'un corps, dépravé, affamé, désirant plus, toujours plus. Merlin seul savait pourquoi il avait été ainsi jeté dans un enfer de passions, noyé dans un échange charnel qui le tiraillait de toutes parts. Il grognait, soufflait, gémissait et ne cessait de se débattre pour tenter d'accéder à la libération suprême. Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, ses grognements se faisant toujours plus forts, toujours plus rauques. Et il cria lorsque la vague, salvatrice, le noya enfin. Son corps vibra, sa respiration se crispa, tous ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême et il ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour regarder la femme entre ses bras se perdre toute entière dans l'extase. Ils s'aimaient, se partageait, se possédaient, jusqu'à l'aliénation. Et le regard de pur délice qu'elle lui renvoya suffit à le faire sombrer définitivement dans la folie…

Severus se réveilla alors en sursaut. Son cri rauque et affolé de désir se termina en grognement crispé lorsque son plaisir se déversa tout entier entre ses draps. Sa jouissance lui sembla durer une éternité, ses muscles se tordant sous ce trop pleins de sensation, son cœur à deux doigts de le lâcher complètement sous ses battements effrénés. Il ne put qu'attendre, laissant son désir le vriller de part en part jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe enfin sur les draps, vidé, la respiration laborieuse, la peau en sueur et les membres tremblants.

 **\- Bordel...** , souffla-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

Au bout d'une longue minute à tenter de reprendre son souffle, le sorcier poussa finalement un grognement irrité et se tourna vers sa table de nuit pour se saisir de sa baguette. Il se jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage, effaçant une fois encore les preuves de sa faiblesse sur ses draps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ne comprenait pas pourquoi, n'arrivait même pas à seulement deviner ce qui lui arrivait, nuit après nuit, mais il était sûr d'au moins une chose : c'était de pire en pire. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaine que ça durait. Et chaque fois, il se réveillait dans un état des plus lamentables. Ces rêves étaient entrain de le rendre fou. Fou de désir, fou de frustration, fou d'ignorer ce qui pouvait bien pousser son inconscient à lui envoyer de telles images de luxure. Et cette femme, toute aussi sensuelle que chimérique, ajoutait à sa folie un sentiment diffus de perte. Car son réveil, tout aussi brusque que déstabilisant, lui laissait toujours un goût amer d'abandon. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé, mais surtout esseulé. Il lui semblait oublier quelque chose de primordiale, l'information se perdant à l'infinie dans le regard chocolat de cette femme qui ne cessait de hanter ces rêves. La réponse à ces questions s'évanouissait contre ses courbes féminines, l'énigme de sa présence happée par l'image sublime de son corps se mouvant contre le sien. Il était désemparé, désorienté, totalement affolé de ne jamais réussir à donner un visage à cette diablesse. Dès qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau confronté à la réalité, tout son corps tentant de se débattre contre la brûlure insidieuse qu'elle laissait derrière elle, il oubliait ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Il y avait bien des images qui restaient accrochées à sa rétine malgré son réveil brutal. Des sons, des odeurs, le toucher de sa peau de lait contre la sienne. Tout autant de sensations qu'il ressentait plus réellement encore que s'il avait été éveillé.

Il pouvait dire que la femme de ses rêves dégageait un parfum envoutant de miel et de jasmin. Que ses cheveux glissaient sur sa peau en de délicieuses caresses, ses boucles brunes s'éparpillant tout autour de son visage lorsqu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière sous l'extase. Que ces yeux avaient une couleur chocolat et qu'ils ne cessaient jamais de briller pour lui. Qu'elle était mince et petite entre ses bras, mais pas dépourvu de formes toutes aussi rondes qu'alléchantes. Qu'elle gémissait intensément sous ses coups de hanche affamés. Et qu'elle s'offrait sans honte ni préjugé.

Dans ses rêves cette femme était à lui, entièrement, profondément, jusqu'à la moindre particule d'elle-même. Mais au réveil, aucun visage, aucun identité. Rien qu'une ombre, floue mais toujours délicieuse, qui hantait toutes ses pensées jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, il ne plonge à nouveau dans le sommeil, dans ses rêves, dans ses bras…

Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il en devenait fou, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ses nuits devenant de plus en plus courtes, le sommeil à des années lumières d'être réparateur. Il se sentait doublement épuisé. Épuise de ne réussir à soulever le mystère de cette femme et de ses rêves endiablés, et épuisé de ne réussir à dormir que deux à trois heures par nuit. Il avait tout essayé. Les potions de sommeil sans rêves, le Whisky Pur Feu, les nuits blanches… Rien n'y faisait, il finissait toujours par rêver d'elle. Lorsqu'il tentait de lui échapper trop longtemps, elle revenait, plus acharnée, plus passionnée, plus tentatrice que jamais. Il n'avait pas à se demander s'il devait craquer devant elle, il craquait quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne se souvenait jamais comment ses rêves débutaient, ne se souvenant à son réveil que de l'acte charnel en lui-même, et non de ses prémices. Et son aboutissement suprême était toujours aussi violent, l'assaillant tout entier jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil dans un cri de délivrance... Ses draps en savaient quelque chose.

Il n'était pourtant plus un adolescent tiraillé par ses hormones et ses pulsions sexuelles. En homme mature il savait garder ses désirs et ses envies dans un coin reculé de son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion quelconque se présente à lui. Il n'était pas une bête ! Quoi que, apparemment, en rêve, il n'était pas loin de se laisser totalement envahir par un besoin ardent et quasi bestial. La femme de ses rêves se serait enfuit milles fois dans la réalité. Il la prenait de façon si sauvage, si endiablé, qu'il se demandait parfois s'il n'allait pas rougir lui-même des outrages qu'il se permettait de lui faire. Elle avait beau être sans âge, une sensation étrange lui soufflait à chaque fois qu'il aurait dû lui offrir plus de tendresse et de lenteur. Pas qu'elle semble s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Seulement ce sentiment amer de toujours lui en demander trop, s'ajoutait à la frustration de ne réussir à lui donner une identité. Jusque-là les rares femmes à avoir mis un pied dans son lit étaient toutes des prostituées. Et ces rêveries érotiques, tout aussi rares que passagères, avaient invariablement tournées autour des quelques réminiscences de ses moments échangées avec ces professionnelles de la chaire. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'inquiéter de leur état à la fin de leur ébat et ces rêves-ci n'étaient pas tachés du sentiment d'avoir été bien trop brusque pour elles. Et même si c'était effectivement le cas, il s'en fichait comme de son dernier chaudron !

Mais pas la femme de ses rêves. Ça non. Il pouvait faire la comparaison, même réveillé, et il savait qu'elle était tout autre. Car elle s'offrait et partageait de la manière la plus entière qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Dans ses bras, elle était toute à lui. Bien plus que son corps, c'est son esprit qui semblait partir en ébullition, tout comme le sien. Jamais encore une femme n'avait tremblée et gémit entre ses bras comme elle le faisait chaque nuit depuis plus d'un mois. Ça ajoutait à la folie de son désir et à cette frustration terrible qui le prenait à chaque réveil. Si une telle femme existait, s'offrant à lui à l'infinie sans jamais fuir son regard, il voulait la rencontrer sur le champ ! Mais tout ceci n'était, bien évidemment, que chimères absurdes. Aucune femme, et surtout pas la déesse tentatrice qui venait le visiter chaque nuit, ne pourraient avoir décemment envie de partager une nuit de plaisir et d'abandon entre ses bras. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, totalement fou et invraisemblable, que son inconscient lui envoyait à la gueule pour le punir d'être resté seul trop longtemps.

Il est vrai qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière prostitué de l'allée des embrumes qu'il avait ramené à l'auberge. Elles ne courraient pas les rues celles qui acceptaient de se laisser toucher par le sombre maître des potions. Sans parler que les plus jeunes et encore fraîches avaient presque toutes été des anciennes élèves à lui. Il y avait bien les partouzes géantes entre mangemorts, mais c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie ! Il ne supportait déjà pas de les avoir à la même table que lui, il était hors de question qu'il se mette à échanger autre chose que des regards assassin et des remarques dédaigneuses avec ce ramassis de tarés ! Et pour ce qui était du reste, c'est à dire les sorcières qui n'étaient ni prostituées ni mangemorts, il pouvait toujours courir avant d'en voir une dans son lit. Car toutes les femmes, qu'il avait connu dans sa vie, l'avait toujours regardé avec ces yeux à la fois apeurés et dégoûtés. Même les professionnelles de la chaire les plus aguerries ne réussissaient pas à cacher totalement cette lueur légèrement paniquée lorsqu'il commençait à s'approcher trop près d'elle.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement bel homme. Mystérieux, charismatique, peut-être. Albus lui répétait sans cesse qu'il pourrait très bien tenter sa chance et trouver une femme à sa hauteur. Seulement Severus se demandait si une telle femme pouvait exister. La plupart qu'il avait déjà approché – et elles étaient loin d'être les plus effarouchées - n'arrivaient déjà pas à le regarder en face lorsqu'ils baisaient, il s'imaginait alors mal vivre une histoire d'amour avec qui que ce soit. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il désirait vivre une histoire d'amour de toute façon !

Il y en avait bien eu une. Une femme parfaite. Une seule. Il y a fort longtemps. Elle avait laissé une profonde meurtrissure tout au fond de lui. Il l'avait trahi et elle était morte. Point final. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'avait même pas été capable de garder son amitié et il était plus qu'évident aujourd'hui qu'elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle en avait préféré un autre et la preuve de leur amour se pavanait aujourd'hui dans les couloirs de cette école en arborant une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Cette femme-là, perdue à jamais, était plus insaisissable encore que l'apparition féminine et chimérique de ses rêves. Et elle était à des années lumières l'une de l'autre. Severus savait donc d'avance que Lily n'avait rien à voir avec ces rêves troublants. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais permit de l'imaginer totalement nue et tremblante entre ses bras. A l'époque de sa scolarité, peut-être. Mais depuis sa mort tragique, jamais. Il la respectait trop pour ça et l'avait littéralement élevé au rang d'esprit angélique. Elle n'avait donc jamais hanté ces rêves de la sorte et ne le ferait jamais.

La femme de ses rêves n'était donc pas une image sublimée de Lily et certainement pas un souvenir perdu d'une de ses fades étreintes avec une prostituée. Elle semblait sortir de nulle part, comblant un vide qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais ressentit mais restant inexorablement cachée dans les méandres de son inconscient. Si on lui avait dit que son cœur se mettrait un jour à battre pour une femme sortie tout droit d'un rêve, il en aurait certainement rit avant de tuer celui qui avait osé parler. Une amourette était à des années lumières de ses projets !

Severus était un homme seul et plongé dans un monde de ténèbres. Les femmes ne le désiraient tout simplement pas. Que ce soit pour son corps ou pour sa compagnie, elles préféraient le plus souvent le fuir en courant. Et vue comment les choses tournaient enter Dumbledore et Voldemort il n'avait, de toute façon, plus longtemps à vivre. Son rôle d'espion était suffisamment dangereux comme ça sans qu'il n'y rajoute le fardeau d'une quelconque donzelle qui ne ferait que le mettre en danger.

Mais ce qui le chiffonnait c'était bien que cette femme mystérieuse ne ressemblait en rien à une quelconque donzelle. Elle était loin d'être naïve. Elle bougeait contre lui de manière féline, sans jamais hésiter face à son corps mince et à sa peau pâle. Elle ne fuyait pas son regard, préférant se perdre dans ses yeux noirs tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure de délice sous ses ondulations expertes. Et Severus pouvait presque imaginer échanger des conversations pour le moins intéressante avec elle s'ils arrivaient à se laisser deux secondes entre chaque baiser.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, flou et illusoire à son réveil, seulement il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Cette femme, cette diablesse, le rendait fou et il se savait sur une pente de plus en plus dangereuse. Il n'allait tout de même pas tomber amoureux d'une chimère ! Il était particulièrement stressé ces derniers temps mais pas encore totalement fou !

Severus abandonna définitivement l'idée de trouver un début de compréhension dans le marasme ahurissant de ses pensées. Il grogna, se débarrassant violemment de ses draps avant de se lever sans plus de cérémonie. Il était obsédé par ces rêves et allait finir par se griller la cervelle à trop y penser. Voilà des semaines qu'il tournait et retournait le problème dans son esprit, il ne comprenait foutrement rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Il préférait encore sortir du lit plutôt que d'y rester comme un idiot à se poser milles et unes questions. Il n'avait de toute façon aucun espoir de trouver une quelconque réponse et ne voulait pas tenter le diable en restant bêtement allongé. Un peu plus et il ne manquerait plus qu'il se rendorme pour qu'elle vienne à nouveau le hanter. C'est qu'il était à bout !... N'importe quel homme, en jouissant deux à trois fois par nuit, quatre à cinq nuit par semaine, aurait déjà rendu l'âme.

Il se dirigea donc à grand pas vers la salle de bain, coulant son corps déjà nu sous la douche en prenant bien garde de déposer sa baguette a porté de main. Il fit couler une eau presque glacé sur sa peau en sueur et un gémissement de contentement sortit de sa gorge encore crispée. Il lui fallait toujours d'interminable minute pour se remettre de ses rêves. Et, bien souvent, ce n'était qu'après une longue douche qu'il réussissait à remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit en pagaille. Il se laissa donc le temps de savourer l'eau s'écoulant durement sur son corps, fermant les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière pour laisser le jet le noyer peu à peu. Il rassembla lentement ses pensées, usant de son savoir en Occlumentie pour fermer son esprit aux images incessantes de luxure. Elles jaillissaient parfois en pleine journée, à table ou lors de ses heures de cours, et il avait alors toutes les difficultés du monde à garder son sang-froid. Dans ces moments, ses bras le tiraillaient de ne pouvoir se refermer sur cette femme, sa peau le piquant affreusement de rechercher le contact de sa peau. Il devait alors se contrôler, douloureusement, pour ne pas se laisser envahir par un désir pour le moins embêtant. Sentir son sexe s'ériger de plaisir alors que vous étiez entrain de manger entre Albus et Minerva était la chose la plus gênante et affreuse qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire. Il préférait encore participer à une rafle de moldu en compagnie de mangemort que d'être à nouveau obligé d'imaginer les deux vieux sorcier, nus et en plein ébat, pour forcer tout son corps à te tendre, non plus de plaisir, mais de dégoût. Il n'y avait que ça qui marchait. En cours il pouvait toujours se rassoir à son bureau, hurlant à ses élèves qu'ils allaient devoir faire un contrôle surprise afin de lui permettre de se calmer lentement, l'évidence honteuse de son désir cachée sous le bureau. Il n'avait fallu que d'une semaine, après le début de ses rêves, pour qu'il se murmure parmi les élèves de Poudlard que le professeur en potion balançait des contrôles surprises deux à trois fois par jour, de manière totalement aléatoire. Les élèves n'avaient jamais pris autant à cœur leurs révisions qu'au court de ce dernier mois. Severus pouvait au moins se dire que ces cornichons seraient totalement prêts pour les examens de fin d'année.

Se frottant le visage pour se donner contenance, poussant le robinet d'eau chaude pour profiter peu à peu d'une douche plus relaxante, Severus se força à vider son esprit. C'était un exercice qu'il n'avait autrefois aucun mal à s'imposer. Il le fallait bien, pour sa propre survie. Car que ce soit ses collègues ou les élèves de Poudlard, Severus se fichait bien de se faire surprendre dans une condition particulièrement gênante. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne rougissait plus face aux sursauts souvent incontrôlés de son corps d'homme. Il était bien dans sa peau et se fichait suffisamment des jugements et des ragots pour ne jamais se sentir blessé face à l'opinion souvent négative du monde sorcier à son égard. Ce n'était donc pas tant ces gênes passagères qui l'agaçaient que le fait que sa vie soit mit en danger à cause de ses stupides rêves et de leurs conséquences sur son corps. Il avait un rôle à tenir, une image à conserver. Il s'appuyait bien trop sur la terreur qu'il inspirait chez les autres pour risquer de ternir sa position à cause de quelque sursaut de plaisir. Les réunions de mangemort étaient bien trop importantes et dangereuses pour qu'il ne se laisse envahir par des pensées de luxure. Voldemort ne cessait jamais de fouiller son esprit à la recherche du moindre détail qui pourrait dévoiler une quelconque trahison. Chaque fois qu'il répondait à l'appel de la marque, Severus mettait sa vie en danger. Son esprit devait être un coffre, solide et imprenable, mais aussi totalement vide si jamais il prenait l'envie à Voldement d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Severus n'était pas très sûr de sa réactions s'il découvrait que la plupart de ses pensées étaient habité par un corps de femme, ses gémissements de délice résonnant en échos jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il pourrait toujours faire passer ça pour un souvenir. Le seigneur noir n'était pas non plus étranger aux affaires de sexe et de luxure.

Seulement cela devenait peu à peu une ouverture pour accéder à d'autre souvenir, beaucoup plus important. Si jamais son attachement à Dumbledore venait à être découvert, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer dans son rôle d'espion. Pas alors même que la vie du directeur de Poudlard était mit en jeu. Le monde sorcier était entrain de connaître un bouleversement violent qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis seize ans. Sa position auprès du Lord était une nécessité dont ni Dumbledore, ni Potter, ne pouvait plus se passer pour remporter la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser aller à imaginer cette femme encore et encore en oubliant tout le reste. Il avait des responsabilités, une place à tenir, que ce soit comme professeur, comme mangemort ou comme espion. Il n'ignorait pas que Potter aurait besoin de lui très prochainement, il ne pouvait pas perdre la tête à un moment pareil. Il devait se reprendre et tenter, une fois de plus, de vider son esprit.

Soupirant devant l'inutilité de la douche à le calmer, le sorcier referma l'arrivée d'eau avant de se saisir d'une serviette. Il enjamba le rebord de la baignoire, et laissa ses pieds nus se sécher sur l'épais tapis placé au milieu de la salle d'eau. Il se sécha mécaniquement et, plaçant finalement la serviette sur ses larges épaules, dégagea la buée sur le large miroir en face de lui. La lumière tamisée, associée aux couleurs sombres de la salle de bain était agréable pour son esprit embrumé. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux s'égouttés lentement contre la serviette et dans son dos. Il dévisagea un instant son reflet, tiquant devant les cernes qui s'étalaient de plus en plus sous ses yeux et de sa mine pâle mais toujours sévère. La fatigue se ressentait sur ses traits, bien plus que d'habitude. Il en grogna, agacé de ne réussir à cacher ses nuits de folies. Son visage tout entier semblait crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était plus faible que d'habitude. Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Quand on était dans sa position il était d'une importance cruciale que ses ennemis le croient invincible. Ce n'était pas avec une tête de malade qu'il allait pouvoir convaincre qui que ce soit.

Severus fini par se détourner du large miroir, récupérant sa baguette il finit de se sécher totalement, ses cheveux émettant un léger « Pouf » en s'essorant d'un seul coup. Il fit un autre mouvement de baguette et se retrouva habillé de la tête aux pieds. Ses lacets finissaient de se faire tout seul lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Abandonnant déjà l'idée de se laisser une nouvelle minute de repos bien qu'il se fasse encore extrêmement tôt, le professeur de potion se décida à rejoindre sa salle de classe. Le petit déjeuner n'était même pas encore servi dans la grande salle et il lui restait pas mal de travail à rattraper, c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. Car habituellement il mettait bien plus de temps à sortir de son coma brumeux et encore excité. A cette heure il devrait encore se trouver dans son lit, se demandant milles fois ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça - …il n'avait pas été plus horrible que d'habitude ces temps-ci-. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et s'avancer sur ses cours avant le premier repas de la journée, il n'allait pas se gêner ! Pour quelqu'un d'insomniaque et d'aussi travailleur que lui s'était bien un comble de passer autant de temps au lit. Il savait qu'il le faisait aussi pour savourer plus longuement les sensations que la femme de ses rêves lui offrait, mais tout de même ! Il avait un retard monstre dans son emploi du temps. A force de donner des contrôles surprises à tout vas il avait des millions de copies à corriger. Sans parler de la réserve à inventorier et du ménage dans sa salle de classe qu'il savait n'avoir pas fait depuis des semaines. Il pourrait bien laisser les elfes de maisons s'en charger mais craignait trop pour les ustensiles de potions et ses précieux ingrédients. Habituellement c'était un élève en retenue qui s'en chargeait. Seulement là, tiraillé toutes les cinq minutes par des images érotiques toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, Severus n'avait pas donné une seule retenue à ses élèves. Dès la fin des cours, et lorsque qu'Albus ne le suppliait pas de manger dans la grande salle, le maitre des cachots courrait s'enfermer dans ses appartement prétextant une potion importantes à terminer au plus vite. Pour ça aussi les élèves s'étaient passé le mot. Aucune retenue, quelle qu'elle soit, à aucun élève, toutes maisons confondues. Ça ne s'était encore jamais vu. Seulement ils étaient tous bien trop effrayés pour tenter quoi que ce soit lors de ses cours, ou même en sa présence dans les couloirs de l'école. Car le retrait de point était, quant à lui, toujours de rigueur et avait connu une envolé exceptionnelle récemment. Même les Serpentards en prenaient pour leur grade et t'en pis pour la coupe des quatre Maisons.

Autant dire que quelque heure avant le petit déjeuner pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa salle de classe n'était vraiment pas de refus.

Comme a son habitude Severus entra dans la salle de classe d'un pas décidé, claquant la porte en la refermant derrière lui. De plusieurs petits mouvements de baguette, rapides comme l'éclaire, il fit apparaitre un nécessaire à thé, alluma le feu sur l'un des pupitres, y déposa une petite bouilloire remplie d'eau et installa sa tasse et sa coupelle sur son large bureau. Il fit venir à lui un carnet et une plume de son bureau avant de ranger sa baguette et de se diriger vers la réserve. Ouvrant le petit carnet il grogna en retrouvant une nouvelle petite plume blanche. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il en retrouvait partout dans sa salle de classe. Parfois elle s'accrochait même à ses robes et il pouvait les retrouver jusque dans ses appartements. Encore un coup de Peeves ! Pensa-t-il, en se jurant de trouver un nouveau sort qui pourrait massacrer cet esprit frappeur une bonne fois pour toute. Depuis cette soirée étrange dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, Peeves le fuyait comme la peste. Il avait bien tenté de lui mettre la main dessus, persuadé qu'il pourrait lui apporter quelque élément de réponse, étant la dernière créature dont il se souvenait avant son étonnant black-out. Mais Peeves lui échappait à chaque fois. Il se contenta donc de grogner, jetant la petite plume blanche au sol et la réduisant en cendre d'un mouvement rageur de baguette.

Il compta et recompta ses ingrédients pendant plusieurs minutes. Ne relevant la tête qu'une seconde pour jeter un sort à la bouilloire lorsque celle-ci se mit à siffler fortement. Un petit pot à côté s'ouvrait, laissant sortir un petit sachet de thé qui vola ensuite jusqu'à la tasse sur le bureau. La bouilloire suivait le même chemin, remplissant d'une eau chaude la tasse avant de repartir s'installer sur le pupitre. Un minuscule broc de lait frais imita la bouilloire et servi quelque goutte à la tasse. Une cuillère apparut alors tout à coup et touilla doucement le mélange. Le thé infusait doucement lorsque Snape poussa un nouveau grognement énervé de la réserve. Il réapparut dans sa salle de classe, se jeta presque sur son bureau, à deux doigts de renverser sa tasse, et farfouilla dans ses papiers. Il retrouva un nouveau petit carnet. Il le lut attentivement, tournant et retournant vivement les pages au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il compara ensuite les chiffres des deux carnets. Puis il se rendit enfin à l'évidence : quelqu'un était venu piller sa réserve !

Il lui manquait bon nombre d'ingrédient ! Et certain était très rare ! Son béozard par exemple ! Il lui avait coûté une petite fortune – enfin surtout à l'école… mais tout de même ! -. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas que l'on vienne voler ses ingrédients. Aucun professeurs ne se serait permit, ça ne pouvait-être qu'un élève…

Voir même trois élèves bien particuliers...

Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux ! Le trio d'or ! Déjà lors de leur troisième année, ils ne s'étaient pas privés pour lui voler des ingrédients ! Seulement cette fois il devait bien avouer qu'il était surpris. Aucun des ingrédients manquant, assemblés les uns aux autres, ne semblaient correspondre à une potion. Il y avait bien une base dans la préparation qui se rapprochait fortement d'un remède contre les philtres d'amour ou de possession. Seulement certains des ingrédients manquant ne correspondaient tout simplement pas. La potion, que ces trois cornichons essayaient de préparer, allait être particulièrement puissante et agressive. Qu'elle idée d'utiliser des écailles de dragon ! Il ne les gardait que pour son usage personnel en potion de magie noire ! Il ignorait ce que Granger pouvait avoir derrière la tête – parce que des trois, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ! -, mais il n'allait pas tarder à cuisiner le trio complet pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Granger, bien qu'aussi cornichonne que ces camarades de Gryffondor, n'était pas du genre à faire des ennuis sans les deux crétins collés à ses robes de sorcière. Potter et Wesley étaient aussi dans le coup !

Trouvant que ça commençait à faire beaucoup en une matinée, Snape décida de s'assoir une petite minute. Depuis son bureau il lança un sort puissant de nettoyage à toute la salle de classe, tout en cherchant un moyen particulièrement cruelle de faire avouer la vérité à ces gamins. Il était bien décidé à leur tomber dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Il ne savait peut-être pas encore comment mais il ne doutait pas de trouver un moyen avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Sur cette idée, il s'empara de sa tasse de thé et bu une gorgée, savourant le goût et la chaleur du liquide qui coulait dans son estomac vide. Il regardait d'un œil distrait sa salle se ranger toute seule, les objets retrouvant leur place, la poussière disparaissant – emmenant avec elle les dernières plumes blanches encore présentes-, les pupitres s'alignant docilement devant son bureau et les parchemins oublié par des élèves filant directement à la poubelle. Buvant une nouvelle gorgé de thé, Snape ouvrit le tiroir le plus bas de son bureau, pestant intérieurement de toujours oublier des copies d'élèves en retard à l'intérieur. Ça faisait bien plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert et le choque fut complet lorsqu'il découvrit une petite culotte rose pâle à l'intérieur.

Il en recracha aussitôt le contenue de sa tasse.

.

.

.

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

(*) Petit écart avec le précédent One-Shot dans lequel je souligne le fait qu'Hermione n'aurait pas cours de potion avant la semaine prochaine. Je fait une petite pirouette et annule ici ce que j'avais écrit plutôt. Vu que je ne comptais pas écrire de suite au début. Mais voilà j'ai écris cette suite donc je prend quelque liberté histoire de ne pas trop tourner autour du pot.

(*) Je n'ai aucune idée de quand Dumbeldor meurt durant cette année scolaire (?) Est-ce vraiment vers le mois de juin ? Aucune idée lol j'espère que je ne me suis pas planté ! Comme je l'ai dit au début de la fic : la chronologie est un peu aléatoire dans cette fic ^^''' Mais tout se passe durant les deux derniers mois de l'année scolaire, juste avant la mort de Dumbeldor !

(*) Le Harry Potter de cette fic est également plus joyeux que celui des livres au même moment de l'histoire ( Harry passe au second plan ici, je n'avais pas envie de m'embêter à expliquer ces états d'âme face au sombre destin qui l'attend )

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plut ! N'hésite pas à me laisser des commentaires ( bon ou mauvais ) et à soulever des petits détailles de l'histoire qui me sont passé sous le nez !

Vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera bientôt ;) Cette fic va faire 3 ou 4 chapitre maxi !

TCHOU !


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis très longue à poster mes nouveaux chapitres ( et j'en suis vraiment désolé ) Je réfléchi longuement avant d'écrire et il m'arrive souvent de bloquer devant mon écran.

Mais je n'abandonne jamais une fic en cours ! Même si la fin met plusieurs semaines/mois à arriver :p

Bonne Lecture à Tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Severus fixait la culotte rose avec des yeux écarquillés. Et il avait la désagréable impression que la culotte le fixait elle aussi, le stupéfixiant sur place.

Severus et la culotte. La culotte et Severus… Severus, la culotte. La culotte, Severus…

Elle trônait au milieu de son tiroir et sa couleur rose pâle, légèrement mouchetée par quelques gouttes de thé qu'il avait un peu plus tôt recraché, le narguait au milieu de tous ses parchemins. Impossible qu'une telle chose appartienne à sa garde robe !

Il s'était totalement redressé, quittant sa chaise pour faire un pas en arrière devant l'énormité de la découverte. Severus pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu des choses qu'aucun ne soupçonnerait jamais dans cette école - …et ailleurs-. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre par la bêtise, particulièrement surprenante, de ses élèves. Il en avait vu et revu pendant sa carrière ! Et il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout venant des étudiants de cette école.

Pourtant, à cet instant crucial, il n'y avait pas plus surpris que lui.

Etait-il entrain de devenir fou ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Après tout il venait de découvrir l'improbable à l'intérieur même de son tiroir ! Son bureau semblait parfois avaler ses plumes et ses recherches sous des vagues ininterrompues de copies à corriger, seulement c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait apparaitre quelque chose. Et quelle chose ! Une culotte ! Une maudite culotte de fille !

Par Merlin ! Mais depuis quand était-elle là ?!

Du bout des doigts, craignant qu'elle ne s'anime et ne lui saute au visage pour l'attaquer, Severus extirpa _la chose_ de son tiroir. Après un moment de doute, imaginant sans mal cette image de lui-même avec une petite culotte de jeune fille à la main, il se décida à inspecter le sous-vêtement. Un certain dégout marqua ses traits lorsqu'il passa le bout de ses doigts le long des fines dentelles. Malgré lui il huma l'odeur enivrante du vêtement, son odorat exceptionnellement fin captant les moindres effluves s'en échappant. Hormis l'odeur de poussière, d'encre, et de vieux parchemins - certainement récupéré au fond de son tiroir- le vêtement sentait également la lessive. Humant un peu plus profondément, Severus capta une légère odeur féminine.

 **\- Un mélange de miel et de…,** réfléchi-t-il à voix haute avant de se crisper de la tête aux pieds. Sa grimace s'accentua un peu plus lorsqu'il grogna enfin : **… Jasmin !**

Il jeta la maudite culotte sur son bureau aussi surement que si elle l'avait mordue, cherchant presque sa baguette des mains pour la désintégrer sur le champ. Se retenant difficilement de tout faire exploser – son bureau et sa salle de classe avec -, le sombre sorcier se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Toute cette mascarade n'avait que trop duré. Il était parfaitement conscient maintenant que des guignols étaient venus farfouiller dans ses réserves. Tout comme il était conscient que quelqu'un se payait sa tête depuis des semaines ! Il y avait tout d'abord cette soirée étrange où il ne souvenait plus de rien. Les plumes dans sa salle de classe, sa réserve pillée, la culotte, ses rêves étranges, sans parler de tous ces petits détails qui le rendaient fou depuis des semaines. Il y a quelque jour il avait remarqué la disparition d'une de ses potions de détection de poison. Et quelque jour avant ça il avait brisé l'une de ses craies sur son tableau en la râpant sur une profonde fissure qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais remarqué.

L'esprit trop torturé par des rêveries érotiques Severus n'avait pas eu la force, ni même la volonté, de rassembler toutes ses aberrations afin de les monter en complot. Seulement la coupe était à présent pleine, et il ne supporterait rien de plus que cette maudite culotte sur son bureau aujourd'hui ! Il était bien décidé à trouver un coupable à ses malheurs. Tôt ou tard quelqu'un allait payer...Et ça allait faire mal.

Severus avait un léger – très léger- doute sur la participation du trio d'or dans cette affaire. Ça lui faisait légèrement mal de l'avouer mais Miss Granger ne se serrait jamais laisser entraîner dans pareille aventure ! Ce rat de bibliothèque préférerait se faire crucifier plutôt que d'abîmer du matériel scolaire. Potter était bien trop occupé par le directeur ces derniers temps. Quant à Weasley… avait-il jamais eut d'idée à lui ? Il ne faisait que suivre les deux autres comme un gentil petit toutou. Il n'avait aucune raison de venir lui voler des ingrédients et aurait été incapable de passer au dessus de ses sorts de protection.

Très peu de sorciers en étaient capables d'ailleurs… Et aucun élève de cette école, pas même Potter, ne serait assez puissant pour réussir à forcer ces sorts de protection ! Il ne restait donc que peu de coupable potentiel…

 **\- Peeves !** Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe en quittant sa salle de classe dans de grandes enjambés, abandonnant ses copies et la culotte sur son bureau. **Maudit spectre ! Il aura finalement trouvé un moyen pour me rendre fou ! Si ce sale rat à pénétré mon esprit dans mon sommeil… Je jure par Salazard de le renvoyer à l'enfer d'où il vient !**

La porte se referma lourdement derrière lui. Tout en filant à travers les cachots dans une envolée de cape, Severus prit le soin d'augmenter ses sorts de protection sur sa salle de classe. A peine son mouvement de baguette terminé, qu'il la levait déjà pour dessiner d'autre signe énigmatique dans l'air. La formule du sortilège de recherche passa difficilement sa gorge crispée de colère mais finalement une faible lueur de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette. La petite boule de lumière fila aussitôt devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin le plus court jusqu'à sa prochaine victime. Il était bien décidé à botté le cul immatériel de ce foutu fantôme une bonne fois pour toute !

Foi de mangemort, ça allait être un véritable carnage.

.

.

.

Assise sur l'une des chaises en bois inconfortables de la bibliothèque, Hermione se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Elle pouvait sentir son talon battre frénétiquement l'air en silence, la secouant de la tête aux pieds. Elle était penchée sur un épais volume de l'Histoire de la magie, ses petites mains tournant mécaniquement les pages. Elle ne lisait plus une seule ligne depuis de longues minutes, se bornant à ravaler toutes les pensées débridées qui tentaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Ça lui demandait toute son énergie.

Elle était littéralement tombée du lit ce matin. Si on pouvait parler de « matin ». L'heure du petit déjeuner n'était même pas encore arrivée qu'elle se tenait déjà au milieu de la bibliothèque, installée derrière l'un des longs bureaux en bois massif qui encadraient les immenses colonnes emplies de livres. Hermione n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à profiter d'un rare privilège, lorsqu'en début d'année le directeur lui avait soufflé que les préfets pouvaient accéder à la bibliothèque plus longtemps que les autres élèves. Autant dire qu'elle y passait sa vie !

Des milliers de livres rien que pour elle ! Le paradis !

Seulement depuis peu… le cœur n'y était plus. Elle se contentait de rester assise prés des hautes fenêtres, observant les rayons du soleil se lever ou se coucher sur les pages qu'elle s'acharnait à tourner dans le vide, bien que sa lecture se fût le plus souvent arrêtée au titre de l'ouvrage. Elle ne quittait l'endroit que pour aller en cours, manger et dormir. Le reste du temps elle restait assise, non pas à lire, mais à rêver… Elle rêvait d'interdit. Rougissant d'un plaisir coupable, elle aimait sentir son cœur s'affoler à mesure qu'elle rêvassait toujours plus loin. Parfois elle ne faisait que plonger dans ses souvenirs, se tortillant inconsciemment sur place, assise ou debout, en revivant le toucher brûlant de son professeur de potion. Seulement ces dernier temps, Hermione désirait… plus. Elle imaginait alors une nouvelle façon de l'approcher, fouillant ses méninges à la recherche d'une solution fantasmée qui lui permettait de tenir encore un peu. Rien qu'un peu plus longtemps…

Hermione voulait Severus Snape. La moindre particule de son corps le désirait. Sa magie toute entière semblait tournée vers lui, cherchant un moyen d'assouvir ce feu brûlant qui habitait son bas ventre depuis cette fameuse retenue. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Elle le voulait dans son lit, ou partout ailleurs, et le plus vite possible.

A cette seule pensée son talon frappa plus furieusement encore le sol. Le martèlement incessant semblait battre en même temps que son pouls saccadé. Inondant ses oreilles le rythme sembla s'insinuer sous ses tempes pour y battre bruyamment, la perdant toujours un peu plus. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir fermé les yeux, mais sous ses paupières il lui sembla trouver l'écho de son trouble. Ses pensées entièrement tourné sur son professeur de Potion, Hermione se laissa envahir par une multitude d'images passionnées au creux de ses bras. Il l'embrassait, la touchait, la possédait, son images s'imposant à elle dans des flashs puissants, qui la frappaient d'un manque plus affreux encore que si on lui avait brisé sa propre baguette…

 **\- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive !** S'exclama-t-elle violemment en rouvrant les yeux. **Ron a raison, je suis complètement barjo !**

Pour toute réponse, son désespoir reçut les remontrances de Madame Pince. Vissée à son bureau à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, elle émit un « Chuuuuuuuuuut » sonore à travers les rangées d'étagères. Même si elle n'avait aucun moyen d'être vu derrière les immenses murailles de livres, Hermione se ratatina sur sa chaise en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, se forçant douloureusement au silence.

Quelle idiote elle faisait !

Elle se fichait bien de se faire remarquer, l'endroit était totalement désert à cette heure de la journée. Il n'y avait qu'elle et la vieille chouette à l'apparence humaine qui servait de bibliothécaire à cette école pourtant prestigieuse – Ne dormait-elle donc jamais ?!-. Seulement Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas commencer la journée en se laissant à fantasmer – une nouvelle fois- sur son professeur de potion. Elle se l'était promis - pas plus tard qu'hier soir- ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. Pour son avenir. Pour Harry et pour la cause. Pour ses études ! Elle ne pouvait plus restait là à rien faire. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de trois jours sans fantasmer sur le maitre des potions, elle demanderait à Ginny de lui lancer un Oubliette. Elle était même à tout lui raconter, tans pis ! Elle était même prête à perdre un bras s'il le fallait – et adieu les potions…- pour oublier cette retenue. Le manque était trop lourd et la tentation trop puissante. Il fallait que cela cesse !

… Certes vu comment c'était partit, elle n'était pas prête de passé la journée sans fantasmer…

Mais plus têtu qu'un Griffondor ça n'existe pas ! Et Hermione se refusait à rester là à se morfondre dans la luxure et la honte. Il était plus dangereux de se retrouver seule et tranquille, son esprit se laissant bien trop facilement emporté dans un vagabondage des plus dangereux, que de faire l'effort de descendre à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Décidée, la jeune fille se redressa en prenant garde à ne pas racler sa chaise sur le parquet – madame Pince ne l'avait déjà que trop remarqué-, elle rangea ses affaires et lança un sort à son livre pour qu'il retrouve sa place dans la bibliothèque. Son sac en bandoulière, Hermione desserra machinalement sa cravate pour se faire un peu d'air. Elle fit un petit signe d'excuse à madame Pince en passant devant elle avant de la quitter, puis rejoignit rapidement les escaliers magiques en espérant pouvoir profiter de leur courant d'air. Ces derniers jours il faisait bien trop chaud à son goût. L'été s'installait en force cette année encore et tout le pays avoisinait des températures record. D'après Hermione Voldemort lui-même avait décidé d'accélérer le réchauffement climatique rien que pour la rendre dingue ! Avec sa masse de cheveux en pagaille elle suait bien plus que la plupart des mortels ! Et malheureusement aucun élastique ne résistait longtemps à ses boucles rebelles. Au mieux elle pouvait espérer dompter sa chevelure durant quelque heures pour préparer une potion, mais pas plus.

Elle pouvait au moins se satisfaire d'être en partit protégée de la chaleur extérieur dans l'enceinte du château. Après tout il faisait sans doute plus frais à Poudlard que dans n'importe quelle ville moldue et climatisée d'Angleterre.

Dévalant pour la troisième fois l'escalier menant du quatrième étage au troisième étage – maudit escalier magique !- Hermione réussit finalement à quitter la boucle infernale pour se précipiter à l'étage suivant. Trop heureuse de retrouver l'escalier principal menant à la grande salle elle ne prêta d'abord pas attention à l'attroupement d'élève aux pieds des hautes portes du château. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête pour contempler des dernières lueurs de l'aurore sur les pierres du grand hall qu'elle remarqua l'étrange comportement de ses camarades. L'heure du petit déjeuner n'avait même pas encore commencée et Hermione connaissait la plupart des élèves présents. Tous des lèves tôt, comme elle. Elle avait souvent l'habitude de manger avec quelques uns d'entre eux – toute maison confondue, sauf Serpentard- . Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, tous attroupés prés des portes grandes ouvertes, le regard tourné vers les jardins. Sa curiosité emporta tout le reste et elle fila à travers le hall pour les rejoindre. Apparemment il avait l'air de s'en passer de bien bonnes ce matin. Ginny la tuerait sur place si elle ne faisait pas l'effort d'aller voir d'un peu plus près.

Avec de la chance cela concernerait Malfoy, ou n'importe quel fils de mangemorts, entrain de se faire ridiculiser par un autre élève. Harry et Ron serrait trop heureux d'apprendre une si bonne nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rater l'info ! Habituellement elle n'avait pas autant de curiosité mal placé pour les histoires et les affaires des autres. Mais alors qu'elle priait Merlin pour une distraction l'éloignant de la chauve souris des cachots et de ses pensées torrides le concernant, elle n'allait pas cracher sur le miracle une fois celui-ci apparut !

Arrivée aux pieds des portes s'ouvrant sur l'immense esplanade du château et sur les jardins de l'école, Hermione trouva très facilement une place entre ses camarades. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à son sourire – heureuse de trouver une distraction digne de ce nom- jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde d'un coup, son expression passant de la détente au choc le plus complet. Une vague de murmure inquiet semblèrent faire échos à ses pensées lorsqu'un sort puissant explosa au dessus de la tête de Snape.

Hermione fixa, sans y croire, son professeur péter les plombs au milieu de la grande esplanade. Il s'était attaqué à Peeves et le retenait à terre grâce à un sort mystérieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait tout l'air d'avoir mangé un serial killer au petit déjeuner et la totalité des spectateurs se faisaient aussi discret que possible. Apparemment le professeur de potion avait une très bonne raison de mettre la raclé du siècle à Peeves, car même le professeur Flitwick – qu'elle remarquait tout juste à côté d'elle- ne chercha pas à s'en mêler.

Finalement, au plus grand étonnement de tous, le sombre maitre des cachots n'acheva pas sa victime. Il la saucissonna durement avant de la faire léviter devant lui. Bizarrement le sort empêchait à l'esprit frappeur de se dématérialiser, et Severus ne faisait aucun effort pour lui éviter les coins de murs ou de porte. Le petit attroupement d'élèves s'ouvrit comme la mer rouge face à Moïse lorsqu'il marcha vers eux pour rejoindre le grand hall.

Hermione retint sa respiration, se crispant de la tête aux pieds lorsque son professeur passa à quelque centimètre d'elle. Un bout d'étoffe de ses robes de sorcier lui caressa une cheville et elle faillit défaillir dans la seconde. Elle se reprit néanmoins, puisant sur le faite qu'à aucun moment il n'avait semblé remarquer sa présence. Il semblait bien plus intéressé par la torture et le meurtre d'un fantôme – mort depuis bien longtemps déjà !- que par une fille comme elle.

Etait-il seulement intéressé par les femmes, quelles qu'elles soient ? Si oui, il était plus que probable qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais dans ses catégories préférées. Elle ignorait tout de ses goûts mais elle n'était pas encore assez folle pour croire qu'il la choisirait un jour pour partager autre chose qu'une insulte bien placée. Au mieux elle pouvait lui servir de Punching-ball verbale. Au pire elle était totalement transparente…

Dans un silence de mort les élèves regardèrent Snape quitter le hall et se diriger vers le bureau du directeur – il tourna à gauche en haut de l'escalier principal -. Au bout d'une longue minute la plupart recommencèrent à s'animer en échangeant vivement des commentaires sur le comportement de plus en plus inquiétant de leur professeur de potion.

Hermione, plus lente que ses camarades, retrouva difficilement une respiration stable et aussi rythmée que possible. Convaincue d'avoir fait une mini crise cardiaque lorsque le maitre des cachots était passé tout près d'elle – bien trop près !-, elle pensa très sérieusement à sauter son petit déjeuner pour aller retrouver Ginny et mettre un terme à son calvaire. Elle avait le choix entre vivre un enfer, tout oublier, et se jeter de la tour d'astronomie. Avec sa peur du vide ce n'était pas la manière rêvée pour mettre fin à ses jours mais il faisait maintenant beaucoup trop chaud pour espérer succomber à l'hypothermie et à la noyade en se jetant dans le lac…

Quoi que… Le calmar géant aimerait peut-être avoir de la viande de Griffondor pour le petit déjeuner…

.

.

.

Severus referma la porte du bureau du directeur en la claquant de toutes ses forces. Il grogna plusieurs insultes biens placées, la main toujours crispée sur la poignée.

Dumbledor lui avait volé sa victime !

La prochaine fois qui lui prendrait l'envie de demander la permission au directeur pour bannir un fantôme du château il se jurait de se lancer un Doloris ! Quelle idée stupide il avait eut ! Évidemment qu'Albus avait préféré croire ce petit être farceur et menteur de Peeves ! Ce vieux fou était toujours du côté des martyrs et des cas désespérés ! Grand bien lui fasse de s'occuper de Potter et d'utiliser sa culpabilité pour l'obliger à faire pareil, mais en plus maintenant il fallait qu'il « se montre plus gentil » avec l'esprit frappeur ! Autant marcher sur la tête !

Soit disant qu'il avait « d'autres priorités bien plus importantes que de courir après un fantôme ». Évidemment qu'il avait d'autres priorités plus importantes que ce sale cloporte fantomatique ! C'était bien pour ça qu'il voulait cuisiner Peeves, pour savoir si oui ou non il était impliqué dans toute cette machination ! Mais Dumbledor refusait de l'écouter. Il l'avait même foutu à la porte ! Gardant le fantôme avec lui !

Avec un nouveau grognement rageur, Snape relâcha la poignée de la porte et dévala les escaliers en colimaçons jusqu'à la gargouille – qu'il se retint de réduire en poussière- avant de filer dans un claquement de robes sombres jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Non seulement il avait perdu son temps et son énergie à attraper Peeves et à le ramener aux autorités – normalement- compétentes du château pour que justice soit faite, mais en plus il avait raté le petit déjeuner !

Sa rage était-elle qu'il enleva cent points à un groupe de Serdaigle se rendant en cours d'histoire de la magie sans même prendre la peine de trouver un motif à leur donner. Il allait lui-même passer la journée enfermé dans sa salle de classe avec ses cornichons d'élèves, sauf qu'en plus il devait leur donner cours ! Pas de raison d'être le seul à souffrir aujourd'hui ! Les élèves ayant cours de potion aujourd'hui allaient passer un très sale moment. Peeves avait réussi à s'échapper grâce à Dumbledor, mais heureusement pour lui le vieux directeur ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois, ni même sauver toutes ses victimes. Il en a bien deux ou trois qu'il réussirait à épingler au dessus de son bureau avant la fin de la journée.

A croire que la chance lui souriait tout de même un peu dans son malheur lorsqu'il arriva devant sa salle de classe pour y voir s'entasser un groupe d'élève aux couleurs rouge et or. Pour les trois prochaines heures ce matin, c'était travaux pratiques avec les sixièmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard.

Que Merlin bénisse Neville Londubat. Son garde fou, sa bouée de sauvetage des mauvais jours. Ce garçon – tout aussi maudit que Potter quelque part- était devenu au file des ans son punching-ball préféré. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de faire vivre un enfer au gamin pour se remettre de bonne humeur. Il pouvait également garder un œil sur Draco et Potter le temps d'une matinée. C'était déjà ça de prit pour les empêcher de créer des catastrophes.

Les trois heures de cours allait peut-être réussir à le calmer et lui permettre de réfléchir à un moyen plus élaboré de découvrir l'origine de ses tourments. Au moins, grâce à la rage coulant nerveusement dans chacune de ses veines, il ne risquait pas de fantasmer durant les prochaines heures !

En passant devant ses élèves dans une bourrasque de robes noires, Severus se retint difficilement d'en bousculer quelques-uns – toutes maisons confondues-. Il ouvrit la porte de sa classe d'un mouvement brusque et cracha à ses élèves de se dépêcher de s'installer.

.

.

.

Hermione était blanche comme un linge.

La peur coulait en sueurs froides le long de son dos et elle se retint de frissonner en s'installant à sa place habituelle, au premier rand, à moins de cinq mètre de son pire cauchemar.

Le professeur de potion en question était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait été l'une des rares témoins de son coup de sang très tôt ce matin. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenus de Peeves, mais une chose était sûre : l'ancien mangemort n'avait pas réussi à rassasié sa folie meurtrière.

Les prochaines heures de cours allait être un enfer…

Il était bel et bien entrain de devenir fou, tout comme elle. Et elle commençait à redouter d'éventuels effets secondaires et indésirables du philtre d'Aphrödelirium. Sans parler de sa potion de guérison fait totalement à l'arrache ! Elle pouvait tout aussi bien les avoir empoisonné tout les deux – elle se souvenait de leur nombreux échanges de salive… et de toute autre chose-. Contaminés, ils se mouraient peu à peu dans les tourments de la dépravation. Ils allaient devenir de plus en plus fou jusqu'à finir par se lancer un Avada.

 _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû utiliser les écailles de dragon…,_ s'inquiéta-t-elle intérieurement et un nouveau frisson glacé lui glissa le long de l'échine.

Le maitre des cachots donna raison à ses angoisses en se jetant tout à coup sur son bureau dans un grognement particulièrement caverneux. Il se saisit vivement de quelque chose au milieu de ses plumes et parchemins, qu'il s'empressa aussitôt de caché dans l'un de ses tiroirs. Beaucoup d'élèves commençaient tout juste à sortir leurs affaires sur leur pupitre et très peu firent attention à ce que le professeur faisait de ses longues mains blanches. Ils sursautèrent devant son comportement mais se gardèrent du moindre commentaire et préférèrent faire comme ci de rien n'était. Ils finirent de s'installer dans le silence le plus totale, sous le regard noir de leur professeur. Hermione fit de même, bien qu'elle ne cesse de se questionner sur l'objet caché dans le tiroir. Contrairement aux autres, elle était toujours très attentive à ce que son professeur faisait avec ses longues mains. L'habitude des exercices pratiques de potions très certainement. Bien que le phénomène ce soit accentué depuis sa fameuse retenue et de ce que ses dix doigts lui avaient fait subir alors.

… Avait-elle rêvé où _la chose,_ qu'il venait d'arracher à son bureau, était-elle de couleur rose ?

 _Se pourrait-il que….,_ commença-t-elle à se demander avant de se crisper de la tête aux pieds devant l'horreur de son hypothèse. Si ce que son professeur cherchait désespérément à leur cacher était bel et bien de la couleur qu'elle croyait, ce ne pouvait-être qu'une seule chose : sa petite culotte disparue.

 _Non ! Impossible ! Il ne peut pas l'avoir retrouvée !_ S'efforça-t-elle de penser pour ne pas tourner de l'œil sous l'angoisse désespéré qui montait peu à peu en elle.

Passant ses élèves en revue d'un regard assassin, pour détecter d'éventuels absents, son professeur glissa ses yeux noirs sur elle une seconde avant de passer aussitôt à son voisin. Hermione relâcha aussitôt son souffle – qu'elle retenait inconsciemment jusque là- et se détendit légèrement sur son tabouret. Ron, assis juste à côté d'elle, lui jeta un regard curieux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire de peur d'attirer l'attention de la chauve souris sur sa précieuse personne.

Convaincue que son professeur ne se souvenait d'absolument rien de toute façon, Hermione décida de se ficher du tiroir du bureau et de l'objet énigmatique qu'il renfermait. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il se doute de son implication, dans quoi que ce soit. Qu'il ait retrouvé sa culotte, ou pas, ne changeait absolument rien à la situation. Il allait continuer de l'ignorer et elle allait continuer de faire semblant de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. S'il se doutait de quelque chose – et elle le savait suffisamment intelligent pour que cela soit le cas-, sa légère amnésie la protégeait de tout soupçons. Grâce à son sort d'Oubliette elle avait fait en sorte qu'il ne cherche pas à discuter avec elle de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et cela marchait à merveille. C'est dernier temps il faisait encore moins attention à elle que d'habitude !

Plus détendue, elle sursauta à peine lorsque le maitre des potions cracha brutalement ses consignes du jour à la classe. Leur faisant face à tous, il était penché en avant, les deux mains bien à plats sur son bureau, et la lueur des torches éclairait juste ce qu'il fallait de son visage pour le rendre parfaitement terrifiant. Au même rythme de ses explications rapides une craie blanche se chargeait de retranscrire l'énoncé au tableau. Cette journée, bien que légèrement pire que les autres, allait s'avérer tout aussi longue et douloureuse. Hermione tenta de se ressaisir, se donnant autant de courage que possible pour les trois prochaines heures de cours à venir. Mais, au fond, elle continuait de se maudire d'avoir été trop lâche pour se jeter dans le lac et laisser le calmar géant la bouffer. Elle n'avait même pas eu le cran d'aller voit Ginny pour tout lui dire. Elle souffrait pourtant de plus en plus de ce silence qu'elle s'imposait. Mais elle était aussi trop gênée pour révéler quoi que ce soit. Ginny paniquerait à coup sûr et ferait certainement une boulette en cherchant à l'aider. Elle pouvait presque voir d'ici le scandale révéler au grand jour, devant toute l'école ! La catastrophe ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver ! Elle serait aussitôt renvoyée de l'école, et son professeur également. Sans même parler de ses études et de la carrière professionnelle de Snape – sans parler de son rôle dans l'Ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus risquer de se retrouver éloigner de Harry et de Ron. Ils avaient tous les trois une mission à accomplir, et une guerre à gagner. Elle n'imaginait pas ce que ces deux crétins pourraient faire comme bêtises sans elle. Ils se feraient tuer au bout de deux jours, à peine. Pas question qu'elle les mette en danger à cause d'un malheureux philtre de magie noire et d'une nuit torride dans les bras de la chauve souris des cachots. Et de toute façon elle n'était pas prête à partager ses merveilleux souvenirs avec qui que ce soit. Pour leur dire quoi au final ? Qu'elle avait passé la retenue la plus incroyable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ? Et qu'elle regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir recommencer ? Cette fois sans que son professeur soit sous l'emprise d'un philtre quelconque de magie noire bien sûr.

Ron fera une crise cardiaque s'il l'apprenait et Harry … Elle ignorait totalement comment son ami réagirait mais une chose était sûre : il ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon.

Mais non…Tout ça n'arriverait jamais. Elle avait été trop lâche. Incapable de servir d'apéritif aux poissons ou même d'aller trouver l'aide de sa meilleure amie. Et elle n'avait rien pu avaler au petit déjeuner. Elle avait finit par préféré se réfugier dans un couloir vide en attendant le début de son cours potion.

Seulement maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait assise à une distance bien trop courte et trop dangereuse de son fantasme sur pattes Hermione regrettait de n'avoir pas réussi à faire honneur à sa maison. Quand il s'agissait de Snape, elle perdait tout son courage… et se laissait presque volontairement envahir par sa sombre aura. Ce n'était pas tant la mort qui l'effrayait, que le risque de ne plus pouvoir avoir la chance de le contempler – même à la dérobé-. Quelle crétine elle faisait !

 **\- Miss Granger, quand vous aurez finit de rester bouche bée comme une carpe devant le tableau, vous pourrez peut-être avoir la sagesse de commencer l'exercice en même temps que vos camarades. A moins que vous n'ayez perdue la capacité de lire durant la nuit ?**

 **\- O…Oui professeur** , bégaya-t-elle pour toute réponse, ne se rendant compte que trop tard qu'elle était encore la seule à être toujours assise sur son tabouret.

 **\- Cela aurait été trop beau en effet** , siffla-t-il moqueusement sans même la regarder. **Si vous êtes également toujours capable de faire une potion, je vous conseille de commencer rapidement votre préparation. Ça pourra peut-être vous évité de recevoir un T à la fin du cours** , continua-t-il d'une voix caverneuse en farfouillant sur son bureau pour rassembler plusieurs copies à corriger et une plume. **Et j'enlève quinze points à Griffondor pour vous apprendre à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps.**

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, Hermione s'exécuta aussitôt et rejoignit le reste de ses camarades déjà debout près des rangements à chaudron. Elle fit un rapide signe de la main vers Harry et Ron pour les empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de lâcher une insultes bien sentie à leur professeur. Elle était furieuse contre les points en moins, mais devait tout de même avouer qu'elle méritait un peu la sanction. Elle était loin d'être aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait et se promis d'être plus vigilante à l'avenir. Une chance qu'il soit tout aussi perturbé qu'elle en ce moment. Ses yeux perçant auraient décelés tous ses mensonges depuis bien longtemps sinon. Entre son intelligence naturelle et son sens de l'observation, Severus Snape était loin d'usurper son rôle majeur dans la guerre en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre. Elle n'était qu'une élève, à peine plus douée que la moyenne, et avait toutes les peines du monde à faire semblant de l'ignorer lorsqu'il était si près d'elle…

Prenant un chaudron et les ingrédients nécessaire Hermione rejoignit sa place au premier rang en se jurant de ne plus se faire remarquer. Heureusement pour elle son professeur l'aida en commençant à corriger furieusement ses copies. Son long nez plongé dans les parchemins il lâchait de temps à autres des grognements et – très certainement- des insultes dans sa barbe. Hermione ignorait à quelle classe les copies appartenaient mais à voir la tête de Snape, tandis qu'il barrait nerveusement à l'encre rouge des paragraphes entiers de réponses, elle se doutait qu'ils auraient tous une très mauvaises notes.

Elle se força à détourner une bonne fois pour toute les yeux de sa personne et se concentra sur sa potion. Il fallait qu'elle reste vigilante. Car le sorcier ne cessait de jeter des regards assassins à la classe, à des intervalles plus ou moins régulier, en surveillant les élèves et les préparations. A la fois pour éviter les erreurs de dosage et les explosions, que pour humilier et enlever des points aux élèves jugés trop lents ou trop stupides. Il se paya même le luxe de ridiculiser Neville sans même lever le nez de ses copies. Il semblait avoir des yeux partout.

Mais bien entendu Ron ne le remarqua pas du tout. Croyant un instant à un moment d'inattention de la chauve souris, le rouquin se pencha vers elle pour lui demander discrètement un peu d'aide. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux de dépit devant la connerie suicidaire de son camarade que déjà Snape relevait la tête furieusement. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent sur ses deux nouvelles victimes, sa main finissant de gribouiller une remarque acerbe sur une copie. D'où elle se tenait Hermione pouvait distinguée un énorme T rouge au milieu du parchemin.

 **\- Miss Granger ! Arrêtez un peu de faire votre intéressante, et laisser donc votre camarade rater lamentablement son exercice comme il le mérite. J'enlève à nouveau quinze point à votre maison pour vous apprendre, cette fois ci, à garder le silence** , grinça-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir qui la fit blanchir instantanément.

 **\- Monsieur !** S'offusqua Ron, totalement inconscient du danger **. Hermione n'a rien fait ! C'est moi qui lui aie demandé son aide !**

 **\- Ah ?** S'étonna Severus d'un ton doucereux, en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise, ses longs doigts jouant avec sa plume. Savourant l'audace suicidaire de ce jeune lion, il prit tout son temps avant de lui répondre, notant au passage que Granger était exceptionnellement calme pour une fois. Droite et rigide comme une planche de bois, son visage avait perdu toutes couleurs et elle se contentait de suivre l'échange sans ouvrir la bouche une seule fois. En voila une qui avait un minimum d'instinct de survie. **Êtes-vous entrain de me dire que vous et Miss Granger avez essayé de tricher pendant l'exercice ?**

 **\- Non ! Nous n'avons pas trichez ! N…** , commença Ron.

 **\- Pourtant vous avez dis vous-même que vous lui demandiez de l'aide.**

 **\- C'est vr…Vrai** , répondit-il en se trémoussant sur son tabouret, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Hermione lui faisait les gros yeux et il pouvait entendre d'ici les pensées d'Harry, le suppliant de se taire pour ne pas s'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Seulement maintenant qu'il était lancé il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Hermione se faire punir à sa place !

 **\- Vous confirmez donc que Miss Granger allait tricher et vous donner les réponses ?** Continua Snape, sans aucune pitié.

 **\- Non !**

 _ **\- Non**_ **? Miss Granger est-elle donc si mauvaise pour abandonner l'un de ses amis lorsque celui-ci lui demande de l'aide ?** Lâcha Severus d'une voix douce. Il jubilait.

 **\- Oui ! … Enfin, non. Je veux dire** …, s'emmêla le rouquin sous le regard désespéré de ses deux amis. Ne trouvant finalement rien d'autre de plus stupide à dire, il ajouta avec entrain : **Hermione n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais !**

 **\- Je vous l'accorde** , renifla le sobre sorcier avec dédain, sans même jeter un regard à l'intéressée. **Miss perfection ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et est particulièrement sensible au cas les plus désespéré** , dit-il en glissant un regard moquer à Harry et à Ron. **Voilà pourquoi je sais qu'elle est tout aussi coupable que vous de tricherie. J'enlève donc cinquante points à vous deux** , continua-t-il d'un ton plus badin. **Et j'envoie Miss Granger s'installer toute seule au fond de la classe. Ça lui évitera peut-être de se faire remarquer une nouvelle fois et de risquer une heure de colle à récurer le fond de chaudron de Mr Londubat.**

Se faisait plus menaçant, Snape se pencha un peu plus sur son bureau pour vriller le jeune Griffondor d'un regard assassin.

 **\- Et croyez moi Mr Wesley, vous ne souhaiteriez pas ça à votre amie… Je vous conseille donc de garder votre bouche fermé jusqu'à la fin du cours,** termina-t-il en lui clouant définitivement le bec.

Il avait dis tout cela sans même regarder Hermione, la survolant à peine des yeux. Pour faire bonne mesure, et taire dans l'œuf toutes formes de désaccord, il fit disparaître la potion d'Hermione et déplacer tous son matériel d'un geste rapide de baguette. Il fit un geste impatient vers elle pour la pousser à dégager son espace vital et se replongea dans ses copies sans un commentaire de plus.

Parfois il fallait savoir rester concis. L'humiliation n'en était que plus grande.

Hermione mit de longue seconde à réagir et à se diriger au fond de la classe sous le regard désolé de Ron. Il avait été presque à deux doigts d'exploser de rage devant Snape mais elle l'avait retenue d'une main sur le bras, l'empêchant d'aggraver leur cas à tous les deux. Il était de notoriété depuis des semaines que Snape ne donnait plus de retenue. Seulement elle ne voulait pas vérifier la véracité de la menace et encore moins se retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui durant toute une heure.

… En faite si, elle le voulait plus que tous. Mais certainement pas pour récurer les chaudrons de Neville ! Alors autant se faire oublier durant les prochaines heures de cours. Au moins, au fond de la classe, Ron ne pourrait pas venir l'embêter avec ses questions idiotes. Elle manquerait de lumière, les torches étant placée près du bureau du professeur, et devrait recommencer sa potion du début. Sans parler des quatre-vingt point qu'elle venait de faire perdre à sa maison en moins de trente minutes de cours. Mais finalement elle trouvait qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal pour quelqu'un à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Dorénavant légèrement cachée du regard de son professeur par les rangées d'élèves assis devant elle, Hermione se félicita de réussir à retrouver un minimum de tranquillité.

Pourquoi Diable n'avait-elle jamais pensé à s'installer au fond de la salle pour mieux se concentrer ?

Elle n'y pensait bêtement que maintenant et appréciait même le faite d'être éloigné de ses amis. Sûr de réussir à se concentrer suffisamment pour concocter une potion digne de son niveau scolaire, Hermione commença sa préparation avec un entrain qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis des semaines. Ravie de réussir à ignorer son professeur aussi surement qu'il l'ignorait lui-même, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant.

.

.

.

Il fallut plus de deux heures à Severus pour terminer de corriger ses copies – uniquement celles déjà présentes sur son bureau au début du cours. Il en avait encore tout un cas dans ses tiroirs, seulement il se refusait à les ouvrir tant que des élèves seraient toujours dans sa classe. D'ailleurs il se demandait s'il n'allait pas plutôt celer le tiroir à tout jamais grâce à un sort de magie noire. Quiconque s'en approcherait, serait aussitôt foudroyer. Et pour cause ! La maudite petite culotte y était cachée !

Soupirant nerveusement, en partant reposer son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, Severus releva le nez afin de faire un tour d'horizon de la classe. Aucune potion n'avait explosée, et personne n'était mort asphyxié par des gazes toxiques. Finalement ils n'étaient pas si nuls que ça ses élèves…

Un parfait silence régnait dans la salle, on n'entendait à peine le bruit des ustensiles de potion tandis que les élèves terminaient leur préparation. La troisième heure de cours se terminait également et il était presque ravi d'avoir eu le temps de se calmer et, surtout de réfléchir. Il leur avait tellement foutu les pétoches que même les Griffondors avaient rangés leurs griffes. Par réflexe il jeta un regard à Granger, bannit au fond de sa salle de classe. Dans l'ombre, le visage à moitié caché derrière une touffe de cheveux, elle semblait plongée dans sa préparation. Vu la mince vapeur pailletée s'échappant de son chaudron, il pouvait dire d'ici que sa potion était parfaite. Encore… Elle était décidément d'un ennui des plus totales. Elle était la perfection incarnée, sans aucune surprise, ni aucune audace. Cette fille était aussi plate d'esprit et rigide qu'un vieux grimoire, avec la tête toute aussi dure et les passions toutes aussi poussiéreuses… Mais en plus bavarde.

Quoi que, dernièrement il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de son badinage intempestif. Merlin soit loué ! Elle avait enfin appris à la boucler !

Il pu donc jouir d'un calme des plus mortel et d'une ambiance glacée à souhait pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses esprits. Et il avait trouvé une solution. Une solution si stupide qu'il se demandait presque pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'ici.

 _Peut-être parce que tu étais trop occupé à fantasmer sur une petite brune aux yeux chocolat_..., grinça une petite voix rageuse au fond de lui.

C'était vrai. Il s'était laissé aller. Il avait complètement perdu la boule et la situation était plus catastrophique qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Depuis des semaines il négligeait ses missions – heureusement que Voldemort ne l'avait plus convoqué !-. Il en oubliait presque d'espionner Draco et de découvrir ses manigances dans la salle sur demande. Et Dumbledor qui se mourait lentement, mais surement, et qui lui avait demandé de l'aider à mettre fin à ses jours ! Il y avait tellement de chose bien plus importantes à faire que de fantasmer sur une chimère ! Seulement il en avait été rendue incapable par un poison ou un sortilège de magie noire. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la question.

Il doutait néanmoins que Peeves ait osé lui tendre un piège aussi fourbe. Seulement il ne pouvait pas non s'empêcher de penser à lui lorsqu'il tentait de retrouver ses souvenirs perdus…

Alors qu'il calmait ses nerfs sur ses corrections – inondé d'une prose des plus créatives et humiliante- Severus en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait se préparer une potion régénératrice de l'esprit. Plutôt efficace contre les poisons d'Amnésia ou les sorts d'Oubliette. Quoi qu'il ce soit passé cette soirée là, quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui avait retiré sa mémoire. Et depuis il se noyait chaque nuit dans la dépravation. S'il voulait savoir ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ses rêves érotiques, il n'y avait que ce moyen là d'y parvenir.

Une potion de régénération spirituelle n'était pas facile à préparer et il en aurait certainement pour plusieurs heures. S'il commençait maintenant, il aurait fini à l'heure du repas de ce soir… Mais non, il avait classe toute la journée. Maudit emploi ingrat et sous payé ! Maudit soit cette école et son directeur. Et maudit soit ses élève trop débile pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir un livre et faire leur devoir ! Ces incapables, justes bons à lui faire perdre son temps !

Sentant qu'il devait lâcher de la pression dans la seconde sous peine d'exploser comme une cocotte minute, Severus décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire un tour de classe. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quiditch, le robes du sombre maitre des cachots stoppaient leur envolé devant le pupitre de Londubat.

 **\- Je vois que Mr Londubat est toujours aussi incapable de suivre les énoncés les plus simple** , susurra-t-il d'une voix mauvaise, ses cheveux noirs glissant comme un rideau autour de son visage pâle et fatigué. Il fit un léger mouvement de la main vers les vapeurs de la préparation et laissa son nez fin faire le reste. **Votre potion ressemble plus à une soupe de grand-mère qu'à un philtre régénérant. Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez confondu les tiges végétales de la forêt noire avec des poireaux ?**

Neville rougit de colère et de honte. Les mains tremblantes il tenta de se remémorer sa préparation et de comprendre le sarcasme de son professeur. Il se souvenait bien avoir utilisé des tiges de la forêt noire mais il ne comprenait pas bien l'allusion aux poireaux.

 **\- Avez-vous oui ou non coupé les tiges comme si c'était de vulgaires légumes et ainsi gaspillé un ingrédient rare pouvant sauver des vies ?** S'impatienta Snape en utilisant sa voix la plus glaciale. Voyant l'élève blanchir et se mettre à trembler comme une feuille, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Ce débile profond avec coupé les tiges en fines lamelles ! **Je retire vingt points à Griffondor pour votre stupidité Mr Londubat. Et sachez à l'avenir que les tiges végétales de la forêt noire se découpent en rondelle, et non en lamelle. Et estimez-vous chanceux de ne pas avoir fait exploser ma salle de classe.**

Légèrement calmé, Severus fit disparaître la potion sous son nez et lâcha un implacable « T » à la face de Londubat avant de continuer son chemin le plus calmement du monde. Il retira encore une cinquantaine de point à Griffondor et presque autant à Serpentard, vidant certain chaudron d'un geste rageur de baguette avant qu'ils n'explose ou ne réagissent violemment à la bêtise de leur propriétaire. D'autre élève étaient autorisé à terminer leur potion jusqu'au bout. Potter eu se privilège. Seulement sa potion était bien trop convenable pour qu'il ne trouve un prétexte de l'humilier devant toute la classe.

Pareil pour Granger. Il n'était même pas encore à son niveau qu'il sentait déjà les effluves parfumées prouvant la perfection de sa préparation. Elle avait recommencé sa potion après tout le monde et c'était quand même elle qui raflait la première place. Comme il le pensait : sans surprise. Il grogna dans sa barbe et vida le chaudron de Pansy Parkinson avant de contourner la dernière rangée de pupitre pour se retrouver dans le dos de Granger.

Elle l'avait vu arriver car elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il se plaça au dessus de son chaudron pour inspecter la couleur de sa mixture. Le léger manque de lumière l'obligeait à se rapprocher au maximum pour tenter d'apercevoir les paillettes argentées normalement présentes en fin de préparation. La jeune fille se décala au maximum, semblant être à deux doigts de passer sur le pupitre d'à côté pour ne pas risquer de le toucher. Il se savait laid et cruel mais c'était bien la première fois que Granger reculait devant lui. Néanmoins il ne s'en formalisa pas, se fichant bien de l'avis d'une ado sur sa personne, et se contenta de humer les effluves de la potion. Finalement il vit un reflet pailleté qui lui prouva – comme tant d'autre chose- que la potion avait été réalisé à la perfection.

Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil profondément ennuyé vers Granger. La lettre « O » lui écorcha la langue lorsqu'il la cracha. Il la contourna et s'apprêtait à s'engager dans l'allée de pupitres pour regagner son bureau lorsqu'un mouvement de cheveux le fit s'immobiliser instantanément.

Son nez particulièrement fin n'eut aucun mal à capter les effluves féminines de Granger. En omettant l'odeur de vieux parchemin, d'encre et de poussière – qui la caractérisait parfaitement-, la jeune fille dégageait également un parfum qu'il remarquait pour la première fois. Un mélange de miel et de… Jasmin. Totalement inconsciente de son trouble, Granger se passa une main derrière la nuque pour se faire un peu d'air, lui tournant le dos machinalement pour retourner à sa préparation. Ses cheveux retombèrent lourdement sur ses épaules, laissant échapper leur fragrance dans toutes les directions. Severus était comme frappé par son odeur et il émit un son outré entre l'étranglement et le grognement. Le son était suffisamment étouffé par que les élèves, trop éloignés, ni prête attention, seulement Granger l'entendit et se retourna vers lui dans une nouvelle envolée de boucle de cheveux.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange, les joues rouges comme si c'était elle qui avait été pris sur le faite à renifler son odeur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il se retrouvait pencher vers elle, son visage presque à hauteur de celui de la jeune fille. Il n'eut aucun mal à plonger dans ses yeux. La lueur des torches se refléta dans leur couleur chocolat et il crut défaillir.

Pendant une seconde l'image de Granger, nue, couchée sous lui, ses cuisses s'ouvrant contre les sienne pour accueillir son sexe dans le creux de sa chaire, s'imposa si violemment à lui qu'il faillit presque sauter sur la jeune fille pour lui ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser enfiévré. Il était prêt à la plaquer sur son pupitre, à lui arracher ses vêtements, et à la prendre sauvagement, là, devant toute la classe. Il pouvait presque deviner d'ici l'écho de ses gémissements d'extases, sa voix grave se cassant sous la jouissance tandis qu'il ne cesserait d'aller et venir brutalement en elle…

Severus réagit aussitôt à cette pensée en se redressant tout à coup dans une grimace abjecte.

 _Mais à quoi je pense ?! C'est une élève ! Et c'est Granger par-dessus le marché !_

Il pouvait bien continuer à se vautrer dans la luxure fantasmée la plus dégradante d'Angleterre, il n'était pas encore assez désespéré pour se jeter sur tous ce qui avait des yeux marrons et un sexe féminin ! Pas plus qu'il n'était près à dégrader la dignité d'une adolescente, son élève de surcroit ! Il n'était pas un pervers ! Il devait vraiment être à bout pour imaginer Granger à la place de la femme de ses rêves.

… Et même si il avait des similitudes physiques – et Merlin ce parfum ! – entre sa chimère et la jeune fille, ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter sur elle et la violer. Granger préférerait certainement se jeter un Avada plutôt que de se laisser toucher par la chauve souris des cachots. Il se faisait des idées sur ses étranges rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues, sur le tremblement de ses pupilles – bien trop dilatée à son goût- et sur sa respiration de plus en plus erratique à mesure qu'ils se fixaient sans rien dire. Il s'imaginait déceler chez elle comme une aura de désir… Et c'était complètement insensé !

 _Tu es en train de perdre complètement la boule mon pauvre Severus !_

 **\- Pr… Professeur, est-ce que tout va bien ?** Demanda la petite diablesse aux cheveux frisés. Sa voix crispée, presque …gémissante, le frappait tout aussi violemment que les effluves de son parfum qui ne cessait de lui sauter au visage.

Cette fois il vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs élèves tourner la tête dans leur direction et Severus préféra mettre fin à son calvaire avant de faire une énorme bêtise. Ne voulant ni la toucher, ni même la tuer – bien qu'elle le mérite pour lui faire perdre ainsi la tête-, il recula vivement d'un pas, le visage toujours barré d'une grimace de dégoût.

Ce n'était pas Granger qui le dégoûtait. Mais sa propre réaction à son égard… Merlin ! Il aurait donné chère pour pouvoir enfermer la jeune fille dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée et mettre en pratique ses rêves les plus érotiques. C'était à la fois terriblement grotesque et douloureusement tentant.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait à la fin ?! Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à fantasmes sur ses élèves maintenant ! C'était absolument intolérable de sa position d'adulte et d'enseignant !

 **\- Sortez** , grinça-t-il entre ses dents en la vrillant d'un regard noir.

 **\- Hein ?** S'étonna aussitôt Hermione, qui ne comprenait rien au comportement de son professeur.

Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à garder son sang froid en cours de potion, c'était lui qui décidait de péter un câble. Et sur elle en plus ! Pourtant sa potion était parfaite ! Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ! … Il y avait bien cette chaleur coupable qui s'était glissée entre ses cuisses lorsque son professeur s'était penché près d'elle pour inspecter sa potion. Elle avait alors fantasmé comme une dingue durant les dix secondes qu'il lui avait fallut pour lui donner sa note. Mais ça il était incapable de le savoir !

 **\- Sortez immédiatement de ma salle de classe** ! Hurla tout à coup Severus, faisant perdre toutes couleurs à la jeune fille en face de lui.

Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pour rien dans tous ce qui lui arrivait mais le fait qu'elle ait ravivé inconsciemment son désir, jusque là miraculeusement étouffé, le mettait hors de lui.

 **\- Sortez tous !** Hurla-t-il encore, cette fois à l'intention de toute la classe.

 **\- Mais… Monsieur, et nos potions alors ?** Demanda naïvement une élève de Serpentard.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et, fuyant le parfum de Granger comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, Severus retourna à son bureau à grand pas tout en continuant de hurler.

 **\- Deux cent points en moins pour Serpentard !** Hurla-t-il à l'élève en question, faisant sursauter tous les verts et argents de la classe. **ça vous apprendra à vous faire remarquer !** Arrivé sur son estrade il se retourna pour faire face à la classe, évitant autant que possible de regarder Granger. **Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ?** Cracha-t-il aux élèves, les yeux brillant d'une rage de plus en plus difficile à contenir **. Tout le monde dehors ! Sortez tous de ma salle de classe ! Vous avez trente seconde, avant que je ne décide de passer les scores de vos maisons au négatif !**

Dans un geste furieux de baguette Severus fit disparaître la totalité des préparations de ses élèves. Ce fut le top départ pour qu'ils récupèrent tous leurs affaires à la hâte et ne se sauvent en courant. Il vit Granger faire pareil à ses camarade, rangeant fébrilement ses plumes et parchemins dans son sac avant de filer droit vers la porte de sortie, pour son plus grand soulagement. Leur regard se croisèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et il crut devenir fou en sentant son corps réagir une nouvelle fois aux reflets chocolat de ses yeux terrifiés.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin ! Depuis quand cette petite miss-perfection le mettait dans de tel état ?!_

Lorsque le dernier élève quitta enfin sa salle de classe, Severus referma la porte d'un violent coup de baguette. Dans un même mouvement il verrouilla la porte et fit apparaître un Patronus qu'il envoya aussitôt à Dumbledor pour le prévenir qu'il n'y aurait plus cours de potion de la journée. La biche de vapeur bleue s'envola au dessus des pupitres et disparue par le plafond.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter vers l'ouverture secrète menant à son laboratoire personnelle. Sa décision était prise : il allait profiter du reste de la journée pour confectionner sa potion contre l'amnésie et mettre un terme définitif à sa folie.

Et si la potion s'avérait inutile ou insuffisante à lui apporter des réponses, Severus se jura de ne pas passer une nuit de plus hanté par des rêves érotiques. Il préférait encore crever dans d'atroces souffrances que de continuer à perdre la tête de la sorte. Ses pulsions déplacées envers Granger étaient la goutte de trop. S'il commençait à devenir un danger pour ses élèves il était hors de question qu'il continue comme ça !

 **Fin chapitre 2**

C'est un peu rapide comme fin de chapitre mais j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux le couper ici afin de garder le rythme de l'histoire

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

SURPRISE !

C'était pas trop long d'attendre ? XD

Ce chapitre était déjà bien avancé quand j'ai posté le 2 hier. Voilà pourquoi il était si court, je ne voulais pas casser le chapitre 3 en deux ( vous m'auriez tué si je l'avais fait... Si Si vous m'auriez tué ! )

Merci de fond du coeur pour vos commentaires qui me donne du courage pour continuer d'écrire. ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ( écrire des récits érotiques est bien la seule chose que je sache bien faire dans ma vie. Je suis contente que ça puisse rendre vos journée un peu plus _excitante_ ! )

Bonne Lecture !

En + : J'ai fait une **GROSSE BOULETTE** dans le scénario ! En écrivant ce chapitre je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas Snape le professeur de potion lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en 6eme année. C'est Slughorn ! Bin voui j'me suis planté... T'en pis ! On fera comme si on avait rien vu ! On a qu'a dire que Slughorn est prof de DCFM ( de toute façon c'est pas comme si le vieux papi était au coeur de mon histoire. Heureusement !)

 **Peace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Severus termina sa potion peu de temps avant le repas du soir.

Décidé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le sombre sorcier ne perdit pas de temps et porta le flacon à ses lèvres. Il bu la potion contre l'amnésie d'une seule traite. En temps normal un sorcier devait se trouver à St Mangouste, sous étroite surveillance medicomagique, lorsqu'il ingérait une telle potion. Elle faisait partie de la classe C des potions de l'esprit. Ses ingrédients puissants forçaient la mémoire du malade et brisaient tout type de sortilège ou de philtre d'amnésie, mais ce n'était pas sans risque.

Le maitre des potions avait particulièrement corsé sa préparation afin d'être parfaitement sûr du résultat et qu'importe que l'un des effets secondaires indésirable puisse le mener à une mort subite.

Reposant le flacon sur son plan de travail d'un geste brusque, Severus n'eut le temps de reprendre qu'une seule inspiration avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol. Sa chaise de bureau n'amortit qu'à moitié le choc avant qu'il ne s'étale de tout son long sur les dalles de pierre glacée, totalement inconscient.

.

.

.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas pour se découvrir dans son laboratoire.

Il se trouvait en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard. Il se savait dans une illusion magique retraçant ses souvenirs perdus, seulement cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être étonné de la netteté parfaite de tous ce qui l'entourait. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel un instant, fixant la lune parfaitement ronde et plantée au milieu des étoiles, avant d'être attiré par une ombre filant à travers le parc. Il se reconnu aussitôt, et s'empressa de suivre cet ancien lui, dans ce passé qui lui avait été arraché. Severus devinait sans mal la date exacte de cette soirée qu'il revivait. Il revenait du dernier appel de Voldemort...

Et c'était bel et bien depuis cette nuit, que tout avait commencé à tourner de travers.

Suivant son double d'un pas pressé, Severus ne nota rien de particulier sur lui. S'il avait été victime d'un maléfice ou d'une potion les effets n'étaient pas encore apparut. Il se détailla longuement de la tête aux pieds cherchant un signe qui allait peut-être tout expliquer. Mais pour le moment, son souvenir n'était rien qu'une soirée paisible de printemps comme une autre. Même son rendez-vous avec le lord Noir n'avait pas eu l'air de préoccuper plus que ça son double du passé. Il se regarda enlever des points à quelque élèves ayant eut la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur son chemin, et continua ensuite de se suivre jusqu'aux cachots.

Ce souvenir était d'une banalité affligeante. Severus ne voyait rien pouvant indiquer que cette soirée serait le début d'un long calvaire. Son double paraissait en pleine forme. Il le lui prouva même aussitôt en envoyant valdinguer Peeves à travers le couloir. Cela ressemblait plus à une tentative de meurtre qu'à un sort de repousse, mais il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il n'avait pas à rougir devant Voldemort ou même Dumbledor ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Peeves l'évitait comme la peste ces derniers temps. Il devait penser qu'il retenterait son coup dés qu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau… Il n'était donc pas le coupable qu'il recherchait…

C'est Albus qui serait content. Il n'allait pas avoir besoin de réduire l'esprit frappeur en gelée ectoplasmique finalement. Dommage, parce que cette gelée était très utile pour les potions de magie noire...

Ne perdant rien de sa superbe malgré l'apparition soudaine de Peeves sur son chemin, son double ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'attaquer aux âmes malheureuses encore présentes sur son chemin. L'une des élèves de sa maison en prit pour son grade et fila sans demander son reste. Severus commençait à trouver ce souvenir des plus ennuyants et des plus insignifiants. Il avait du se tromper quelque par. Il n'y avait rien dans ce souvenir qui puisse l'aider à comprendre l'origine de ses tourments. Il aurait été plus avancé en fouillant plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était sans nul doute à la réunion de mangemort que tout s'était joué. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'illusion, plus du tout intéressé par son double, lorsque les tableaux du couloir changèrent tout à coup de ton. Plus habitué à leurs insultes et leurs remontrances Severus se retourna vers son double sous les questions inquiètes des personnages encadrés tout autour d'eux.

 _Nous y voilà…,_ songea-t-il en se rapprochant de lui-même pour l'inspecter d'un œil expert.

Il avait été victime d'un empoisonnement. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible à présent.

Seulement Severus n'était pas plus avancé. Il aurait préféré connaître son empoisonneur que d'assister à sa lente agonie. Quoiqu'il ce soit passé après ça, il était toujours bel et bien vivant. Ce n'était donc pas un poison mortel mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un philtre quelconque servant à le rendre dingue ! Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus sur la composition du philtre en regardant son souvenir jusqu'au bout... Il suivait déjà son double jusqu'à sa salle de classe pour prendre sa potion de révélation –celle là même qui avait disparue de sa réserve personnelle-. C'est ce que son double avait de mieux à faire pour tenter de trouver un contre poison.

Mais connaître la composition d'un poison ne l'aiderait pas à connaître son origine. _Qui_ donc était responsable ?! Qui était le fils de gorgone qui avait osé l'empoisonner ?! Cela faisait tout de même plusieurs semaines qu'il se tapait des rêves érotiques toutes les cinq minutes, jusqu'à le rendre fou ! Celui qui avait décidé de le tuer – ou de le pousser au suicide- grâce à un tel poison était vraiment un grand malade ! Il n'aurait pas souhaité cela à son pire ennemi !

Severus déboula presque aussi rageusement que son double dans sa salle de classe, tout aussi pressé que lui de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Se retenant de justesse de refermer la porte lui-même, tout en se dégagea vivement du passage de l'autre, Severus manqua de se prendre le bois massif de la porte en pleine figure. La porte passa au travers de son épaule avant de se refermer en claquant violemment.

Marchant rapidement, son double ne prêta aucune attention à l'élève au première rang, pas plus qu'à son sursaut de terreur lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle pour se jeter sur son bureau.

Severus était aussi surpris que Granger. Il s'avança à grand pas pour être bien sûr de son identité – même s'il aurait reconnu une tignasse comme la sienne au milieu des enfers !- et grimaça enfin en découvrant sa mine surprise et inquiète, les yeux rivés sur son double qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Ce dernier était bien trop occupé à avaler d'une seule traite la potion de révélation qu'il avait fait venir à lui pour la remarquer. Le sombre maitre des potions ravala difficilement un rire mauvais lorsque l'autre se rendit enfin compte de la présence de l'intruse et qu'il se retourna comme un diable, prêt à lui asséner un sortilège cuisant. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place et réduire cette miss catastrophe à l'état de poussière. Elle aussi pourrait s'avérer utile dans l'élaboration d'une potion de magie noire particulièrement redoutable. Elle était aussi dérangeante et agaçante qu'une tique, et savait se montrer tout aussi tenace ! En la foudroyant d'un sort bien placé il pourrait la réduire en cendre en une seconde. Placée dans un bocal en haut de son étagère personnelle, cette petite miss-je-sais-tout serait alors bien moins bavarde et emmerdante.

Il n'aurait même pas du être étonné de sa présence ! Car il fallait toujours qu'elle soit là dans les pires moments. Elle et Potter rivalisait d'ingéniosité pour se fourrer dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou ! Et bien sûr il ne manquait jamais d'y impliquer – au moins- la moitié de l'école. Wesley le malchanceux en savait quelque chose ! S'il décidait d'organiser un concours de catastrophe entre Potter et Granger il était presque sûr du résultat. Granger l'emporterait haut la main !

Seulement sa surprise de la découvrir assise au premier rang dans sa salle de classe – il se souvenait de la retenue qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée- n'était rien comparé au malaise qui le prenait doucement aux tripes. Et une question des plus idiotes et incongrues commençait à pointer le bout de son nez dans son esprit.

Granger portait-elle des petites culottes roses ? … Et si oui, quelle serait les probabilités pour qu'elle décide d'enlever la sienne pour la cacher dans le bureau de l'un de ses professeurs ?

Son rire dément resta coincé dans sa gorge. Et il fit sans doute la même tête que Granger lorsque, cessant enfin de l'insulter, son double se mit à briller comme un verre luisant. En rose bonbon… Leur grimace, entre le fou rire et la terreur, était peu de chose face à la mine stupéfaite du double du passé. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Comprenant difficilement ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour en arriver là, il cherchait à respirer à nouveau mais ne faisait qu'avaler de l'air sans réussir à réellement oxygéner sa cervelle subitement atrophiée.

Severus, quant à lui, était légèrement moins terrifié.

Profondément choqué. Plongé dans une rage dangereuse. Explosant même de honte et de désespoir. Mais pas terrifié… Parce qu'il était toujours en vie, et elle aussi... Pourquoi diable étaient-ils toujours en vie ?! Contrairement à son double statufié devant le pupitre de Granger, Severus remontait plus rapidement la pente. Il dépassait le faite que lui et, très certainement, Miss Granger avait passé un très sale quart d'heure cette nuit là, pour se concentrer sur le faite qu'aucun d'eux n'avait succombé aux ravages du philtre d'Aphrödelirium. Et non content d'être toujours vivants, ils étaient également en un seul morceau. La miss-je-sais-tout avait bien eu une petite baisse dans ses résultats scolaires dernièrement, mais c'était si peu en comparaison de l'énormité de la situation ! Elle ne lui avait pas semblé plus bizarre que d'habitude ! … Elle avait été légèrement moins bavarde – ça il l'avait remarqué ! – mais pour le reste... Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop content de ne pas se faire déranger pendants ses cours. Granger avait la manie de lui couper la parole toutes les cinq secondes pour lui poser des questions à des années lumières des programmes que suivait habituellement les élèves de son âge. Mais depuis cette retenue… Plus rien.

A cause de la fatigue et de ses rêves, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle depuis un moment. Et ce n'est qu'à présent qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il l'avait observé de près ces dernières années. Le trio d'or au complet faisait l'objet d'une surveillance intensive de la part de l'ordre du Phénix – ainsi que des mangemorts…-. Mais il se fichait bien de savoir si Weasley ou même Potter buvait leur thé avec ou sans sucre.

Granger, elle, le prenait avec deux sucres et beaucoup de lait…

Se souvenant de sa réaction pour le moins déplacée à son égard ce matin, Severus frissonna de dégoût de la tête aux pieds. Totalement révulsé par les sensations étranges que lui renvoyait tout son corps, il voulait suivre les conseils de son double infernal du passé qui enjoignait désespérément à Granger de s'enfuir en courant. Il pouvait voir d'ici les rouages de son impressionnante mémoire tourner dans tous les sens lorsque l'autre lui souffla le nom du philtre. Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour comprendre. Ses yeux chocolats s'illuminèrent et il crut un instant qu'elle allait lever la main pour donner la bonne réponse. Comment était-elle au courant d'un tel philtre de magie noire ? Il s'en fichait royalement. Il n'était accroché qu'à ses yeux.

Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que son amante chimérique…Et pourtant… Pourtant ils étaient tous les deux biens trop terrorisés pour que sa santé mentale tienne le coup.

Merlin, mais que c'était-il donc passé ce soir là ? Qu'avait-il fait à Granger ? Et elle, que lui avait-elle fait… ?

Happé par la scène sous ses yeux, Severus comprit d'un seul coup d'œil que son double avait définitivement perdu pied. Ce n'était plus le sombre professeur de potion qui se tenait devant son élève. C'était un homme, plus vieux, plus expérimenté, plus violent… Plus tourmenté. Un mangemort, maitre de magie noire…un meurtrier. Bien que lui-même victime, son double serrait aussi celui qui appliquera la sentence. Granger n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir. S'il lui avait fallut échapper de peu à la catastrophe, c'était raté. Car le sombre sorcier qui lui faisait face à présent était possédé par un puissant maléfice. Et il allait faire d'elle son dessert, son jouet, sa chose…

Par tous les Dieux, il espérait qu'elle n'était pas… vierge.

N'arrivant pas croire qu'il était bien entrain de monter des hypothèses sur la virginité de son élève et/ou sur son degré de connaissance en la _matière_ , Severus se renfrogna lorsqu'elle posa enfin les yeux sur la proéminence déformant ses robes de sorcier. Inutile de faire un dessin à la jeune fille, il comprit à son regard écarquillé de stupeur qu'elle connaissait le loup au moins de réputation. Il ressentait la tension plus surement encore que s'il avait été l'un des acteurs. Il fixait tour à tour son double et Granger, la respiration crispée, les muscles tendus, son cœur à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Il l'entendait frapper durement dans ses oreilles. Granger sembla s'animer tout à coup et se retourna alors vivement pour fuir la salle de classe. Le cœur de Severus eut un violent raté tandis que son double se jetait vivement à ses trousses. Lorsqu'il plaqua brutalement Granger contre la porte, lui volant ses lèvres dans une pression brutale, Severus ne put retenir un cri d'effrois. Un « **NON !** », rauque et violent, lui arracha la gorge. Oubliant absolument tout, il se jeta vers son double pour le repousser violemment. Seulement ses mains passèrent au travers de l'illusion, lui rappelant aussitôt qu'il ne se trouvait que dans un souvenir. Tout cela avait _déjà_ eut lieu ! Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Granger ! Il ne pouvait que se regarder forcer ses lèvres rondes, son corps de jeune fille durement pressé contre le montant en bois. Il pouvait voir son regard chocolat complètement affolé, fouillant un instant le décor tout autour d'elle puis enfin cet homme qui la dominait durement. Elle cherchait une solution parfaitement introuvable… Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa lorsqu'elle commença à gémir de terreur contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Il grogna de rage, s'éloignant même de quelque pas comme pour fuir cette réalité, mais incapable de détourner les yeux de son élève. Il pouvait lire toute sa panique, ses mains cherchant à repousser l'homme contre elle, ses lèvres cherchant à rester clauses coûte que coûte malgré cette langue qui tentait d'en forcer le passage. Des mains puissantes bloquaient son visage, pressant sa mâchoire à s'ouvrir. Severus l'entendit gémir de stupeur quand la langue de son double s'infiltra vivement entre ses lèvres. Il imaginait très bien alors son dégoût de se faire embrasser de force par la chauve-souris des cachots. Il aurait très bien pu en hurler de rage, se dégoûtant lui-même jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Seulement il était peu à peu paralysé par l'horreur.

…Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel… Si cela avait été vrai, ils auraient dû mourir tous les deux ce soir là. Ce souvenir n'avait aucun sens. Vierge ou pas, Granger était perdue d'avance. Son double allait lui faire vivre un enfer ! Et même si elle avait réussi à survivre – ce qui ne tenait pas debout- elle se serait jeté du haut de tour d'astronomie pour avoir été violée par l'un de ses professeurs.

Par Merlin ! Il était son professeur ! Il lui devait la protection et la sécurité, dans sa salle de classe comme dans toute l'enceinte de l'école ! Et ce tant qu'elle serait une élève ! Il avait faillit à sa protection. Il avait bafoué son respect, sa dignité et son intégrité, en tant qu'étudiante et en tant que femme.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu en supporter d'avantage sans chercher ensuite à mettre fin à ses jours. En tout cas c'était très certainement ce qu'il allait lui-même s'apprêter à faire dés qu'il serait sortit de ce cauchemars. Jamais plus il ne pourrait supporter de vivre dignement si son double s'apprêtait bien à commettre le pire des affronts à l'une de ses élèves...

Il aurait mieux valut qu'il meurt ce soir là.

Pourtant ils étaient vivant tous les deux ! Et même s'il n'avait pas fait très attention à Granger dernièrement il était néanmoins sûr qu'elle était bien vivante et qu'elle avait assisté à tous ses cours. Il l'avait insulté pas plus tard que ce matin ! Tout ceci n'avait donc aucuns sens et ce rêve complètement fou allait bientôt se terminer...Il s'était surement trompé dans le dosage de sa potion et se tapait la pire hallucination de sa vie…

Seulement sa réaction envers Granger ce matin semblait faire écho à son souvenir. Et il savait que sa potion était parfaite – elles l'étaient toujours-.

Severus était donc piégé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, enfermé dans son souvenir. Il recula de plusieurs pas lorsqu'il vit son double onduler de manière totalement indécente contre son élève. Il était clairement entrain de frotter son désir, plus qu'apparent, contre le ventre de la jeune fille ! Severus gémit d'horreur, la mâchoire crispée, à deux doigts de rendre son dernier repas. La panique de Granger sembla monter crescendo avec la sienne alors qu'ils fixaient tout les deux le regard de pure luxure que son double renvoyait. Les entrailles de Severus tremblèrent violemment avant de se solidifier douloureusement lorsque sa jeune élève gémit de douleur sous les lèvres de son double. Statufié, il se regarda lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, son bassin se collant à elle en la soulevant presque contre la porte. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'état d'esprit de son double en cet instant…

Il fut presque ravi de voir la Rouge et Or commencer à se débattre plus sérieusement. Il la regarda sortir sa baguette et lancer un informulé. Mais il n'avait que peu d'espoir et fut qu'à peine étonné de voir son double ne reculer que de quelque pas sous le sortilège. Le philtre lui conférait bien trop de pouvoir et Granger était bien loin d'arriver à son niveau. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui…La jeune fille quitta la porte, à présent fermée à clef, pour filer entre les pupitres. Severus du avouer qu'elle était particulièrement agile. Ajouté à son informulé, il était assez impressionné par ses performances au combat. Pour une élève, même pas majeure, elle se défendait plutôt bien. Une vraie surprise ! Il n'était pas sans connaître toutes les péripéties scolaires qu'elle et ses deux cornichons d'amis avaient vécues depuis leur première année. Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à voir un jour la sage miss je-sais-tout plonger par-dessus le dernier rand de pupitres pour se jeter furieusement sur son estrade dans une envolée de boucles brunes.

Il gronda lorsque son double passa devant lui pour plonger à son tour sur sa victime. Granger ne fit que quelques mètres avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Il plongea l'une de ses mains dans son abondante chevelure, emmêlant ses longs doigts aux innombrables boucles pour ne plus du tout la lâcher. Il profita de sa prise pour la plaquer durement sur le bureau. Severus se mordit violemment la langue lorsque la tempe de Granger frappa le bois massif de son bureau. Le cri aigu de la jeune fille se mêla au vacarme de ses affaires dégringolant le petit escalier de pierre. Son encrier se fracassa aux pieds de Severus, arrosant les dalles d'encre noire à travers ses chaussures, tous ses parchemins et toutes les copies d'élèves se dispersant tout autour de lui sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Il restait parfaitement immobile, fixant Granger, le cœur affolé, tous son être désespéré de ne pouvoir se jeter dans la bataille et tuer son double de la manière la plus cruelle et lente qu'il connaisse.

Il se regardait la dominer, pesant de tous son poids sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il voyait quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille onduler vivement sous son souffle saccadée, ses lèvres ouvertes sur une moue à la fois choquée et terrorisée. Elle croisa son regard sans le savoir. Totalement invisible pour les deux individus, Severus ne ratait pas une miette de tous ce qu'il se passait, pourtant eux l'ignoraient totalement. Il vit son double bloquer les jambes de Granger contre le bureau, forçant l'accès à son entre-jambe alors qu'elle gémissait d'horreur. Il se colla à elle, plaquant son visage dans son cou tout en mimant l'acte de son bassin contre ses fesses.

Lorsqu'il lui releva sa jupe d'écolière d'une main pressée, Granger écarquilla les yeux et perdit toutes couleurs avant de lâcher un son crispé suivit d'un gémissement d'horreur lorsque sa culotte disparue d'un coup.

Severus savait très bien ce qu'il en était advenue… Finalement elle avait passé tout ce temps dans son tiroir…

Il était à deux doigts de vomir. Regarder l'expression de terreur de son élève pendant que _lui-même_ l'agressait sauvagement était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'était inconsciemment détourné de la scène, pas très sûr de réussir à rester debout tant ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids…

Il savait qu'il devait regarder le souvenir jusqu'au bout. Ne serait-ce que pour découvrir comment Granger – ou qui que ce soit d'autre- avait réussi à les sortir de là… Mais Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à aller jusqu'au bout. Quoiqu'il se soit passé il n'était pas près à regarder Granger se faire violer. Il donnerait beaucoup pour résoudre l'énigme de leur survie à tous les deux. Il savait à présent que la vision érotique de la femme de ses rêves n'était personne d'autre que Miss Granger. D'une façon ou d'une autre, son double avait bien réussi à lui voler sa dignité la plus précieuse et il avait tout oublié. Mais Granger avait-elle aussi tout oublié ? Lors de son cours de ce matin ils s'étaient regardé un court instant, il s'en souvenait. Elle n'avait pas semblé plus traumatisée que ça… Elle avait eu peur, comme à peu près tous les élèves présents dans la salle, et elle s'était sauvé aussi vite qu'une petite souris devant un crotale, comme tous les autres également. Rien de bien surprenant.

Sauf peut-être cette rougeur inattendue qui lui était montée aux joues...

Ses élèves – ou tout autres mortel- ne rougissent pas devant lui. Il inspirait plusieurs nuances de couleurs et de sentiments chez les gens qu'il rencontrait. Mais le plus souvent la palette se situait entre le blanc cadavérique et le verdâtre nauséeux. Certes, beaucoup devenait également rouge de colère en sa présence mais il n'avait décelé aucune animosité chez elle à ce moment. Granger avait rougit comme toute adolescente est amenée à le faire durant la puberté. Il fut un temps – il y a encore quelque semaine de ça- où il aurait rit de la chose. Il se serrait certainement moqué d'elle, et aurait trouvé un moyen de lui enlever des points et de lui faire honte devant toute la classe. Puis il aurait totalement oublié l'information, se fichant bien de connaître la vie sentimentale d'une miss-je-sais-tout.

Mais il n'avait pas du tout réagit comme il l'aurait dû à ce moment là.

Il l'avait imaginée prendre la place de la femme de ses rêves, et l'image de son élève gémissant sous son poids avait été si délicieuse qu'il avait cru un instant se jeter sur elle pour la faire sienne de la plus sauvage des façons. La honte et l'horreur l'avait forcé à reculer et à laisser exploser sa rage sur l'ensemble de la classe plutôt que de risquer de faire de Granger une victime innocente.

Il avait douloureusement désiré la jeune fille. Cela avait été si vif et perçant qu'il avait cru halluciner et avait préféré se jeter dans l'élaboration d'une potion qui mettrait fin à sa folie. Pourtant en prenant tout à coup conscience de son violent désir pour son élève, il avait fini par lui rendre sa place dans ses souvenirs. Granger _était_ la femme de ces rêves. Elles ne faisaient qu'une… L'image de Granger avait été effacée par la magie, seulement il lui était été resté son désir. Son esprit oubliant cette nuit, mais son corps brulant de ne pouvoir retrouver une nouvelle étreinte. Ses rêves n'étaient que des échos sensitifs du souvenir –apparemment- torride de cette soirée. Ils étaient remontés de son inconscient, réclamant à son esprit de retrouver la source de son tourment. Etant maitre en Occlumentie ses barrières magique lui avait très certainement permit de se protéger contre un sort d'Oubliette. Son esprit avait peu à peu tenté de remonter le puzzle de ses souvenirs effacés, par l'intermédiaire de son inconscient et de ses rêves. Il ne le comprenait que maintenant. Car ses rêves étaient si fous, si improbables, qu'il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'ils puissent être des réminiscences du passé.

Il revoyait quelque images oniriques, son corps se crispant d'une toute nouvelle manière. Malgré lui ses yeux sombres se tournèrent à nouveau vers la scène. L'énigme de leur survie le tiraillait plus que jamais. Et il voulait savoir… Il voulait savoir ce que Granger avait bien pu lui faire pour le rendre fou à ce point…

Peu à peu elle se mit à rougir de colère, grognant presque sous le poids de son double et de sa poigne de fer, avant de hurler un sort de repousse qui les écarta tous les deux du bureau. Severus reconnut bien là le courage d'une Gryffondor, admettant à contre cœur que dans une telle situation il n'y avait qu'un rouge et or pour chercher encore à sortir ses griffes et à gronder. La fierté de sa maison pulsait dans les veines de la jeune fille et elle se débattit comme une lionne tandis qu'elle les envoyait, elle et son double, contre le tableau noir. Ils crièrent tout les deux de douleur avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Severus fit tout son possible pour ne pas détailler les fines jambes de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne se tortille dans tous les sens pour remettre sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Le duel qui suivit le laissa sans voix. Littéralement bouche bée il fixa sans y croire son élèves tenter de mettre une raclée à son agresseur. Il comprenait mieux cette sensation d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de centaure. Encore une fois il ne pouvait être qu'impressionné par les capacités de miss Granger en sortilège. Pas étonnant que Mcgonagall s'étrangle de plaisir et d'admiration chaque fois qui lui prenait l'envie de parler de son élève préférée. Pour en peu il s'y mettrait aussi…

Il ne bougea enfin que lorsque Granger se fit violemment repoussé en arrière. Il se jeta presque en même temps que son double pour tenter de la rattraper, ne se souvenant qu'à la dernière minute qu'il ne pouvait de doute façon rien pour elle. Un lit de plume apparût finalement à ses pieds et il recula contre la première rangée de pupitre lorsque les deux adversaires retombèrent lourdement face à lui. Son double ne perdit pas de temps et plaqua durement les bras de Granger au dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser sauvagement par-dessus ses petits cris de stupeur. Severus sursauta presque en même temps qu'elle lorsque l'homme au dessus d'elle glissa sa main libre sous sa jupe. Il sut que son double n'y allait pas par quatre chemins alors que le visage de la jeune fille prenait peu à peu une rougeur plus gênée qu'énervé.

Merlin ! Était-elle, oui ou non, encore vierge ?! Un homme l'avait-il jamais touché à cet endroit ? La miss je-sais-tout à la moralité la plus parfaitement de l'histoire de Poudlard avait-elle seulement osé se toucher elle-même de la sorte ?!

Il refoula nerveusement cette question, préférant gronder violemment de rage lorsque la jeune fille se retrouva totalement nue sous ses yeux. Il détourna le regard, cherchant un point imaginaire à fixé pour ne pas risquer de la détailler trop curieusement. Intérieurement il savait très bien qu'il voulait la voir en tenue d'Eve. Il voulait savoir si elle ressemblait bien à ses rêves. Mais il redoutait également de le faire, dégoûté mais aussi honteux face aux éventuels sursauts imprévus d'une partie de son anatomie. La pudeur de Granger était littéralement piétinée par son double ensorcelé mais il était hors de question qu'il viole à son tour son intimité. Même s'il ne s'agissait pour lui que de regarder, c'était déjà beaucoup trop !

Il tint bon une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pousse un cri puissant qui l'obligea à ne plus quitter la scène des yeux, craignant bien plus pour la vie de son élève que pour ce qui lui restait de moralité et d'amour-propre.

Se regarder plonger vers sa poitrine pour prendre sa chaire entre ses lèvres le déstabilisa bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il y avait encore cette part de lui qui refusait d'accepter cette réalité. Plus il se regardait tenter de posséder Miss Granger, et plus il oubliait qu'il n'était pas dans l'un de ses rêves, mais bel et bien dans une réalité passé. Une réalité qui avait bien plus d'impacts que ce qu'il avait craint…

Il ne fit presque pas attention aux gestes de Granger tandis qu'elle faisait venir à elle un Bézoard de la réserve. Il aurait pu saluer l'intelligence et le sang-froid de la jeune fille, seulement il savait déjà que cela serrait totalement inutile. Et malgré lui il ne pouvait plus que se concentrer sur les gestes de son double. Il se regarda étaler lentement de la gelée végétale entre les cuisses de son élève, son ventre se tordant à mesure que ses longs doigts se faisaient de plus en plus curieux. Il gronda, à la fois de colère et - bien malgré lui- d'excitation, alors que son entre-jambe réagissait durement au traitement infligé à Granger.

Elle lâcha son titre dans un cri, et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure lorsque la main de son double imposa l'affront d'une présence à l'intérieur de sa chaire. La réaction de surprise de la jeune fille sembla se faire avaler toute entière sous un sursaut de délice qu'il se refusa de voir. Il vit son corps se tendre, ses cuisses glissant contre cette main pâle tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière. Le gémissement grave qui traversa ses lèvres rougies de baisers lorsque sa main commença à bouger de plus en plus franchement, fit sursauter une nouvelle fois son membre. Il se maudit de réagir à cette vision improbables. Il regarda son double enfoncer ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa chaire, tandis qu'elle cherchait vainement à lui faire avaler le Bézoard -qui s'avérerait totalement inutile de toute façon-. Le rythme s'accéléra et il était toujours incapable de détourner le regard. Son double se déshabilla à son tour magiquement, collant son corps nu et sa virilité contre la peau claire et les courbes parfaites de Granger. Il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que de la regarder. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête dans toute sa jeune et glorieuse féminité.

Merlin qu'elle était belle… Et jeune ! Beaucoup trop jeune ! Se maudit-il en serrant les points tandis que l'homme au dessus d'elle la prenait toute entière d'un seul coup de rein.

Il y eut un court battement durant lequel il cru mourir. Les yeux écarquillés, absolument pas préparé à être témoin de sa lente agonie et de celle de son élève, Severus cessa de respirer en ne cessant jamais de surveiller Granger. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche en grand, et il retrouva son propre choc dans ses yeux chocolat.

Il grimaça exactement en même temps qu'elle, devinant sa position douloureuse. Mais son double ne leur laissa pas le temps de se remettre de cette violente intrusion. Toujours légèrement tétanisée de surprise, Granger fut aussi incapable que lui à tout arrêter et se laissa malgré elle pilonner sauvagement. Une vague glacée d'horreur et de dégoût inonda brutalement Severus, anéantissant tout désir en lui. Il regardait, choqué, l'une de ses élèves subir un affront impardonnable. Et c'était lui le responsable ! C'était lui le seul coupable ! Aucune femme ne devrait JAMAIS se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il préférait se faire foudroyer, lui et son double, dans l'instant plutôt que de devoir supporter une seule seconde de plus l'enfer de la scène sous ses yeux. Il s'était fait empoisonner par l'un de ses ennemis – Malfoy ! Il en était absolument sûr ! -, comme un vulgaire débutant ! Et non content d'agresseur une femme – une jeune fille ! – sans défenses, il fallait en plus que ce soit une de ses élèves ! Dumbledor ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais… Et Granger… Pourquoi Diable cette petite continuait-elle à venir à ses cours ?! Et comment se faisait-il que personne ne soit venu lui demander réparation pour son acte odieux. Ou pour, tout simplement, tenter de le tuer pour venger la dignité perdue de la jeune fille ?

Quelqu'un aurait du savoir ! Albus, ou même le ministère de la magie, aurait normalement dû venir lui demander des comptes. Sans même parle de sa condition d'élève de Poudlard – qui la protégeait magiquement contre ce genre de crime dans l'enceinte du château-, Granger était une sorcière toujours mineur. De ce fait elle était sous étroite surveillance du ministère de la magie. Des sortilèges puissants protégeaient les jeunes sorciers contre les agressions violentes ou les viols depuis la dernière grande guerre. Après cette nuit là, il aurait normalement dû se retrouver à Azkaban sans avoir le temps de dire Serpentard !

Mais rien ni personne n'était venu troubler sa tranquillité – hormis la vision érotique de Granger dans la totalité de ses pensées-. Et ce n'était absolument pas normal !

 **\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé bon sang ?!** Hurla-t-il tout à coup, complètement dépassé par la situation.

Il était à peu près sûr que tout son sang l'avait quitté. Pris de vertige – et à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil une bonne fois pour toute- Severus recula encore un peu le long des pupitres tout en fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. En maitre espion aguerri, il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits et d'analyser – le plus calmement possible…- la situation malgré les gémissements atterrés qui ne cessaient de sortir de la bouche de Granger à quelque mètre de lui.

Premièrement, il avait violé une élève.

Deuxièmement, dans son malheur – et dans celui de cette pauvre enfant- l'élève en question n'était heureusement plus vierge. Bien malgré lui il avait noté l'absence de réelle blessure. Elle ne saignait pas et n'était toujours pas partie en hurlement de douleur et crise de larmes. Quitte à l'agresser de la pire de façon, il était tout de même heureux de ne pas lui avoir pris sa première expérience en la matière. Elle ne s'en serrait probablement jamais remit !

Troisièmement, ni lui ni elle n'était finalement mort. Même s'il aurait préféré crever cette nuit là –dans d'atroce souffrance- et fuir lâchement cette réalité. Il ne pourrait plus _jamais_ vivre comme avant.

…Et quatrièmement, il avait fallut que ce soit _elle_ … Etait-il maudit ? Etait-il destiné à faire souffrir toutes les femmes importantes dans sa vie… ? Et elle, que lui avait-elle fait au final pour qu'il survive et perde la mémoire ? Et pourquoi depuis lors ne cessait-elle de revenir le hanter, son corps accueillant le sien dans la chaleur, la passion, les cris et les gémissements de plaisir ?

 _Et depuis quand tu la considères comme importante de toute façon ?_ Lâcha une voix moqueuse dans ses pensées.

Granger avait beau être ce qu'elle était, jamais elle ne le regarderait autrement que comme l'un de ses professeurs. Et il n'avait jamais attendu plus que cela de sa part. C'était son élève, point. Seulement la femme de ses rêves le hantait depuis trop longtemps maintenant et à présent il ne pouvait plus séparer son image de celle de la jeune fille. Malgré ses yeux fermés il ne cessait de la voir, son visage remplaçant enfin l'énigme de son identité. Ses rêves n'étaient plus éparpillés en milles morceaux…

Granger poussa un son si étonnant que Severus revint à la scène sous ses yeux dans un sursaut. Venait-il de rêver où avait-elle gémit… de plaisir ? Ne pouvant faire autrement, il se rapprocha légèrement des deux sorciers à terre. Ses poings se crispèrent automatique lorsqu'il détailla la manière dont son double retenait le bassin de la jeune fille tout contre le sien. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement, sa tête partant rouler d'un côté et d'un autre tandis que l'homme au dessus d'elle alternait ses poussés violentes par des larges mouvements circulaires des hanches. Son double la releva un peu plus contre lui et Severus devina qu'il venait de trouver le point de tous ses plaisirs car elle se mit aussitôt à crier et à se tortiller. Les deux sorciers, retrouvés amants bien malgré eux, changèrent encore de position. La rouge et or se retrouva alors assise sur l'homme. Et c'est sous le regard choqué de Severus qu'elle commença à onduler contre son double, sous le rythme que ses grandes mains lui imposaient.

Et elle le touchait… Granger le touchait comme aucune femme n'avait jamais osé le toucher avant ça. Elle avait lâché sa baguette, l'abandonnant dans le tapis de plume pour s'accrocher à ses épaules. Ses ongles lui griffaient la peau, laissant de longues trainées rouges jusque sur ses omoplates tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Severus crut halluciner lorsqu'une petite langue timide sortie d'entre ses lèvres pour venir goûter sa peau. Elle l'embrassait, glissant sa langue sous sa gorge, mordant sa chaire mole entre son cou et son épaule, sans jamais cesser d'onduler des hanches sur lui et de gémir de délice. Severus regardait ses petites mains fouiller ses cheveux, s'agrippant comme elles le pouvaient aux fines mèches noires alors que son double augmentait légèrement le rythme sous elle.

Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air de se faire agresser – pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas !-. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle se mettrait à crier et à pleurer de haine et de désespoir, elle ne poussait que des cris et des gémissements de plaisir. Dans leur position Severus n'avait aucun mal à deviner les sensations brûlantes que son sexe devait offrir à la chaire de la jeune fille. Ils ondulaient tous les deux d'un rythme effréné et Granger ne faisait pas que se laisser faire. Elle participait dans toute sa glorieuse féminité. Elle bougeait telle une sirène, ondulant voluptueusement des hanches tout contre lui, la courbe de ses seins écrasée contre son torse, ses bras refusant de le laisser s'éloigner d'un seul centimètre et ses lèvres goûtant sa peau comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse de friandise...

Était-elle entrain de perdre la tête ?

Severus était très mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de voir et d'analyser les gestes et les réactions de Granger. Et ça ne faisait aucun doute : elle prenait un pied d'enfer ! Il se savait plutôt doué dans l'art de la chaire – ces rares conquêtes ne mettaient jamais longtemps à crier de plaisir entre ses bras-. Pourtant de voir ainsi Granger se perdre dans les affres du sexe, torride et violent, le laissait à la fois choqué, surpris et profondément bouleversé.

Elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte mais elle ne cessait de souffler son titre, encore et encore, sa bouche tout contre lui, son sexe accueillant le sien dans des ondulations de plus en plus brulantes et affolées. Elle n'oubliait certainement pas à qui elle avait à faire. Bien au contraire. Granger semblait vouloir se fondre en lui, aspirer jusqu'à la moindre particule de son essence tout en partageant sa folle passion. Elle n'était pas juste baisée… Elle s'ouvrait à lui… Elle lui faisait l'amour, aussi surement que son double continuait à la prendre fougueusement.

Et c'était la vision la plus sublime et étrange qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de contempler.

Merlin qu'elle était belle et passionnée… Severus en maudit son double. Parce qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir la toucher, la prendre, la posséder. Et parce que cet idiot, rendu aveugle par le philtre d'Aphrödelirium, était à des années lumières d'offrir l'hommage qu'une telle beauté méritait réellement… Elle partageait ce moment avec lui. Mais l'autre n'était intéressé que par son propre plaisir et par sa jouissance, qui ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Il reconnu les signes que son double arrivait au bout de ses efforts. Sans quitter le visage de la jeune fille, il vit l'autre la recoucher vivement sur le tapis de plume afin de reprendre un rythme plus violent et profond. Les joues en feu, les lèvres ouvertes sur une respiration gémissante et saccadé, Granger tournait la tête dans tous les sens en emmêlant les plumes blanches dans ses cheveux en pagailles. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait à présent incapable de les rouvrir. Ses mains, elles, refusaient de le lâcher et Severus pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras tenter de le rapprocher d'elle. Mais l'acharnement de son double était plus fort et plus violent que le sien, et il resta à bonne distance afin d'avoir le meilleur angle possible pour la prendre toute entière dans de longues allées et venues.

Le sombre sorcier se passa un doigt le long du col serré de sa chemise. Machinalement il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons afin de respirer plus librement. Est-ce que c'était lui, ou l'air devenait-il de plus en plus chaud ? Il pouvait sentir le rouge de ses joues, son propre souffle se calquant presque sur celui des deux amants tandis qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus précipitamment du point de non retour.

C'est les mains moites et tremblantes qu'il lâcha un gémissement profond, faisant écho au cri jouissif de la rouge et or. Il fixa, hypnotisé, son visage se métamorphoser sous l'orgasme puissant que son double lui offrait sous ses poussés brutales. Elle cria, très fort, et il trembla de la tête aux pieds, son corps se tendant bien malgré lui de désir devant cette vision enchanteresse. Plus belle que jamais, à des années lumières de l'image de miss-je-sais-tout qu'il se faisait habituellement d'elle, Granger se cambra vivement contre son double. Ses cuisses épousaient parfaitement le corps de l'homme penché au dessus d'elle, et elle accueillit dans un gémissement d'extase son tout dernier coup de rein.

Severus se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en regardant son double jouir dans un cri rauque, son membre profondément enfouit entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Une haine sans borne commençait à monter en lui, envers cet homme qui n'était personne d'autre que lui-même finalement. Il savait qu'il avait bel et bien été ce double du passé. Mais de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus revivre un tel instant de passion avec Granger, tout en constatant à quel point son double avait été brutale et rapide avec elle, le mettait hors de lui. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait vire. Il se détestait de ressentir encore du désir pour elle. Et il se détestait de ne pouvoir recommencer…

Ayant atteint un degré de jouissance jusque là jamais inégalé, son double s'effondra sur la jeune fille dés que ses muscles le lui permirent. Severus pouvait voir son dos frissonner sous les échos de la jouissance s'éloignant tout doucement. Après une longue minute il finit enfin par se redresser. Il se dégagea des cuisses de la Gryffondor et roula sur le côté.

Severus perdit totalement son souffle, son cœur stoppant momentanément sa course folle pour se figer de stupeur, lorsque le visage de Granger réapparut alors entre les fines mèches noires de son double. Un sourire béat, et franchement comblé, illuminait tout son visage encore rouge de plaisir. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire comme ça… Totalement détendue et oublieuse de tout, elle se laissa volontiers glisser entre les bras de son double lorsque celui-ci la rapprocher de lui pour continuer de jouir de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Semblant presque au delà du ravissement suprême, Granger se coulait dans son étreinte dans un soupir de bien-être, à deux doigts de se mettre à ronronner contre sa poitrine.

… _Ce n'est pas possible_ , gémit-il intérieurement.

Le bonheur de Granger, de se retrouver ainsi dans le creux de ses bras, était une claque plus violente encore que le simple fait d'avoir partagé un tel moment de passion avec elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu avoir de telles réactions avec lui. Et pourtant, il avait la vérité devant les yeux. Il pouvait voir son visage totalement illuminé de ravissement et de satisfaction, ses petites mains caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Il détailla la manière dont elle gardait ses jambes enroulées autour des siennes, ses petits doigts de pieds jouant contre ses muscles tandis qu'elle gardait la tête posée sur sa poitrine, semblant se délecter des battements de son cœur.

Il donnerait très chère pour se retrouver à la place de l'homme sous elle. Merlin… il serait prêt à tuer pour revivre ce moment en étant maître de lui-même. Il voulait honorer sa passion, répondre à son sourire, lui rendre cette tendresse affolante qu'elle ne cessait de lui offrir malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souriait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas de le tuer, de se venger, au lieu de le caresser presque amoureusement du bout des doigts ? Il n'avait jamais sentit quoi que ce soit chez elle prouvant qu'elle ait le moindre béguin à son égard. C'était tellement surprenant et déroutant qu'il s'en serrait rendu compte immédiatement si elle avait secrètement couvé un tel amour interdit.

Non, pas elle. Pas Miss Granger. La trop sérieuse, la trop scolaire, la trop parfaite Miss Granger… Être ainsi témoin de sa transformation de petite chatte effarouchée en celui de lionne voluptueuse et passionnée, sous ses propres caresses, était la chose la plus incroyable et enivrante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Et dire que jusque là il l'avait toujours imaginé finir vieille fille, le nez plongé dans de vieux grimoire et à jamais étrangère aux plaisirs sauvages de la chaire. Mais le fait est qu'elle savait se faire féline et bien plus féminine que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser d'elle.

Encore une fois il ne pouvait que rendre hommage à sa perfection. Seulement il oubliait complètement de la trouver ennuyante et désagréable à présent. Sa perfection ainsi mise à nue était divine, et elle le transcendait plus durement qu'un sortilège mortel.

Encore complètement chamboulé par ce souvenir qu'il venait de revivre, Severus était presque à deux doigts d'oublier les conséquences du philtre de magie noire dont son double était encore victime. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il commençait même à se détendre légèrement – et à laisser son anatomie équilibrer la chose en laissant se tendre une certaine partie de son entre jambe-. Il était à deux doigts de laisser le sourire béat de Granger le contaminer, presque aussi heureux qu'elle de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé sombrer dans le désespoir après la brusque étreinte que son double lui avoir offert.

Puis, doucement, l'homme au dessus d'elle se redressa. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur lui, accompagnant son mouvement en bougeant voluptueusement son corps contre le sien. Et lorsque enfin elle plongea ses yeux brillant d'excitation dans les prunelles sombres de son professeur, elle perdit instantanément son sourire. Severus se tendit à nouveau nerveusement, ne comprenant décidément rien aux réactions de sa jeune élève.

Un coup elle semblait atterrir tout droit du paradis, le corps et l'esprit presque touchés par la grâce et la félicité. Et le coup d'après elle se crispait de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux perdant leurs étincelles passionnées en moins d'une micro-seconde. Il était parfaitement impensable qu'elle ait put oublier l'identité de celui qui la gardait dans ses bras… Elle n'avait eu de cesse de l'appeler durant leur échange charnelle, ses mains cherchant à connaître sa personne de la plus intimes de façon sans jamais se décoller une seule fois de lui. Sans parler de son double qui avait grondé, grogné, crié d'une voix grave et caverneuse qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Pourtant tout à coup c'était comme ci elle découvrait son amant, ses yeux fixant les siens à la recherche d'une chose mystérieuse qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Pas son double en tout cas. Ni même la raideur de son sexe tout contre elle. Toutefois Granger commençait à se tortiller vivement contre lui pour tenter de lui échapper. Son double la prit le court en fondant sur ses lèvres. Il étouffa ses exclamations, se fichant totalement de sa grimace terrifiée tandis qu'il enfonçait sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour lui offrir un baiser endiablé.

Granger se tortilla de plus belle, sa nudité se dévoilant un peu plus à chaque mouvement, et Severus eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas trouver cette vision érotique à souhait. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Il était toujours furieux contre son double, qui ne cessait de dominer la jeune fille. Mais il était aussi totalement perdu, entre le désespoir le plus totale et un désir des plus immenses.

Dans ses tentatives d'échapper à l'autre, Granger récupéra sa bouche malmenée dans un grognement farouche et se retourna sur le ventre au milieu du tapis de plume. Severus la regarda fouiller l'épais duvet blanc dans des gestes frénétiques pour tenter de retrouver sa baguette. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait en faire une fois retrouvée. Elle n'était toujours pas assez puissante pour le repousser.

Son double n'était pas en reste et, ignorant totalement les gestes désespérés de Granger sous lui, il lui palpa durement les fesses avant de les écarter vivement pour y placer son bassin. Son membre retrouva sa chaire brutalement alors même que Granger refermait enfin ses doigts sur sa baguette magique. Criant sa surprise d'une voix enrouée, elle se retrouvait à nouveau profondément comblée, et Severus fut pris d'une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Il pouvait sentir son pantalon le serré de plus en plus à mesure que son double reprenait ses mouvements furieux du bassin. La croupe, à la rondeur parfaite, de Granger se cambrait de la plus délicieuse des manières contre les poussés violentes de l'autre. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle se montrait tentatrice dans cette position ?

Le visage rouge, à la fois de chaleur et de plaisir, elle soufflait fort, presque étouffée par son poids au dessus d'elle et par sa masse impressionnante de cheveux qui ne cessait de lui retomber sur le visage. Elle se cambra un peu plus et réussi finalement à se redresser sur ses deux coudes. Il la vit tenter de reprendre une respiration calme, en vain. Elle finit par abandonner et souffla d'une voix gémissante plusieurs sortilèges vers le pupitre le plus proche.

Severus crut halluciner en comprenant subitement son intention. Cette folle allait tenter de concocter un antidote ! Alors même qu'elle se faisait prendre violemment par son double ! Il eut un sérieux doute à appeler cela du courage tant cela paraissait dérisoire et parfaitement inutile. Il n'existait aucun remède connus contre le philtre d'Aphrödelirium et aucun sorcier digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais pris le risque de manipuler l'art difficile des potions dans un moment pareil ! C'était comme de tenter de visé un trou sur un terrain de golfe, avec une bille, et ce depuis la stratosphère ! Il fallait vraiment être fou pour risquer quelque chose d'aussi désespéré.

Mais Granger était bel et bien désespérée et Severus comprenait qu'elle cherchait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait une solution à leur « problème ». Elle connaissait les risques du philtre dont il était victime. A voir son acharnement à répété plusieurs fois certains sort pour commencer sa préparation elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'ils risquaient tout les deux de mourir d'épuisement si elle ne tentait pas le tout pour le tout.

Après tout qu'est ce qu'elle avait à perdre ?

Severus savait maintenant qui avait _pillé_ sa réserve. Il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début. La seule personne à la fois assez douée et stupide pour venir lui voler des ingrédients dans sa réserve ne pouvait être que Miss Granger. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment du vol. Après tout c'était pour les sauver tous les deux. Et elle se trouvait en sa présence, dans sa salle de classe. Elle avait donc toutes les meilleures excuses du monde pour se servir allègrement. Et elle ne s'en priva pas.

Granger faisait venir sur le pupitre un nombre impressionnant d'ingrédient et il douta un moment de ses capacités intellectuelles dans un moment pareil. Seulement, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle semblait presque plus concentrée que lui et il finit par deviner la base d'un antidote contre les potions d'Amour et de Désir. Il faut dire qu'il était particulièrement distrait par les mouvements de son double, qui se faisait de plus en plus empressé au dessus d'elle !

Comment diable réussissait-elle à rester concentrée ?! Malgré lui, il était témoin de l'un des exploits les plus impressionnants qu'il n'est jamais vu en potion. Pour devenir maitre des potions il fallait des années de travail acharné. Et l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles afin de décrocher le titre tant désiré de « Maître » consistait à mettre le sorcier dans les pires conditions de fabrication possible. Si demain Granger souhaitait s'inscrire à la formation réputée la plus dure d'Angleterre, il était à peu près sûre qu'elle la réussirait haut la main. Peut-être même avec de meilleures notes que lui…

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel… Elle était décidément belle et bien parfaite dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait. Parfaite et … sublime.

Elle se retrouva néanmoins dans l'obligation de mettre sa préparation en stase lorsque son double l'attrapa vivement par les cheveux pour la plaquer rudement au sol. Severus dû penser à ne pas oublier de respirer sous la vision affolante de lui-même la prenant sauvagement au milieu du tapis de plume. Inconsciemment il ouvrit un peu plus ses robes de sorcier et sa chemise au niveau du cou, cherchant vainement à se faire un peu d'air et tenter de rester concentré.

Il cherchait avant tout à rester suffisamment distant de la scène pour ne pas perdre les pédales tout autant que son double. Il voulait observer, de manière détachée et clinique, la manière dont Granger s'y était prise pour les sortir tout les deux de cet enfer. Seulement, peu à peu, il en voulait plus… Il voulait la voir se battre contre lui. Il voulait voir la manière surprenante que son esprit avait de toujours trouver une solution. Il voulait la voir jouir encore et encore sous ses coups de boutoirs. L'entendre gémir son plaisir et crier son nom…

L'affaire s'annonçait de plus en plus difficile et il ignorait combien de temps encore il pourrait les regarder sans chercher à assouvir lui-même le désir ardent qui montait violemment en lui.

Finalement son double du passé se pencha un peu plus sur elle pour lui mordre l'épaule, avant de jouir une nouvelle fois. Il sut que Granger n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de la passion de cette nouvelle étreinte. Elle cria de délice, son souffle gémissant éparpillant les plumes tout autour d'elle, son visage plus rouge que jamais. Seulement il ne décela aucune crispation, ni aucun frisson, courir le long de son corps parfait prouvant qu'il avait réussi à la faire jouir.

La pauvre devait être complètement épuisée de leur première étreinte. Severus craignait de plus de la faire souffrir physiquement. Jusque là elle avait été étonnement réceptive au touché de ses grandes mains sur elle et de son membre s'enfonçant durement dans son corps. Mais elle commençait à être à bout, il pouvait le voir d'ici. Seulement son double n'était pas prêt à la laisser tranquille. Il venait peut-être de terminer de jouir pour la deuxième fois en quelque minute seulement, il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de revenir à la charge et de la reprendre sauvagement une fois encore… Pour recommencer tout de suite après, encore et encore et encore…

…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réussisse sa potion.

Elle sembla penser la même chose que lui car, aussitôt la jouissance et l'imprégnation humide de son double tout au fond d'elle terminé, elle le repoussa difficilement pour tenter de se redresser. Son double roula sur le côté et garda un instant les yeux fermé, les battements furieux de son cœur faisant pulser plusieurs petites veines le long de son cou et de ses temps. Les jambes tremblantes et le souffle court, Granger sembla prendre le parti de l'ignorer pour le moment et s'accrocha courageusement aux pupitres pour se rapprocher de sa préparation, ses fines jambes tremblants violemment sous son poids.

Toujours autant impressionné, et particulièrement curieux de connaître les ingrédients qu'elle avait choisi pour l'antidote – malgré son membre tout aussi tendu que celui de son double sous ses robes noires-, Severus se rapprocha à son tour du pupitre sur lequel le chaudron était posé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de contourner les petits bureaux de bois et passa littéralement au travers pour se retrouver juste en face de Granger. La préparation fumante les séparait, la planche de travail du pupitre placé entre eux deux afin que Severus ne perdre pas une miette des gestes tremblants de son étudiante. Malgré son état de plus en plus misérable – sa tignasse ressemblait à celle d'un épouvantail et elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate-, Granger garda un sang froid exceptionnel. Elle sélectionna et découpa différents ingrédients, calculant les dosages du bout des doigts et réussissant même à garder un rythme acceptable dans ses mouvements pour mélanger la mixture.

Elle avait beau ressembler à un chaton venant de se faire frapper par la foudre, Severus ne put s'empêcher de la trouver plus belle que jamais. Il détaillait chacun de ses traits, ne perdant rien de ses gestes souples malgré plusieurs sursauts de plaisir qui semblaient la frapper de manière totalement incontrôlée. Au bout d'une minute, Severus était tout aussi concentré qu'elle sur la potion mais aussi sur ses courbes délicieuses. Ses seins pointaient vers lui chaque fois qu'elle se penchait sur son chaudron pour ajouter les ingrédients au fur et à mesure de sa préparation. Il en oublia presque totalement son double, qui était pourtant loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

Severus sursauta en même temps que Granger lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri quasi outré. Il vit ses yeux se froncer et sa bouche se tordre en une grimace particulièrement embêtée tandis que quelque chose venait déranger sa concentration. Puis elle tourna la tête de côté et se figea instantanément, faisant presque un effet miroir avec Severus toujours debout en face d'elle de l'autre côté du pupitre. Lui aussi c'est figé en apercevant son double à genou derrière la jeune fille. Trop concentré sur elle, il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver ! Sa surprise de le voir apparaître s'était aussitôt muée en choc lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir une langue bien trop curieuse de ses lèvres fines. Ses grandes mains épousaient à la perfection le postérieur de Granger, et Severus gronda lorsque sa langue glissa entre ses fesses pour trouver un passage jusqu'à son intimité.

Encore une fois, la vision de sa propre personne à genou derrière Granger, son visage plongé entre ses courbes sensuelles, sa bouche et sa langue fouillant sa féminité avec une lenteur délibérée, lui fit presque perdre la tête. Il eu un intense vertige alors même que la jeune fille se penchait sur le pupitre pour ne pas risquer de s'effondrer de plaisir. Son visage penché vers lui, il ne perdit absolument rien de l'expression de pur érotisme qui marquait chacun de ses traits. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pulpeuse et laissa échapper un long gémissement juste avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans une moue lascive.

 _Putain… !_ Jura-t-il nerveusement.

Elle était bien trop belle, trop sexy et trop parfaite pour un homme tel que lui. Et pourtant c'était bien lui – ou du moins cela avait été une part de lui- qui lui faisait toutes ses choses et qui était capable de la transfigurer de la sorte. Il avait presque l'impression d'être devant une autre Miss Granger. Comme s'il avait sous les yeux la femme fatale et passionnée qu'elle deviendrait dans quelques années. Il l'a trouvait toujours aussi douloureusement jeune. Seulement, peu à peu, il se prêtait au jeu de l'imaginer plus vielle et plus expérimenté. Sa vision était à présent à des années lumières des vieux grimoires poussiéreux et de sa vie de fille parfaite, ennuyante et sans saveur. S'il l'imaginait encore volontiers entre les murs d'une bibliothèque, ce n'était que pour fantasmer sur les possibilités de la plaquer contre les étagères lourdement remplies de livres, pour la prendre sauvagement et la faire jouir encore et encore au milieu de tous ses auteurs préférés.

Merlin ce qu'il la désirait !

Elle n'était pas juste là pour faire jolie. Granger n'avait rien d'un vulgaire bibelot qu'on place sur un bureau et qu'on oublis complètement jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de le dépoussiérer. Elle était plus entière et plus complexe que ça. Et sa passion n'avait d'égal que son courage et son intelligence. Elle le lui prouva d'ailleurs en recommençant à découper lentement ses ingrédients afin de finir sa potion alors même que son double continuait ses douces tortures.

Severus devina, bien malgré lui, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais été touché de la sorte. Un garçon quelconque – il doutait que ce soit un élève de Poudlard, sinon l'information aurait eut tôt fait de remonter jusqu'à lui par le biais des ragots- lui avait prit sa virginité. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà reçut la caresse d'une main masculine entre ses cuisses avant qu'il ne lui impose lui-même son toucher de cette manière un peu plus tôt. Mais il pouvait dire d'ici qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté le toucher humide et particulièrement implacable d'une langue s'enfonçant entre les plis de sa chaire. Et il pouvait voir sur son visage la surprise, la gêne et la passion se battre pour tenter de prendre chacune le dessus.

Totalement désinhibé par le philtre de magie noire, son double commençait lentement à dérivé le long de sa féminité. Plaçant ses mains plus près encore de ses chaires les plus intimes, il écartait doucement ses rondeurs parfaites afin d'avoir un accès idéal à une zone plus que surprenante pour la jeune femme. Severus la regarda relever vivement la tête, lui offrant une vision nette de son choc et de sa surprise lorsque l'autre commença à faire glisser consciencieusement sa langue pile entre ses fesses. Rouge de honte, Granger ne pu cependant retenir plus longtemps un gémissement sensuel à faire pâlie toutes les déesses de l'amour.

Severus était lui-même dans un état d'excitation extrême. Son corps tout entier tremblait de désir et sa respiration était quasi hachée sous les battements effrénés de son cœur. Sa tête, et une autre partie de son anatomie, étaient à deux doigts d'exploser sous la tension. Mais son double était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot… Et sa torture ne faisait encore que commencer…

De son côté, Granger tentait tant bien que mal de continuer sa potion. Elle s'en sortait toujours à merveille, bien qu'elle commença à doucement perdre de sa voix à force de geindre et de gémir de plaisir sous les assauts de cette langue insidieuse sur elle. Son visage s'illumina alors d'un réel espoir lorsque l'homme derrière elle cessa ses tortures et se relève pour tendre une main vers l'une des fioles posées sur le pupitre.

Elle crut certainement qu'il allait l'aider à terminer la préparation. Seulement Severus, lui, sut tout de suite que cela n'était pas près d'arriver. Cette fois il ne chercha pas à ravaler le gémissement, à la fois désespéré et diablement excité, qui traversa ces lèvres au moment où son double versa la totalité de l'essence de violette sur ses fesses biens rondes. Le cri de surprise de Granger le frappa douloureusement, conscient de sa naïveté tandis que l'autre étalait voluptueusement l'huile relaxante entre ses courbes. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin et il crut devenir fou, son membre pulsant douloureusement d'un désir ardent sous ses robes de sorcier, lorsque les doigts de son double se firent de plus en plus curieux.

La honte et le dégoût auraient du l'étouffer sur place. Mais Severus était à présent incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'un profond et douloureux désir. Tout comme il était incapable de détourner ses yeux de la mine ahuris mais toujours excité de Granger. Il s'impatientait presque devant les gestes lents de son double. C'était la pensée la plus affreuse et la plus abjecte qu'il ait jamais pu ressentir. Pourtant il désirait se voir lui offrir cette caresse particulière, son membre se nichant dans ses brûlantes profondeurs sous ses cris d'extase. Il voulait voir… Il voulait toucher…

La rouge et or comprit trop tard les intentions étonnantes de l'homme dans son dos. Au moment où elle cherchait à fuir le toucher de ses mains, semblant presque rougir encore un peu plus bien qu'il n'eut pas crut cela possible, il vit l'autre se placer de sorte à avoir son membre pile sur sa petite entrée.

L'entendre crier de douleur et tenter de le repousser fébrilement réussi à calmer légèrement Severus. Il prit plusieurs longues inspirations, se forçant à reprendre légèrement ses esprits tandis que son élève découvrait pour la première fois les affres de ses pratiques sexuelles. Il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il aimait faire ce genre de chose. L'affaire n'en devenait que plus brûlante, plus sauvage, plus interdite… et Granger allait en faire les frais.

Il grogna en même temps que son double quand celui-ci poussa une bonne moitié de sa longueur en elle. Granger couina comme une petite souris, se recroquevillant douloureusement sur le pupitre. La poitrine plaquée sur la surface en bois, quelques unes de ses boucles rebelles roussissant légèrement à la proximité des flammes sous son chaudron, le visage niché dans ses deux mains, elle offrait une vision tellement miséreuse que Severus tendit malgré lui une main vers elle pour tenter de la réconforter. La douleur ne durerait qu'un petit moment. Il fallait simplement qu'elle se détende et respire plus lentement. Seulement sa main passa au travers de son visage et il jura dans un grondement infernal. Par Salazar qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir la toucher ! Il voulait lui dire qu'il était là, avec elle. Qu'il l'observait se battre et s'offrir à lui tout à la fois, et qu'il trouvait cela sublime. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ferait tout pour la soutenir, la cajoler, la réconforter. Qu'il crevait de ne pouvoir prendre la place de son double pour lui offrir, non pas cette passion brutale et aveugle, mais bien la chaleur fiévreuse d'un millier de caresses et de baisers. Elle méritait d'être honorée dans la douceur. _Sa_ douceur… Car il était bien capable de douceur pour une jeune femme aussi admirable qu'elle…

Mais tout ceci avait déjà eut lieu. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de force l'homme qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus en elle.

Granger poussa un nouveau cri aigu. Elle fit un geste rapide de sa baguette afin de mettre sa potion en stase avant de passer ses mains dans son dos et tenter de limiter au maximum les poussées de son double. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il lui bloqua aussitôt les poignets dans le dos pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Severus gronda une nouvelle fois nerveusement, sa haine à l'encontre de ce double machiavélique lui creusait douloureusement la poitrine jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il était indigné de voir qu'il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, bien cela n'empêcha pas à son propre membre de le tirailler de plus en plus douloureusement.

Il desserra légèrement les dents lorsque l'autre décida enfin de forcer la jeune fille à l'accueillir plus étroitement en la détendant un maximum grâce à sa main libre. Ses longs doigts se frayèrent un chemin entre son corps crispé et le pupitre afin d'accéder à son intimité.

Ses caresses semblèrent aller droit au but car aussitôt Granger cessa de grimacer de douleur. Elle commença d'abord lentement à se détendre, son visage se relevant doucement vers Severus tandis que ses petits points crispés s'ouvraient sous sa poigne solide. Sa respiration changea peu à peu. Elle commença à souffler plus profondément, son corps se laissant plus volontiers bercer par les poussées de plus en plus profondes de l'homme derrière elle.

Severus devinait les mouvements experts de ses doigts sur sa féminité, son bouton de chaire certainement malmené de plus en plus franchement à mesure qu'elle se détendait totalement. A son premier gémissement de plaisir, le sombre maitre des potions porta machinalement la main à ses robes de sorcier, ses doigts fouillant le vêtement pour se poser sur son membre dressé.

Il n'arrivait plus à tenir. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui. Il n'était déjà pas un grand adepte des soirées de sexe et de folie – n'ayant jusque là jamais trouvé une femme prête à partager de tels moments avec lui-, mais là il était bien à la limite du supportable. Son sexe le faisait souffrir atrocement, le punissant presque de ce qu'il avait osé faire à Granger quelque semaine plus tôt. Et il n'avait d'autre moyen que d'assouvir son désir pour faire cesser la torture.

Granger poussa un cri divin d'extase lorsque l'autre s'enfonça tout à coup en elle jusqu'à la garde. Grisé, Severus ne la quittait plus des yeux, ses doigts pressant furieusement la bosse sous son pantalon, tandis qu'elle se cambrait comme jamais sous son poids. De plus en plus secouée par ses poussés brutale contre ses fesses, elle ne cessa plus de crier, gémir ou de geindre de plaisir pendant toutes les longues minutes que durèrent son calvaire.

Lorsqu'elle jouit pour la première fois sous les caresses toutes particulières de son membre à l'intérieur de sa chaire, Severus perdit tout sens des réalités. Il déboutonna aussi vite que possible ses robes et son pantalon afin de pouvoir glisser sa main dans son caleçon sans plus de cérémonie. Il grogna furieusement en se saisissant enfin de sa chaire affreusement dure et douloureuse et il commença à se caresser dans des gestes frénétiques. Penché vers Granger au dessus du pupitre il ne cessa jamais de la contempler, détaillant chacun de ses traits tandis qu'un deuxième orgasme la fauchait tout aussi rapidement que le premier. Ses cris le berçaient et l'emportaient de plus en plus rapidement vers un point de non retour.

Au bout d'un moment il vit son double lui relâcher les bras, pour mieux l'attraper par les hanches et la pilonner sans discontinuer. Le pupitre sur lequel les deux amants étaient appuyés tremblait tant et si bien qu'une fiole contenant un ingrédient extrêmement rare menaça de rouler par-dessus bord. Complètement chamboulée par le sexe frappant furieusement ses fesses, encore et encore, Granger réussi tout de même l'exploit de rattraper les larmes de sirènes juste avant que la fiole ne glisse du pupitre. Severus en gronda de plaisir.

 **\- Petite maligne** , grogna-t-il d'une voix caverneuse en accélérant ses caresses contre son membre aussi surement que son double semblait accélérer ses coups de boutoir. **Même avec une queue profondément enfouit à l'intérieur de vous, vous restez une parfaite miss-je-sais-tout. N'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?**

La question, purement rhétorique, n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part et Severus se contenta de gémir de plus en plus fort, sa main s'activant plus que jamais entre les plis de ses robes de sorcier. Il se pencha encore un peu plus près d'elle, et plaça son visage tout près de sien. Il avait une furieuse envie de goûter ses lèvres mais savait que s'était inutile d'essayer, il n'arriverait qu'à lui passer au travers.

 **\- Si seulement vous étiez là…,** souffla-t-il douloureusement, son corps à la limite de lâcher la pression. **Je donnerais autant de point à votre maison que vous le souhaiterez… Je vous dirais que vous êtes indéniablement l'élève la plus douée que j'ai jamais eut la chance d'avoir dans ma classe.** Il gronda encore, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour avoir une vision parfaite de son double frappant férocement sa croupe de son bassin. Il pouvait voir son membre entrer et sortir des plis de sa chaire dans un rythme effréné qui lui fit tourner la tête. **Je vous dirais que vous êtes la plus agaçante, la plus pipelette, la plus intelligente et la plus belle des femmes que j'ai jamais connus… Ha !** Gémit-il d'une voix rauque et cassée de plaisir, son cœur frappant douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une certainement mélancolie accompagnait les gestes furieux de sa main sur son sexe. **Par Salazar !**

Lui et son double jouir violemment en même temps. Severus lâcha un gémissement cassé entre ses dents et écarta juste à temps les plis de ses robes pour se laisser aller complètement. S'il avait été capable d'imposer sa présence dans cette réalité passé, la preuve de son orgasme se serrait déversée toute entière sur le pupitre et sur le corps de Granger. Au lieu de quoi son plaisir se répandit au travers de la vision, disparaissant complètement sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention.

Il ne restait que quelque indice de sa jouissance le long de ses doigts, sa main refusant de lâcher son membre tant que la tension tout autour de lui n'était pas totalement calmée. Car Granger continuait de gémir à travers sa respiration saccadée, tout son corps tremblant comme jamais de recevoir les preuves de sa passion jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Cambrée et totalement redressée face à Severus, elle le regardait presque sans le savoir, ses puissants orgasmes marquant encore son visage.

 **\- Putain ce que vous êtes belle !** Gronda-t-il violemment, sa main pressant presque à nouveau son membre tandis qu'il se sentait se tendre une nouvelle fois.

Seulement ce n'était qu'un souvenir… Et Granger n'entendit rien de plus que le grognement de son double dans son dos lorsque celui-ci se retira doucement d'elle.

.

.

.

Hermione regardait Ron engouffrer une gaufre entière d'une seule bouchée en se demandant très sérieusement s'il n'allait pas un jour s'étouffer tout seul.

 **\- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de mâcher** , se moqua-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

 **\- Ou fermer la bouche** , enchaîna Ginny. Ce qui fit rire ses camarades assis tout autour d'eux.

Hermione et ses amis étaient assis à la tale des Gryffondor dans la grande salle, terminant leur diner dans les rires et les blagues. L'ambiance était particulièrement détendue ce soir. Les prémices de la guerre, et les disparitions de plus en plus inquiétantes de certains sorciers du monde extérieur, ne semblaient pas vouloir gâcher le diner des élèves. Même les professeurs semblaient plus décontractés qu'à l'accoutumé. A leur table, sur la grande estrade au bout de la grande salle, Dumbledor discutait tranquillement avec McGonagall en lançant de temps à autre des regards doux vers l'ensemble des élèves présents. Ses yeux bleus, pétillant de malice, revenaient régulièrement à la table des Gryffondor par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, vers le trio d'or qui riait une foi de plus après une remarque moqueuse de Ginny.

 **\- Snape n'est pas venu au repas ce soir** , s'étonna alors la rouquine après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs.

 **\- Ha ! Je me disais aussi que l'air était un peu moins glacé que d'habitude** , lâcha Neville, assis juste en face d'elle, tout en finissant son dessert du bout de sa cuillère.

Sa remarque réveilla une nouvelle vague de rire tout autour d'eux. Hermione fit l'effort de sourire, laissant même un petit rire -qu'elle espérait naturel- traverser ses lèvres.

 **\- Moi je dis que la chauve souris est entrain de devenir complètement dingue** , répondit Ron en enfournant une deuxième gaufre dans sa bouche, juste après avoir avaler la première. Pour exprimer plus avant son propos il plaça un doigt près de sa tempe pour y faire des petits cercles. **A force de surmenage sa cervelle à complètement grillée,** continua-t-il d'expliquer, la bouche plein et à deux doigts d'exploser.

 **\- Il devrait se trouver une fille,** lâcha alors abruptement Ginny.

Ron faillit s'étouffer pour de bon avec sa gaufre et Hermione fut obligé de lui asséner une violente claque dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Les oreilles plus rouges encore que ses cheveux, il fit les gros yeux à sa sœur avant de s'exclamer :

 **\- Ça va pas, t'es malade ! Qu'elle femme seine d'esprit voudrait se retrouver dans le lit de Snape ?**

 **\- Luna dit qu'il dort dans un cercueil et qu'il serait en faite….,** commença Neville le plus sérieuse du monde avant de se pencher vers eux comme pour leur souffler un secret. **… Un vampire.**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sous cette dernière remarque, préférant oublier celle de Ron qui la mettait décidément trop mal à l'aise. Même Harry sembla trouver l'information peu probable et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à soutirer les souvenirs de Slughorn*, grâce à la potion de chance, il était vraiment de bonne humeur.

 **\- Luna ne manque pas d'imagination** , répondit alors Hermione, préférant mettre fin à la rumeur avant qu'elle ne fasse le tour de l'école… Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. **Mais c'est impossible. Jamais le professeur Dumbledor n'aurait autorisé un vampire à travailler comme enseignant dans cette école. Et puis nous avons tous vu le professeur Snape au grand jour, lors des matchs de Quidditch.**

C'était d'ailleurs bien le seul moment où l'on pouvait surprendre leur professeur à l'extérieur du château. Le reste du temps il restait enfermé dans son antre. Pas étonnant donc que certain élève le prenne pour un vampire.

Neville ne répondit rien et se contenta de reprendre à son tour un dessert. Hermione le soupçonnait de croire à la théorie du vampire dure comme fer. C'était certainement plus facile d'expliquer sa terreur envers leur professeur si celui-ci faisait bel et bien partit des créatures les plus sombres et dangereuses du monde sorcier. Hermione était convaincue que Neville avait un peu honte d'avoir autant peur de Snape. La plupart des élèves craignaient le sombre sorcier mais très peu au final ressentait l'aversion mêlée de terreur qui prenait Neville chaque fois qu'il avait la malchance de le croiser dans les couloirs ou de se retrouver en cours avec lui.

 **\- A votre avis qu'est ce qu'il a fait de sa journée sabbatique ?** Demanda tout à coup Ginny.

Hermione la trouvait trop curieuse à son goût. Elle n'y pouvait rien en particulier car s'était toute l'école qui se posait des questions sur le sombre sorcier. Il était de loin le sujet de conversation de prédilection d'à peu près toutes les tables de la grande salle. Même les Serpentard y allaient de leur spéculation, certains d'entre eux ayant soufflés à des camarades d'autre maison que Snape n'était pas sortit de son antre de toute la journée. Pas même pour faire sa ronde hebdomadaire dans leur salle commune avant l'heure du repas.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre que ça ne les regardait pas, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

 **\- Trouver une nouvelle victime pour lui sucer le sang ?** Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis il partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire devant le regard de pure terreur que lui renvoya Neville.

 **\- C'est une blague ! Détends toi** , réussi-t-il à dire entre deux rires alors que l'ensemble de leur groupe riait de sa réaction terrifiée. **Je suis d'accord avec Hermione sur ce coup là. Jamais Dumbledor n'aurait laissé un vampire entrer à Poudlard.**

Neville préféra ignorer ses camarades, murmurant dans sa barbe que le directeur avait bien fait rentrer un ancien mangemort de toute façon. Mais personne n'y fit attention.

Préférant changer de sujet pendant qu'il en était encore temps Hermione attendit que les rires se calment un peu pour demander doucement à Harry s'il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur ce soir. Depuis le début de l'année son ami partait régulièrement dans son bureau après le repas du soir pour se préparer à la guerre. La plupart des Gryffondor étaient au courant de ses rendez-vous mais beaucoup faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Rapidement le trio d'or se retrouva coupé des autres conversations – Ginny gardant tout de même une oreille tendue vers eux- afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Hermione les soupçonnait de vouloir les protéger – et se protéger eux-même- en s'éloignant ainsi des mystères entre l'élu et le directeur de Poudlard.

 **\- Non, pas ce soir** , lui répondit-il tranquillement. Elle le vit tout de même jeter un regard en coin vers la table des Serpentard et vers Malfoy avant qu'il n'ajoute : **Dumbledor doit préparer notre sortie de demain et il m'a demandé de me reposer.**

 **\- Quelle sortie ?** Demanda alors Ron en le léchant le bout des doigts pour ne pas perdre une miette de la troisième gaufre qu'il venait d'engloutir. **Et pourquoi c'est toujours Hermione la première au courant ?** Lâcha-t-il encore dans une moue mi moqueuse mi embêtée, faisant lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel à Hermione.

 **\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Tu dormais déjà quand je suis rentré hier soir. Et Hermione n'est pas arrivé en retard en cours de potion ce matin,** _ **elle**_ **. Nous avons pu en parler discrètement juste avant d'entrer en classe** , répondit le survivant sans se départir de son sourire détendue.

 **\- Donc ce soir t'es libre comme l'air ?** Questionna encore Ron.

 **\- Ouhai. On va pouvoir se faire la revanche aux échecs !**

 **\- Tu vas prendre chère alors, mon pote ! Dommage que maman m'ait interdit de parier de l'argent contre toi. Depuis le temps que je te mets des claques à ce jeu je serais devenu millionnaire !**

 **\- Et ta mère à bien raison** , lâcha Hermione qui ne pouvait en entendre d'avantage sans intervenir **. Et je vous rappel à tous les deux que nous avons des devoirs à terminer. Sans parler des révisions pour les examens de fin d'année.**

 **\- Haaaa Nan, pitié, Hermione ! On passait un bon moment là !** Grincha Ron en se mettant à bouder de manière exagérée.

Harry et elle se mirent aussitôt à rire. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de table l'ambiance décontracté les suivit jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Malgré les remontrances d'Hermione, ses deux amis réussirent à esquiver les devoirs et les révisions pour se jeter sur leur partie d'échecs. Sans surprise Ron mit une sérieuse raclée à Harry en lui prenant son roi seulement quinze minutes après le début de la partie.

Désespérée par ses camarades mais ravie de les voir passer une bonne soirée, Hermione se mit légèrement à l'écart pour tenter d'étudier malgré le vacarme régnant dans la tour.

Elle ignorait si cela était dû à l'atmosphère relâché régnant dans le château ce soir mais elle se sentait plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Grâce à absence de Snape dans la grande salle, Hermione avait pu passer un bon moment et s'était même resservi deux fois tant elle avait mangé avec appétit. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis belle lurette !

Et se sentant mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, Hermione finit par se demander si sa folie érotique et fantasmée n'était finalement pas qu'un douloureux moment à passer. Depuis que Snape l'avait foutue hors de sa salle de classe – avec tout le reste de ses camarades- elle était bien plus calme. Elle avait presque réussi à passé la journée sans penser à lui. Les effets secondaires du philtre et/ou de l'antidote étaient peut-être entrain de passer. Sans parler du traumatisme de la retenue qu'elle commençait peu à peu à oublier.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de toute manière de revivre un tel moment d'extase entre ses bras. A quoi bon alors se faire du mal. Elle le désirait plus que tout au monde. C'était un fait. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle était très certainement tombée amoureuse de son professeur. Ça aussi c'était un fait. Seulement elle n'était pas plus avancée…

… Et il était temps pour elle de tourner la page.

Fatiguée de sa –très- longue journée, Hermione s'excusa finalement auprès de ses amis et monta jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Bien contente d'échapper à une ronde dans les couloirs de l'école – se soir c'était le tour de garde des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle-, elle prit une douche brûlante et rapide avant d'enfiler son pyjama et de se glisser entre ses draps.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt, sans faire un seul rêve éveillé concernant la chauve souris des cachots. Elle se paya même le luxe de dormir d'une seule traite, terminant ainsi de se convaincre qu'elle passait le cap Severus Snape.

Doucement mais surement.

.

.

.

Toujours enfermé dans son souvenir, Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il regardait Granger finir la potion, n'arrivant pas croire qu'elle réussisse encore à garder la tête suffisamment claire pour continuer à travailler. Lui-même avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses gestes depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

Tournant toujours le dos à son double, elle venait de mettre des fleurs des sables dans la préparation et attendait patiemment que les pétales s'imprègnent de la mixture. Elle les retira ensuite une à une en tentant d'ignorer l'homme nu dans son dos qui ne cessait de passer ses grandes mains absolument partout sur son corps.

Severus regardait ses mains – qui ne lui appartenaient malheureusement pas- malaxer la poitrine de la jeune fille, attardant son regard sur ses petits boutons roses pointés vers lui. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience mais elle se déhanchait légèrement contre son double. Son corps épuisé n'hésitait pas à prendre appuis sur lui, et elle semblait se ficher complètement de son membre a nouveau érigé de désir cognant de temps à autre contre ses reins.

Son double s'était rapidement dégager de sa chaire après avoir jouit. Il les avait nettoyé d'un informulé et Granger s'était presque aussitôt remit à la tache, finissant sa potion le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus une nouvelle fois. Severus se sentait lui-même se raidir encore une fois. Il ne s'était pas lâcher et ses doigts étaient toujours profondément enfouie entre ses robes de sorcier, pressant sa chaire dure pour tenter de calmer son désir.

Tout comme son double, il en voulait encore…

L'autre se faisait de plus en plus pressé et Granger eut juste le temps de refermer sa petite main sur les fleurs des sables imprégnées de potion avant qu'il ne la retourne pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était moins endiablé que les précédents. Plus lent, plus doux, plus épuisé, son double prit son temps pour goûter sa bouche tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, cherchant presque à en profiter elle aussi un maximum.

Severus approuva le rythme plus voluptueux, il se décala légèrement afin de ne rien rater de la scène et des expressions de délice de Granger. Elle était tellement belle pendant un orgasme, qu'il pourrait décemment passer sa vie à lui faire l'amour rien que pour le plaisir de la regarder ses perdre entre ses bras.

Finalement la tension de son double augmenta peu à peu et il la saisit tout à coup par la taille pour la faire s'assoir sur le pupitre. Severus remarqua la manière délicieuse dont les fesses nues de la jeune fille s'écrasaient sur le bois vernis et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder cette place sans imaginer milles et unes façons de faire crier Granger d'extase. Lorsque l'autre la pénétra dans une ondulation voluptueuse, Severus recommença à lentement bouger sa main sur son membre, suivant le rythme des deux amants pour se joindre à eux une toute dernière fois.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître il avait la nette impression que Granger profitait autant qu'eux de l'instant.

Elle le laissa lui faire l'amour un moment puis, semblant reprendre ses esprits, elle s'écarta vivement de son baiser pour lui faire avaler les fleurs du dessert de force. Elle plaqua aussitôt après sa main sur sa bouche et attendit qu'il les avale. Seulement, de plus en plus malmenée par les allers et venues de l'autre, elle perdit pieds et dû s'accrocher à ses larges épaules pour ne pas s'écrouler en arrière. Son amant en profita aussitôt pour l'embrasser à nouveau, explorant sa bouche de sa langue en augmentant peu à peu le rythme et la force de ses coups de hanches. Heureusement pour eux, il avait avalé toutes les fleurs...

Severus s'entendit gémir de plus en plus vivement, sa voix se crispant presque douloureusement au fond de sa gorge. Il accéléra encore l'allure de ses pénétrations, devenant de plus en plus sauvage à chaque coup de reins. Granger ne semblait pas s'en plaindre malgré son visage ravagé par la passion mais aussi par la fatigue. Ses gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque son double l'a rapprocha vivement contre lui, lui offrant la rude étreinte de ses bras puissants. Severus n'en accéléra que plus vivement les gestes frénétiques de sa main à l'intérieur de ses robes de sorcier. Il se regarda plonger son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumons tout en marquant sa chaire de ses lèvres voraces.

Granger encerclait son cou de ses bras, ses mains caressant ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque alors qu'elle posait sa joue contre sa tête. Se laissant presque bercer par ses coups de hanches au fond d'elle, elle ne cessait de souffler son titre en de petits couinements parfaitement érotiques. Elle n'hésitait pas accompagner la danse de son amant en bougeant lascivement son corps contre le sien.

Elle se laissa embrasser une nouvelle fois, sa langue répondant caresse pour caresse et ses lèvres jouant tout aussi vivement sur les siennes. Son abandon totale menait peu à peu Severus vers une délivrance rapide mais particulièrement puissante. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être l'autre, mais ce contenta tout de même de cette simple vision de Granger ouvrant toujours plus largement les cuisses devant son double pour l'accueillir dans des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Semblant ne plus en pouvoir, le visage ravagé par le plaisir, l'autre se détacha vivement de ses lèvres pour rejeter sa tête en arrière. Poussant un cri rauque sous la puissance de l'orgasme à venir, il martela la jeune fille sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Granger, de son côté, le dévorait littéralement des yeux et Severus n'eut plus aucun doute sur son attirance envers lui. Un tel regard ne pouvait s'inventer, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait mentir sur la manière particulièrement passionné qu'elle avait de lui toucher la poitrine ou d'accrocher ses hanches en refermant ses jambes autour de lui.

La sentant proche du point culminant de leur étreinte, Severus enroula plus durement encore ses doigts autour de sa chaire tout en s'imposant un mouvement brut et effréné. Il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux, appréciant la manière dont son corps de femme épousait à la perfection le sien. Et lorsque son corps décida enfin de la vriller d'onde jouissive jusqu'à l'orgasme, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand sur un cri de plaisir suprême, il se laissa lui-même aller une nouvelle fois. Il se tendit comme jamais, ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne s'accrocher à rien tandis que sa propre jouissance le vrillait de part en part. Son plaisir se déversa une nouvelle fois entre ses doigts, bien que cette fois il fut bien incapable d'écarter ses vêtements. Mais il s'en fichait royalement, préférant détailler l'expression jouissive de Granger jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Il eut juste le temps de reprendre légèrement ses esprits, son membre finissant tout juste de vibrer entre ses doigts, que son double perdait à son tour la tête. Sa jouissance sembla plus violente que celle des deux autres – si c'était possible- et il lâcha un grondement bestial dans une grimace tordue entre le plaisir et la douleur avant de s'écrouler de tout son poids sur la jeune fille.

Severus eut juste le temps d'entendre le cri de surprise de Granger et de voir les deux sorciers s'écrouler durement au sol dans un enchevêtrement totalement anarchique de bras et de jambes, avant que le souvenir tout autour de lui ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de puissant l'aspirer violemment vers le haut, tout son corps semblant s'envoler brutalement alors qu'il sortait de la vision sans avoir même eut le temps de jeter un dernier regard à Granger.

Son souvenir s'était finit en même temps que son double s'était écroulé sur elle en perdant connaissance…

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits Severus était étalé de tous son long dans son laboratoire. Le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée, les mains encore tremblantes, le sombre sorcier remercia le ciel d'être parfaitement habillé. Il ne laissait montrer aucun signe, quel qu'il soit, pouvant prouver qu'il venait de vivre l'un des moments les plus érotiques de toute sa vie. Et c'était fort heureusement car le directeur de l'école – son mentor et son employeur- était penché au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une malice toute particulière derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, bien que son air se fasse plus grave et légèrement inquiet lorsque le maitre des potion tenta de se relever difficilement.

 **\- Ça commence à devenir une habitude mon bon ami** , lâcha Dumbledor en lui tendant une main secourable que Severus prit sans réfléchir. **Que ferez-vous donc lorsque je ne serais plus là ?**

 **\- Vous n'avez qu'à ne pas mourir, afin de continuer à veiller sur ma pauvre personne** , répondit Severus d'une voix rauque. **J'avoue que ça m'arrangerai beaucoup.**

Albus se contenta de rire doucement mais ne chercha pas à lui répondre. Ils savaient tous les deux que ses jours étaient comptés et que, malheureusement, le plus vieux ne pourrait continuer bien longtemps à veiller sur son protégé.

Se relevant totalement, Severus préféra ne pas tenter le diable et chercha sa chaise du bout des doigts pour s'y vautrer lourdement. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait la désagréable impression de revenir plusieurs semaines en arrière, sauf que cette fois il se souvenait d'absolument tout. Enfin, presque tout… Il avait été arraché à son souvenir dés que son _lui_ du passé était tombé dans les vapes. L'antidote de Granger avait donc bien marché… Cette petite était vraiment douée…

 **\- Vous saviez ?** Demanda-t-il dans un souffle en jetant un regard méfiant au très vieux sorcier.

 **\- Un directeur se doit de tout connaître de son école, et de ce qui s'y passe, Severus. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps** , répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Complètement exténué, l'esprit encore bien trop embrumé par tous ce qu'il venait de revivre, Severus n'eut même pas la force de s'énerver. Le directeur était au courant de son calvaire depuis des semaines et savait exactement de quoi il en retournait contrairement à tous ce qu'il avait pu lui dire jusque là. Il lui avait menti, l'avait berné et manipulé, le poussant dans ses pires retranchement pour finalement le forcer à retrouver la mémoire par lui-même. Il méritait bien son surnom de « vieux fou ».

 **\- Si vous saviez ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait jeter à Azkaban pour ce que j'ai fait subir à Miss Granger ?** Questionna-t-il, son esprit analytique se réveillant tout doucement afin de lui permettre de comprendre les plans toujours très bizarre du directeur.

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit car cela n'aurait fait que précipiter notre fin à tous. Miss Granger et vous-même êtes bien trop précieux, à notre cause commune, pour que je prenne le risque de vous perdre tous les deux** , lui expliqua-t-il doucement.

Il se rapprocha de Severus et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, tentant d'atténuer leur raideur tandis que la colère commençait tout doucement à montrer le bout de son chez le sombre maitre des cachots.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez laissé continuer à enseigner alors que j'ai… que j'ai…,** les mots lui écorchaient la bouche mais il tint bon et finit tout de même par cracher : **Alors que j'ai violé l'une de mes élèves.**

Dumbledor garda le silence un moment, laissant le temps à Severus de digérer la situation, avant de continuer, toujours d'une voix douce et calme.

 **\- Miss Granger est une personne intelligente. Je suis sûre qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce qu'il vous était arrivé et qu'elle ne vous en garde pas rigueur.**

Severus releva subitement son visage vers lui. Il repoussa d'un geste brusque sa main amicale pour lui jeter un regard glaciale à faire givrer le Sahara.

 **\- Ne me dites pas que j'étais le seul à avoir tout oublié !** Explosa-t-il. **Pourquoi ne pas avoir également jeté un sort d'Oubliette à Granger ?!**

 **\- Mais voyons, Severus** , commença Albus sans se départir de son ton calme et patient. **C'est Miss Granger qui vous a jeté un sort d'Oubliette. Elle était déjà partit lorsque je suis venu vous trouvez ce soir là.**

C'est mots firent pâlir Severus et il crut être à deux doigts de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

 **\- Tenez, mangez donc un bonbon et vous irez déjà un peu mieux,** souffla le vieux sorcier en lui tendant un bonbon au citron.

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi un bonbon pourrait régler quoi que ce soit** , siffla Severus en récupérant tout de même la friandise pour la glisser sous sa langue. Il détestait ces bonbons mais, n'ayant rien avalé de la journée, il se sentait à bout de force. Il avait grand besoin de sucre rapide pour ne pas réellement tourner de l'œil. **Cette petite folle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu la laisser gérer toute cette histoire toute seule** , grinça-t-il encore en lui jetant un regard de pur reproche.

 **\- Miss Granger est loin d'être une enfant. C'est une jeune femme extrêmement mature et intelligente. Et elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, croyez-moi** , répondit-il sans s'offusquer du regard assassin braqué sur lui. **Elle a sut gérer la situation avec brio, comme d'habitude. Elle a préservé votre carrière et votre position d'espion de l'Ordre. Elle à fait en sorte que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé, à commencer par vous. Votre élève vous connait bien, Severus. Et elle à été suffisamment maligne pour deviner quelles répercussions négatives cette mésaventure aurait sur vous et votre état d'esprit.**

 **\- « Cette mésaventure »…Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites ? Vous, et Granger, avez gérer la situation comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Je vous rappel tout de même que j'ai agressé sexuellement l'une de mes élèves, une mineur de surcroit ! Et avec toute votre machination j'imagine que personne n'a pensé à lui apporter un soutient psychologique ! Ni même de chercher à savoir si elle ne souffrait d'aucun traumatisme physique trop grave. Elle aurait normalement du être envoyé à St Mangouste pour y recevoir des soins ! Avoir le soutient de ses amis et de sa famille ! Vous n'avez aucune idée… !** Lâcha-t-il furieusement, sans pour autant réussir à terminer sa phrase à voix haute.

Albus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir… Elle était jeune, et inexpérimentée. Son corps avait reçut l'assaut violent d'un homme d'âge mûr plusieurs fois d'affilé. Sans parler de l'expérience de se faire prendre par… Il ne voulait même pas y penser !

 **\- Ne dites pas de sottises Severus** , tenta de le calmer Albus, seulement il ne réussit qu'à l'énerver d'avantage.

 **\- « Des sottises » ?** Explosa Severus plus violemment que jamais.

Ne tenant plus en place, et ragaillardi par le bonbon au citron, Severus sauta littéralement de sa chaise pour partir faire les cent pas dans son laboratoire.

 **\- Miss Granger est devenue majeur il a plusieurs mois déjà** , glissa vivement Albus avant que le sombre sorcier ne perdre définitivement les pédales. Cette information eu le mérite de le moucher, stoppant net ses petits cercles rageur au milieu du laboratoire.

 **\- Ha bon ?**

 **\- Depuis sa troisième année Miss Granger bénéficie de l'aide d'un retourneur de temps, afin qu'elle puisse assister à l'ensemble des cours qu'elle s'est choisi. Sur le papier elle n'a passé que son seizième anniversaire. Mais en réalité, et magiquement parlant, Miss Granger est bien plus proche de fêter ses dix-huit ans.**

Légèrement calmé par cette surprenante information, Severus prit le temps de réfléchir.

Oui… Il s'en souvenait à présent… Il avait entendu McGonagall en parler lors d'un conseil de classe. Elle était contre l'idée, estimant que son élève – préférée- allait se tuer la santé à vouloir étudier absolument toute les matières présentes au programme. A l'époque il s'en était totalement foutu. Elle pouvait mourir d'épuisement, le nez enfouit au milieu d'un grimoire dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, que ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. A présent ses sentiments étaient largement différent…

Cela expliquait, entre autre, pourquoi le ministère de la magie n'était pas venu l'arrêter. Granger, n'étant plus mineur, ne bénéficiait plus de la protection magique.

 **\- Je veux bien vous croire** , grinça le professeur des potions, pas spécialement calmé. **Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'une adolescente à décider qu'elle était assez grande pour tout gérer toute seule, que c'est forcément le cas. Imaginez un peu qu'elle…,** encore une fois les mots avaient toutes les difficultés du monde à passer ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse avoir une telle conversation avec Albus. **Imaginez qu'elle soit tombée enceinte !** Lâcha-t-il enfin de but en blanc.

Il détesta le petit sourire que le vieux fou lui renvoya.

 **\- Ne vous faites donc pas d'inquiétude mon ami. J'ai pris sur moi de récupérer une potion de contraception à l'infirmerie et de la faire boire à Miss Granger sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.**

Severus en resta bouche bée. Il était rassuré mais également très énervé. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse ainsi verser une potion – quelle qu'elle soit- dans le verre de Granger sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais, finalement, il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir de s'être fait berner aussi facile. Car il avait lui-même fait cette terrible erreur… Une erreur impardonnable qui les avait amenés à coucher ensemble !

Au fond il avait beau s'énerver contre Albus et Miss Granger, il était bel et bien le seul responsable...

 **\- Vous savez** , commença doucement le directeur en coupant cours à ses réflexions **, j'ai gardé un œil attentif sur Miss Granger – et sur vous également- ses dernières semaines. Et malgré quelque écart dans ses résultats scolaires, elle ne m'a pas semblé autant choqué ou traumatisé que vous semblez le penser…**

 **\- Je sais…** , souffla Severus, en se remémorant la manière particulièrement cruelle dont il l'avait traité le matin même. **Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète le plus… Elle est trop têtue pour montrer ses faiblesses et chercher de l'aide.**

 **\- Ça me rappel quelqu'un** , lâcha le directeur dans un petit rire. Il ne fit pas attention au nouveau regard glacé qu'il lui renvoya et continua le plus simplement du monde tout en se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers la porte du laboratoire : **Ce qui doit se passer à présent, ne regarde plus que vous deux. Je serais bientôt partit et, même si vous refuserez de l'avouer, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu trouver une personne qui vous conviens, mon ami. Alors essayez de ne rien gâcher cette fois.**

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que vous me racontez encore ?** S'inquiéta Severus alors même que le directeur ouvrait la porte pour partir. **Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais aller retrouver Granger pour commencer je ne sais quelle amourette ! C'est la guerre, Albus ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de stupidité qui nous ferait, de toute façon, tuer tout les deux si cela venait à se savoir !**

Le vieux sorcier lui lança un regard des plus énigmatique et lança, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte :

 **\- C'est bien parce que c'est la guerre, Severus. Parfois il est bon d'avoir une personne importante pour laquelle se battre… Une personne toujours vivante. Et qui pourrait bien vous rendre tout cet amour que vous n'avez jamais eu la chance de donner…**

\- … **Vous êtes complètement fou** , fut tous ce que Severus trouva à répondre, sa poitrine se comprimant bien malgré lui sous les douces paroles de son mentor.

Albus se contenta de sourire, ses yeux bleus brillants comme jamais derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

 **\- Bonne nuit, mon ami** , souffla-t-il doucement pour toute réponse, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Abandonné à son sort, Severus passa le reste de la nuit assis dans son laboratoire, ressassant les paroles du vieux fou encore et encore pour tenter de trouver des réponses à ses questions. En vain.

.

.

.

 **Fin chapitre 3**

Trop pressé de poster ce chapitre j'avoue avoir un peu bâclé la relecture. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ou de coquilles...

En tout cas c'est l'un des récits les plus chauds que j'ai jamais écris ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !


	4. Chapter 4

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !**

 **(oui, parce que dans ma tête je n'arrêtai pas de me dire que j'allai réussir à poster ce chapitre avant noël... Bin c'est rappé ! J'espère seulement que le prochain sortira avant Pâques... NAAAANNN je rigole ! ... quoi que ...)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Peace**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Parcourant d'un bout à l'autre l'un des immenses couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione terminait sa ronde d'un pas rapide mais silencieux. Grace à un sort, ses vives foulées n'émettaient aucun bruit, et elle avait fait exprès de ne lancer aucun sort de lumière sur les torches le long du couloir. Seule la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, à peine cachées par les nuages, éclairaient la pierre du château par de grandes fenêtres. Ces mêmes fenêtres donnaient sur de minces alcôves, qui elles-mêmes donnaient sur le couloir par de minces ouvertures encadrées de colonnes de pierre finement sculptées. Hermione n'avait encore attrapé personne et commençait à trouver le temps légèrement long. Dans cette partie de l'école, les amoureux pouvaient venir se bécoter discrètement dans les dizaines de petites alcôves. Les fenêtres donnant sur le parc offraient un coin idéal et romantique. Un coin que les garçons n'hésitaient pas à utiliser pour faire chavirer les cœurs des filles les plus étourdies. L'endroit pouvait paraître désert à cette heure de la soirée, le couvre feu étant tombé il y a plus d'une heure maintenant. Mais Hermione savait d'expérience que ce n'était pas une simple règle, la patrouilles des préfets et des professeur, ainsi que la guerre grondant de plus en plus à l'extérieur, qui pouvaient démotiver deux amoureux transis de quinze ou seize ans. Et ne parlons même pas des septièmes années, qui ne se contentaient pas de quelques baisers audacieux et d'une ou deux mains baladeuses.

 _Ceux-là n'ont rien à envier à Severus et moi_ , pensa-t-elle, souriant mentalement tout en cherchant à avancer plus lentement jusqu'à la dernière alcôve du grand couloir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa propre audace. Elle l'appelait désormais Severus… Uniquement dans son esprit bien sûr. Elle avait bien essayé de le souffler une ou deux fois à voix haute – avec un peu trop de gémissement dans la voix à son goût…-, mais n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à aller jusqu'à la deuxième syllabe. Et elle n'osait imaginer la tête de son professeur si elle tentait de se suicider en le prononçant devant lui. Elle se contentait donc de le murmurer mentalement. Mais l'écho de son prénom, si intime, résonnait avec délice dans sa tête. Et elle se sentait alors rosir, son cœur battant presque plus lourdement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne le faisait que pour son propre plaisir, ignorant honteusement le fait qu'elle aurait du faire exactement l'inverse.

…L'appeler par son prénom… Elle devait être folle. Mais c'était aussi, et très certainement, la seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se permettre avec lui. Le reste était partit dans l'oubli en même temps que les souvenirs de son professeur. Alors pour les câlins, les baisers, les mains baladeuses, vois même les mots d'amour – soyons fous jusqu'au bout ! – elle pouvait toujours s'assoir dessus.

Hermione pénétra dans la dernière petite alcôve du couloir en une vive enjambé. N'ayant jusque là rien entendu de suspects, hormis ses pensées loufoques, elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver un grand vide devant les larges fenêtres.

 _Raté._

Elle sortit de l'alcôve et fit demi-tour en soupirant légèrement.

Ne pouvant décemment pas satisfaire à ses besoins les plus primaires – et sommes toutes adolescents- Hermione prenait un malin plaisir ces temps-ci à poursuivre ses camarades et leurs hormones en ébullition afin de leur donner une bonne leçon de bienséance. Souvent suivit d'un retrait équitable de points - …et ce pour toutes les maisons confondues, quoi quand dise Ron - . Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle soit la seule à la diète tout de même ! Et puis elle ne faisait que suivre le règlement ! Tout élève surpris à se bécoter – ou tout simplement à traîner- dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu devait en subir les conséquences, ainsi que sa maison.

Seulement ce soir, elle faisait carrément choux blanc.

Pas le moindre murmure à l'horizon. Elle était bel et bien seule dans cette partit du couloir. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle commençait à se dire lorsqu'elle entendit l'écho d'un pas rapide un peu plus loin. L'intrus n'avait également pas pris la peine d'allumer les torches dans le couloir et Hermione vit à peine son ombre apparaître à l'angle tout au bout devant elle.

Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à discerner l'armure se dressant contre le mur, tout près d'elle. Mais ce fut bien pire lorsque le couloir sembla se baigner un peu plus de ténèbres tandis que la lune disparaissait lentement derrière un lourd nuage.

D'instinct Hermione avait stoppé ses pas. Elle ne pouvait imaginer un couple approché. Et avait du mal à croire que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse avoir à faire dans cette partie du château. Le couloir partait de l'escalier principal, et serpentait sur une bonne partie du quatrième étage, menant de classe en classe, avant de ce terminé là où elle se trouvait. Au bout il n'y avait qu'un grand mur et une statue de Gorgone particulièrement hideuse. La personne avançait toujours d'un pas rapide vers elle, et Hermione imagina non sans mal un professeur. Il n'y avait qu'un professeur, ou un septième année – à la rigueur- pour marcher d'un tel pas assuré, dans les couloirs du château, de nuit et sans lumière. Sans parler d'elle-même, Harry et Ron. Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur ils pouvaient maintenant se déplacer dans le château les yeux fermés.

Hermione croisait régulièrement des professeurs, voir même d'autre préfets, lorsque leurs tours de garde se croisaient. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de paniquer et attendit calmement de rencontrer la personne avant de remonter jusqu'à sa tour.

 _Quel professeur est de garde ce soir déjà ?_ Se demanda-t-elle une seconde avant de se tétaniser sur place lorsque le pas se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle. La lune -maudite traitresse- réapparut bien trop tard à son goût, éclairant soudainement tout le couloir d'une vive lueur.

Severus Snape se tenait juste devant elle.

 _Je suis maudite…,_ se souffla-t-elle intérieurement.

Hier encore, tandis qu'elle s'endormait après une soirée calme et agréable avec ses amis, elle avait crut en avoir finit avec lui. Quelle erreur ! Au matin ça avait été presque pire qu'avant ! Et lui, qui n'était apparut à aucun des repas de la journée, ne l'avait pas aidé à garder son calme. Elle avait eu comme une sensation d'urgence en se levant ce matin, prenant sa douche à toute vitesse et s'habillant de son uniforme en un tour de baguette rapide. Elle voulait alors le voir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait eu envi de croiser sa haute silhouette et, pourquoi pas, d'entendre sa douce voix de baryton siffler quelques insultes bien placées contre sa maison. Seulement elle n'avait vu et ressentit qu'un grand vide. N'ayant aucun cours de potion aujourd'hui elle avait bêtement espéré le croiser aux repas. En vain. Elle avait alors comblé ce vide, au dîné de ce soir, en l'appelant pour la première fois « Severus… » dans ses pensées. Elle s'était alors bien sentit devenir toute rouge et avait préférée faire semblant de s'étrangler dans son jus de citrouille plutôt que de devoir répondre au regard curieux et soupçonneux de Ginny.

Cette urgence, ressentie ce matin, ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Et elle avait stupidement continué d'espérer le croiser avant d'aller se coucher. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à partir de la tour Gryffondor bien avant de départ d'Harry pour son rendez-vous avec le directeur. A cette heure il avait déjà du le rejoindre et partir pour elle ne savait qu'elle aventure. Elle avait alors espéré croiser Snape dans les couloirs, ce derniers n'étant jamais très loin du directeur ces derniers temps, aux dires de Harry. Pour sa part elle se fichait de savoir pourquoi – se disant que logiquement deux agents de l'Ordre aussi important qu'eux devait avoir beaucoup de chose à se dire-, elle ne voulait que profiter du fait qu'elle pourrait le croiser « par hasard » au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait même attendu plus de vingt minutes aux pieds de la tour d'Astronomie avant de s'impatienter définitivement. Elle avait filé avant même qu'Harry ne se présente et s'était acharné à trouver quelque victime pour calmer ses nerfs.

A la place, elle le trouvait, lui. Et elle regrettait presque d'avoir souhaité le voir.

Le sombre professeur de potion était planté au milieu du couloir, tout aussi immobile qu'elle. Elle distinguait à peine sa silhouette ténébreuse dans l'ombre de la nuit. Pourtant la pâleur de son visage et de ses mains se détachait si vivement sous la lumière lunaire qu'elle ne ratait absolument rien de sa crispation et de sa…nervosité.

Snape, nerveux… Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire, bien que cela ne fasse aucun doute. Elle le connaissait trop bien, lui et son fichu caractère, pour ignorer ses mains crispées en poings, ni même son regard à la fois noirs d'une violence difficilement contenue et d'une nervosité hésitante. Avec une tête pareille, elle aurait normalement dû se voir retirer un nombre incalculable de point avant de se faire jeter manu-militari du couloir et renvoyer dans sa tour. Avec une retenue en plus, s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Seulement là…Rien. Snape hésitait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler. Se contentant de la vriller d'un regard particulièrement déstabilisant, il se découpait dans la pénombre, plus inquiétant que jamais.

Elle-même n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche pour engager le dialogue – _Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?! … Et si Neville avait raison finalement ?! Snape est peut-être un vampire !... Non, Non, Non, ma fille c'est impossible, calmes toi ! S'il avait été un vampire je m'en serai forcément rendu compte pendant que nous…Ah ! Mais arrêtes de penser à ça quand il est en face de toi !_

Les pensées en vrac, tétanisée devant son professeur, Hermione craignait de ne réussir à lâcher qu'un son mi-paniqué mi-excité, entre l'étranglement et le gémissement. Elle ne survivrait certainement pas à la honte de paraître pour une folle et/ou une décérébré face à lui. Elle préférait autant se taire !

La Rouge et Or resta donc sur place, immobile et muette, l'esprit en ébullition. Totalement raide d'angoisse de la tête aux pieds, elle ne réussi même pas à sursauter lorsqu'il recommença à s'avancer, bien plus lentement, avalant les derniers mètres les séparant dans des enjambés souple et parfaitement silencieuse. Hermione reconnut aussitôt son pas fantomatique qu'il réservait habituellement pour se rapprocher des élèves dans leur dos et leur enlever des points par surprise, sans jamais oublier de hurler bien évidemment. Et elle commençait vraiment à paniquer, sentant son cœur frapper si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle était à peu près sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre lui aussi.

Il continuait de la regarder fixement, ses yeux brillant d'une espèce de besoin qu'elle n'arrivait pas du tout à saisir. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait lui foncer droit dessus, mais au tout dernier pas Snape dévia sa jambe et la contourna vivement dans une vive envolé de cape. Pendant une seconde elle ne vit que ça, la noirceur de sa robe de sorcier passant sous ses yeux, son épaule bousculant quelques unes de ses mèches bouclés en pagailles sans pour autant frôler une seule fois ses vêtements. Son parfum lui envahit les narines et elle fut presque sûre de tomber en pâmoison avant de réussir à se rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elle expire entre deux inspirations. Elle finit par reprendre son souffle, des étoiles dansant sous ses yeux une seconde, et se traita mentalement d'idiote.

Son professeur agissait vraiment bizarrement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tourner de l'œil en humant sa douce odeur masculine ! Elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point… Enfin, presque pas…

Hermione préféra mettre ses réactions de dévergondée de côté pour mieux analyser le comportement étrange de son professeur. Une seule idée lui venait en tête. Elle aurait préféré ne même pas y penser, trop lâche pour vraiment prendre la responsabilité d'une telle éventualité. Seulement c'était la seule chose qui pourrait expliquer le regard inquiétant de Snape, sa nervosité et même son silence gêné.

Il se souvenait de leur retenue…

 _Impossible…,_ préféra-t-elle se convaincre tandis que les pas de son professeur continuaient d'avancer dans son dos, une sueur froide lui coulant lentement le long de l'échine. S'il retrouvait un jour la mémoire, elle disparaîtrait de la surface de la Terre, morte et enterrée au fin fond de la forêt interdite sous la colère de son professeur, ou noyée dans le lac de l'école après qu'elle s'y soit jeté elle-même. Et elle ne savait pas encore ce qui serait le pire : devoir encaisser la rage et le dégoût du sorcier ou se faire renvoyer de l'école pour comportement immorale, saccages de matériel scolaire, abus de magie et manipulation de l'esprit. Avec un tel dossier scolaire son avenir, et ses espoirs de faire de grandes études, étaient fichus à tout jamais…

 _Il doit y avoir autre chose…,_ commença-t-elle mentalement tout en listant tout les évènements récents qui auraient pu déranger la santé mentale de Snape. Un accident de potion était si vite arrivé… Peut-être même avait-il une nouvelle fois succombé à un philtre de magie noire… Ou bien le surmenage. Sans même parler de la guerre ! … Et puis, vraiment, elle s'inquiétait de l'utilisation d'écaille de dragon pour son antidote contre le philtre d'Aphrödelirium, craignant une réaction de la part de son professeur... Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'il contracte une allergie à cet ingrédient particulièrement puissant ?

Seulement ses recherches mentales se firent couper court lorsque la voix grave de Snape s'éleva soudainement à travers le couloir. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au bruit de ses pas qui avait totalement stoppé. Le maitre des potions s'était arrêté à quelque mètre, refusant catégoriquement de se retourner, le regard braqué sur la statue de la Gorgone un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il réfléchissait mieux lorsqu'il ne la regardait pas. Et elle fit exactement comme lui, restant immobile au milieu du couloir, les yeux fixant les lueurs lunaires à travers les hautes fenêtres sur les dalles du long couloir.

 **\- J'ai retrouvé votre culotte, Miss Granger.**

Il n'a pas parlé fort, n'a même pas sifflé, ni même utiliser son ton condescend qu'il utilise chaque fois qu'il parle à un Gryffondor, et pourtant, pour Hermione, ce fut pire qu'un coup de poing en plein visage. Cette fois elle oublia complètement de respirer. Incapable de se retourner, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, incapable même d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, Hermione tentait seulement de réapprendre à respirer.

Lui tournant toujours le dos, Severus resta lui aussi muet après cette accablante déclaration.

Lui non plus n'osait plus du tout se retourner. Il ignorait complètement ce qui l'avait forcé à ouvrir soudainement la bouche pour lui balancer un truc pareil.

 _Merlin, ne pouvais-je pas simplement l'ignorer, comme d'habitude ?!_ Se hurla-t-il à lui-même.

Seulement il était à présent trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Cette simple phrase signifiait absolument tout. Il savait. Il se souvenait. Et elle avait parfaitement compris le message. Elle était bien trop intelligente et vive d'esprit pour ne pas comprendre… Et à en croire par sa respiration hachée– Dieu merci elle avait recommencé à respirer…-, et les battements frénétiques de son cœur qu'il pouvait parfaitement deviner d'ici, elle était dans un état tout aussi choquant que le sien.

Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Ça en devenait presque vulgaire, il s'en rendait compte à présent. S'il avait voulu la faire mourir d'une crise d'apoplexie il n'aurait pas pu mieux si prendre. C'était un véritable fiasco !

… Pourquoi Diable avait-il parlé ? Pourquoi…

La meilleure solution restait encore de faire comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre eux. C'était ce qu'elle-même avait fait… Et c'était ce qu'il devrait faire. Mais maintenant qu'il savait… Maintenant, il ne pouvait simplement plus l'ignorer. C'était impossible. Elle l'avait trop hanté, trop chamboulé, trop marqué, pour simplement oublier l' _incident_. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait retenir sa maudite langue devant elle.

Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, Granger l'avait accompagné dans toutes ses pensées. Il lui avait fallut reprendre ses esprit, préparer le départ de Dumbledor et de Potter, surveiller Draco, esquiver la grande salle – pour ne surtout pas la croiser !-. Pendant tout ce temps il avait du planifier, discuter et engueuler – ses élèves en classe-, afin de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble immense. Mais Granger était là, dans un coin de sa tête, dans un tremblement de sa main, dans une respiration soudainement crispée lorsque des flashs l'assaillaient soudainement.

Mais Severus n'était pas maître espion pour rien. Il avait sut tenir son rôle de sombre chauve-souris des cachots. Les nerfs à vif il avait certes fait pleurer trois Poufsoufles de plus que d'habitude durant sa journée de cours, mais il s'en était plutôt bien sorti pour quelqu'un à deux doigts de l'implosion. Car il avait trop de responsabilités, trop de devoirs, trop d'angoisses pour le monde et le futur de ténèbres qui avançait vers eux, pour en plus y ajouter la folie de _la tentation Granger_.

Et Granger était suffisamment mêlée à tous ça sans qu'il n'en rajoute. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ils ne pouvaient pas en parler… Ils ne _devaient_ pas en parler. Il en allait de leur survie à tous les deux – quoi que pour lui il ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir…- Lui parler aujourd'hui ne les mènerait nulle-part… La preuve, il était incapable de lui dire autre chose à présent… Et il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être jamais senti aussi stupide devant une élève vingt ans plus jeune que lui.

Plantés comme deux idiots au milieu du couloir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir – ou même simplement réussir- à dire autre chose ou a simplement se retourner pour se faire face. Tels deux statues de sel ils restèrent une bonne minute sans émettre d'autre son que leur respiration crispée.

Hermione était littéralement au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle avait complètement oublié comment un être humain était sensé respirer normalement et sa cervelle électrifiée ne faisait que répéter :

 _Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu…_

Puis tout à coup, comme une réponse à sa panique intérieur, elle fut enfin assaillit par une révélation : Elle était dans la merde !

Depuis des semaines elle imaginait des centaines de scénarios où son professeur retrouverait enfin la mémoire et viendrait l'emmener avec lui, tel un preux chevalier sur son balai enchanté. Mais quelle idiote elle faisait ! Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait enfin devant le fait accomplit, son professeur parfaitement au courant qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à _baiser_ comme des animaux, elle était rendue tétanisée par la honte et l'horreur.

Assumer seule le désir, l'envie, et l'interdit délicieux de ses rêveries érotiques était facile. Mais faire face à son mépris et son dégoût la terrorisait littéralement.

Soudain des rires et des murmures montèrent du bout du couloir. Hermione ne mit qu'une seconde à comprendre que des élèves arrivaient vers elle. Elle commença à voir la lueur d'un Lumos apparaître dans l'angle, les peintures et les tapisseries s'illuminant peu à peu de couleur. Elle réagit à peine à cette nouvelle présence dans le couloir, bien plus inquiète de l'homme se dressant dans son dos. Elle avait échappée, par elle ne savait quel miracle, à la folie pure de son professeur, mais elle était loin de deviner sa réaction face aux deux tourtereaux s'approchant, bras dessus bras dessous. Ces crétins inconscients se permirent même de glousser et elle sût au grognement énervé derrière elle que c'était la goutte de trop pour Severus. Elle sursauta légèrement en l'entendant faire demi-tour, s'approchant une nouvelle fois d'elle à grand pas. Il la dépassa dans une envolé de robes noires, son pas rapide l'abandonnant dans la pénombre pour filer en direction de la lumière.

 **\- Restez là** , souffla-t-il d'une voix particulièrement rauque, sans pour autant tourner la tête vers elle.

 _Aucun risque_ , se dit Hermione.

Elle était à présent enracinée dans la pierre lisse du couloir. Et elle resta plantée là, la bouche bêtement ouverte sur du vide –ce qui lui faisait particulièrement honte-. Elle se retrouvait écrasée par la présence de son professeur, son aveu la laissant dans un état traumatique particulièrement inquiétant.

Allait-elle rester plantée là comme une idiote jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? … C'était une possibilité qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à écarter.

Hermione resta donc exactement là où il voulait qu'elle reste, et observa Severus s'abattre sur les deux intrus comme la misère sur le monde. De son angle de vue, elle distingua parfaitement la silhouette sombre du sorcier se découper à travers le Lumos des deux tourtereaux. Et ils ne se rendirent compte de sa présence que bien trop tard. Elle les vit sursauter violement lorsque la présence glaciale du maitre des cachots s'insinua soudainement dans leur périmètre de sécurité. La Griffondor s'en trouva particulièrement rassuré. Elle était donc loin d'être la seule à être perturbé par son aura de terreur. L'une des deux silhouette – surement la fille,… quoi que…- poussa un petit cri de terreur en voyant le maitre des cachots faire son apparition au milieu de leur cercle de lumière. Hermione pria pour le couple, espérant pour eux que leur professeur réussirait à se retenir d'utiliser sa baguette pour les punir. Ils étaient venus chercher un petit coin tranquille pour se bécoter et finissaient finalement par trouver l'antichambre des enfers. L'autre silhouette faillit lâcher sa baguette, la lueur du Lumos vacillant dans les ténèbres lorsque Snape laissa enfin éclater toute sa colère.

 **\- Miss Lovenski, Mr Roberts ! Cela ne vous suffit donc plus de vous tripoter sous les pupitres pendant vos heures de cours ?! Il faut maintenant que vagabondiez dans les couloirs de cette école après le couvre feu ! Malgré vos résultats scolaire je vous pensais plus intelligente que ça Miss Lovenski !**

Hermione reconnaissait les noms des deux étudiants. Des Serpentards, en septième année. Pour une fois, qu'ils soient de la maison de la chauve-souris n'allait faire aucune différence. Harry et Ron auraient adorés assister à cette scène. Hermione, quant à elle, se retenait difficilement de lâcher un rire hystérique.

 **\- Quand à vous Mr Roberts, si vous mettiez autant d'énergie à travailler en cours qu'à courir après toute la gente féminine de cette école, vous quitteriez enfin votre place de dernier de la classe ! Et j'ose espérer que votre amie ici présente est au faite de votre relation avec Miss Buxwood, et de la retenue que Russard vous à imposé après vous avoir tous les deux surprit à vous déshabiller derrière la statue de Lord Jones la semaine dernière !**

La Rouge et Or entendit parfaitement le hoquet de stupeur de Lovenski. Elle vit son ombre faire un bond de côté, loin de son –très certainement- ex- copain.

 **\- Je vois que vous êtes au moins fidèle à votre réputation, si ce n'est à vos conquêtes** , cracha encore Severus. **Je vous retire cent point Mr Roberts, pour vous apprendre à réfléchir avec votre cervelle et non pas avec votre entre-jambe ! Et vous serez en colle tous les soirs avec Rusard jusqu'à l'obtention de votre diplôme !**

Dans un mouvement furieux de cape il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui se mettait à sangloter à côté d'eux.

 **\- Et vous, cessez donc de pleurnicher ! Je vous retire aussi cent point jeune fille ! ça vous donnera peut-être à réfléchir la prochaine fois qu'un garçon vous fera les yeux doux et qu'il vous prendra l'envie d'enlever votre chemisier dans les couloirs de cette école ! Maintenant hors de ma vue ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs !**

Il resta un moment immobile, laissant ses deux élèves détaler comme des lapins, la lueur du Lumos tremblant plus que jamais à travers l'angle du couloir tandis que leurs pas précipités résonnaient sur les dalles de pierre.

Il fit ensuite volte-face, parcourant à nouveau le couloir pour se planter une nouvelle fois devant Granger. Il n'attendit pas une seconde avant de lever sa baguette et de murmurer un « Lumos » du bout des lèvres.

Il la vit sursauter, ses yeux chocolatés plongeant aussitôt dans les siens, plus perdus que jamais.

 _Par Merlin, ce n'est qu'une adolescente,_ se souffla-t-il tandis qu'il détaillait ses joues bien rondes, ses cheveux bouclés en pagaille, son uniforme enfilé à la va vite avec sa cravate de travers et l'une de ses chaussette mal remontée sur sa cheville.

 **\- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous** , dit-il dans un murmure pour lui-même.

Il l'a vit ouvrir la bouche, son regard l'interrogeant en tremblant légèrement tandis qu'elle semblait chercher une réelle réponse à lui donner. Mais finalement elle ne dit rien et resta, la bouche ouverte, devant lui, ses yeux le suppliant presque de la sortir de se mauvais pas. Elle semblait bien plus mal à l'aise que lui, frétillant d'un pied à l'autre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il eu alors pitié d'elle et préféra mettre fin à son calvaire en s'avançant vivement. Il l'attrapa par la main, ses longs doigts se refermant sur les siens avec toute la force et la chaleur d'un homme, la forçant à le suivre tandis qu'il remontait le couloir jusqu'à la statue de Gorgone. Hermione poussa d'abord un petit cri de surprise mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser entraîner dans son sillage, les pants de sa robe de sorcier l'ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Elle préféra rester muette, ignorant complètement ce que son professeur avait en tête, bien que son cœur commença à battre d'un espoir totalement fou…

Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien s'imaginer, seulement sa cervelle recommençait à s'activer vivement sous la surprise et la curiosité. Severus lâcha un mot de passe devant la Gorgone et un passage apparue tout à coup derrière sa silhouette de pierre, étonnant fortement la rouge et or qui n'en avait jusque là jamais entendu parler. Elle était presque sûre que ce passage secret n'apparaissait pas sur la carte du Marauder. De l'autre côté du passage de pierre, elle découvrit un large escalier en colimaçon qui lui donna le tournis à peine dix marches descendu. Mais ça s'était loin d'empêcher son esprit en ébullition d'imaginer un million de scénario possible.

Ils étaient entrain de descendre, et profond à en juger par les innombrables marches qu'ils dévalaient d'un pas rapide. - Si Snape ne l'avait pas tenu fermement par la main, lui assurant un appui solide, elle se serrait casser la figure au bout de la troisième marche.- Ils n'étaient donc pas en direction du bureau du directeur. Donc pas de « sanction » pour le moment… Bien qu'il s'agisse de Snape et qu'elle ne pouvait que se méfier de lui. Il ne semblait pas furieux contre elle, ni même prêt à commettre un meurtre de sang froid. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir imaginer qu'il l'amenait jusqu'à ses appartements et qu'il lui déclarerait ensuite sa flamme, mais elle se le refusait catégoriquement.

 _Ressaisis toi, ma fille ! Arrête un peu de rêver et réagis ! Ce n'est pas un de tes foutus fantasmes, c'est la réalité ! Merlin tout puissant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ?!_ Commença-t-elle à paniqué avant de se hasarder à ouvrir la bouche et tenter de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- **Pro… Professeur ?** Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix, légèrement essoufflé tandis que leur descente aux enfers n'en finissait plus.

 _Pas mal_ , s'encouragea-t-elle avant de continuer. Au moins elle était toujours capable de parler.

 **\- Où m'emmenez-vous ?**

 **\- Dans mes appartements** , répondit-il aussitôt, d'un ton catégorique, la regardant à peine.

Elle faillit freiner des quatre fers, mue par un instinct de conservation qui dépassait tous ses désirs les plus fous. Elle n'était pas si désespérée finalement, et faillit presque s'en réjouir avant qu'une tonne de pensées plus débridés les unes que les autres ne l'assaillent tout à coup. Une élève dans les appartements privés de l'un de ses professeurs, après le couvre feu…. Elle, Hermione Granger, dans les appartements privés de Severus Snape… Elle poussa un véritable cri mentale à moitié hystérique, tiraillé entre l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et celui de se laisser guider par le sombre sorcier.

Ayant sans aucun doute ressenti son trouble, Severus finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil lorsqu'ils arrivèrent – enfin !- aux pieds des escaliers.

 **\- Je crois que vous et moi avons besoin d'une petite…** _ **conversation**_ , se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter. **Et je ne suis pas disposé à le faire au milieu des couloirs de cette école.**

Il ne vit pas les joues de la jeune fille passer du rose au rouge sous le coup de sa voix grave et rauque de nervosité.

…Est-ce qu'elle se faisait des idées, où était-il entrain de lui faire une proposition ?

 _Tu es complètement folle_ ! Se hurla-t-elle intérieurement tandis que Severus ouvrait le passage se trouvant devant eux d'un vif mouvement de baguette. La pierre s'ouvrit aussitôt et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir des cachots menant à la salle de potion. Elle crut emprunter ce chemin mais sa grande main, tenant toujours chaudement la sienne, l'entraîna soudainement à gauche pour finalement les arrêter devant un tableau qu'Hermione fut incapable de reconnaître.

Severus ne se laissa aucune seconde de réflexion. Il lâcha son mot de passe dans un murmure, pénétrant aussitôt par l'ouverture en emmenant Granger à sa suite. D'un mouvement de baguette il fit s'allumer toute les chandelles de son petit salon, refermant la porte derrière lui et fermant discrètement les portes menant à sa chambre et à sa salle de bain. Il ne ralenti cependant pas en s'approchant de la large cheminé, qu'il alluma tout aussi rapidement, ainsi que des fauteuils l'entourant. Et il la lâcha sur le canapé, l'empêchant de se prendre les pieds dans la tables basse tout en l'accompagnant jusqu'à ce que ses jambes tremblantes ne plies enfin sous son poids et ne l'oblige à s'assoir.

Il nota son air choqué, sa tignasse n'ayant encore jamais atteint un tel volume à son souvenir. Ses yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes le suivirent alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau à grand pas vers un meuble en bois sombre, et sans âge, trônant entre deux bibliothèques pleines à craquer. Il en sortit une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu d'une main et deux larges verres d'une autre, referma le placard d'un souple mouvement du coude et reparti un peu plus lentement vers les fauteuils. Et il s'assit le plus loin possible d'elle, posant la bouteille d'alcool et les deux verres devant lui sur la table basse en bois massif.

Il servit un premier verre, plein de moitié, puis porta la bouteille au deuxième verre et y versa habillement une très légère lichette. Reposant le whisky sur la table, il prit le verre entre ses longs doigts et le tendit à une Hermione tétanisée.

 **\- Prenez ce verre, Miss Granger. Et détendez-vous, je ne vais ni vous tuer, ni vous dévorer,** souffla-t-il d'une vois sombre en se penchant vers elle pour lui tendre le verre encore plus près.

Elle se força à le prendre, pas très sûre d'être en accord avec le règlement de l'école. Après tout c'était son professeur qui le lui proposait… Elle ne pouvait donc pas refuser. Question de politesse. Mais même dit comme ça, cela paraissait encore bien trop étrange. La jeune fille n'avait aucun mal reconnaître la situation scandaleuse dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. Si jamais les gens apprenait qu'elle s'était retrouvé seule dans les appartements de Snape, à boire de l'alcool, sa réputation serait foutue à tout jamais !

La main crispée à son verre, Hermione regarda le liquide ambré s'éclairé à la lumière du feu tandis que Severus se relevait souplement pour se poster devant la cheminé, lui tournant légèrement le dos mais la gardant néanmoins dans son champ de vision. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sans croiser son regard, et décida que perdue pour perdue…

Snape avait eut absolument raison de lui offrir ce verre, bien qu'il ne s'attende pas à la voir l'avaler cul sec. Elle s'étouffa, toussa, grimaça et reposa le verre sur la table tout en se faisant de l'air avec la main. A présent elle avait les idées un peu plus claires. Il la vit relever la tête vers lui et fit semblant de l'ignorer un instant, se tournant vers les flammes tout en portant son propre verre à ses lèvres. Il bu plus lentement qu'elle, savourant la première gorgée qui lui fit l'effet d'un fouet. Il avait besoin de se détendre, et surtout de trouver les bons mots à lui dire.

Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de lui parler. Ne l'ayant croisé que par malchance – il se rendait dans les cachots pour préparer la potion d'Albus, en attendant que lui et Potter ne revienne de leurs _joyeuses aventures-_. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses appartements, assise sur son canapé et détaillant aussi discrètement que possible absolument tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ferait tout aussi bien de lui lancer un Oubliette à son tour, la virant ensuite d'ici à coup de pieds aux fesses pour ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Quant à ses propres souvenirs il irait aussitôt les jeter dans sa pensive pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. C'était la chose la plus sensé à faire. Pour lui, pour elle, pour l'avenir du monde magique… Mais pour le moment il en était incapable.

Avant ça il avait besoin de lui parler. Son fiasco à l'ignorer dans le couloir en était la preuve flagrante. Car elle réagissait trop bien en sa présence et qu'il crevait de savoir à quoi elle pensait en le regardant. Il voulait se confronter à leur souvenir, connaître les motivations réelles qui l'avaient poussé à lui jeter un sort d'Oubliette et à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dénoncé ? Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à le sauver, alors qu'il aurait été presque plus facile de le tuer à ce moment là ?

 _Et pourquoi Diable cris-tu de plaisir lorsque j'enfonce mon sexe en toi ?_ Osa-t-il demander dans ses pensées en pinçant des lèvres, ses yeux noirs se perdant un instant dans la lueur du feu de cheminé.

Inconsciente des pensées de son professeur, Hermione le laissa volontiers l'ignorer tandis que sa poitrine finissait lentement de refroidir après la brûlure de l'alcool. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi on appelait ça du Pur Feu. Elle détaillait les rangés de bibliothèque, sur à peu près toute la superficie des quatre murs de la large pièce. Un grand bureau en bois sombre se dressait dans le coin opposé de la cheminé, les piles de parchemins éclairés par des bougies disposées un peu partout témoignant de sa masse de travail. Avec le feu qui crépitait doucement devant elle, la pièce était chaude et, étonnement, très accueillante. Les couleurs sombre, et principalement verte, étaient loin de la déranger autant qu'elle l'aurait crut.

Hermione était littéralement sous le charme à vrai dire. Et se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de sauter vers les centaines de livres présents partout autour d'elle. La bibliothèque du maitre des potions était immense, et devait sans aucun doute receler de précieux trésor. Elle en avait le bout des doigts qui fourmillaient. Ou était-ce du à l'alcool ?

Elle commençait à s'impatienter légèrement, se tortillant sur le canapé tout en se demandant se qu'elle pourrait bien dire pour briser la glace sans pour autant entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Cependant Snape lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en parlant tout à coup le premier.

 **\- Vous avez saccagé ma salle de classe** , commença-t-il d'un ton parfaitement égal, lui tournant toujours légèrement le dos, **Vous avez abimé mon tableau et plusieurs chaudrons appartenant à des élèves. Malgré vos sorts de nettoyage, plusieurs ont du être remplacés.** Il fit une légère pose pour boire une nouvelle gorgée, avant de continuer : **Vous avez également pillé ma réserve, utilisant des ingrédients extrêmement rares et coûteux afin de concocter une potion jusque là jamais expérimentée. Faisant fi de toutes les règles de sécurité et de préparation. Vous auriez pu nous faire exploser, nous asphyxier ou même réduire nos chaires en poussière. Certains ingrédients, que vous avez utilisés, ont un usage parfaitement réglementé, dont vous n'avez absolument pas tenus compte. Je pense entre autre aux écailles de dragons, et vous rappel que son utilisation n'est possible que par un maitre des potions et en aucun car par une élève de premier cycle. Toute aussi brillante, qu'elle puisse être.**

Hermione ne disait rien, les lèvres soudées et les joues blanches malgré le whisky Pur Feu.

 **\- De plus** , continua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque, et plus lente, choisissant les bons mots, **vous m'avez attaqué de nombreux sorts, certains étaient particulièrement dangereux et déplacé de la part d'une jeune fille. J'ignore de quel grimoire millénaire vous trouvez vos sortilèges, mais laissez moi vous mettre en garde quant à leur utilisation. Je pense que Minerva n'aimerait pas vous voir utiliser le sort d'éviscération à l'un de ses cours.**

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, appuyant ses propos de ses yeux sombres, avant d'ajouter :

 **\- Cependant j'avoue être assez impressionné par vos talents en sortilège et maléfice. Malgré l'éducation médiocre que vous et vos camarades avez reçue en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous êtes plutôt douée avec une baguette. Mais vous avez fait une grave erreur en pensant qu'un simple sort d'Oubliette pourrait effacer mes souvenirs de cette soirée. Je suis passé maitre en Occlumancie bien avant votre naissance, Miss Granger. Et je trouve insultant que vous ayez pu penser réussir à corrompre mon esprit aussi facilement. Ce n'est certainement pas par chance si j'ai réussi à survivre jusque là, et ce n'est pas une Miss-je-sais-tout qui peut réussir là où même le seigneur des ténèbres à échoué.**

Glacée sur le canapé, Hermione l'écoutait parler, appréciant honteusement sa voix grave et mélodieuse par-dessus le crépitement du feu malgré les propos choquant qui ne cessaient de sortir de sa bouche. Plusieurs fois elle s'était retenue de sursauter, à la fois surprise de l'entendre faire son éloge et terrifié par toutes les accusations qu'il ne cessait de lister les unes à la suite des autres.

Severus garda le silence pendant quelque seconde, remuant son verre en face du feu et buvant quelque gorgée parfaitement mesurée. Il pouvait entendre les mouvements de plus en plus nerveux de son élève derrière lui. Il imaginait sans peine sa terreur… Et pourtant il n'avait encore rien dit…

 **\- Pourquoi avoir choisi d'utiliser de l'eau cristallisée plutôt que de l'huile de ricin dans votre préparation ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et posée, comme il le lui demanderait en cours, en se décidant enfin à la regarder en face.

Hermione comprit tout de suite sa question. Elle osa relever les yeux vers lui, ses longues robes noires de sorcier accentuant sa grande taille au-delà du possible tandis qu'il était à présent posté devant elle, seule la table basse et un fauteuil les séparaient. Elle aurait aimé pourvoir se ratatiner sur le canapé, mais quelque chose dans sa manière de la regarder l'en empêchait, l'obligeant ainsi à rester bien droite, et à plonger son regard dans le sien.

Ce qu'elle y vit la détendit légèrement. Il n'avait l'air ni furieux, ni dégoûté. Ses sourcils était relevé en un réel questionnement, ses épaules bien plus relâchées que dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Le verre de whisky semblait faire son effet et il attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à lui répondre.

Elle n'hésita que quelque seconde. Il était déjà au courant qu'elle avait pillé sa réserve, concocté une potion qui aurait pût les tuer tous les deux, et qu'elle lui avait effacé la mémoire en lui jetant un sort. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore laissé un Avada…Et n'avait vraiment plus rien à perdre de toute façon…

\- … **Il faut chauffer l'huile pendant plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir l'insérer à une potion servant d'antidote. L'eau se dilue plus facilement et plus rapidement** , lâcha-t-elle enfin d'une petite voix. **Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer** , hasarda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard légèrement gêné, **il me fallait finir l'antidote le plus vite possible.**

Elle détourna finalement les yeux, incapable de soutenir les deux billes d'un noir profond qui brillèrent vivement à la lueur des chandelles. Lui, ne la quittait plus des yeux tandis qu'il enchaînait rapidement :

 **\- Mais les propriétés actives de l'eau cristallisée sont bien moins élevées que celle de l'huile de ricin.**

 **\- Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai relevé la potion avec de l'essence de dictame.**

 **\- Un choix hasardeux** , releva-t-il avant d'avaler lentement sa dernière gorgée de whisky.

 **\- Mais concluant** , ajouta-t-elle en se redressant inconsciemment sur le fauteuil.

 **\- Utilisé avec les œufs de serpents cendres, l'essence de dictame aurait pu nous exploser à la figure** , continua-t-il lentement.

 **\- Je sais** , répondit-elle, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par les remarques de son professeur. Elle était comme en cours, sa main prête à se lever en l'air pour répondre à ses questions, oubliant presque où elle se trouvait. Il avait se pouvoir hypnotisant sur elle, redoutant plus que tout son jugement elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se retenir de lui fournir les bonnes réponses. **Ces deux ingrédients peuvent être hautement dangereux sans un diluant adéquat. L'eau cristallisée peut-être alourdie durant la préparation et empêcher les agents explosifs des ingrédients de s'enflammer. C'est pourquoi j'ai ensuite utilisé les larmes de sirènes afin de contrer les agents explosifs.**

 **\- Encore une fois ce fut un choix hasardeux. Tout comme pour les écailles de dragons. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous à convaincue d'en utiliser, cet ingrédients à bien plus d'effet indésirable que tout les autres réunis.**

 **\- Il fallait que je trouve un catalyseur suffisamment puissant** , s'acharna-t-elle à argumenter. Elle avait l'impression de défendre l'un de ses devoirs en cours de TP. **Et grâce à l'essence de violette, j'ai pensé qu'il serrait possible de contrer les effets secondaires des écailles. Son agent relaxant peut normalement….** , et elle se tût, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Elle se souvenait tout à coup parfaitement du moment où il lui avait versé cette même essence de violette relaxante sur les fesse… Et de ce qui s'était ensuite passé. Elle en rougissait à présent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Snape n'eut aucun mal à deviner le fond de ses pensées – ayant exactement les même-, et se détourna vivement de son visage pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse, grommelant quelque malédictions inintelligibles entre ses dents serrées. Il reposa son verre sur la table d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque et fit signe à Hermione de rapprocher le sien. Ce qu'elle fit en lui lançant un regard étonné – et toujours rougissante-. Il lui servit à nouveau une légère lichette et à peine plus que ça dans son propre verre avant de refermer la bouteille. Il la renvoya se ranger seule dans le meuble du salon d'un petit mouvement de baguette. La tige de bois disparût tout aussi rapidement quelle était apparut entre ses doigts et il lui tendit son verre en se penchant par-dessus la table basse, son autre main tenant déjà son propre verre.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent à peine mais cela suffit à faire frissonner la jeune fille et se crisper le sorcier. Ils firent comme si de rien, Severus retombant lourdement au fond de son fauteuil et Hermione s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé, jouant avec son verre entre ses mains en faisant tournoyer le liquide à l'intérieur.

 **\- Miss Granger…,** continua lentement son professeur avant de faire une légère pose pour tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Elle en fit de même, imaginant ses lèvres toucher les siennes alors même que sa langue prenait feu sous la caresse brûlante de l'alcool. **Je vous encourage fortement à continuer vos études en potions après l'obtention de vos Aspics. Vous avez un talent véritable pour cette discipline. Et bien que je vous ai toujours crut incapable de lâcher vos livres pour vous voir réellement expérimenter vos potions par vous-même, vous avez sut créer de toute pièce une potion quasi-parfaite.**

Elle faillit en recracher sa gorgée, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

 **\- Je suis parfaitement conscient des conditions…dramatiques et particulièrement défavorables dont vous avez été victime, mais je suis impressionné par le sang-froid et le savoir-faire avec lequel vous avez réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de votre préparation** , continua-t-il sans qu'Hermione n'en croie ses oreilles. **Pour être tout à fait franc, je suis assez fière de voir l'une de mes élèves réussir aussi brillamment un tel antidote jusqu'alors totalement inconnu. Cela démontre bien votre dévouement pour cette discipline, et l'ampleur du travail de recherche que vous avez réussi à accomplir jusqu'ici.**

Ne trouvant absolument rien à répondre, Hermione se contenta de porter son verre à ses lèvres pour y boire une gorgée bien plus conséquente. Cette fois-ci elle ne s'étouffa pas, se contentant de tousser légèrement sans pouvoir rougir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà tant elle se retrouvait gênée de ces louanges. Dire que Snape était avars de compliments était un euphémisme, elle ne savait donc plus du tout où se mettre, s'attendant à voir tomber de la neige dans les cachots ou Ron apparaître subitement dans le salon pour crier « Poisson d'Avril ! ». Elle rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'il la reconnaisse enfin comme une véritable sorcière, et sa digne élève. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir ce rêve se réaliser un jour et encore moins dans de pareille circonstance... Elle en avait le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Et Merlin, il y avait cette chaleur infernale qui descendait peu à peu de sa gorge brûlée d'alcool au bas de son ventre, plus crispée que jamais.

 **\- J'accorde donc deux cent points à Gryffondor, pour votre exploit. Et pour nous avoir, très certainement, sauvé la vie à tout les deux** , lança-t-il en levant son verre devant lui, avant d'ajouter solennellement : **Merci.**

Il attendit qu'elle lève à son tour son verre en face du sien, ses yeux noirs plongeant vivement dans les siens avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et ne finisse son whisky d'une traite. Hermione, elle, était à deux doigts de tourner à nouveau de l'œil. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! D'abord les compliments et ensuite ça ! Elle voulut se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réveillée mais Snape rouvrit trop rapidement les yeux.

 **\- Bien évidemment aucun autre élève ne doit savoir quand, où, ni même pourquoi, votre maison à si soudainement reçut autant de point. Cela risquerait d'éveiller trop de soupçons** , ajouta-t-il en reposant définitivement son verre sur la table, tout en sachant que Dumbledore s'assurerait de le couvrir auprès de ses collègues.

 **\- Oui, je comprends** , se força-t-elle à répondre – d'une voix tremblante-, bien qu'elle ne comprenne plus rien depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Elle était comme Alice tombée dans le terrier, incapable de croire que l'homme se tenant assis en face d'elle puisse être la terreur des cachots. Quelque part c'était presque plus incroyable que sa dernière retenue… Pour se donner contenance elle finit également son verre, avalant la dernière gorgée un peu trop vivement avant de se remettre à tousser et à grimacer.

Reposant son verre sur la table, Hermione releva alors lentement son regard vers lui, se penchant inconsciemment dans sa direction. Son souffle se perdit entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle découvrit le petit sourire en coin qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher. Oh ! Il était moqueur et même vexant, mais aussi plus naturel et sincère que toutes autres expressions qu'elle n'ait jamais vues de lui. Il se moquait sans aucun doute de son manque d'expérience, s'amusant de la voir s'étrangler à chaque gorgée de whisky. Mais il lui souriait _réellement_ …

 **\- Pour ce qui est du reste…,** recommença-t-il, d'une voix plus rauque que jamais, son visage retrouvant son implacable sérieux. **… Je vous présente mes plus profondes excuses. Je sais bien que rien ne vous oblige à les accepter -et que vous ne le ferez certainement jamais d'ailleurs- mais sachez que je donnerais tout pour pouvoir changer les choses et vous épargner cette…** _ **agression**_.

Il cracha presque le mot dans un souffle crispé. Et il n'ajouta plus rien. Il se releva souplement en soupirant fortement et se détourna à nouveau vers la cheminé pour s'y poster et ne plus bouger. Les mains dans le dos, il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les flammes, son esprit filant dans tous les sens et a toutes vitesse, pour savoir ce qui conviendrait de dire à présent. Il l'avait remercié pour les avoir sauvé, … et il s'était excusé. Seulement ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé… Et encore moins pourquoi elle avait parut prendre autant de plaisir entre ses bras… Mais c'était des questions qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas poser à une jeune fille.

Gardant le silence pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Hermione se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle savait que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup. Et c'est très certainement cela qui lui délia la langue. Ça, et les semaines passées entre angoisse et désir.

Sa frustration était à son comble.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle, l'air de ne vraiment rien y comprendre. **C'est tout ?**

Légèrement ébranlé par sa remarque, qui brisait le fils de ses sombres pensées, Severus se retourna vers elle. Il releva un sourcil surpris, ses fines lèvres s'ouvrant sur une réponse, mauvaise et insultante – question d'habitude-, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Elle avait frappé exactement là où ça faisait mal.

Car, non, c'était loin d'être _tout_. Seulement les mots lui manquaient soudainement…

 **\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Miss Granger ?** Siffla-t-il, légèrement acerbe. **Je pourrais me vautrer à vos pieds en vous suppliant de me pardonner, cela ne changerai absolument rien à mon terrible comportement de ce soir là. Je me suis jeté sur vous tel un animal. Je vous ai malmené et violenté avant de… De vous déshabiller et de vous violer Miss Granger. Je sais que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais pardonner l'horreur que vous avez du vivre,** termina-t-il dans un grondement de plus en plus rageur.

 **\- Vous étiez sous le coup d'un philtre de magie noire,** argumenta Hermione de manière instinctive.

Sa voix résonna un peu trop fortement à son goût dans le petit salon, mais Snape se contenta de rejeter sa remarque d'un mouvement impatient de la main.

 **\- Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me trouver des excuses. J'ai été inconscient et maladroit ce soir là et je me suis retrouvé dans une situation particulièrement délicate. Vous connaissez sans doute ma position auprès de l'Ordre et du seigneur des ténèbres. Et n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il me faut parfois me rendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec les autres Mangemorts, et agir comme tel. J'ai manqué de vigilance et j'ai bien faillis nous tuer tous les deux.**

Hermione se retint de sursauter, c'était la première fois qu'il avouait devant elle être un agent-double.

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir, plus long et plus profond encore que le précédent avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé à ses côté. Il laissa encore un certain espace entre eux mais se pencha suffisamment vers elle pour qu'elle sente le whisky dans son souffle.

 **\- J'ignore complètement ce qui a bien pu vous passez par la tête pour tenter d'effacer mes souvenirs et ainsi passer sous silence votre… viol** , hésita-t-il avant de continuer. **Mais, j'espère pour vous, que vous ne vous êtes pas mit en tête que j'étais également une victime dans toute cette histoire.**

 **\- Mais vous étiez loin d'être vous-même, le Philtre a…,** voulu-t-elle argumenter une nouvelle fois. La réaction de Severus fut la même et il leva la main devant elle pour la faire taire

 **\- Non, Miss Granger. Je suis tout autant coupable que le fils de chien qui à osé m'empoisonner. Et par ma faute vous avez dû subir ma… présence forcée. Ce que je vous ai fait… Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner…,** gronda-t-il finalement, la colère montant peu à peu en lui, comme chaque fois qu'il repensait à la manière violente dont il s'était emparé de son corps.

 **\- Pourtant, Professeur, je ne vous en veux pas du tout…,** osa-t-elle souffler en devenant cramoisie de la tête aux pieds.

Il renifla de dédain, quoi que légèrement surpris tout de même.

 **\- Miss Granger, soyez sérieuse. Vous ne pouvez pas pardonnez une telle agression. J'aurai du être envoyé à Azkaban et vous, vous auriez dû me dénoncer et recevoir le soutient de vos proches. Au lieu de quoi Albus me laisse continuer à enseigner et vous, vous faites comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ne me faite pas regretter les points que je viens d'accorder à votre maison en vous faisant soudainement plus bête que vous ne l'êtes.**

Hermione se renfrogna vivement et n'hésita pas à se pencher à son tour vers lui, grignotant un peu plus l'espace du canapé les séparant encore, pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée. L'alcool lui déliait de plus en plus la langue.

 **\- Mais je suis parfaitement sérieuse, professeur. Je vous pardonne de…m'avoir fait ces choses. Vous n'étiez pas vous-même, je le sais bien** , lâcha-t-elle vivement.

 **\- Taisez-vous donc petite idiote** , siffla Snape en réponse, sa raison et son dégoût de lui-même forçant son corps à légèrement s'écarter d'elle. **Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Un viol ne se pardonne pas aussi facilement. Et d'autant plus lorsque c'est un professeur qui abuse ainsi de l'une de ses élèves.**

 **\- Pourtant il vous faudra bien me croire, car c'est bien la vérité. Je…** , elle hésita, ses joues de plus en plus chaudes, **Je ne vous en veux absolument pas.**

 **\- Je vous ai violé, Miss Granger** , gronda le sorcier en se retenant difficilement de ne pas crier.

 **\- Non !** Cria alors Hermione en se releva comme un diable du canapé.

Cette fois ce fut elle qui contourna la table basse. Elle ne s'arrêta cependant pas à la cheminé et partit faire les cent pas du côté du large bureau, forçant Severus à se tourner sur le côté pour ne pas la perdre des yeux.

 **\- Ce n'était pas un viol !** Ajouta-t-elle encore avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. **Enfin… Pas tout le temps. C'est…,** elle hésita, son cœur frappant fort dans sa poitrine devant son audace à tout lui révéler. **C'est vrai que c'était effrayant, surtout au début. Je… Je ne voulais pas. Mais après… Après, ça à commencé à être… différent et…**

La jeune fille s'emmêla les pinceaux, butant sur les mots avant que Severus ne lui épargne le ridicule de dire absolument n'importe quoi.

 **\- Vous délirez complètement, Miss Granger. Vous l'avez dit vous-même j'étais sous le charme d'un philtre de magie noire. Je ne contrôlais plus ni mon corps ni mon esprit.**

 **\- Je sais…,** souffla Hermione, un regret dans la voix qui fit frissonner Severus.

 **\- C'était un viol. Rentrez-vous ça bien dans le crâne,** ajouta-t-il encore d'une voix dure, afin que l'information s'imprime bien dans son esprit.

 **-…. Oui** , lâcha-t-elle pour toute réponse dans un murmure particulièrement crispé. **Pourtant j'en ai savouré chaque instant…**

Elle avait stoppé ses pas, préférant lui tourner le dos elle aussi, afin de mieux cacher ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder à tout instant. Elle l'entendit lâcher une respiration légèrement crispée.

\- … **Et c'est une grave erreur,** lâcha-t-il soudainement dans un murmure rauque **. Je ne peux pas vous laissez penser ce genre de chose. Je suis désolé Miss Granger…**

Mut par un instinct de survie étonnant Hermione se retourna dans une vive envolée de boucle sauvage pour se figée ensuite aussitôt. La baguette de Snape pointée sur elle, elle devina sans trop savoir comment le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas** ! Lâcha-t-elle vivement en sentant une sourde colère, associée à l'angoisse de se retrouver face à la baguette de son professeur. **Vous n'avez pas le droit.**

 **\- Vous ne vous êtes pas gêné vous** , renifla-t-il dans une grimace dédaigneuse. Il avait tout de même retenu son bras, ses lèvres se refusant à lancer le sortilège d'Oubliette malgré son bras toujours tendu vers elle.

 **\- Je refuse… je ne veux pas oublier…Ces souvenirs sont à moi** , lança-t-elle comme un caprice.

 **\- Vos souvenirs risquent de nous faire tuer, tout les deux.**

Hermione frissonna une seconde en y pensant. Elle s'acharna pourtant dans un sanglot, refusant d'abandonner aussi facilement sa seule chance de lui avouer l'ampleur de ses sentiments.

 **\- Jamais je ne vous ferais de mal…**

 **\- Mais d'autre pourrons vous en faire… Le seigneur noir, ou tout autre Mangemorts doués en Legilimancie, pourraient facilement lire vos pensées et découvrir ce que nous avons partagé ensemble. Ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à comprendre que je serai prêt à tout sacrifier pour vous garder en sécurité…,** lâche-t-il, la voix vibrante de sincérité, sa main toujours durement crispée sur sa baguette bien qu'il l'ait légèrement baissée.

Hermione resta muette de surprise face à ce nouveau débit de parole.

 **\- J'ai une dette de vie envers vous. Sans parler de mon honneur, qui m'oblige à être dorénavant votre plus farouche protecteur** , enchaina-t-il le regard brillant. Il vit parfaitement la pointe de déception qui brouilla le regard chocolat en face du siens. Elle s'attendait apparemment à une autre explication… **Mais il y a bien plus en jeu dans cette guerre que vous et moi. Vous ne mettriez pas la vie de monsieur Potter en danger de cette façon. Aucun de nous deux ne le fera… Dites moi que j'ai tord Miss Granger,** ajouta-t-il cependant d'un air presque désespéré.

 **\- Non… Vous avez raison…**

Severus poussa un long soupire puis, lentement, il tenta une nouvelle fois de lever sa baguette vers elle.

 **\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de nous avoir sauvés la vie cette nuit là…,** il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'Hermione décida de lui couper la parole pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

 **-Si, vous le pouvez…,** souffla-t-elle vivement. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration, rassemblant toute sa force et son courage pour faire honneur à sa maison. **Quitte à tout perdre… à tout oublier… Autant se damnée jusqu'au bout…**

Severus releva un sourcil surpris face à ces propos. Qu'allait-elle encore lui inventer ?

 **\- Juste une…Une dernière fois, vous et moi…,** souffla-t-elle encore, dans un murmure à peine audible et rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **\- Vous avez perdus la tête** …, répondit aussitôt Severus dans un souffle crispé. Mais ses yeux suivirent avec avidité les gestes de la jeune fille qui commençait lentement à défaire son nœud de cravate. **Vous seriez prête à vous offrir à la chauve souris des cachots ?** Grinça-t-il encore. **Que diraient vos camarades, et vos professeurs, s'ils vous voyaient ?**

Hermione stoppa net son geste, ses mains retombant le long de son corps, sa cravate qu'à moitié défaite. Elle baissa la tête, gênée de son ardeur mais surtout honteuse de se voir refuser aussi sèchement, tandis que Severus baissait rageusement sa baguette.

 **\- Que diraient-ils de moi ?** Lâcha-t-il encore plus durement, son ton devenant soudainement bien plus amère. **Je suis votre professeur. Et j'ai vingt ans de plus que vous ! La morale et la bienséance m'oblige, miss Granger, à refuser votre…** _ **proposition**_ , grinça-t-il pour finir.

 **\- Alors c'est vraiment tout… ?** Souffla Hermione d'une voix prête à se briser.

 **\- Miss Granger...,** siffla Severus, les yeux toujours fixés aux siens. **Je n'ose imaginer ce qui vous passe par la tête pour vous offrir ainsi à moi mais nous ne pouvons absolument pas…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Le coupa-t-elle en s'énervant peu à peu, ses mots se brisant parfois dans un sanglot. **A cause de ce que pourront dire les autres ? C'est ridicule ! Dites plutôt que je vous dégoûte !**

 **\- C'est vous qui êtes ridicule à présent !** Gronda violement Severus. **Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir !**

 **\- Alors expliquez-moi !** Cria Hermione plus fort encore. Seul le chagrin l'empêchait d'être impressionnée par la haute silhouette de son professeur se découpant dans la lueur de la cheminé.

 **\- Maudite Je-sais-tout !** Cracha le sombre sorcier. **Vous mériteriez que je vous prenne aux mots et que je vous les fasse regretter !**

 **\- Et bien faite le !** Lâcha-t-elle encore, horrifiée de sa propre audace mais incapable de s'arrêter. **Passez la nuit avec moi !**

 **\- MISS GRANGER !** Hurla alors Severus, totalement hors de lui devant l'inconscience de cette gamine. Ça en devenait effrayant. Parce qu'elle était aussi sa chimère… Et que s'il commençait à poser ses mains sur elle…il ne répondrait plus de rien. **Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous osez me demander ! Sans même parler de votre insolence, vous êtes totalement inconsciente de vous proposer ainsi à un homme vingt ans plus vieux que vous ! Je vous imaginais plus intelligente que ça !**

 **\- MAIS QUE VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE FASSE ?!** Enchaîna la rouge et or, en hurlant tout aussi fort que lui.

Sa voix, violente et vibrante d'une réelle angoisse, coupa toute réplique à Snape. Il ferma ses fines lèvres en une ligne mince et crispée, ses yeux noirs happés par le visage farouche en face de lui. Les cheveux de la jeune fille volaient dans tous les sens à mesure qu'elle secouait la tête vivement pour lui signifier à quelle point elle était perdue. Levant ses si petites mains devant elle, elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Il s'imaginait à nouveau serrer sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'elle continuait, plus vivante et sincère que sa chimère ne l'avait jamais été :

 **\- C'est vous qui n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vous demande ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas réfléchi à toutes les éventualités ?! Que je ne fait que succomber à mes hormones ?! J'ai parfaitement conscience de la situation ! Parce que la dernière fois c'était un viol, comme vous le dites si bien ! Et pourtant je n'arrête pas de penser à la manière dont vous m'avez touché, et à quel point ça m'a plu. Vous pensez peut-être que je n'ai pas honte de moi ?! Ou que je ne réalise pas à quel point je suis folle de vous demander une chose pareille ?! Ça me rend complètement dingue ! VOUS me rendez complètement dingue ! Croyez-moi, j'aurais presque préféré perdre la mémoire moi aussi ! Vous au moins vous ne ressentez pas ce besoin qui se transforme en douleur chaque fois que je vous vois !**

Elle ravala rageusement un sanglot, secrètement ravie de réussir à enfin déstabiliser le maitre des cachots, bien qu'elle soit au bord du débordement émotionnel. Elle était comme prête à exploser, toute sa frustration remontant si violemment en elle qu'elle peinait à garder le contrôle. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, la vidant de toute cette pression qui menaçait de lui faire perdre définitivement la boule. C'était trop, et ce depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle en avait trop dit et en même temps pas assez. Snape la menaçait de lui faire perdre la mémoire, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était seulement sa fierté qui l'empêchait de tomber ainsi dans l'oubli. Elle refusait de subir un tel sort mais aussi et surtout elle refusait de ne pouvoir lui exprimer la puissance de son amour.

… Car oui, elle l'aimait.

Elle s'était refusé à l'admettre, mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il lui ferait oublier cet amour de toute façon… et cette seule idée lui faisait perdre absolument tout ses moyens. Elle aurait presque préféré recevoir un Avada…

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, Hermione ne pût se résoudre à tomber dans l'oubli sans avoir réussi à le connaître _vraiment_ … Il fallait qu'il la touche. Il fallait qu'elle sente, qu'elle découvre, la manière d'être de Severus Snape. Une nuit. Juste une foutue nuit. C'était plus que du désir. C'était un besoin ardent, qui la consumerait à travers l'Oubliette si elle avait le malheur de rater sa chance…Car une chose était sûre, ce soir serait sa seule et unique chance… Hermione ne pouvait s'expliquer cette certitude, mais un poids dans son ventre ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'ils seraient tôt ou tard définitivement séparés… Le sombre sorcier lui échapperait quoi qu'il arrive… Et son seul rôle à elle serait de l'avoir aimé, pendant un instant seulement…

 **\- Vous pourrez bien faire ce qui vous chante après ça ! Me tuer, me jeter un sort d'Oubliette, je m'en fiche comme de ma première plume ! Mais une chose est sûre** _ **professeur**_ , et elle insista bien sur ce point dans une moue sarcastique, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était loin d'oublier leur place respective, **vous allez m'offrir cette nuit que vous le vouliez ou non ! Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous attendre ! Je ne vous laisserais pas vous cacher plus longtemps derrière les remparts de la bienséance ! Il est trop tard pour ça ! Nous avons** _ **déjà**_ **couché ensemble ! Vous et moi ! Et je vous ferais remarquer que la dernière fois vous ne vous êtes pas embarrasser de me demander mon avis ! J'estime avoir le droit de vous demander une nuit de plus ! Prenez-le comme vous le voulez, mais ce soir vous allez passer la nuit avec moi. Vous n'avez absolument pas le choix !**

Et sur ces mots, sans trop savoir qu'elle sorte de courage ou de folie l'a poussait à faire ça, elle défit rapidement sa cravate avant de vivement la jeter à terre. Elle se lança ensuite à l'assaut de son chemisier. Dans un grognement particulièrement caverneux, Severus avala alors vivement l'espace les séparant. Il contourna rapidement les fauteuils et se retrouva à moins de cinquante centimètre d'elle avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sursauter. Levant ses deux mains avec une rapidité inouïe, il referma ses longs doigts sur ceux de son élève, stoppant net son avancé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le quatrième bouton. Il baissa bien malgré lui les yeux et n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir la très fine dentelle blanche de son soutient gorge derrière son chemisier ouvert. Il les ferma quelque seconde, soufflant nerveusement par le nez en ne réussissant pas à décrisper sa mâchoire. Son corps penché sur celui de son élève, un souffle seulement les séparait. Pourtant Hermione nota machinalement qu'aucun de leur vêtement ne se touchait encore.

Severus poussa un très long soupir, forçant la colère à le quitter pour ne pas risquer de céder à ses émotions les plus violentes dans le seul but de se venger d'elle. Cette satanée diablesse osait s'offrir à lui... Elle était prête à risquer sa réputation et ce qui lui restait de vertu dans les bras d'un professeur et d'un ancien Mangemort. Si on le lui avait dit, il aurait refusé de le croire. Pas elle. Pas Miss Granger. Comment pourrait-elle bien vouloir de lui, de son corps, de ses caresses et de ses baisers ? C'était presque une déception de voire qu'elle était prête à tomber aussi bas, pour vouloir ainsi de lui.

…Et, lui, pourquoi avait-il tellement envi de la faire crier à nouveau ? Elle faisait à peine mine d'enlever sa chemise et il l'imaginait déjà penchée sur le canapé, sa jupe d'écolière totalement relevée sur son joli petit derrière. Seulement cela n'avait rien d'un rêve. Elle était bien là, devant lui, offrant son corps et son âme pour une nuit de plus entre _ses_ bras. Sa chimère totalement perdue derrière les traits de son élève, Severus ne voyait plus que cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui titillait douloureusement sa patience et son désir.

Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'un éclat avide qu'il supportait difficilement, tout son corps hurlant presque de douleur de ne pouvoir lui répondre. Car sa raison était bien trop forte, et sa résolution de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal bien trop importante à ses yeux…

 **\- Petite idiote inconsciente,** gronda-t-il dans un murmure crispé et particulièrement menaçant qui eut le don de pétrifier la jeune fille en face de lui.

Hermione préféra rester muette, ses lèvres brûlant de sentir son souffle la caresser. Elle regardait, fascinée, comme ses cheveux tombaient peu à peu autour de son visage tandis qu'il restait légèrement penché devant elle. Il n'aurait fallut que de quelque dizaine de centimètres pour que son long nez ne puisse se glisser contre sa joue. Pourtant il refusait obstinément de combler le vide les séparant et Hermione n'osait le toucher directement, craignant soudainement sa réaction. Elle nota comme ses lèvres s'étiraient d'un côté de sa bouche, marquant son visage de la même crispation qui faisait vibrer tous son corps au dessus du sien. Elle les regarda bouger, caressant les mots pour les lâcher dans un souffle rauque et mal contenu tandis que ses grandes mains emprisonnaient fermement les siennes, les plaquant contre son buste afin de l'empêcher de s'avancer mais aussi de lui échapper.

 **\- J'aimerai pouvoir être aussi bête et naïf que vous,** grinça-t-il, les yeux brillant. **Vous me demandez une nuit, et vous vous imaginez surement que je vais tout naturellement vous traitez comme la chose la plus délicate et fragile du monde. Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse jouer le rôle du prince charmant et prendre votre corps sans vous faire le moindre mal ? Vous croyez que, parce que j'ai des remords, je saurai vous traiter plus élégamment que la dernière fois ? Ce n'est que doux mensonges et fantasmes, Miss Granger. Et c'est bien mal me connaître. Mes besoins sont ceux d'un homme, et ils ne sauraient en être autrement. Quant à votre demande, ce n'est là que curiosité mal placée.**

 **\- Une curiosité peut-être,** cracha Hermione dans une grimace **. Mais un besoin tout aussi réel que le votre ! Et je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre avec vous. La dernière fois je n'en suis pas morte ! Et vous non plus ! N'en faite pas toute une histoire !**

 **\- Toute une histoire ?!** Siffla-t-il aussitôt. **Vous parlez comme le directeur !** Cracha-t-il avec hargne, sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là. **D'une façon ou d'une autre je brise tout ce que je touche…,** continua-t-il plus lentement. **Je ne veux pas vous gâchez vous, ni votre souvenir, Miss Granger. Je refuse de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle devant vous. Parce qu'alors je n'aurai plus aucune excuse… Pouvez-vous le comprendre ?**

 **\- Non… Non, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pourriez me faire plus de mal que vous m'en avez déjà fait,** lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot emplis de colère. **Ce qui fut le plus dure quand vous m'avez** _ **violé**_ **, professeur, fut de savoir que ce n'était pas réellement vous qui me faisiez toutes ces choses !**

Un long et profond silence accueillit son exclamation.

 **\- Vous délirez…,** s'étrangla Severus. Il voulut la faire taire d'une insulte bien placée, seulement absolument rien ne lui vint. Et Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir.

 **\- Depuis cette fameuse soirée, je ne rêve que d'une chose : pouvoir recommencer** , souffla-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée sous les violents battements de son coeur. **Seulement je veux que ce soit** _ **vous**_ **. Vous, Severus Snape. Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes mon professeur, ou de votre âge. Parce que je ne pense qu'à vous et à ce fichu philtre à longueur de journée. Je veux connaître la manière dont vous me toucheriez ou m'embrasseriez si vous n'étiez pas sous l'emprise d'un poison ! J'en crève, tellement j'en ai envie !** Finit-elle enfin par lâcher dans une exclamation passionnée.

Troublée, Hermione vit parfaitement les yeux noirs de son professeur vaciller, avant qu'il ne ferme lentement les paupières. Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez avant de soupirer longuement. Seulement aucun muscle de son corps ne se décontracta. Ses épaules restèrent crispées, tout comme ses poings quasis tremblant par-dessus les siens. Elle pouvait voir ses narines vibrer comme lorsqu'il était sur le point d'exploser de colère, une veine palpitant dangereusement le long de sa tempe sous sa peau pâle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Hermione s'attendit à voir apparaître un regard de pure colère. Elle pouvait déjà voir ses lèvres trembler de ravaler les insultes qu'il crevait de lui hurler. Seulement elle s'étrangla presque en découvrant des yeux emplis d'une passion dévorante.

 **\- Rappelez-vous bien, Miss Granger…** , siffla-t-il nerveusement en lui attrapant soudainement le visage à deux mains, **… Que vous m'avez supplié pour cela.**

Et ce fut ces dernières paroles. Il offrit une autre occupation à ses lèvres en les posant vivement sur celle de la jeune fille.

Hermione lâcha une respiration hachée et il en profita pour aussitôt glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, la faisant frissonner et gémir tout à la fois. Des centaines de papillons s'envolèrent dans absolument tout son être et Hermione crut un instant que ses jambes allaient défaillir. Severus fut surpris de sa réaction, son gémissement de pur délice fit couler une sensation brûlante le long de son échine. Lorsqu'elle jeta ses deux bras autour de son cou pour se jeter contre lui, la lave en fusion sembla lui percer les reins avant d'exploser dans chacune de ses veines. Il la calla fermement contre lui, forçant sa poitrine à s'écraser sur son torse tandis que ses mains partaient s'accrocher à sa taille. Hermione répondait à son baiser avec une ardeur mal contrôlé et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant son inexpérience alors qu'il tentait de dominer peu à peu leur échange.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Cela aurait put paraître étrange et déconcertant, seulement ils en étaient totalement incapable. Hermione se noyait toute entière dans les yeux sombres de son professeur, sa passion explosant sous son baiser alors même qu'il la regardait avec cette étincelle si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Severus observait la manière étonnante dont le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminait sous les traits du désir. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux, et vibrait toujours un peu plus de voir ses réactions alors qu' _il_ l'embrassait toujours plus passionnément.

Ce découvrir ainsi à travers le regard de l'autre les firent sombrer dans une passion quasi dévorante. Leur souffle devint soudain erratique, les gestes saccadés et nerveux. Hermione avait glissé ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs de Snape, tirant presque son visage contre le sien pour empêcher ses lèvres de la quitter, pas même pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle. Elle glissait sa langue contre la sienne dans un ballet enfiévré, leurs lèvres se dévorant littéralement. Ni tenant tout simplement plus, Severus referma plus durement ses bras autour de sa taille, l'une de ses mains ne se gênant absolument pas pour lui attraper fermement une fesse tandis que l'autre remontait vivement entre ses omoplates.

Il l'a souleva de terre sans aucun problème, ses longues jambes n'ayant aucun mal à soulever le poids de la jeune fille alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte de sa chambre. Il la plaqua contre le montant en bois, et elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'elle commença à onduler des hanches contre lui, il lâcha un long gémissement à travers leur baiser qui n'en finissait pas. Leur regard ne s'était toujours pas lâché, les deux sorciers savourant chaque expression et regard de l'autre. Finalement Snape retira sa langue de sa bouche, ses dents partant attraper la lèvre inférieure, et particulièrement pulpeuse, de son élève pour la mordiller légèrement. Il gémit une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle appuyait plus fort son bassin contre la bosse de son entre-jambe, de plus en plus dure et douloureuse.

 **\- Hermione…,** souffla-t-il en lui lâchant enfin les lèvres. Sa voix était plus rauque que jamais, ses yeux noir la vrillant d'un regard de prédateur.

Elle gémit bruyamment de l'entendre prononcer son prénom avec autant de désir dans la voix et elle partit aussitôt lui ravir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Il se crispa, sa deuxième main partant lui saisir sa deuxième fesse afin de la maintenir à sa hauteur, entre lui et la porte. Il accompagna d'instinct son rythme de hanche, grondant à travers ses baisers.

 **\- La porte…,** réussi-t-il à lâcher alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il vit son visage rosir de plus en plus, ses pupilles se dilatant vivement alors qu'il savait avoir trouvé son bouton de chaire sous le rythme de ses coups de hanches. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. **Ouvrez la porte,** gronda-t-il une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne comprenne et ne s'exécute.

Au moment où l'une de ses mains se décidait à relâcher les mèches de cheveux de Snape, pour se poser sur la poignée et ainsi leur permettre d'entrer, le sombre sorcier reposait vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui faire à nouveau tourner la tête.

 _Merlin ce qu'il embrasse bien ! Mieux que la dernière fois !_ S'exclama-t-elle intérieurement, son esprit en ébullition alors qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre.

Elle ne comprenait pas bien comment ils en étaient finalement arrivés là. Ils étaient entrain de s'engueuler, argumentant l'un contre l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Et la seconde d'après elle se retrouvait dans _sa_ chambre, ses lèvres subitement trop occupées à l'embrasser pour lui permettre de lui crier dessus. _Il_ l'embrassait. Lui, Severus Snape. Et ce n'était pas le fruit d'une potion ou d'un sortilège. Seul le désir l'habitait tandis qu'il la couchait vivement sur _son_ lit, plaquant aussitôt son corps au dessus du sien sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent une seule seconde.

La porte de la chambre restée ouverte derrière eux offrit à Hermione une légère lueur de lumière lui permettant d'enregistrer la décoration très simple de la pièce. Le lit à baldaquin de Snape se dressait, immense, contre le mur du fond. Une table de chevet se trouvait de chaque côté, des bougeoirs en argent trônant sur leur surface afin de permettre au propriétaire des lieux de s'éclairer. Hermione aperçut une immense armoire dans un coin et à nouveau un bureau remplis de parchemins en pagailles de l'autre côté. Des livres par centaine finissaient de remplir les vides entre les différents meubles. Leur présence dans tous les recoins des appartements de Snape aurait pût faire tourner la tête de la rouge et or, si toute son attention ne s'arrêtait pas à l'homme couché sur elle, la plaquant au lit de tout son poids.

Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens, ses mains quittant la chevelure sombre du sorcier pour partir à la recherche de sa baguette. L'affaire s'annonçait difficile étant donné que Snape ne lui laissa aucune marche de manœuvre en continuant à dévorer ses lèvres, ses mains parties découvrir son corps dans de vives caresses par-dessus ses vêtements. Elle gémit à travers leurs baisers. Ses jambes totalement écartées sous lui, elle n'avait aucun mal à sentir la dure présence de son désir pour elle à travers ses robes de sorcier. Il ne cessait de lui offrir de petits coups de hanches, écrasant leur entre jambes l'une contre l'autre dans une caresse, certes voluptueuse mais encore bien sages. Il finit par grogner, et lâcha ses lèvres pour se redresser légèrement au dessus d'elle.

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir à force de gigoter dans tous les sens sous lui. Il prit appuis sur ses coudes, laissant un mince espace entre leur buste mais refusant de quitter la chaleur infernale qu'il pouvait sentir aux creux de ses cuisses. Et dire qu'il n'y avait que sa jupe et une fragile petite culotte entre lui et la caverne de tous ses désirs… Cette seule idée suffisait à lui faire battre son cœur plus lourdement dans sa poitrine. Seulement Hermione ne cessait de bouger, son petit visage baisser vers le bas, ses mains fouillant les plis de sa jupe.

 **\- Par Merlin…,** gronda Snape, au bord de l'explosion. **Ne me dites pas que vous avez changé d'avis…,** ajouta-t-il, la voix rauque et cassé par la torture de sentir ses courbes si féminines se plaquées contre lui à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle poussa une petite exclamation de victoire, sa main se relevant subitement sous leurs visages en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recule instinctif, l'imaginant sans mal lui jeter un sort pour qu'il la lâche. Avait-elle réellement changé d'avis ? Est-ce que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'une blague de mauvais goût ? Allait-elle lui hurler subitement son dégoût en le menaçant de milles maux pour avoir osé la toucher ? Il ne le supporterait tout simplement pas…

Légèrement perdu dans ses angoisses, il n'avait même pas fait attention à sa main se refermant sur le bras d'Hermione. Ses réflexes de survies étaient tels qu'il lui avait plaqué sa main tenant sa baguette sur le coussin au dessus de sa tête, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle posa aussitôt sa deuxième main sur son épaule, sa caresse remontant vivement le long de son cou avant de se perdre une nouvelle fois à travers ses mèches de cheveux qui encadrant leur visage à tous les deux. Il frissonna, complètement perdu. Aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir de telle sensation – et ils étaient encore habillés !- et aucune de l'avait effrayé autant que Granger. Penché sur elle comme il l'était, il avait beaucoup de mal à la distinguer dans la pénombre. La lumière du salon filtrait à travers la porte de la chambre, seulement elle était loin d'être assez vive pour les éclairer parfaitement. Il voyait à peine son visage sous lui, ses longs cheveux noirs glissant au dessus d'elle et la cachant toujours un peu plus.

 **\- Incendio** , souffla alors Hermione entre deux respirations précipitées.

Aussitôt toutes les bougies de la chambre s'enflammèrent, les éclairant vivement et leur permettant enfin de plonger leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Surpris, Severus détailla son visage afin de deviner ses prochaines intentions. Il s'attendait encore à ce qu'elle lui jette un sort. Pourtant il n'en fut rien, et si elle força sur son bras pour qu'il la relâche ce ne fut que pour mieux déposer sa baguette sur la table basse juste à côté d'elle.

 **\- Je… J'ai besoin de vous voir…,** souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'air déconcerté de Snape l'a forçait à se justifier. Hermione n'avait pas souvenir de lui avoir jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage. Il était toujours très impressionnant, ses yeux noirs toujours légèrement froncés et emplis d'une étincelle d'intelligence fourbe et d'un cynisme à toute épreuve. Pourtant il était plus que jamais sur la défensive, son agressivité soudainement remplacé par une légère frayeur. Elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner sa nervosité. Elle pouvait presque imaginer chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême sous ses robes de sorcier. Il devait très certainement s'attendre à un piège – son esprit Serpentard bien trop présent-. Seulement il n'en était absolument rien. Tout comme elle se refusait à tout arrêter ! Elle avait juste besoin de le voir. Il _fallait_ qu'elle puisse le voir. Sans quoi elle ne pourrait croire à la chance de l'avoir tout contre elle.

Se noyant toute entière dans ses yeux noirs étincelant, Hermione s'accrocha à nouveau à son cou de toutes ses forces, ondulant doucement des hanches contre lui. Elle vit parfaitement son regard vaciller au dessus du sien.

 **\- Et il hors de question que vous vous arrêtiez aussi tôt. J'en mourais…,** lâcha-t-elle dans un gémissement en tentant de lui faire parvenir tout sa sincérité et son amour.

Cela sembla fonctionner parce qu'il poussa un grognement particulièrement rauque avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Hermione répondit tout aussi vivement au baiser.

Severus déposa vivement sa propre baguette près de celle de la jeune fille. Elle était totalement inconsciente de l'avoir eut juste sous la gorge pendant quelque seconde, le sombre sorcier près à lui jeter un sortilège cuisant si elle avait fait mine de l'attaquer. Ces reflexes étaient bien trop ancré en lui pour qu'il ne cherche pas à se protéger en toute occasion. Il ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance de l'avoir toute entière et consentante dans son lit.

Pourtant elle était à présent désarmée, sa baguette sagement posée à côté de la sienne. Il savait que si elle cherchait à l'atteindre il serrait miles fois plus rapide qu'elle. Question physique il n'avait réellement rien à craindre. Ce n'est pas son malheureux mètre soixante cinq et ses soixante kilos qui pourrait l'empêcher de la dominer sévèrement s'il elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Elle s'offrait à lui, fragile mais aussi farouche entre ses bras. Et il appréciait secrètement son besoin de le regarder pendant qu'il commençait à la déshabiller dans des gestes rendus fébriles par l'impatience.

Il aimait la manière dans ses yeux couleur chocolat suivait son visage. Elle lui envoyait des regards brûlant, ses dents allant parfois mordre sa lèvre inférieure dans un gémissement de pur délice. Sa chemise d'écolière fut bien vite arrachée à son corps, découvrant ainsi son sous-vêtement d'une blancheur immaculée. Le soutien-gorge, bien que paré d'une fine dentelle sur les contours, était très sage et reflétait parfaitement la pureté quasi intacte de la jeune fille gémissante sous lui.

La respiration de Snape se fit plus lourde, ses mains brûlant d'enfin sentir la douceur de sa peau. Il était de plus en plus impatient, il gronda et du faire preuve d'une douloureuse retenue lorsqu'Hermione commença à s'attaquer aux boutons de ses robes de sorcier. A plusieurs occasion il fut obligé de mettre fin à ses baisers et à ses caresses de plus en plus enfiévré afin de l'aider à se débarrasser de ses différentes couches de vêtement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva en chemise blanche – ses robes de sorcier et leurs chaussures jetées vivement au sol- qu'il perdit le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait.

Il se jeta sur elle, sa bouche partant trouver le creux de son cou tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous elle pour débarrasser sa poitrine de tout rempart. Il n'eut pas la patience de la quitter afin de mieux la contempler et, le soutient gorge aussitôt retiré, Severus laissa glisser l'une de ses mains sur sa taille, ses côtes et, _enfin_ , son sein. Hermione poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, sa peau toute entière se couvrant de chaire de poule. Prise de frisson elle enroula plus vivement encore ses bras autour de ses épaules avec autant de force que si elle avait voulu se fondre en lui. La chaleur de sa main sur son sein se diffusa dans tous son être et elle trembla, offrant un coup de hanche passionné au sorcier au dessus d'elle lorsqu'il commença à jouer avec ses rondeurs.

La main de Severus enveloppait son sein à la perfection et il crut devenir fou lorsqu'elle sembla s'enflammer toute entière sous son touché. S'il avait un instant crut qu'elle puisse encore lui échapper, à ce stade, il ne craignait absolument plus rien. Ses vaines résolutions, et toute son éthique, volèrent en éclat. Plus rien ne le retenait, et Granger était bien trop délicieuse pour qu'il se pose encore des questions. Voldemort lui-même pouvait bien entrer dans cette chambre, qu'il serait incapable de se détacher d'elle. Sa bouche était trop tentante, sa peau bien trop douce et ses gémissements définitivement trop grisant pour qu'il lui soit possible de la lâcher, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Son corps brûlait de la posséder, de la faire crier, de s'enivrer d'elle jusqu'à l'aliénation.

Quittant son cou, après y avoir laissé plusieurs marques plus ou moins profondes, Severus se glissa contre son corps. Sa deuxième main rejoignis la première afin d'englober fermement toute sa poitrine tandis qu'il baissait ses lèvres, éparpillant sur sa peau délicate un millier de caresse. Ses doigts ne cessaient de palper, de pousser, découvrant et possédant sa chaire tout à la fois. Et Hermione n'en finissait plus de geindre, son regard braqué sur lui. Elle frissonnait chaque fois qu'il lui lançait un regard brûlant, et gémissait bruyamment lorsque sa langue et ses dents se joignaient à ses baisers, la rendant toujours un peu plus folle de désir.

Allait-elle pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme ça ? Où allait-elle tout simplement jouir alors même qu'ils étaient encore quasiment habillés ?

Hermione se refusait à être la seule à prendre du plaisir, bien qu'elle ne doute pas un seconde que Severus sache en prendre tout autant, en découvrant ainsi sa poitrine du bout des lèvres. La grosseur, poussant de temps en temps contre son entre-jambe, en était la preuve la plus flagrante. Elle pouvait également sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau, sa respiration tout autant erratique et mal contrôlée que la sienne.

Mais elle voulait _plus._

Elle lâcha son cou et glissa aussi souplement que possible ses petites mains entre leur corps. Dés qu'elle trouva le col de sa chemise elle s'empressa d'en défaire les boutons. Rapidement gênée par leur position, Hermione laissa échapper un grognement frustré avant de le forcer à se relever. Il se fit prier, ses dents trop occupées à mordiller tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Mais ce retrouva bien vite obligé d'accéder à sa demande lorsqu'elle tira sur ses cheveux. Comprenant qu'elle était aussi à bout que lui, Severus se releva alors vivement sur ses jambes et défis les derniers boutons de sa chemise à toute vitesse.

Il gronda en l'a voyant relever son buste contre lui. Ses petites mains effleurèrent les siennes lorsqu'elle déboucla sa ceinture aussi rapidement que lui. Elle l'a lui enleva dans un geste particulièrement assuré et n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini d'enlever totalement sa chemise pour faire sauter les boutons de son pantalon. Elle frôla intentionnellement la bosse sous son boxer en ouvrant largement son pantalon. Savourant à peine son audace et le gémissement étourdissant de Severus, Hermione se retrouva à nouveau brutalement plaquée sur le lit.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que la chaleur infernale, la prenant tout entière, venait du contacte brûlant de la peau nue de son professeur contre la sienne, Hermione lâcha un trop long gémissement sensuel qui mourut peu à peu dans un baiser passionné.

Puis il y eut d'autres caresses, d'autres baisers, d'autres souffles ratés et d'autres gémissements affolés de désir. Les mains étaient partout, tantôt caressantes et possessives, tantôt curieuses et audacieuses, effleurant, pelotant, attrapant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Leurs regards se perdaient parfois au fil de leur passion, mais finissaient toujours par s'accrocher une nouvelle fois, les grisant de découvrir cette étrange connexion qui existait à présent entre eux. Ils se regardaient savourer le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement, et cela suffisait presque à leur faire perdre la tête. Ils en oubliaient toute retenue, ne vivant que pour l'autre et ses caresses. Et bien vite, sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent totalement nus, peau contre peau.

Les gémissements d'Hermione atteignirent alors un tout autre niveau, accompagné de plus en plus par Severus qui ne se contrôlait absolument plus. Le corps de la jeune fille tout contre le sien faisait naître une frénésie infernale sous sa peau, et il crevait de pouvoir enfin la posséder toute entière. Son membre, long et dur, reposait entre les jambes d'Hermione. Dans leur bataille pour se déshabiller, ils avaient plusieurs fois roulé d'un côté et d'un autre et ses jambes s'enroulaient à présent autour des siennes.

Hermione pouvait parfaitement sentir le poids de sa virilité contre sa peau, sa chaleur semblant déjà la transpercer jusqu'au creux de sa brûlante intimité.

Depuis un certain temps déjà les longues mains du maitre des potions s'étaient frayé un chemin entre ses cuisses, fouillant toujours plus loin sa chaire en ne cessant jamais de la faire gémir. Il grondait de la découvrir bien plus serrer que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Un flash de leur retenue lui revint, conscient qu'il avait du lui faire mal en la prenant sauvagement et aussi rapidement. Seulement elle gémissait à présent si fort à son oreille, et son intimité coulait si chaudement contre ses doigts, qu'il préféra ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent.

Merlin ce qu'il la voulait…

Et ce fut comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées car elle attrapa soudainement son membre et l'accompagna vivement jusqu'à elle. Il se crispa, grognant dangereusement à travers un baiser plus brutal que les autres, tandis qu'elle glissait la tête de son sexe contre son entre-jambe brûlante. Incapable de se reconnaître dans cette audace, Hermione voulut faire durer le plaisir, savourant les grognements parfaitement indécents sortant de la bouche de son professeur. Il avait le regard fou, ses yeux noirs plantés dans les siens, et ça l'excitait dangereusement. Et elle le vit parfaitement perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

Elle fut particulièrement surprise de se retrouver les bras plaqués au dessus de la tête – elle n'avait même pas l'impression de l'avoir vu bouger, pourtant elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux-. La seconde d'après, il la possédait tout entière. Hermione poussa un cri, et il s'arrêta aussitôt. Seulement c'était un peu tard – il aurait eu du mal à aller plus loin- et Severus se crispa tout entier, s'immobilisant totalement dans sa position.

Les bras tendus au dessus d'elle, presque tout son poids appuyés sur ses fragiles poignets, le dos cambré, son membre parfaitement niché tout au fond de sa chaleur, le maitre des potions laissa échapper un gémissement rauque et légèrement cassé avant de réussir à parler de nouveau.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi…,** souffla-t-il difficilement. **Je… Je ne voulais pas aller aussi… vite.**

Hermione s'accrocha plus fermement à lui en repliant un peu plus ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille, l'empêchant de reculer alors même qu'il faisait mine de se retirer lentement.

 **\- Non** , gémit-elle vivement, **Je vous en pris… Continuez** , le supplia-t-elle alors dans un gémissement à la limite du sanglot.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il avait seulement un besoin étrange de lui montrer qu'ils partageaient ce moment ensemble, de la réconforter en lui soufflant à quel point elle était délicieuse et à quel point il allait la savourer toute la nuit durant. Mais elle se crispait tant et si bien tout autour de son membre qu'il était rendus incapable de lâcher plus de deux mots censés l'un après l'autre.

Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, ainsi que les battements de son cœur frappant sous sa peau, faisant douloureusement échos au sien à l'endroit même où leur deux corps se rejoignaient. Et il perdit tout sens des réalités lorsqu'elle commença à onduler contre lui. Ce fut d'abord comme une lente noyade. Son corps devint de plus en plus lourd et il eut la très nette impression de couler peu à peu dans des profondeurs jusque là insoupçonnées. La rouge et or était son unique encrage, et pourtant elle sombrait tout aussi immanquablement que lui. Il pouvait sentir les millions de petites décharges de plaisirs exploser sous sa peau, le plongeant dans une effervescence à la limite du supportable. La sueur lui coulait le long de l'échine à mesure qu'il s'activait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il la regardait se vautrer toute entière dans la plus indécente des offrandes. Ses jambes étaient parfaitement écartées sous ses coups de reins puissants. Ses cheveux en pagaille tout autour de son visage. Et ses cris de plaisirs lui transperçaient toujours plus violemment les entrailles. Chacune de ses expressions de plaisirs le frappait violemment de surprise, son corps de jeune femme réagissant au moindre coup de hanches. Merlin ce qu'il aimait ça…

Ils leurs arrivèrent de se faire mal. L'un griffait l'autre un peu trop durement, ou bien se montrait trop empressé et les obligeait à changer légèrement de position pour ne laisser aucun centimètre de peau sans le moindre contacte. Seule importait leur noyade dans l'océan de la passion, leur corps et leur esprit sombrant définitivement entre les vagues d'un plaisir de plus en plus violent.

Puis ce fut l'apothéose. Hermione cria plus fort que jamais, tout son corps se crispant contre l'homme au dessus d'elle et qui ne cessait d'aller et venir avec acharnement. Elle crut un instant atteindre les abysses, ses yeux se voilant dangereusement de centaines de point noirs, mais fut aussitôt repoussé violemment vers la surface. Elle crut sentir son âme s'envoler, son orgasme la tétanisant presque sur place alors même qu'elle était transpercée de toute part par des flèches de plaisir absolu. Cela aurait presque pu être douloureux, tout son corps ainsi foudroyé par une extase qui la dépassait totalement. Et alors qu'elle croyait son ascension infinie, Hermione retomba sur terre, sa jouissance explosant violemment entre ses cuisses. Elle retrouva la vue suffisamment vite pour croiser une paire d'yeux noirs au dessus d'elle, avant de les voir se voiler tandis que Severus se crispait à son tour tout entier sous les vibrations brûlantes et humide de son sexe tout contre le sien.

Il voulu rejeter la tête en arrière, presque incapable se soutenir son regard tant elle lui faisait perdre la tête. La rouge et or le regardait avec bien trop de passion… Bien trop d'amour… C'était… C'était beaucoup trop pour lui…Alors, fermant les yeux, Severus savoura jusqu'à la moindre particule du corps allongé sous lui. Il s'accrocha à elle, semblant vouloir fondre sa propre essence à la sienne alors même qu'il la possédait définitivement. Il se sentait se vider en elle, sa jouissance faisant frissonner sa peau par-dessus ses muscles contractés. Et son regard, alors même qu'elle s'offrait à _lui_ , de la plus passionné et intime des façons, le frappait aussi surement que la chaleur toute particulière de son orgasme contre lui. Il était fou… Fou d'elle.

Il pourrait la tuer pour ça…

Il l'a voulait. Totalement, et irrémédiablement. Mais il savait aussi comment tout ceci se terminerait... D'une façon ou d'une autre, si elle choisissait de partager sa route, elle finirait par en mourir.

Lui, il était près à mourir. Il _savait_ qu'il allait mourir. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait simplement répondu qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais qu'il savait…Et il était hors de question qu'il l'emmène avec lui dans la tombe. Il se le refusait. Plus violemment encore que son désir pour elle, le besoin de la protéger l'obligeait à savourer ces tout derniers instant de bonheur entre ses bras.

Lorsque son corps se relâcha enfin, Severus retomba tout contre elle, son visage se nichant contre son cou. Il respirait fort, son membre tremblant encore violemment en elle. Se calmant difficilement, ils pouvaient parfaitement sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre, leur respiration les chatouillant légèrement sans réussir à éteindre le feu brûlant habitant encore leur deux corps. Ils frissonnaient et tremblaient, leurs mains se refusant à se lâcher de peur de sombrer à nouveau dans leur doux délire.

Hermione peinait à reprendre ses esprits, son corps revenait brutalement à la réalité, le poids du sorcier l'écrasant sur le lit. De ses orteils à la racine de ses cheveux, la jeune fille pouvait sentir comme un fourmillement de pure satisfaction. L'odeur masculine de son professeur, associé à celle du sexe sauvage qu'ils venaient de vivre, semblait s'insinuer en elle par tous les pores de sa peau. Pourtant son esprit flottait au dessus d'elle, son orgasme fracassant la laissant dans une douce torpeur. La tête comme détachée de son propre corps, Hermione ressentit néanmoins les mouvements sensuels de Severus contre son corps avec tout autant d'intensité.

Elle aurait aimé se questionner sur ses réactions, ne pouvant croire qu'une telle débauche de sensations et de jouissances était possible avec n'importe qui. Ce qui leur arrivait était bien trop puissant, bien trop incontrôlable, pour n'être seulement « qu'une curiosité mal placé » comme il le lui avait dit plus tôt. Seulement Hermione fut rendue incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente lorsqu'il se redressa au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit parfaitement son membre glisser entre ses cuisses alors qu'il se retirait, très lentement, et avec toutes les précautions du monde. Ils soupirèrent tout les deux, les yeux noirs plongeant dans ceux couleur chocolat. Ils ne savaient pas trop eux même s'ils soupiraient de devoir se séparer où au contraire s'ils étaient ravis de retrouver un minimum de raison et de réalité. Leur corps l'un contre l'autre était une sensation bien trop grisante et violente pour qu'ils en sortent totalement indemne. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout ceci avait bel et bien eut lieu. Et à quel point cela avait bon ! Et Severus, lui, ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait ainsi la faire crier de plaisir. Ni même pourquoi il sentait son cœur se serré douloureusement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

 **\- Hermione…,** lâcha-t-il dans un murmure rauque, la voix légèrement cassé après avoir crié son plaisir tout aussi bruyamment que la jeune fille – si ce n'est plus…-.

La dite Hermione trembla de satisfaction. Comme pour la première fois, elle s'étranglait presque de bonheur de l'entendre souffler son prénom avec autant de désir. Il sembla vouloir lui dire autre chose mais choisi à la place de pencher son visage sur le sien pour lier une nouvelle fois leur lèvre.

Il y a avait subitement quelque chose de différent dans leur échange. Peut-être plus de tendresse, les deux sorciers prenant bien plus leur temps pour se découvrir. Les dernières, sulfureuses, minutes suffisaient à combler leur désir pour le moment, et ils prirent un soin tout particulier à goûter l'autre, savourant le mélange de leur souffle contre leur visage, et celui de leur langue l'une contre l'autre. Severus roula alors subitement sur le côté, entraînant Hermione avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve légèrement allongé sur son torse. Lâchant ses lèvres, il lâcha dans un souffle à nouveau erratique :

 **\- Dites moi que vous m'aimez.**

Elle resta d'abord sans réagir. Puis il redressa à nouveau son visage pour venir lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Machinalement il remonta l'une de ses mains jusqu'à l'un de ses sein et en pinça doucement l'extrémité. La seule réponse d'Hermione fut un profond soupir. L'envie, succédant à peine à l'extase, faisait à nouveau fourmiller tout ses membres. Severus détailla la manière dont elle ferma les yeux sous le plaisir. Sa tête soudainement trop lourde, elle se laissa totalement retomber sur lui, son visage enfouit dans son cou. Elle pouvait sentir la jambe relevée du sorcier entre les siennes, la maintenant en place tandis que sa propre cuisse reposait contre son membre toujours légèrement raide.

 **\- Dites le moi** , insista-t-il en tournant la tête pour pouvoir lui mordre l'oreille. Il fut obligé de dégager légèrement le passage, les boucles en pagailles de la jeune fille virevoltant dans tous les sens. **Je sais que c'est le cas...,** Il joua de sa langue juste derrière son oreille, son nez partant la chatouiller en un millier de frissons de délice. **Alors dites le moi.**

 **\- Je…** , commença-t-elle avant de perdre totalement la voix, honteuse au possible d'avouer une telle chose.

C'était bien du maitre des potions dont il s'agissait. La terreur des cachots, le Bâtard graisseux, l'un de ses professeurs et certainement le plus détesté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas juste balancer une telle bombe sans réfléchir deux secondes avant. L'aimait-elle vraiment après tout ? … Question totalement idiote. Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait ! A lui en faire mal…

…Alors pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ?

Devinant sans peine son indécision, mais ayant perdu toute notion de retenue à présent, Severus roula à nouveau sur elle. Son genou vint se caler contre l'entre-jambe de la jeune fille tandis que ses mains se faisaient subitement beaucoup plus joueuses. Elles s'attaquèrent à sa chevelure, l'ébouriffant et l'a tirant tout en lui offrant un baiser enfiévré. Puis elles descendirent plus bas, et il frissonna légèrement en découvrant à quel point son cou était fin sous ses doigts.

Il pourrait si facilement la briser en deux…

Fixant durement ses yeux aux siens, il laissa ses mains se saisir fermement de sa poitrine avant de siffler plus durement que jamais :

 **\- Dites moi que vous m'aimez, Miss Granger.**

Hermione trembla, le souffle court et le cœur à deux doigts de rompre. Le corps à moitié électrisé par son touché soudainement plus dure, sa tête vacillant dangereusement sous les tonalités rocailleuse de sa voix, elle lâcha dans un gémissement à peine maitrisé :

 **\- Je vous aime.**

Un sanglot lui brisa alors la voix et elle referma brusquement ses bras autour de son cou pour se plaquer contre lui. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mèches sombres, trop embarrassée de sa déclaration et bien trop effrayé de la réaction de son professeur.

Il l'avait forcé à avouer… Mais la scandaleuse vérité n'allait peut-être pas lui plaire.

Seulement pour Hermione, les digues étaient à présent ouvertes et elle ne pouvait endiguer plus longtemps le flot de paroles qui jaillit subitement d'entre ses lèvres.

 **\- Professeur, je vous aime... Je vous aime… Je vous aime** , hoqueta-t-elle plusieurs fois, ses sanglots entrecoupés de sursauts tandis que Severus la plaquait plus durement contre lui. **Je ne veux pas vous oublier. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… Je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans vous, c'est trop tard maintenant…. C'est trop tard…**

Frappé de plein fouet par ces douces paroles, le sombre maitre des cachots ferma un instant les yeux, savourant la force de son étrange amour à travers ses larmes. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de la voir dans cet état. Mais il avait eu besoin de savoir… Savoir ce qu'elle ressentait _vraiment_...Et alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir, son esprit tout aussi nu devant lui que son corps tout contre le sien, il lui avait fait avouer cette douce vérité. Et la souffrance qu'il ressentait face à son désarroi avait cette saveur douce amère qu'il savait pouvoir appeler Amour.

Elle pleurait de devoir le quitter. Et lui mourait de la voir si triste… Seulement elle était bien la seule à avoir jamais pleuré pour lui… Et cela n'avait aucun prix à ses yeux…

 **\- Chuuuuut** , souffla-t-il, ses lèvres contre ses cheveux. **Tout va bien se passer… Ne t'en fais pas…ça va aller,** murmura-t-il encore avec une tendresse dans la voix qui fit littéralement fondre le cœur de la jeune fille.

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent et elle se pelota plus fermement encore entre ses bras.

 **\- Non…,** lâcha-t-elle alors en reniflant bruyamment. **Rien ne va bien aller… Vous allez me quitter. Et moi je vais tout oublier ! Et il y a cette… Cette boule dans mon ventre. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment ! J'ai l'impression que si je vous perds ce soir, je vous perdrai pour toujours…**

 **\- Et c'est impossible** , répondit le sorcier, la voix vibrante de sincérité. **Vous ne pourrez jamais me perdre.**

Il se dégagea alors d'elle, la força à quitter le creux de ses bras pour avoir tout le loisir de contempler ce visage qu'il trouvait magnifique. Il lui caressa le visage de ses longs doigts, ses coudes relevés de chaque quitté, son corps pesant le moins possible sur elle. Il lui lança un regard particulièrement sarcastique, sa bouche déviant légèrement de côté alors qu'il tentait de ravaler un sourire narquois.

 **\- Et vous savez pourquoi, Miss Granger ?**

Le connaissant parfaitement à présent, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle. Son ton calquait à merveille la manière dont il s'adressait à elle en cours, lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne réponse à l'une de ses questions en moins de trois nano secondes.

 **\- Parce que j'ai eut la bêtise de tomber amoureux moi aussi** , souffla-t-il, et Hermione en oublia de respirer. **Et que notre amour à tout les deux sera plus fort que tout le reste. Je le sais, j'ai déjà vu pareille chose se produire. L'amour peut triompher du mal, comme n'importe quelle autre magie.**

 **\- … Vous… Vous m'aimez, moi ?** Se sentit-elle, stupidement, obligée de demander.

 **\- Si vous saviez, Miss Granger…Hermione** , murmura-t-il en se penchant tout près d'elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Et il ajouta dans un souffle, juste avant de l'embrasser : **Je vous aime à en crever.**

Le cœur de la jeune fille explosa dans sa poitrine. Elle perdit tout contrôle et répondit presque violemment à son baiser, ses membres s'enroulant vivement autour des siens pour le plaquer contre sa peau, à leur en faire presque mal. Severus était loin d'être en reste et ses doigts s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa chaire avec l'envie furieuse de se fondre une nouvelle fois en elle tandis que sa langue retrouvait les exquises caresses humides et enfiévrées de sa bouche tout contre la sienne.

Et, après tout, pourquoi pas… Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils avaient encore quelque longues minutes devant eux. Dumbledore et Potter ne rentreraient pas avant la nuit et il ne pouvait pas suivre Draco à l'intérieur de la salle sur Demande – quoi que ce gamin puisse y fabriquer-. Il pourrait toujours tenter de le surprendre à la sortie du couloir du troisième étage en raccompagnant la Rouge et Or à sa tour.

Rien ne pressait… Et encore moins le sort d'Oubliette qu'il comptait lui jeter très prochainement pour lui faire oublier absolument tout ce qu'il se serait passé entre eux depuis cette fameuse retenue.

Il pouvait donc lui dire à quel point il l'aimait… Et à quel point il la désirait, encore une fois… Juste une fois…Une toute dernière fois avant de la perdre définitivement.

Et alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux sous l'intensité de leur baisers, et des caresses de plus en plus audacieuses qui les amenaient peu à peu à s'unir une nouvelle fois, ni Severus ni Hermione ne remarquèrent le crépitement étoilé qui scintillait doucement de leur baguette posée l'une à côté de l'autre. Ni même du filament doré qui les lia lentement l'une à l'autre au même rythme que la passion des deux sorciers.

.

.

.

 **Fin chapitre 4**

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **Moi, en tout cas, je suis toute émoustillé.**

 **Pour un peu j'en pleurerai. Ils sont trop romantiques ces deux cons ! *_* ça brille trop dans mes yeux !**

 **( bon, il est tard, j'ai passé la journée à écrire, je crois qu'il est plus que temps de lâcher mon clavier et de poster - ENFIN- ce chapitre )**

 **\- Je croise les doigts avant d'aller au dodo pour me réveiller avec plein de reviews ! ... J'adore les reviews !-**

 **Bon au lit ! Sans Snape bien sûr... Et c'est bien dommage... Quoi que, je ne crois pas être capable d'autant d'audace et de laissé aller que cette brave Hermione...**

 **... J'arrive vraiment pas à m'arrêter...!**

 **( Encore plus de Lemon au prochain chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! )**

 **Bon allez, Stop, bonne nuit ( j'suis crevé j'en peu plus ! )  
**

 **... Vraiment, j'ai trop hâte de voir ce que vous allez dire de ce chapitre XD !**

 **Kyyaaaaaaa...!**

 **... Je n'arrive jamais, mais alors jamais, à m'arrêter lorsqu'il le faut !**

 **;p**


	5. Chapter 5

Vous m'avez manqué mes chères lecteurs !

Voici la suite tant attendu !

Bonne Lecture !

 **Chapitre 5**

Les deux sorciers étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, bras et jambes totalement emmêlés entre les draps. Leur poitrine, à tout les deux, se soulevait et s'abaissait en un rythme particulièrement soutenu à mesure qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ils avaient encore les membres tremblant et la peau transpirante, leur cœur frappant si fort que l'autre était capable de l'entendre, malgré son propre écho cardiaque résonnant dans absolument toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Leur deuxième étreinte avait été particulièrement intense et ils peinaient une nouvelle fois à reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

Finalement Snape réussi à pousser un gémissement rauque avant de se défaire du corps chaudement agrippé à lui. Il passa une main sur l'un de ses bras, ses doigts forçant légèrement sa prise puissante autour de son cou. Hermione glissa contre lui en soupirant longuement et il sentit parfaitement sa peau frissonner lorsqu'il quitta enfin la chaleur infernale entre ses cuisses.

Le sombre sorcier retomba sur le dos, la respiration toujours laborieuse. Sa jeune élève l'imita et il ne put s'empêcher de lui tenir fermement la main, incapable de rompre totalement le contacte. Leurs hanches se touchaient étroitement, les orteils de la jeune fille jouant un instant sur sa jambe comme si elle était incapable de seulement rester en place. Son épaule était légèrement posée par-dessus la sienne, sa petite main glissée contre lui et serrant très fort ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir plusieurs boucles sauvages le chatouiller, ici et là, se mélangeant à ses propres mèches sombres et collant désagréablement à sa peau transpirante. Mais il s'efforçait de les ignorer, son corps refusant catégoriquement de bouger un muscle de plus après l'effort intense qu'il venait de faire.

Faire l'amour à Hermione Granger demandait une énergie qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'offrir dans ses étreintes. Leur premier échange avait été ravageur, mais là… il y avait eut _quelque chose_ de différent, de plus profond. C'était difficile à s'expliquer… Il avait presque eut l'impression de faire de la magie… Avec elle.

Ce n'était pas seulement leur corps qui s'étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Il venait de lui offrir son cœur et son âme, pour un instant...L'unique instant d'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir… Hermione en avait fait de même, et ce moment avait été… _magique_. Il en tremblait encore de satisfaction, son cœur se calmant peu à peu mais gonflant toujours un peu plus sous le sentiment exquis de l'amour qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

Severus ne put retenir un léger reniflement de dédain, se congratulant lui-même de toujours tomber amoureux de la mauvaise fille. Sans même parler de sa position de née moldu – qui lui vaudrait un Avada si le seigneur des ténèbres l'apprenait-, Granger était la meilleur amie de Potter ! Et son intelligence remarquable n'avait déjà que trop attiré les regards des mangemorts !

Mais le pire était que tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un minuscule détail. Le plus important était bel et bien qu'il était tombé amoureux de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout la plus insupportable d'Angleterre... Il avait passé des années à l'humilier et à la rabaisser, et ne s'était jamais gêné de lui pourrir ses notes à tous les conseils de classe. Son éternel mépris envers Granger était aussi célèbre dans cette école que l'intelligence de cette dernière. Si elle l'apprenait, Minerva se rirait de lui pour les dix prochaines années !

Par Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-il donc ce faible pour les lionnes de Gryffondor ?! … Et pas les plus faciles à vivre par-dessus le marché. Lill avait eut un sacré caractère, et ce depuis toute petite… Quant à Hermione… il n'était pas rare qu'elle se montre effrayante… Brillante sans aucun doute. Mais effrayante.

Et il l'aimait. Malgré tout ça. Malgré qu'elle soit son l'élève, et que l'aimer allait à l'encontre de son éthique et de tout ce qu'il croyait jusque là...

Lilly était celle qui aurait dû lui faire gagner la guerre. Elle était celle pour qui il se battait… Elle seule devait le guider dans les ténèbres et permettre ainsi à son fils d'accomplir son destin et de venger sa mort tragique. Et il devait mourir… Il _voulait_ mourir, et faire ainsi amende honorable de tout le mal qu'il avait put faire autour de lui. Oublier sa peine, sa culpabilité. Fuir pour toujours le fantôme de son éternelle amie d'enfance, qui continuait de vivre à travers les yeux de son fils en le poignardant toujours un peu plus de haine et de dégoût. Il voulait fuir. Fuir les espoirs des uns et les ambitions des autres. Fuir cette vie infâme, qui ne lui avait toujours apportée qu'une profonde déception.

Lilly… Sa Lilly, aurait dû l'accompagner jusqu'à son ultime sacrifice… en espérant que la lumière veuille encore bien de lui lorsqu'il serrait passé de l'autre côté du voile… Dans le cas contraire, ça n'avait simplement plus d'importance…

Mais _ça_ c'était avant… Avant cette étrange retenue dans les cachots. Avant le philtre. Avant ses rêves et ses échos charnels qui l'avaient torturé durant des semaines. C'était avant l'apparition de sa chimère et de son étonnante transformation en Miss Granger. C'était avant de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait derrière son uniforme scolaire et ses manières particulièrement enquiquinantes, orgueilleuses et typiquement Gryffondoriennes. Avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'elle, et que tout le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. Lilly… la guerre… Dumbledore, le seigneur des ténèbres… Harry Potter… la coupe des quatre maisons, qu'il rêvait de voir quitter pour toujours le bureau de Minerva…

Parce que maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'elle : Hermione…

Severus dût très certainement souffler son prénom tout haut, parce que la jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, éparpillant un peu plus son abondante chevelure sur son épaule.

 **\- Oui ?** Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle avait retrouvé son souffle, tout comme lui, mais sa voix se faisait basse et faible, son corps reposant de plus en plus lourdement contre le sien. Elle était aussi épuisé que lui, et il se demanda une seconde s'il allait lui répondre. Il aimait bien le silence réconfortant qui s'était installé entre eux. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été aussi détendu de toute sa vie, et il voulait en profiter encore un peu.

Mais Severus savait aussi que s'ils se laissaient aller, ils finiraient par s'endormir tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre. C'était douloureusement tentant, mais aussi trop dangereux. Il devait impérativement la ramener à sa tour et lui lancer un sort d'Oubliette avant le retour de Dumbledor. Le plus tôt serait le mieux... Car chaque seconde passée avec la jeune fille était autant de tentation de la garder près de lui pour toujours…

C'est donc après un long soupir, lourd de déception, qu'il lâcha, dans un murmure rauque :

 **\- Il vaudrait mieux que je vous raccompagne à votre tour maintenant.**

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'Hermione n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

 **\- Je peux prendre une douche d'abord ?** Demanda-t-elle alors le plus naturellement du monde, en se tournant un peu plus vers lui pour mieux le regarder.

Surprit, Severus se positionnant de côté pour lui faire également face. La tête relevée sur son coude, le sombre sorcier laissa ses yeux détailler sa poitrine découverte lorsqu'il lâcha abruptement :

 **\- Ne pouvez-vous pas faire votre toilette dans votre propre salle de bain ? Je doute qu'il y ait une réelle urgence.**

 **\- C'est que…,** et elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, avant de réussir à continuer d'une petite voix, fixant très attentivement les rideaux émeraudes du lit à baldaquin pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face. **La dernière fois, après que vous… enfin… Au bout d'un moment ça fini par être… désagréable, et il vaudrait mieux que je prenne une douche afin d'enlever… les… ahem… les traces entre mes… jambes. Mais c'est surtout si vous voulez que votre sortilège d'Oubliette reste… crédible. Ne vous sentez pas obli…** , elle ne put finir sa phrase, Severus ayant vivement relevé sa main vers ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

 **\- Je pense avoir saisi le problème, merci Miss Granger** , siffla-t-il vivement en fronçant les sourcils. **Inutile de me faire un exposé.**

Il avait oublié d'ajouter à sa liste, de dépravations et d'erreurs monumentales, la perversion de l'innocente Miss Granger... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement dégoûté de lui-même chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience de la jeunesse de son amante. La preuve de sa déchéance coulait entre les cuisses de son élèves, et il frissonnait violemment, partager entre un sentiment d'accomplissement possessif et une culpabilité immonde. En temps normal il exécrait les enfants et – plus particulièrement- les adolescents. La simple idée de tomber amoureux d'une gamine à peine majeur le laissait toujours aussi douloureusement surpris et honteux de lui-même.

Mais il fallait tout de même avouer que Granger n'était pas une adolescente comme les autres. Et il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'enfant étrange, et bien trop intelligente, qu'elle avait pu être un jour… Il s'imagina une seconde dans la peau de l'enfant qu'il avait lui-même été, une petite fille aux boucles de cheveux sauvages et aux yeux chocolats jouant avec lui près du lac, chez ses parents. Elle et Lilly auraient certainement été les meilleures amies du monde…

Et déjà, à cette époque, elle aurait été faite pour lui…

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, sortant de cette étrange vision, il croisa les yeux tristes de la jeune rouge et or une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Il comprit aussitôt son erreur, se traitant mentalement d'idiot avant de glisser fermement ses bras autour d'elle pour la plaquer contre lui.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi** , souffla-t-il, ses lèvres posées sur sa tête. Il la sentit trembler, rien qu'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne se détende à nouveau et ne se niche un peu plus profondément dans le creux de ses bras. **Je ne voulais pas vous paraître à ce point irrévérencieux… Ma langue dépasse souvent ma pensée.**

 **\- Serpentard** , souffla-t-elle dans un sourire qu'il n'eut aucun mal à deviner.

 **\- Vous le dites si bien…**

Et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui un instant, avant de se dégager une nouvelle fois de son étreinte. Il glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien, accrochant son regard.

 **\- Mais ne doutez pas de ma sincérité Hermione,** dit-il d'une voix profonde. **Je ne vous mentirais pas en vous disant que j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore à quel point vous m'êtes précieuse. Et demain, nous aurons tout les deux oublié que ce moment à jamais eut lieu… Sachez seulement que je n'ai certainement jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant, avec vous.**

 **\- Je…,** commença Hermione sans réussir à trouver les mots sous les pulsations violentes de son cœur. Sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser sous l'intense bonheur qu'il lui faisait ressentir et elle ne put finalement que lâcher un misérable : **Pareil que vous…**

Il esquissa un sourire légèrement moqueur, penchant son visage tout contre le sien.

 **\- Je sais** , lâcha-t-il narquoisement, d'une voix particulièrement rauque. Et il l'embrassa ensuite avec une certaine fierté doublée d'une intense possessivité que la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à sentir.

Les bras du sombre maitre des cachots la serraient avec une tendresse et une force toute particulière. Les caresses de ses mains, sur son corps nu, étaient aussi voluptueuses qu'imposantes, glissant absolument partout sur sa peau à lui en faire perdre la tête. Malgré elle, Hermione lâcha un gémissement de bien-être contre les lèvres fines de son professeur. Son corps ondula contre le sien, sa peau la démangeant presque de l'avoir à nouveau partout sur elle, contre elle… en elle.

C'était impossible d'avoir autant envie de quelqu'un... Pas après deux séances de sexe sauvage à peine terminées. Elle devait avoir un problème quelque part… Parce qu'elle avait encore diablement envie de lui, malgré son corps lourd de fatigue et son entre cuisse qui restait désagréablement trop chaude de leurs précédents ébats. Si elle avait osé demander à prendre une douche s'était avant tout pour gagner du temps, avant le sortilège d'Oubliette. Et pour éventuellement profiter encore un peu de son corps contre le sien.

L'idée qu'ils puissent prendre une douche ensemble lui plaisait particulièrement, mais elle ignorait complètement comment le lui proposer. Et il lui faisait perdre le peu de moyen qu'il lui restait en l'embrassant toujours plus profondément.

Après une longue minute il mit fin au baiser, alors même qu'elle commençait à enrouler plus fermement ses membres autour de lui. Et elle frissonna en entendant son rire grave contre son oreille lorsqu'il roula sur le côté, l'emmenant vivement avec lui. Sans trop savoir comment, Hermione quitta les draps et se retrouva assise en travers de ses longues jambes, ses bras toujours fermement enrouler autour d'elle. Il lui lança un sourire en coin, semblant parfaitement deviner ses intentions, avant de jeter souplement ses jambes en dehors du lit pour se relever. Il l'a souleva dans ses bras aussi facilement qu'une plume.

Hermione poussa un couinement de surprise, ses mains s'accrochant automatiquement aux larges épaules de Severus.

 **\- Que faites-vous ?** Demanda-t-elle, la surprise rendant sa voix bien trop aiguë à son goût tandis que ses joues prenaient une belle couleur écrevisse sous le regard brillant de passion que le sorcier jeta à son corps.

 **\- Vous m'avez demandé une douche, Miss. Et un gentleman se doit d'assouvir tous les désirs de sa chère et tendre** , lâcha-t-il, sa voix sérieuse légèrement déviée par une moue sarcastique.

 **\- Vous êtes donc Serpentard** _ **et**_ **gentleman ?** Ne pût s'empêcher de glousser Hermione, toujours rougissante, alors qu'il l'amenait vers une porte fermée dans un coin de sa chambre. **Je n'aurais pas crut cela possible.**

 **\- C'est là toute la subtilité de ma maison,** lâcha-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un informulé, et sans baguette. **Je suis un parfait salaud avec d'excellentes manières.**

Hermione lâcha un rire, sa voix résonnant comme du cristal dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Vos égards pour ma pauvre personne vous honorent donc professeur** , souffla-t-elle tandis que la pièce s'illuminait magiquement à leur présence. **Mais je crains que nous ayons déjà réduit à néant toutes les règles de bienséance habituelles.**

 **\- Il vous faudrait rougir de ses outrages, et non vous en amusez.**

 **\- Je rougis bien assez à mon goût…,** souffla-t-elle timidement. **Et je suis étonné que vous ne cherchiez pas à vous amuser un peu plus de la situation à mes dépends... J'ai du vous paraître bien inexpérimenté, monsieur. Je sais que je suis loin d'être une jolie fille… enfin, tout de même un peu plus depuis que Madame Pomfresh à réduit la taille de mes dents… Mais j'espère juste que… vous avez réussi à prendre un peu de… heu… de plaisir… avec moi…**

Il renifla de dédain devant autant de sottise. Il la déposa doucement dans la baignoire avant de se redresser devant elle pour la regarder d'un œil critique et légèrement railleur.

 **\- Vous ne venez pas ?** Demanda finalement la jeune fille en ne le voyant esquiver aucun autre mouvement. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter d'avoir dit une énorme bêtise, sans savoir quoi exactement.

Habituellement, lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça, sa maison se voyait aussitôt enlever une dizaine de points.

 **\- Premièrement sachez que jamais une femme ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir que vous** , lâcha-t-il tout à coup en posant ses mains de part et autre de son visage. **A vrai dire je ne pensais même pas que cela puisse être possible de ressentir autant de désir pour quelqu'un,** ajouta-t-il les yeux brillant avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se détacha d'elle, la laissant frissonnante, pour se pencher vers le robinet et actionner la douche.

 **\- Deuxièmement, vous ne vous trouvez peut-être pas suffisamment jolie** , commença-t-il alors qu'elle couinait de surprise sous l'eau froide lui tombant soudainement sur la tête.

Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès et siffla nerveusement un « **Serpentard** » entre ses dents avant qu'il ne lui offre enfin une douche à la température idéale.

 **\- Mais à mes yeux vous êtes incroyablement belle. Et je sais d'instinct que dans quelques années tous les hommes se retourneront sur votre chemin en remuant la queue pour que vous leur accordiez un simple regard. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'enrage rien qu'en y pensant** , siffla-t-il en détaillant avec envie la manière dont l'eau domptait sa chevelure bouclée avant de glisser sur les courbes particulièrement alléchantes de son corps. **Alors cessez donc de vous rabaisser de la sorte. C'est moi qui devrais avoir honte de mon physique. Je suis laid et vieux** , grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, ses yeux perdant de leur douceur alors qu'il commençait à lui tourner le dos pour sortir.

Hermione l'éclaboussa avec l'eau de la douche, se fichant bien d'en mettre partout. Elle laissa un sourire immense s'étaler sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait vers elle. Sa mine outrée manquait de panache et elle réalisa soudainement qu'ils se tenaient à la même hauteur grâce à la baignoire dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas à lever la tête pour le regarder et elle appréciait de voir ses expressions sans qu'il ne puisse se cacher derrière ses mèches de cheveux ou l'une de ses postures hautaines.

 **\- Je cesserais de me rabaisser lorsque vous en ferrez autant** , lâcha-t-elle vivement avant qu'il ne chercher à se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre. **Vous êtes très beau, et vous êtes encore très jeune pour un sorcier** , ajouta-t-elle encore, de son ton parfait de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

 **\- De toute évidence vous êtes victime d'un aveuglement profond lorsqu'il s'agit de ma personne** , siffla-t-il en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de la main, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux restaient incapables de la lâcher. Il la regarda, avide, alors qu'elle renversait légèrement la tête en arrière pour finir de se mouiller, ses boucles tombant lourdement sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas je vous renvois le compliment** , gloussa-t-elle à travers le jet d'eau sans réussir à sen empêcher. **Comme on dit : l'amour rend aveugle.**

Et elle allait ajouter quelque chose, incapable de seulement se taire alors qu'il se tenait parfaitement détendu à côté d'elle. Elle sentait son regard sur son corps et elle en était presque chatouillée de la tête aux pieds, son cœur palpitant un peu trop gaiement de bonheur. Seulement une ombre attira alors ses yeux, et son sourire mourut subitement au coin de ses lèvres.

Severus suivit son regard, étonné de ce changement soudain d'humeur, et se crispa à son tour en remarquant sa marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras.

 **\- Pas autant qu'il le faudrait apparemment…,** grogna-t-il en cherchant bêtement à cacher son bras de son regard.

 **\- Non…,** lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle alors qu'elle tendait sa main vers lui pour stopper son geste.

Il ravala un frisson lorsqu'elle attrapa vivement son bras pour le lever vers elle, le forçant à offrir la vision hideuse de sa marque à son regard curieux. Il aurait aimé fuir son contact, caché sa honte, faire disparaître à tout jamais la preuve de son passé peu glorieux. Seulement c'était un peu tard pour faire soudainement preuve de réserve. Ils étaient nus, l'un en face de l'autre. Et il ne s'était lui-même pas gêné pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Calculant sur le bout des doigts le nombre de ses grains de beauté, mesurant ses courbes sous ses caresses, détaillant jusqu'à la moindre de ses imperfections. Elle avait une cicatrice sur l'épaule droite, à peine visible, et il avait deviné la trace d'un quelconque vaccin moldu qu'elle avait dû faire étant enfant. Elle en avait une autre près de son nombril, qui ne pouvait être que le souvenir d'une incision chirurgical. Et lorsqu'il avait passé ses doigts dessus, un peu plus tôt, il avait tremblé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pût un jour ouvrir son ventre velouté à l'aide d'un scalpel.

Dans un souci d'égalité, il l'a laissa donc assouvir son éternelle – et toujours agaçante- curiosité. Elle n'avait certainement jamais ignoré qu'il eut été un ancien mangemort. Et elle avait eut plusieurs occasion de voir sa marque durant leurs ébats, que ce soit ce soir ou durant leur retenue. Le tatouage était loin d'être discret et continuait encore à attirer son propre regard malgré toutes ses années à le porter. C'était pourtant un détaille qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire totalement oublié. Car jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas fait mine de s'en intéresser plus que ça.

Il comprenait à présent que ça réserve n'avait été qu'une forme de politesse à son égard. Et elle ne se gênait à présent plus pour le détailler. Son inspection silencieuse dura une longue minute, le jet de la douche l'éclaboussant légèrement, les doigts de la jeune femme mouillant sa peau alors même qu'elle retraçait lentement le contour du serpent. Finalement elle baissa lentement son visage et appuya ses lèvres mouillées sur la marque des ténèbres. Le souffle brûlant de son baiser sembla effacer une seconde le tiraillement magique qui accompagnait la marque de magie noire depuis toujours, et Severus ne pût retenir un léger gémissement.

Inconsciente des sensations qu'elle lui procurait par ce simple geste, Hermione se redressa et lui offrit un tendre sourire pour tenter de le détendre. Le sorcier était crispé comme jamais et elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner sa gêne.

 **\- Je dois être la seule née moldu à avoir jamais embrassé la marque des ténèbres.**

Il laissa glisser un sourire narquois sur ses fines lèvres en réponse à la mine triomphante de la rouge et or.

 **\- L'éternelle fierté des Gryffondor** , se moqua-t-il.

Mu par une envie particulière Severus laissa sa main claquer gentiment le derrière rebondis de la sorcière, éclaboussant un peu plus la salle de bain. Il apprécia son cri de surprise et laissa échapper un rire rauque. Il s'éloigna finalement d'elle, conscient de sa déception alors qu'elle pensait certainement qu'il la rejoindrait, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la salle de bain toujours ouverte sur la chambre.

 **\- Prenez votre temps** , lança-t-il, en lui jetant un dernier regard amusé par-dessus son épaule. **Il faut que j'aille rapidement à mon laboratoire.**

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir le questionner mais il lui échappa en disparaissant dans la chambre, la laissant totalement seule et un peu perdue.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle de bain, appréciant les couleurs sombres et la disposition simple et particulièrement masculine qui l'entourait. Elle augmenta un peu plus l'eau chaude du bout des doigts et lâcha définitivement la porte du regard pour laisser son corps se détendre sous le jet puissant. Elle trouva un savon sur un présentoir et apprécia secrètement son odeur végétale qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir senti sur la peau de Snape. Elle eut beau se sentir stupide de rougir, alors qu'elle glissait le savon partout sur son corps, mais elle ne réussi cependant pas à ravaler le léger gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva enfin entre ses cuisses.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se saisit de sa baguette, posée sur la table basse prés de celle de son élève, Severus tiqua en la découvrant aussi chaude que s'il venait à peine de la déposer. Il lui sembla sentir les vibrations s'échappant encore de l'objet, comme après un intense effort magique. Et il fronça légèrement des sourcils devant cette soudaine aberration.

Curieux, il attrapa la baguette de son amante, la découvrant tout aussi chaude que la sienne. Il commençait à s'interroger, étonné et incapable de seulement savoir s'il devait s'en inquiéter, lorsqu'il capta le gémissement de bien-être de Granger par-dessus le bruit de la douche. La baguette de la jeune femme sembla alors vibrer en échos avec la sienne et il la relâcha dans un grognement surpris.

La tige de bois retomba sur la table basse et roula une seconde sans une réaction magique de plus. Sa propre baguette, toujours bien serrée entre ses doigts, était à nouveau silencieuse, sa magie parfaitement canalisée. Severus resta interdit une seconde, fixant la baguette de la jeune fille sur la table basse sans pour autant chercher à s'en saisir une nouvelle fois.

Une baguette restait la propriété de son sorcier. Il avait déjà entendu parler de certain couple, ou membre d'une même famille, pouvant s'échanger leur baguette si la situation les y obligeait, et ce sans qu'ils n'en perdent en puissance magique. Seulement il doutait d'avoir ce privilège avec Hermione, et le seul fait de toucher ainsi sa baguette sans sa permission avait un côté bien plus licencieux que tout ce qu'il s'était jusque là permit de faire avec elle.

Refusant de se saisit à nouveau de la fine tige de bois ne lui appartenant pas, et incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée à la réaction magique dont il venait d'être témoin, Severus préféra se détourner de la table basse. Il avait déjà bien assez à réfléchir pour le moment.

Il se lança un sort de nettoyage et, tout de suite après, un sort d'habillage. A nouveau drapé de ses éternels robes noirs, il refit également le lit, la vision des draps froissés lui donnant bien trop d'idées alors même qu'il cherchait à calmer ses ardeurs. Dans un dernier mouvement de baguette il rassembla les vêtements de la jeune fille, éparpillés un peu partout, pour les plier proprement sur le lit.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, détaillant une seconde la silhouette de la jeune femme sous sa douche alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. Il quitta vivement cette délicieuse image avant de faire une bêtise. Comme se déshabiller vivement pour la rejoindre et la faire à nouveau sienne. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait que ça, mais redoutait aussi de manquer de temps.

Il quitta alors la chambre et rejoignis d'un pas pressé son laboratoire par une porte dérobée dans son salon. Il ne mit qu'une minute à trouver les différentes potions qu'il cherchait. Il avala lui-même une des fioles, la mixture lui offrant un regain d'énergie. Il glissa celles qu'il destinait à la jeune fille dans une des ses poches, avant de se saisir d'un flacon vide sur une étagère qu'il posa sur son plan de travail. Il attrapa ensuite plusieurs ingrédients, utilisant vivement sa baguette pour les faire venir à lui, les uns à la suite des autres. Ses gestes, particulièrement sûrs et habiles, lui permirent de finir sa préparation en un temps record. Il écrasa, hacha et mélangea les ingrédients dans un petit chaudron. Et lorsque la préparation eut atteint une couleur et une épaisseur qui lui semblait acceptable il se saisit d'une fine pipette afin de remplir sa fiole vide.

Le maitre des potions fit ensuite disparaître ce qui restait de sa rapide préparation tout en secouant la fiole à la lumière d'une bougie. Comme toujours, elle était parfaite.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il quitta son laboratoire pour se retrouver à nouveau dans son salon. Son regard fut alors attiré par un tissu de couleur vive qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir dans ses appartements. Il s'approcha, notant au passage que le bruit de la douche s'était tût, et se pencha pour ramasser la cravate que la rouge et or avait abandonné un peu plus tôt sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Hermione apparaissait dans l'encadrement de sa chambre.

Également rhabillée, sa chevelure totalement sèche et en pagaille comme à son habitude, la jeune sorcière lui souriait timidement, n'osant apparemment pas se rapprocher plus près. Il répondit naturellement à son sourire, ses fines lèvres s'étirant de manière plus prononcé d'un côté de sa bouche, dans une moue légèrement moqueuse qu'il ne réussissait pas à empêcher. Ses joues rondes rosirent agréablement devant lui et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se rapprocher d'elle.

 **\- Buvez ça** , lui dit-il d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune objection malgré la douceur avec laquelle ses yeux sombre la regardaient.

Il lui mit la fiole tout juste préparée dans les mains, attendant qu'elle s'exécute avant de faire un mouvement de plus. Hermione fixa la fiole un instant, elle la leva sous son nez, ses yeux chocolat inspectant la couleur de la mixture.

 **\- Vous craignez peut-être que je vous empoisonne** ? Demanda-t-il narquoisement en la regardant de haut.

 **\- Bien sur que non !** Répondit-elle vivement en redressant son petit nez devant lui avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait simplement d'elle. Il lâcha un rire dans un reniflement particulièrement hautain.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer inutilement, ou même insulter votre esprit brillant, mais vous seriez bien incapable de vous en rendre compte si je cherchais réellement à me débarrasser de vous.**

 **\- C'est une potion de contraception ?** Se contenta de demander Hermione, ne voulant vraiment pas rentrer dans un tel débat avec le sombre sorcier.

 **\- Dix points pour Gryffondor** , dit-il sans se défaire de son léger sourire. **Allez-vous boire cette fiole, ou préférez-vous attendre neuf mois pour réaliser que vous auriez dû le faire maintenant ?**

 **\- Pourquoi la couleur de la potion était-elle plus foncée que d'habitude ?** Demanda-t-elle encore sans faire attention aux remarques piquantes – et sommes toutes naturelles- de son professeur.

 **\- Parce que vous avez souvent l'habitude de boire des potions de contraception ?** Cracha-t-il plus hargneusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir une sexualité plus étendue que ce qu'il s'imaginait jusque là l'énervait prodigieusement. Il espérait, du plus profond de son être, que Weasley n'avait pas eut l'audace de la toucher et listait déjà mentalement la liste de tous les garçons de l'école qu'il devrait interroger à coup de Véritasérum.

 **\- Mais enfin, non !** lâcha Hermione encore plus vivement tout en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je n'ai même jamais pris ce genre de potion de ma vie ! La couleur de votre préparation est plus sombre que ce que j'ai pu voir un jour dans un livre, c'est tout !**

 **\- Vous et vos livres…** , souffla-t-il en se détendant tout de même de la tête aux pieds. Il se rappela alors qu'elle ignorait en avoir déjà bu une, mais passa l'information sous silence. Il ajouta simplement, alors même qu'elle débouchait la fiole pour la porter à ses lèvres : **J'ai malheureusement dû sauter quelque étape afin de vous la préparer rapidement. Vous m'excuserez donc si elle à mauvais goût.**

Hermione fit une grimace, la mixture pâteuse coulant désagréablement dans sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer avant d'avaler vivement la potion en frissonnant de dégoût.

 **\- « Mauvais goût »,** cracha-t-elle dés qu'elle pût à nouveau ouvrir la bouche. **C'est pire que « mauvais » ! C'est le truc le plus immonde que j'ai jamais bu ! Beurk !**

Elle lança un regard énervé au sourire subitement plus appuyé de Snape. Il l'ignora superbement et récupéra la fiole vide avant de lui tendre les deux autres qu'il avait un peu plus tôt glissées dans ses robes de sorcier.

 **\- Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est ?** Questionna-t-elle, pas très sûre de vouloir encore servir de cobaye. Elle n'arrivait à reconnaître aucune des deux potions, malgré son niveau plus qu'acceptable dans cette matière.

 **\- La violette est une potion de régénération. La deuxième est une de mes préparations personnelles. Vous ne la trouverez pas dans l'un de vos livres** , expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle inspectait ces nouvelles fioles à la lumière. **Elle effacera les…marques, que j'ai pu malencontreusement laisser sur vous** , dit-il encore en passant ses mains le long de son cou, dégagea ses boucles sauvages pour glisser lentement sa cravate sous le col de sa chemise.

Hermione rougit une nouvelle fois, consciente qu'il pouvait voir plusieurs suçons violacés remontant jusque sous ses oreilles. Elle comprenait qu'il cherche à les effacer pour son propre bien. Elle avait été obligée de faire de même la dernière fois… Et s'il avait toujours l'intention de lui jeter un sort d'Oubliette – et elle n'en doutait pas…- mieux valait pour elle qu'elle ne garde aucune marques de leur échange passionné. Elle avait dû utiliser du fond de teint magique la dernière fois. Mais sa potion serait – à tout les coups- bien plus efficace. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant qu'il l'avait certainement créée pour cacher les marques de tortures infligés lors des ses réunions auprès de Voldemort…

 **\- Pourquoi la potion de régénération est-elle violette ? Ne devrait-elle pas être bleue et pailletée ?** Demanda-telle tout à coup, préférant laisser la curiosité l'envahir plutôt que d'imaginer une seule seconde de plus Severus subir un Doloris.

Elle gardait les bras baissés, lui laissant tout le loisir de faire son nœud de cravate en appréciant secrètement la douceur et l'habilité de ses mains sur elle.

 **\- J'y ai ajouté de l'asphodèle des Indes ainsi que du jus d'Horglup. C'est ça qui lui donne cette couleur.**

 **\- Du jus d' Horglup ? J'ignorai qu'il était possible de l'associer à une potion curative** , s'étonna l'étudiante tandis qu'il finissait de serrer son nœud de cravate.

 **\- Malgré tout ce que peuvent penser mes collègues de votre talent, vous avez encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, Miss Granger** , la nargua-t-il en faisant un léger pas en arrière pour mieux observer son travail.

 **\- Hermione** , souffla la jeune fille en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. **Je préfère quand vous m'appelez Hermione…**

 **\- Hermione** , lâcha-t-il alors dans un souffle rauque, une tendresse à couper le souffle dans le regard. **Cessez donc un peu de faire votre petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et occupez donc vos lèvres à boire ces potions.**

 **\- J'ai d'autres idées pour occupez mes lèvres, si jamais ça vous intéresse** , lâcha-t-elle dans un gloussement incontrôlable.

Elle l'entendit lâcher un « **Par Merlin…** » dans un souffle légèrement plus crispé, mais préféra suivre ses directives avant de lui faire perdre réellement patience. Elle sentait son cœur battre furieusement de son audace, se sentant un peu stupide de ne pouvoir ravaler ses gloussements lorsqu'elle cherchait à le taquiner. Elle n'était pas de taille à lui tenir tête, et le savait bien plus habiles avec les mots et les subtilités des jeux de séduction. Elle n'assumait donc qu'à moitié ses propos. Et réussissait à peine à croire que son professeur puisse tenir une conversation avec elle sans chercher à l'humilier ou à l'insulter.

Par habitude, elle s'attendait à tout instant à ce qu'il la rabroue méchamment ou ne lui enlève des points pour effronterie. Il avait eut beau lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la trouvait belle et qu'il était heureux de sa présence à ses côtés, elle avait encore dû mal à croire qu'elle n'allait pas tout simplement se réveiller pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un de ses nombreux fantasmes.

 **\- Je crains que nous n'ayons malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps devant nous pour ce genre de... jeux** , laissa-t-il échapper entre ses lèvres alors qu'il récupérait les fioles vides pour aller les reposer sur son bureau.

Comprenant qu'elle leur faisait du mal à tout les deux en lui faisant ce genre de proposition, Hermione baissa honteusement le regard jusqu'à ses chaussures vernis.

 **\- Je sais** , souffla-t-elle doucement. **Je vous demande pardon, professeur** , ajouta-t-elle par politesse et par habitude.

Elle releva timidement les yeux jusqu'aux siens lorsqu'il lâcha un profond soupir. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il tendait l'une de ses mains pâles vers elle, ses robes de sorcier accompagnant largement son geste.

 **\- Venez par là.**

Elle s'exécuta automatique, se jetant presque sur lui en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur. Elle trembla de satisfaction lorsqu'il referma ses puissant bras autour de ses épaules, son uniforme scolaire disparaissant presque sous les pans de ses robes. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux avant qu'il ne lui murmure :

 **\- Pour le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez également par mon prénom.**

La rouge et or en resta quelque seconde sans voix et Severus se retint difficilement de lâcher un ricanement moqueur contre sa tignasse. Il était particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à lui couper momentanément le sifflet. Il attendit une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne réussisse enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

 **\- Vous… Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **\- Si je vous le dis** , lâcha-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort afin d'apaiser sa peur irréelle du rejet.

 **\- D'ac…D'accord** , souffla-t-elle sans pour autant chercher à prononcer son prénom.

Cette fois le maitre des cachots ne chercha pas à ravaler son ricanement moqueur et il laissa son amusement les secouer tout les deux avant de se dégager légèrement de son étreinte. Il passa une main chaude sur sa nuque, dégageant ses boucles sur son épaule et remarqua l'efficacité de sa potion, les traces de son passage totalement effacées sur la peau de son cou. Malgré que ce soit pour le mieux, il en était profondément insatisfait.

 **\- Vous allez me jeter le sortilège d'Oubliette tout de suite ?** Lui demanda alors Hermione dans un murmure à peine tremblant.

 **\- Non…,** souffla-t-il. **Pas tout de suite.**

Sa main glissa à nouveau le long de son cou, relevant son visage vers le sien alors qu'il se penchait légèrement.

 **\- Laissez-moi en profiter encore un peu, si vous le voulez bien.**

Le gémissement de délice de la jeune fille s'écrasa sur les lèvres de son professeur. Elle perdit le peu de souffle qui lui restait lorsqu'il glissa aussitôt sa langue dans sa bouche. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, Hermione sentit absolument toutes pensées cohérentes quittées son cerveau, tout son être happé par un appel sauvage. C'était comme tomber d'une hauteur vertigineuse, ses pieds et ses jambes totalement incapables de lui renvoyer une quelconque sensation de gravité alors même que sa tête tournait dans tous les sens. Le vide qui se creusait dans sa poitrine devenait alors de plus en plus effrayant. Seul la chaleur de ses bras tout autour d'elle l'empêchait de réellement paniquer, et elle s'accrocha à lui de plus en plus fort.

Elle ne voulait pas lui paraître désespérée. Consciente qu'elle ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses… Pourtant, était-ce bien normale, cette douleur insidieuse qui courait partout en elle ? Le bout de ses doigts l'a chatouillait désagréablement, ses veines semblant brûler sous la peau fine de ses poignets, son ventre tordu d'une sourde angoisse qui montait peu à peu.

Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer… Elle avait tout fait pour paraître la plus calme et douce possible… Elle n'était pas un géni pour rien, et avait déjà analysé toutes les probabilités qui s'offraient à elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, et forte. Pour lui, pour elle, et pour en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Hermione savait qu'il ressentait la même chose. Elle le voyait à la manière dont il l'a regardait tendrement, à la façon dont ses mains s'agrippaient à elle comme pour mieux la fondre en lui. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien laisser ses jambes pliées complètement sous son poids, il l'empêcherait de tomber sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Malgré la peur, malgré le doute, elle se sentait protéger. Pour elle il n'existait dorénavant pas d'endroit plus protecteur et sécurisant que les bras de Snape. Elle y avait sa place, tout comme il avait la sienne tout contre son corps.

Elle ne paniquait donc pas… Parce qu'il était encore là, tout près d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, Severus respirait fort et Hermione frétillait presque d'impatience contre lui.

 **\- Par Salazard…,** gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque et menaçante. **Si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement de vous frotter à moi de cette façon je jure de vous offrir la plus outrageuse des punitions.**

Hermione s'immobilisa instantanément sous le ton ravageur du sombre sorcier. C'était loin d'être des paroles en l'air… Et son instinct, pourtant bien naïf, lui dicta d'obéir immédiatement. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de rougir honteusement alors même qu'une chaleur infernale irradiait de tout son ventre pour se jeter violemment entre ses cuisses.

Elle mit fin à leur étreinte et malgré l'étincelle de déception qui brilla un instant dans ses yeux sombre, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Severus inspira un grand coup, se redressant de toute sa hauteur en reculant très légèrement. Pour se donner contenance il réajusta ses robes de sorciers, fuyant une seconde le désir à l'état brut que ses yeux chocolats lui renvoyaient. Il s'empêcha de trembler, rejetant violemment les images parfaitement dégradantes d'une Granger soumise à la moindre de ses envies, qui inondaient absolument toutes ses pensées. Il était presque effrayé de voir la situation dérapée à tout moment. Parce qu'il venait de dévoilé la part la plus sombre de ses envies, et qu'elle semblait avoir dangereusement aimé ça…

Cette petite diablesse était réellement effrayante...

Tout en reprenant une certaine contenance Severus palpa mécanique le bout de sa baguette du bout de ses doigts. La tige de bois dépassait très légèrement de ses manches bien trop longues. Cela lui avait toujours permis de pouvoir la sortir rapidement en cas de danger. C'était, chez lui, un réflexe de survie quasi inné. Et son contact raviva plus que jamais le souvenir du sortilège qu'il allait bientôt devoir lui lancer…

 **\- Nous pourrions peut-être attendre un peu avant d'effacer nos souvenirs ?** Demanda-t-elle alors comme si elle avait été capable de lire dans ses pensées.

Par réflexe il s'assura que ses barrières psychiques étaient toujours bien en place, bien qu'il se doute qu'elle n'ait pas les compétences en Occlumancie pour lire dans son esprit.

 **\- Attendre ?** Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure rauque, lui-même délicieusement tenté.

 **\- Au moins jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme…,** tenta-t-elle de le convaincre tout n'en finissant plus de rougir de son audace.

Severus laissa un lourd silence s'installer entre eux. Il regarda les joues de la jeune fille perdre peu à peu de leur rougeur, ses yeux sombres laissant passer toute sa peine de ne pouvoir répondre favorablement à sa demande, tandis qu'il refusait à ses fines lèvres de lâcher un seul mot de plus. Hermione toussa, clairement mal à l'aise, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre lorsqu'il poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer son silence, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Le sorcier caressa un instant sa joue du bout des doigts. Puis, tendrement, il l'invita à prendre son bras.

Hermione l'accepta, s'accrochant fermement à lui en poussant elle aussi un long soupir. Et c'est finalement sans un mot de plus qu'ils passèrent à nouveau par le large tableau, quittant définitivement les appartements du maître des cachots. La jeune fille étouffa son chagrin, un pincement désagréable lui prenant le cœur alors même qu'elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait certainement plus jamais. Elle avait passée le moment le plus intense et merveilleux de toute sa vie, et elle allait tout simplement l'oublier.

C'était trop bête…Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas finir comme ça… Si ?

Hermione se perdit alors dans un silence méditatif et Severus accompagna le rythme lent de ses pas à travers les sombres couloirs des cachots. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'illuminer leur chemin d'un Lumos et marcher ainsi tranquillement à côté d'elle était bien plus agréable que ce qu'il aurait jamais pût s'imaginer. Il appréciait la pression de son bras contre le sien, le rythme de leur pas parfaitement calés l'un à l'autre. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était apaisant et il l'a laissa se perdre dans ses pensées en faisant en sorte d'utiliser le chemin le plus long jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Il n'avait certainement jamais été aussi heureux de l'éloignement de leurs deux maisons et profita de ce moment de calme pour se reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

Il commençait déjà à rassembler ses souvenirs… Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait se permettre de les garder plus longtemps sans risquer de les mettre tout les deux en danger. Voldemort pouvait à tout instant le convoquer et la guerre était imminente. Et puis elle ne comprendrait certainement rien à son comportement si, demain matin, il restait le seul encore transi d'amour. Il ne pourrait alors tout simplement pas s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux… Et pourquoi pas, de la dévorer tout cour. Albus finirait certainement par s'en rendre compte. Et Minerva penserait sans aucun doute qu'il était entrain de perdre la boule ! Il n'avait donc plus beaucoup de temps à perdre…

Ressassant ses souvenirs brûlant, Severus serra un peu plus fort son bras contre lui, toujours autant délicieusement surpris de constater qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'offrir à lui toute entière. Elle avait été belle, sauvage,… _Parfaite._

Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits sous la pression. Elle détailla le long couloir dans lequel ils avançaient tranquillement, reconnaissant le troisième étage aux armures postées contre le mur et doucement éclairées par la lumière des étoiles à travers les hautes fenêtres. Elle devinait sans peine qu'ils suivaient le chemin menant à sa tour, sans remarquer qu'ils avaient mit trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude à arrivé jusque là.

 **\- Et si…,** commença-t-elle avant de vivement se rembrunir en grimaçant.

 _Arrêtes idiote ! Tu ne peux pas lui demander un truc pareil !_ S'exclama-t-elle intérieurement pour s'obliger au silence.

C'est alors qu'il les arrêta au milieu du sombre couloir. Il jeta plusieurs vifs coups d'œil des deux côtés, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

 **\- C'est rare de vous voir rester aussi muette** , lâcha-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, les yeux chocolats de sont élèves prenaient une teinte toute aussi noire que les siens. **Finissez donc votre phrase Mis… Hermione.**

 **\- Non, en faite c'est un peu stupide et… De toute façon je ne sais même pas si ce sera possible…Alors…Alors oubliez, ce n'est vraiment pas important. Je vous assure** , tenta-t-elle de le convaincre pitoyablement.

 **\- Une argumentation à la hauteur des devoirs de vos camarades. Vous m'avez habitué à mieux** , ricana-t-il.

Il s'amusait clairement de son embarras et le souffle de son rire sur son visage menaça de lui faire perdre à nouveau les pédales.

 **\- Ce n'est pas … !** Commença Hermione, piqué dans sa dignité de petit géni, avant de réussir à se reprendre.

Il se pencha alors vers elle, sa main glissant de sa prise pour venir courir lentement le long de son bras.

 **\- Vous attisez de plus en plus ma curiosité** , dit-il, ses yeux sombres brillant presque devant elle sous un fugace rayon de lune. **Expliquez-moi donc ce qui vous passe par la tête.**

 **\- Je…** , commença-t-elle à nouveau, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et un peu de ce qui lui restait de courage. **Je me demandais simplement s'il nous serait possible de retrouver nos souvenirs après…après la guerre.**

Severus en resta parfaitement coi. Il la regarda longuement, son visage ayant perdu son sourire. Il était totalement inconscient de sa prise puissante sur son bras, ses doigts l'a tenant fermement contre de lui.

 **\- Vous vous demandiez « simplement » ?** Grinça-t-il bien malgré lui **. Pourquoi ? Vous comptez gagner la guerre, retrouver vos souvenirs, et m'épouser, peut-être ?**

 **\- Seulement si vous êtes d'accord Severus** , lâcha Hermione, maudissant sa langue d'être trop souvent plus rapide que sa tête.

Le sorcier partit dans un rire rauque, sa voix résonnant plus fortement que jamais dans le couloir vide et silencieux. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, les couloirs du château vide de l'effervescence habituelle. Pas même un fantôme ne semblait vouloir subitement apparaître pour empêcher Severus de tirer violemment Hermione contre l'une des hautes fenêtres. Il finissait de rire dans un souffle, sa bouche tout contre la sienne, pendant qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'elle venait encore de dire ?!

 **\- Je vais vous épargniez le désagrément de vous faire honte sous mes yeux. J'imagine que vous avez été assez intelligente pour ne pas parler de votre** _ **retenue**_ **en ma compagnie, ni même de vos…sentiments naissants à mon égard.**

 **\- Non, je n'ai rien dit à personne** , répondit-elle, tremblant légèrement devant sa violente réaction.

 **\- Bien, bien** , siffla-t-il alors qu'il perdait peu à peu patience. Elle le titillait bien trop depuis tout à l'heure pour qu'il se retienne de cracher son venin. **N'ayant moi-même soufflé mots de cette affaire à personne, vous devinerez donc à quel point notre situation est secrète.** Sa moue cynique ne réussi pourtant pas à cacher le désespoir de ses yeux lorsqu'il continua : **Alors personne… absolument personne, ne pourra jamais nous rendre la mémoire. Pas plus que je peux vous offrir plus de… temps. Ces instants seront les derniers, Hermione. J'en ai bien peur.**

 **\- M…Mais et Dumbledor ?** Tenta instinctivement Hermione, son esprit particulièrement vif ayant déjà compris que le vieux sorcier était au courant de la situation. C'était le directeur après tout ! Et Severus semblait un peu trop à l'aise à présent avec sa position d'élève pour qu'elle ne devine pas l'autorisation certainement implicite du directeur. **Ne pourrait-il pas nous servir de gardien des secrets ?**

Le sombre sorcier lâcha un grognement caverneux. Il nota sa légère grimace et se décida enfin à lâcher son bras pour se reculer légèrement. Le dos d'Hermione pût enfin quitter le rebord de la fenêtre et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas masser son bras douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il lui avait fait mal, le sentant suffisamment énervé comme ça.

 **\- Dumbledore ne nous serra d'aucune aide, croyez-moi** , grinça-t-il finalement avec bien trop de hargne dans la voix.

 **\- Que voulez vous dire ?**

 **\- Peu importe.**

Et sa voix grave claqua si durement à ses oreilles qu'elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux. Hermione n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche et Severus regrettait d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

 **\- On vous à déjà dit que vous étiez bien trop curieuse pour être supportable ?** Lâcha-t-il enfin, d'une voix légèrement lasse.

 **\- Oui** , répondit-elle dans un nouveau tendre sourire. **Je suis à peu près sûr que vous me l'avez dit en deuxième année.**

Le sorcier laissa ses épaules se détendre légèrement et il reprit doucement le bras de la jeune fille, l'invitant une nouvelle fois à marcher lentement à ses côtés, jusqu'à sa tour.

 **\- Pardonnez ma violente réaction… Mais j'ai déjà réfléchis à tout ça. Et il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour que notre situation change une fois la guerre terminé. De plus…Je doute que vous ayez réellement envie de devenir Ms Snape.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ?** Demanda curieusement Hermione. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir été clair en lui affirmant qu'elle l'aimait. **C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment après tout…**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre quel genre d'homme je suis réellement...,** renifla-t-il en lui jetant un regard en coin. **Et encore moins de ce que j'attends réellement en invitant une femme dans mon lit.**

 **\- Mais vous m'aimez non ?**

 **\- Bien sur** , répondit-il sans aucune hésitation. **Mais devenir mon épouse signifierait bien plus… Sans même parler de mon horrible caractère et de l'enfer de vivre à mes côtés pour le restant de vos jours, je reste un homme extrêmement possessif et jaloux. Et mes besoins sont loin d'être…acceptables. Je pense vous avoir suffisamment pervertie pour une vie entière.**

Ils gardèrent à nouveau le silence de longue minute, Hermione ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus. Snape paraissait totalement convaincu qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre avec lui, et qu'il était absolument nécessaire qu'il l'Oubliette dés ce soir. Pourtant elle passait certainement les plus belles heures de sa vie en étant ainsi à ses côtés. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pourrait en être différent une fois la guerre terminée. Ni même pourquoi ils ne pourraient transgresser un peu plus longtemps le règlement de l'école en continuant de se fréquenter… Au moins quelque jour de plus. Si c'était pour être avec lui, elle était bien capable de trouver un peu de temps entre deux révisions.

La jeune fille n'avait pas eut l'idée de proposer un mariage après la guerre… Mais, après tout, pourquoi pas. En y pensant, Hermione se retint de glousser comme une idiote. Elle l'aimait, ne désirait que lui et rêvait de passer chaque seconde de sa vie à près de lui. L'épouser lui paraissait donc parfaitement logique.

Et pour ce qui était de des besoins dont il parlait…

 **\- Je serai curieuse de savoir à quoi vous faite allusion exactement** , lâcha-t-elle tout à coup à voix haute.

 **\- Je vous demande pardon ?** S'étonna Severus qui n'avait pas réussi à suivre le fond de ses pensées.

 **\- Quand vous parlez de vos…besoins** , expliqua-t-elle timidement.

 **\- Hoooo Hermione, ne me tentez pas…,** siffla alors le sombre sorcier en se crispant imperceptiblement à côté d'elle.

 **\- Parce que ce ne serait pas…acceptable ?** Demanda-t-elle encore d'une voix innocente, parfaitement consciente de jouer avec le feu.

Elle avait envie de s'y brûler les doigts…

Alors même qu'ils arrivaient au bout du couloir, le maitre des cachots l'attira dans une petite alcôve, la plaquant aussitôt son petit corps contre les pierres froides du château. Une large fenêtre se dressait tout prés des deux sorciers, les illuminant de rayons lunaires alors qu'ils plongeaient à nouveau leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

 **\- Si je me laissais faire, je vous ferais crier pendant des heures** , menaça Snape, ses yeux sombres glissant une seconde sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son élève tandis que ses mains se crispaient un peu plus sur ses épaules. **Je vous torturerais, je vous dominerais, jusqu'à ce que vienne enfin le moment de vous faire jouir. Mais pas avant que vous ne m'ayez supplié, ma douce Hermione. Par avant que je n'en ait fini avec vous, en vous souillant de la plus délicieuse et dégradante des façons.** Et il continua, dans un murmure particulièrement grave : **Alors non…Ce ne serait pas** _ **acceptable**_ **.** **Cessez donc de tenter quelque chose que vous seriez bien incapable de terminer.**

La bouche soudainement trop sèche, la rouge et or se passa une langue sur les lèvres, un souffle plus profond que les autres cachant difficilement le gémissement affolant qu'elle était à deux doigts de laisser échapper. Snape lui jeta alors un drôle de regard, détaillant la manière dont son expression changeait peu à peu sous ses dures paroles.

 **\- C'est ce que vous voudriez ?** Questionna-t-il sans vraiment y croire. **Hurler mon nom sous le plaisir que j'accepterais de vous donner… ? Vous débattre au milieu de mon lit, vos bras et vos jambes solidement attachés dans des positions parfaitement indécentes… ? Vous pensez être capable de supporter ma perversion et mes désirs… les plus sombres ?**

 **\- Oui** , souffla-t-elle dans un gémissement qui fit courir un fourmillement tentateur dans tous les membres du sorcier.

 **\- Vous me laisseriez vous dominer ?** **Vous faire à ramper de désir à mes pieds ?**

 **\- Oui…,** gémit-elle encore, plus tremblante que jamais sous ses yeux sombres.

Il l'a détailla une nouvelle fois longuement, ses mains accrochées à elle comme des griffes, l'immobilisant totalement contre le mur de pierre, avant de continuer dans un murmure :

 **\- Vous vous mettriez à genou pour moi, si je vous le demandais ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Alors faite le** , lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque qui s'accrocha dangereusement dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il vit parfaitement ses yeux trembler de panique en face des siens, son corps frémissant de peur et de honte sous ses doigts. Et il fut certain qu'elle allait se détourner… Lorsque, finalement, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Severus se crispa alors de la tête aux pieds, son souffle tremblant violemment alors qu'il glissait ses mains pour les poser sur la tête de la jeune fille à présent à genoux devant lui. Il enfonça ses doigts à travers ses boucles sauvages, jouant avec elles un instant avant de lui remonter le visage, coinçant son petit corps entre lui et le mur.

L'une de ses mains la quitta ensuite dans une caresse pour dégager ses robes de sorcier et Hermione frissonna en entendant le bruit de sa boucle de ceinture. Elle devinait très bien où il voulait en venir et se laissa totalement faire. Il crispa à nouveaux ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, l'a tenant bien en place alors même qu'il lui ordonnait d'ouvrir la bouche devant lui d'une voix cassée.

Lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son membre déjà dure, Snape lâcha un gémissement étourdissant. Il perdit pieds et oublia absolument tout en dehors de son sexe et des lèvres pulpeuses posées sur lui. Sa prise se fit plus dure et il poussa son bassin vers elle pour qu'elle approfondisse un peu plus sa caresse.

 **\- Utilisez votre langue** , ordonna-t-il dans un gémissement affolé.

Et il gronda lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, s'offrant à lui sans aucune gêne.

Severus fut incapable de savoir combien de temps exactement il la força à le prendre de cette façon. Il en retira un plaisir si ravageur qu'il laissa ses instincts les plus sombres prendre définitivement le dessus. S'il réussit à se dégager, de ses lèvres juste avant d'exploser ce ne fut que pour mieux la relever sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans des gestes violents et particulièrement pressés. Hermione faillit glisser du rebord de pierre lorsqu'il lui arracha sa petite culotte des jambes. Elle se rattrapa comme elle pût, retrouvant difficilement son souffle en se passant le revers de la main sur le visage. Il se replaça si vite entre ses jambes qu'elle se retrouva aussitôt plaquée contre la surface lisse et glacée de la fenêtre. Et il s'enfonça en elle d'un coup puissant de hanche, l'une de ses mains se plaquant durement sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de lâcher un cri puissant.

Il s'immobilisa une seconde pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

 **\- C'est pour moi que vous mouillez autant, Miss Granger ?**

Elle ne put que lâcher un gémissement de délice, atterrée de se retrouver aussi excitée après les attouchements fiévreux de son sexe contre sa langue… Jamais elle n'avait osé faire une telle chose avant de se retrouver avec le maitre des potions. Et elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir en retirer autant de plaisir. Il lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête…

Severus ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de se poser plus de questions et commença à la pilonner furieusement. Ses hanches claquaient durement les siennes, plaquant la jeune femme à la fenêtre toujours plus violemment à chaque coup. L'une de ses grandes mains s'était glissée sous une cuisse, relevant un peu plus sa jupe sur sa taille tout en la maintenant bien en place contre lui. Son autre main continuait d'étouffer ses exclamations de plaisir de plus en plus bruyantes. Sans ça elle aurait été bien capable d'ameuter tout le château.

Il gronda lui-même de délice, retenant sa voix alors même qu'il avait envie de crié tout son désir. Son excitation frappait si douloureusement dans tout son être qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de ravagé violemment la rouge et or contre la fenêtre. Et quand il n'en pût tout simplement plus, il glissa à nouveau sa bouche contre son oreille.

 **\- Jouis** , ordonna-t-il dans un grognement sauvage. **Jouis pour moi Hermione.**

Et elle lui obéit, comme la parfaite élève qu'elle était. Il grogna en sentant sa chaire brûlante se contracter tout autour de son sexe. Bâillonnée par sa main, elle laissa tout de même échappé un gémissement puissant qui résonna longuement dans le couloir vide. Elle referma vivement ses jambes autour de lui, limitant ses mouvements alors même qu'il lui offrait quelque dernières voluptueuses poussées. Il gronda plus durement que jamais, sa tête lui tournant dangereusement en sentant la chaleur humide de la jeune femme couler tout contre lui. La seconde d'après il relâchait enfin son extase entre ses cuisses, l'imprégnant toute entière une nouvelle fois sous un dernier coup de hanche salvateur.

Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre un moment, Severus maintenant Hermione contre la fenêtre en libérant ses lèvres de sa prise. Il prenait appuis sur elle pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle pouvait sentir la fraicheur de la pierre sous la peau nue de ses fesses, son dos frémissant contre la paroi lisse de la fenêtre malgré sa chemise toujours bien en place. Ça n'en rendait la chaleur de l'homme entre ses cuisses que plus délicieuse.

Ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle, tout en laissant les battements de leur cœur se calmer lentement.

 **\- Vous avez certainement raison** , souffla finalement Severus tout contre son oreille.

 **\- C'est évident** , répondit la jeune fille, une immense sourire s'étalant d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. **Mais à quel sujet je vous pris ?**

 **\- Nous pouvons bien attendre jusqu'à l'obtention de votre diplôme avant de vous effacer la mémoire.**

 **\- Vous croyez ?!** Gloussa-t-elle, son rire se perdant en tremblement exquis tout contre son membre.

 **\- J'ai encore un doute… Mais vous me faite perdre la tête** , souffla-t-il pour toute réponse avant de lentement de défaire d'elle.

Hermione se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ses petites mains ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'accrocher à ses robes de sorcier, au risque de s'écrouler au sol. Et il ne s'éloigna pas d'un centimètre de plus, refermant ses bras sur elle pour la plaquer contre lui de toutes ses forces, réchauffant un peu plus son corps entre les pans de ses robes de sorcier.

Il leur fallut encore une bonne minute pour reprendre parfaitement leur esprit. Et c'est un lointain frottement qui força Severus à la relâcher définitivement, craignant de voir apparaître un fantôme d'un instant à l'autre. C'était déjà presque un miracle qu'aucun ne les ait surpris en pleine action ! Il laissa sa baguette glissée souplement de sa manche avant de l'agiter doucement devant son élève. Elle se retrouva parfaitement nettoyée et rhabillée en deux rapides informulés. Il fit de même pour lui avant de ranger sa baguette.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment doué** , remarqua-t-elle à voix haute tout en se coulant d'office entre ses bras comme si cette place lui avait toujours appartenu.

 **\- Vous faites allusion à mes aptitudes magiques, ou à ma manière de vous faire crier de plaisir?** Ricana le sorcier.

Il s'apprêtait à la taquiner encore un peu, s'amusant comme jamais de la découvrir aussi peu effarouchée, lorsque l'étrange frottement se fit à nouveau entendre.

Il s'écarta très légèrement d'elle pour mieux passer sa tête du côté du couloir. Totalement inconsciente de l'intérêt de Snape pour un bruit qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu, Hermione se refusait à quitter l'étreinte de ses bras aussi rapidement. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux glisser son nez entre ses mèches lisses et noires, lui offrant la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur la très fine parcelle de peau découverte de son cou. Et elle huma profondément son odeur, s'en imprégnant totalement.

Elle faillit lâcher un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la ramena subitement à lui pour la plaquer plus durement que jamais contre la pierre près de la haute fenêtre. Il sortit ensuite nerveusement sa baguette, leur jetant un rapide sort de Désillusion à tout les deux. Sa main était douloureusement enroulée autour de son épaule, la forçant à ne pas bouger sous une poigne solide qui effraya soudainement la jeune fille.

 **\- Aïe, vous me faites mal,** laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle avant de que la main de Severus ne quitte son épaule pour se plaquer à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Taisez-vous,** cracha-t-il durement dans une murmure à peine audible.

Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette, son bras légèrement relevé en direction du couloir alors qu'ils les maintenaient tout les deux cachés dans l'ombre.

 **\- Ne… faites… plus … un… bruit** , siffla-t-il nerveusement avant de soudée ses lèvres fines en une mince grimace de colère, faisait définitivement paniquer la jeune fille.

Au bout de quelque seconde elle capta le bruit sourd de pas s'approchant de leur cachette. Elle devinait mieux la réaction de Severus, sans pour autant réussir à comprendre l'étincelle de frayeur qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Il ne la regardait plus, le regard braqué vers le couloir, tout comme sa baguette, ses lèvres frémissant presque de lâcher un sort à tout moment.

La rouge et or devina la présence de plusieurs personne, l'écho de leur pas résonnant sur les dalles de pierre. Elle retint instinctivement sa respiration lorsque les premières ombres passèrent tout près de leur cachette. C'est alors qu'un petit rire aiguë, qui se voulait aussi discret que possible, perça à travers la nuit pour résonner dans le long couloir du troisième étage. Hermione en trembla de terreur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en les détaillants la silhouette des intrus à la lueur de leur Lumos. Elle reconnu plusieurs visages pour les avoir vus dans la gazette du sorcier au cours des derniers mois, tout son corps frissonnant de peur et de haine lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange laissa à nouveau échapper un petit rire hystérique. La sorcière lança quelques mots à Draco, le félicitant, avant de lancer une critique mauvaise sur l'école de sorcellerie à l'un des autres mangemorts.

Si Severus n'avait pas fait barrage de son corps, sa baguette dangereusement pointée vers le groupe de sorcier, Hermione aurait très certainement paniquée à en perdre la raison.

Il y avait des mangemorts dans l'école ! Comment cela était-il possible ?! Et Malfoy était impliqué ! Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas l'avoir crut !

Elle faillit lâcher un couinement angoissé et Severus appuya un peu plus fort sa main contre sa bouche. Il laissa passer la toute dernière ombre, rassuré devant l'efficacité de son sortilège d'invisibilité, avant de glisser ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Hermione. Et ce ne fut que lorsque les derniers échos du groupe de mangemorts se fut évanouis à l'autre bout du couloir qu'il libéra enfin ses lèvres.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps dire de quoi que ce soit qu'il la bâillonnait à nouveau sous un baiser particulièrement violent. La pression vorace de ses lèvres et de sa langue ne dura que quelque seconde avant qu'il ne se recule à nouveau, plus essoufflé que jamais.

 **\- Je t'aime** , gronda-t-il, ses yeux sombres semblant percer son âme alors même qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il allait lui faire.

 **\- Severus…,** lâcha alors vivement la jeune fille dans un début de sanglot.

Il lui coupa la parole dans un murmure rauque, ses yeux laissant échapper toute sa douleur tandis que sa baguette se glissait insidieusement contre sa tempe :

 **\- Oubliette.**

Hermione se tétanisa, son regard se voilant dangereusement en face du sien, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule lourdement entre ses bras, totalement inconsciente.

Le sombre sorcier ne se laissa pas une seconde d'hésitation. Il accompagna la chute de son amante contre le sol de pierre, ses mains tirant sagement sa jupe d'écolière contre ses jambes afin de lui offrir un restant de pudeur. Il lui jeta ensuite un regard douloureux, son cœur se brisant dans sous sa cage thoracique. Et il se détourna définitivement d'elle dans une envolé de capes.

Ses pas rapides et furieux suivirent alors le chemin du groupe de mangemort, jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie…Jusqu'à son destin...

.

.

.

 **Fin chapitre 5**

Rassurez-vous, cette fic est loin d'être terminée ! ;p

Je poste ce chapitre en catastrophe avant d'aller bosser ( je viens tout juste de le finir et j'ai vraiment trop hâte de le poster !)

Je le relira certainement ce soir ou demain pour retirer d'éventuel fautes :) J'espère n'avoir rien oublié d'important !

Et je me dépêche de vous écrire la suite !

Bonne journée !


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre qui change un peu ;)

Bonne Lecture !

 **Chapitre 6**

… Cinq ans après la guerre

.

.

.

Harry grogna, le front en sueur, ses lunettes glissant dangereusement sur son nez.

Le soleil de midi chauffait un peu trop à son goût. Les petites fenêtres des combles de la tour d'Astronomie, bien que grandes ouvertes, ne permettaient même pas à la petite brise de rentrer. Le jeune homme avait terriblement chaud. Et terriblement soif ! L'air ici était saturé de poussière, et Harry se retint une nouvelle fois d'éternuer pour ne pas laisser le meuble lui retomber sur le pied.

Dans un dernier effort, Neville et lui, réussirent enfin à pousser l'énorme armoire dans le coin qu'ils avaient repéré.

 **-Ce truc pèse une tonne !** S'exclama le jeune homme à la cicatrice, reprenant difficilement son souffle, tout en s'appuyant sur le meuble en bois vieux de deux siècles. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans ?**

 **-Franchement ?** Lâcha Neville, tout aussi essoufflé que lui. **J'en en pas la moindre idée ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a juste dit de « Bien faire attention ». J'te jure, pendant une seconde je me suis cru redevenu un première année !**

 **\- Je vois,** grogna Harry dans un petit sourire. **Alors tu t'es dis : tiens je vais inviter mon pote Potter pour m'aider ! Comme ça, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, McGonagall n'aura pas le courage de venir nous tirer les oreilles.**

Neville se mit à rire et plaida coupable. Tout le monde savait que la vieille McGo était dingue d'Harry. Après la guerre, et tous les sacrifices, la sorcière avait été très fière des élèves de sa maison. Mais plus que tout, elle avait été fière de voir qu'Harry s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour défendre les valeurs de l'école et ainsi faire honneur à son mentor : Albus Dumbledore. Grâce à Harry, le sacrifice du plus grand sorcier de ce siècle n'avait pas été vain.

Elle était fière, et particulièrement heureuse de la paix chèrement retrouvée. Elle était donc parfaitement incapable d'en vouloir à Harry pour quoi que ce soit à présent. Il pouvait bien assassiner quelqu'un ou faire n'importe quoi d'horrible, la vielle sorcière continuerait encore et toujours à venir prendre le thé avec lui. Même jusqu'à Azkaban s'il le fallait.

Celui-qui-a-survécue-et-gagné-la-guerre profitait volontiers de ses délicieux scones au miel de temps en temps et ne se sentit pas plus coupable que Neville devant son petit statu de privilégier. Au moins avec McGonagall.

Pour le reste, être l'élu était toujours un léger problème pour lui. Il avait le malaise constant de ne pouvoir mettre les pieds dans une grotte perdu au milieu de l'Antarctique sans que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse. C'était particulièrement usant à la longue… Au moins, à Poudlard, les élèves et les professeurs avait le bon sens et la politesse de ne pas tenter de lui ressasser chaque minute _épique_ de la dernière grande bataille. Pour Harry ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir de plus… Un souvenir qu'il cherchait à oublier plus que tout…

Bien que certaines choses furent également bonnes, se dit le héros en regardant son ami se faire de l'air en remuant le haut de ses robes de sorcier.

Ils étaient des hommes maintenant. Et à vingt deux ans, Neville n'avait plus rien à envier aux autres garçons de leur promotion. La dernière bataille avait révélé tous ce qui avait de meilleurs en lui. Il avait été de ceux dont le courage avait permis la victoire. Harry en était intimement convaincu : sans Neville – et tant d'autre-, il n'aurait jamais pu gagner… Pendant leur jeunes années, Neville avait été bon dernier et presque aussi gauche que lui ! A présent il était très beau garçon, particulièrement bien musclé pour un jardinier – comme se plaisait à le dire Ron-. Il était l'apprentie du Professeur Chourave et enseignait la Botanique aux premières et deuxièmes années. Il se faisait courir après par toutes les élèves de l'école ! Qui l'eut crut !

 _Pas Snape en tout cas_! Ricana intérieurement l'élu, avant qu'un immense malaise ne s'abatte sur lui comme une vague. Il chassa aussitôt ses idées noires, habitué depuis le temps à ressentir autant d'émotions au souvenir de leur ancien professeur de potion. C'était toujours aussi choquant de voir qu'après toute ses années il ne s'était pas remit du choc de découvrir le lien en lui et sa mère. Et tout ce qu'il avait pour lui pendant toutes ces années… Mais il avait aussi appris à y penser le moins souvent possible. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

Parfois, la nuit, aux heures les plus profondes, lorsque l'insomnie ne cessait de le ronger douloureusement, il repensait à la manière dont son professeur était mort. Au bruit de son corps s'écrasant contre les vitres de la cabane… A l'odeur de son sang qui était monté tout autour d'eux… A son souffle sifflant, sa bouche crachant ses dernières paroles dans un gémissement quasi noyé… A son regard… Ces nuits là, il ne trouvait jamais le sommeil…

Comme lorsqu'il repensait à Fred…A Lupin et Tonks… A Sirius…

Les gens autour de lui avaient arrêtés d'en parler. Chacun gardant leurs précieux souvenirs et la douleur de leur cœur brisé sous un silence mélancolique. De temps en temps certains lâchait un souvenir amusant ou une larme, mais c'était tout. Et tout le monde continuait simplement à vivre.

Parce qu'il le fallait…

 **\- On a fini ?** Demanda Harry en regardant Neville, préférant stopper ses idées vagabondes pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Il faut dire que l'endroit ne l'aidait pas particulièrement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient au plus haut de la tour d'Astronomie, juste sous le socle d'observation s'ouvrant sur le ciel, là même où il s'était caché pour regarder Dumbledore se faire assassiner… S'il avait accepté de venir jusqu'ici pour aider Neville à déplacer du matériel c'était avant tout pour rendre service, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à y exorciser ses vieux cauchemars. C'était encore trop douloureux. Un jour peut-être… Mais pas maintenant.

Aujourd'hui il faisait vraiment trop beau pour rester enfermé pour ruminer.

 **\- Il ne nous reste plus que les deux malles à descendre au professeur Flitwick** , répondit l'autre Gryffondor en s'approchant d'une vieille chaise branlante dans un coin et sur laquelle ils avaient posé leur cape.

Il lui tendit son vêtement, remit la sienne sur ses épaules, et fit signe à Harry vers deux énormes malles près du petit escalier de pierre en colimaçon par lequel ils étaient arrivé.

 **\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peu pas les enchantées**? Se plaignit encore une fois l'élu alors qu'il s'essuyait le front avec sa manche. Il préféra diminuer sa cape pour la fourrer dans sa poche.

 **\- Absolument sûr** , grogna légèrement Neville, sans pour autant se vexer. **J'ai essayé toute la matinée. Elles sont protégées par des sortilèges et des runes. Regarde** , argumenta-t-il en montrant les symboles sur le dessus d'une des malles. **Elles sont super vieilles ! Et ont beaucoup de valeurs d'après McGonagall.**

 **\- Vu le nid d'araignées, sous lequel elles étaient planquées, elles datent surement du temps des fondateurs !**

Ils rirent tous les deux, se donnant du courage et de la bonne humeur pour finir leur corvée. Ils attrapèrent chacun une malle et commencèrent leur lente descente le long du minuscule escalier en colimaçon. Après ça ils avaient décidé d'appeler quelques uns des Weasley pour profiter clandestinement du terrain de Quidditch de l'école. Ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis la fin de la guerre, se retrouvant à l'école – leur deuxième foyer à tous- pour profiter du parc pendant les vacances scolaires. Encore une fois McGonagall fermait les yeux - Si la directrice elle-même était d'accord, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'en priver !- C'était un moment agréable et, en de rare occasion, ça permettait à tout le monde de se retrouver.

A plus de vingt ans, toute la génération d'élèves ayant connu la guerre creusaient lentement sa place dans un monde à reconstruire. Certain construisait une famille, d'autre une carrière, et il était parfois difficile d'avoir des nouvelles de certains.

Encore une fois Harry éprouva un léger malaise tandis que l'image d'Hermione passa dans ses pensées.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait un peu pour Hermione. Ron, Ginny et lui, plus que n'importe qui… Car depuis la fin de la guerre, son amie était de plus en plus étrange. Pas plus bizarre que durant leur scolarité, mais tout de même suffisamment étrange pour qu'ils se posent des questions. Et il y avait des secrets la concernant qu'ils n'osaient plus aborder avec Ron et Ginny… Hermione de son côté semblait ignorer totalement leur inquiétude, et s'était jeté à corps perdu dans une réforme pure et simple du Ministère de la Magie. Harry ne lui donnait pas dix ans pour devenir Ministre ! Il était prêt à parier sa fortune là-dessus !

Et elle semblait heureuse des ses réussites professionnelles, se fichant à chaque fois en riant de finir sa vie seule, entouré de ses centaines de livre.

Ron et Hermione n'avait tenu qu'un an. Un an fracassant. Il entendait encore leur dispute mémorables résonner dans ses oreilles – Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle aussi- . Ils étaient devenus tellement insupportable à vivre, que le couple avait été prié de se séparer ou de quitter purement et simplement le Terrier. Autrement dit Molly avait crié plus fort qu'eux jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes gens décide de se séparer.

Aussi étrange qu'ait été leur couple, leur forte amitié resta tout aussi étrangement inchangée. Harry avait craint un divorce du Trio, s'étant déjà mit d'accord avec Ginny pour une garde alterné de ses deux amis. Mais finalement leur amitié n'en avait pas le moins du monde souffert, riant maintenant de bon cœur de ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire comme méchanceté à cette époque.

Et il semblait s'être remit plutôt rapidement. Aidé entre autre par son travail gratifiant auprès de son frère Charlie, qu'il avait fini par rejoindre en Roumanie – ce qui ne les empêchait pas le moins du monde de se voir presque tous les week-ends -. Pourtant, parfois, Harry voyait la manière dont Ron la regardait, se yeux se voilant de tristesse une seconde avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et ne dise subitement une bêtise. Il avait eut plusieurs petites copines depuis Hermione.

Hermione, elle, n'avait eut aucun copain depuis, et agissait de plus en plus bizarrement. Elle se renfermait, devenant parfois plus cassante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle fuyait les gens, se limitant à ce que la politesse oblige dans les contacts physique, même avec ses proches. Elle se noyait toujours un peu plus sous une masse impressionnante de travail, toutes ses journées emprisonnées dans son bureaux ou sa bibliothèque... Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer au fil des ans.

Harry savait que Ron se posait les mêmes questions sur leur amie. Il devait même en savoir un peu plus que Ginny et lui, ayant été plus proche d'elle qu'aucun d'entre eux. Mais, étrangement, depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux rompus, Ron n'avait plus jamais cherché à parler d'Hermione avec lui.

Et Ginny et lui n'avaient rien fait pour en apprendre plus…

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Harry prit conscience que Neville lui parlait depuis une bonne minute maintenant. Et il se demanda très sérieusement comment il faisait pour avoir suffisamment de souffle pour porter sa malle, descendre les escaliers, et lui faire la conversation en même temps. Apparemment arracher des plants de Mandragore toutes la journée avait plus d'effets que ses entrainements réguliers aux combats dans ses études pour devenir Aurore. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne d'en parler à son instructeur.

Harry voulut faire répéter à Neville, conscient de son impolitesse, mais perdit sa concentration sur sa périlleuse descente et se ramassa misérablement la gueule sur les trois dernières marches de l'escalier.

 **\- Bordel !** Jura-t-il tandis que la malle lui glissait des mains.

Elle alla s'écraser sur la dernière marche dans un craquement terrible. Neville en lâcha aussitôt sa propre malle sur le côté pour se précipité vers elle. McGonagall ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir encore cassé quelque chose ! Que ce soit la faute d'Harry ou pas !

Ce dernier se releva en grognant pour se précipité tout aussi rapidement vers l'objet de toutes les angoisses.

 **\- Merde ! Neville je suis désolé !**

 **\- Non c'est moi ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour de dire un truc pareil !** Lâcha-t-il en tentant de redresser la malle. Mais elle était tombée si lourdement sur la marche qu'elle semblait avoir enfoncé la pierre jusqu'à la briser, coinçant le coin en bois dans une profonde rainure. **Tu ne devais pas t'y attendre ! Moi-même j'ai un peu du mal à y croire !**

 **\- Oui…C'est…,** mais Harry ne put rien rajouter, conscient qu'il devrait avouer à son ami qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout écouté, mais se sentant trop coupable pour ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

 **\- Tu te rends compte, je vais me marier avec Luna ! Je crois vraiment que c'est grâce à toi et à Ginny que nous nous sommes enfin décidé. Alors, merci !** Ria-t-il, les yeux brillant en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule.

 **\- Toutes mes félicitations Neville !** S'exclama enfin Harry avec un grand sourire, tout en lui rendant amicalement sa tape. Ça réaction pour le moins très lente pouvait passer pour un contrecoup du choc. Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu l'avait échappé belle, encore une fois...

Il se pencha en même temps que Neville pour tirer la malle et la dégager lentement de la dalle de pierre brisée.

 **\- Je dois t'avouer que Ginny commençait un peu à s'inquiéter pour Luna. Elle était prête à venir te botter les fesses jusque dans tes serres pour que tu fasses enfin ta proposition !** Lâcha Harry en grognant légèrement sous l'effort.

 **\- Elle l'aurait fait tu crois ?** S'inquiéta Neville en grognant également.

 **\- Possible** , dit-il, alors qu'ils réussissaient enfin à déplacer la malle jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers. **Tu sais, les hormones et tout ça… J'évite de trop me faire remarquer depuis un moment.**

Neville lâcha un rire franc, conscient que ça ne devait pas être rose tous les jours pour Harry. Sa femme était connue pour ses colères aussi dangereuses que celle de Molly, et l'attente de leur premier enfant ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder son calme. La gazette du sorcier n'avait pas manqué de relater sa dernière altercation avec Pansy Parkinson. Le faite qu'elles soient toutes les deux enceintes jusqu'au cou et inscrites à la même maternité n'aidait vraiment pas ! Pour le moment personne n'était mort, et aucune des deux mères n'avait été envoyée à Azkaban.

Même si, dans le fond, Harry était intimement convaincu que les deux femmes sauraient garder certaines limites, secrètement ravies d'avoir une rivale à critiquer ou à attaquer quand les hormones et les aléas de la grossesses devenaient trop difficile à supporter sans un bon pétage de plomb.

Pour ça part, le héros de guerre préférait se cacher des foudres de sa femmes et lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait. Car il l'aimait, et était merveilleusement heureux devant l'honneur qu'elle lui faisait d'être la mère de ses enfants…

Et aussi parce qu'il avait franchement peur d'elle quand elle s'énervait...

 **\- Ouf !** Lâcha alors Neville après avoir inspecté la malle. **Elle n'a rien. Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était sous sortilège !**

 **\- Par contre l'escalier, lui, ne va pas s'en remettre** , grimaça Harry en se penchant vers la dernière marche brisé. **Tu crois qu'un** _ **Reparo**_ **fera l'affaire ?** Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

 **\- Fais le toi, alors. Je ne me suis pas vraiment amélioré en sortilège depuis les Aspics,** grogna Neville en tirant la malle survivante près de sa consœur.

Harry s'accroupit devant l'escalier et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. La pointant vers le socle de pierre brisé il s'apprêtait à lancer son sort lorsqu'un reflet bleuté vint briller sur le verre de ses lunettes. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à se mettre totalement à genoux au dessus de la marche.

Là, sous l'épaisse dalle, se trouvait un creux assez profond d'où s'échappait une étrange lueur bleutée.

 **\- Hey, il y a un truc là-dessous** , lâcha-t-il tout haut, étonné de sa découverte.

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Demanda un Neville particulièrement curieux.

Harry s'aplatit alors au sol et plongea la main entre les deux morceaux brisés de la dalle. La mystérieuse lueur disparut lorsqu'il referma sa main sur ce qu'il devinait être une petite fiole. Et, lorsqu'il la dégagea enfin, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** Répéta Neville en regardant la fiole, intrigué. **Une potion ?**

 **\- Non…,** souffla Harry en se redressant totalement.

Une espèce d'ancien frisson le parcouru, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il examinait la fiole. Poudlard ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre...

 **\- Ce sont des souvenirs,** lâcha le survivant dans un murmure. **  
**

 **\- Comme ceux que l'ont met ensuite dans une pensive ?** Demanda encore Neville.

 **\- Exactement. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi quelqu'un cacherait ses souvenirs sous l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie...**

 **\- Peut-être un souvenir honteux de Trelawney. J'ai entendu Chourave raconter une anecdote particulièrement salasse sur elle la semaine dernière. Oh ! Regarde il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur le verre !** S'écria Neville en tournant légèrement les mains d'Harry pour qu'ils puissent mieux lire.

 _Hermione Granger_ était gravé en lettre fine sur la fiole. L'écriture serrée et penchée, particulièrement difficile à lire, sembla allumer une lumière dans l'esprit de l'élu sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Neville fut bien plus rapide que lui.

 **\- C'est l'écriture de Snape !** S'exclamait-il, les yeux écarquillés, lâchant ses mains et la fiole comme si elles allaient le brûler.

 **\- Tu es sûr ?** Demanda Harry, totalement interloqué.

 **\- Et comment ! J'ai été suffisamment traumatisé par ces remarques sur mes devoirs pendant six ans ! Je pourrais reconnaitre son écriture entre milles !**

Harry le regarda longuement, sans rien dire. Neville commençait presque à s'inquiéter, lorsque le survivant se décida enfin à parler, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

 **\- Mais pourquoi écrire le nom d'Hermione dessus ?**

 **\- Peut-être que la fiole lui est destinée** , répondit son ami, lui aussi très perplexe. Et pas très rassuré d'avoir à faire à quoi que ce soit en rapport avec son ancien professeur de potions. C'était un héros, et tout. Et il le respectait pour son combat et sa bravoure. Mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour qu'il aille se frotter à la chauve-souris des cachots ! **Ou alors ce sont des souvenirs en rapport avec Hermione.**

 **\- Hum…** , lâcha Harry, de plus en plus songeur.

Finalement il glissa la fiole dans sa poche, pointa sa baguette vers la marche brisée pour la réparer d'un _Reparo_ presque aussi parfait que ceux d'Hermione, et retourna à sa malle en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Neville en passant.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus jusqu'au bureau de Flitwick, Neville étant bien trop conscient du choc d'Harry. Tout le monde savait que la mort de Snape l'avait plus touché que n'importe qui. Après tout ce qui s'était passé… Après toutes les révélations faites lors de la victoire…

Qui avait été les traitres… Et qui avait été les véritables héros…

Harry avait très mal vécu certaines révélations et il avait fallut tout l'amour de Ginny pour l'éloigner de ses idées noires. Depuis le mariage, et l'annonce du bébé, Harry avait été plus heureux que jamais et particulièrement attaché à l'idée de partager son bonheur avec l'ensemble de ses amis et de sa nouvelle famille. Molly et McGonagall en étaient aux anges.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ce temps, le fantôme de Snape arrivait encore à assombrir ses yeux verts sous une douloureuse tristesse. Neville s'abstint de tout commentaire devant le lourd silence de l'élu face à leur découverte, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour lui remonter le moral. Lui -même aurait été incapable de savoir quoi faire avec la fiole de souvenirs. Mais Harry connaissait mieux Hermione, et Snape, que lui.

Il saurait peut-être quoi faire…

Finalement Harry ne resta pas le reste de l'après-midi. Il prit le temps de convaincre Neville d'inviter le reste de la bande quand même et d'embrasser Ginny pour lui. Pour ça part, il devait filer au bureau. Une affaire urgente à régler lui dit-il. Même si Neville et lui savait que c'était pour tout autre chose que pour le travail…

Encore une fois Neville ne dit rien et le laissa filer à travers le parc. Posté en haut du grand escalier, il resta un long moment à regarder la silhouette d'Harry, grande et un peu maigre malgré son apprentissage d'Aurore, descendre le domaine jusqu'aux grilles. Il avait désenchanté sa cape et cette dernière flottait sur ses épaules sous sa marche rapide. Le jeune apprenti en botanique avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque, déjà, son ami partait d'un pas décidé vers une nouvelle aventure.

…Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette fiole exactement. Ni ce qu'elle impliquerait pour Harry, pour Hermione ou pour le fantôme de Snape. Mais ça ne serait pas forcément pour le meilleur, il en avait peur.

Après tout, avec Snape, il fallait surtout s'attendre au pire !

Neville se rappela alors soudain qu'il avait des Snargaloufs à replanter dans la serre numéro 2. Si Chourave le cueillait encore à rêvasser au milieu du château il était cuit !

.

.

.

Harry entra en trombe dans son bureau et s'y claquemura grâce à plusieurs sorts de protection et de repousse particulièrement puissants.

Il se débarrassa prestement de sa cape, qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur l'un des deux fauteuils devant son bureau. La fiole déjà dans la main, il se dirigea vers son coffre, placé derrière son fauteuil et son bureau encombré de paperasse malgré tous les meubles de rangement dans la pièce. En dernière année de son apprentissage d'Aurore, Harry avait maintenant le droit à son bureau personnel. Il en avait été très heureux, avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un moyen détourné pour les faires travailler deux fois plus sans aucun témoin pour en attester. Parfois la hiérarchie le faisait grincer des dents, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui il était content d'avoir un bureau privé. Il pourrait observer les souvenirs nouvellement découvert sans que Ginny ne s'inquiète pour lui. Ou pire, ne cherche à regarder avec lui ! Il avait caché une pensive dans son bureau, et l'utilisait régulièrement pour revoir certain de ses souvenirs. Ça l'aidait dans son travail, et ça éloignait aussi les insomnies…

Bien qu'il sache que ce qu'il faisait était parfaitement illégale, Harry ouvrit son coffre et sortit sa pensive pour la placer sur son bureau par-dessus l'enchevêtrement de plumes à papote, de dossiers et de parchemins. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus avant de déboucher la fiole et de la vider fébrilement dans la cuve cristalline. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir réellement réussi à aligner deux pensées cohérentes depuis qu'il avait découvert la fiole. Il voulait juste savoir… Comprendre…Mu par une curiosité douloureuse et frénétique.

Ça découverte semblait avoir fait apparaître une porte dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais désiré mais qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais… Il ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir la porte, trop excité de plonger dans la pensive pour réellement prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais son instinct faisait violemment battre son cœur, convaincue qu'une vérité incroyable allait bientôt lui sauter au visage.

Il fixa une seconde les souvenirs nageant harmonieusement sous ses yeux, avant de prendre une inspiration légèrement crispée et de plonger tout entier dans la cuve.

S'il avait sût ce qu'il verrait dans la pensive à cet instant… Il se serrait lancé lui-même un Avada pour y échapper.  
.

.

.

Ginny atterrissait souplement dans son salon par cheminette au moment même ou des coups étaient frappés à sa porte.

Elle fronça des yeux, se débarrassant de ses affaires de Quidditch sur le canapé en prenant le temps de grogner contre Ron et Neville qui avait refusé de la laisser jouer avec eux. Elle n'était qu'enceinte de 7 mois, pas impotente ! Et elle était parfaitement capable de faire des loopings sur son balai sans que tout le monde hurle de terreur pour elle !

Les coups insistèrent et elle se dirigea aussi rapidement vers la porte que son gros ventre le lui permettait. Harry ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas si elle cassait une autre lampe…

 **\- Oui, Oui, j'arrive !** Lâcha-t-elle exaspérée, en ouvrant la porte à la volé. **Qu… Harry !**

Sous ses yeux, Aymeric Bladum, un collègue apprenti Aurore d'Harry, et un ancien Poufsouffle qui était en classe avec elle, tenait son mari par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le paillasson. Le héros de guerre était littéralement vert, son visage exprimant une espèce de grimace entre le choc et l'horreur. Il lui lança un regard désespéré avant d'avoir un haut le cœur et de porter une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir dans l'entrée de sa propre maison.

 **\- Par Merlin ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?!** Hurla presque Ginny en agrippant Harry avec une force qui la surprit elle-même. Elle accompagna souplement son homme vers l'un des fauteuils pour le faire s'y assoir. Elle conjura un feu dans la cheminé et lui ramena rapidement une couverture de laine pour lui recouvrir les épaules.

 **\- On n'en sait trop rien**. **On la retrouvé dans cet état, errant dans les couloirs des locaux** , expliqua Aymeric en s'avançant un peu dans le salon. Il déglutit nerveusement lorsque Ginny Potter le foudroya du regard.

 **\- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ?** Siffla-t-elle. **Vous êtes des Aurores, il y a eut une attaque dans vos locaux, et vous me dites que « vous n'en savez trop rien » ?!**

 **\- Mais…,** hésita-t-il en lançant un regard implorant à son collègue qui reprenait lentement une couleur plus humaine. **Il n'a reçut aucun sort. Il a juste vomi lorsqu'on lui a demandé de nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Le guérisseur à dit qu'il devait juste rentrer pour se reposer…**

 **\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il a, et vous décidez simplement de… !** Commença à s'énerver Ginny en faisant mine d'approcher son gros ventre vers Aymeric qui recula de quelque pas.

Elle s'immobilisa instantanément lorsque Harry posa une main tremblante sur son bras.

 **\- Ginny je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas** , croassa-t-il, ses yeux l'implorant presque derrière ses lunettes rondes. **Aymeric, tu peux y aller. Dis au superviseur que je serais là demain matin. Je crois que j'ai juste attrapé un mauvais rhume. Une petite potion et ça ira mieux.**

La future mère voulut répliquer, pas prête à lâcher le morceau sans un petit peu plus d'explications, mais une pression ferme de la main de son mari sur son bras réduisit ses paroles en un simple soupire exaspéré. Elle regarda Aymeric se sauver en courant en claquant presque la porte derrière lui, et se retourna aussitôt vers Harry.

Elle fut surprise de voir l'intensité de son regard malgré son teint encore un peu vert et clairement malade.

 **\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- D'abord j'ai besoin d'un verre** , croassa-t-il encore en se relevant lentement du fauteuil.

Ginny le soutint un instant par le bras mais il lui fit signe de simplement s'assoir sur le canapé, suffisamment gentlemen malgré son état lamentable pour pousser les affaires de Quidditch sur le côté et ainsi faire de la place à sa femme enceinte. Il se dirigea d'un pas légèrement incertain vers le buffet de la salle à manger, attrapant un verre et une bouteille avant de revenir se vautrer dans le canapé prés d'elle.

 **\- Harry tu m'inquiète…,** souffla Ginny.

 **\- Je t'assure que je n'ai reçu ni sort, ni malédiction, ni tentative de meurtre d'aucune sorte** , souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, légèrement crispée. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il se versa son verre de Whisky et plus encore lorsqu'il le porta enfin à ses lèvres.

Il vida son verre cul sec et le reposa sur la table dans un grand bruit qui fit sursauter Ginny.

 **\- Je vais tout te raconter, mais il faut que tu me jure de me lancer un sort d'Oubliette après ça.**

 **\- Hein ?!** Ginny écarquilla les yeux. **Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? … Tu n'as rien fait de grave j'espère ?** Lâcha-t-elle alors d'une voix inquiète, l'une de ses mains se posant instinctivement sur son ventre tandis que l'autre plongeait vers celle d'Harry pour la serrer fort.

Il y réfléchit une petite seconde avant de lui répondre.

 **\- J'ai peut-être violé une petite loi mineur sur le droit de regard concernant les souvenirs d'une tierce personne** , lâcha-t-il en lâchant sa main pour se servir un second verre, les mains toujours tremblantes. **Ça pourrait me valoir une petite amende, mais personne n'ira vérifier de toute façon.**

Il ricana, ses joues reprenant peu à peu des couleurs sous la chaleur du Whisky, du feu et de la couverture de laine sur ses épaules. La présence de Ginny à côté de lui aidait aussi beaucoup !

 **\- S'il était encore vivant, je crois qu'il me tuerait pour avoir osé regarder** , ricana-t-il encore avant d'avoir un moment de vide, son regard se perdant au dessus de son verre de Whisky. Il redevint vert aussitôt et reposa son verre, intact, sur la table. **Je crois que je vais encore être malade…** , se lamenta-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses genoux.

 **\- Harry James Potter !** S'exclama alors Ginny tout en conjurant une bassine pour la placer entre ses jambes. Il la remerciait d'une plainte alors même qu'elle recommençait à lui crier dessus. **Vas-tu t'exprimer clairement et me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?!**

 **\- Je vais te le dire, mais d'abord…,** siffla-t-il, nauséeux, **… promets moi de m'oublietter tout de suite après.**

 **\- Mais c'est complètement dingue !**

 **\- Promets le moi, Ginny !** Lâcha Harry aussi fort que ses maigres forces le lui permettaient. Il eut au moins l'avantage d'avoir un meilleur écho grâce à la bassine juste en fasse de lui.

 **\- Par les couilles de Merlin ! Je te le promets !**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son malaise persistant.

 **\- Tu ne vas jamais me croire…,** commença-t-il.

.

.

.

Ginny avait arrêté de rire depuis une dizaine de minute maintenant, réalisant enfin qu'il n'était pas simplement entrain de se moquer d'elle.

Assise au fond du canapé, les jambes posées sur celles de son mari assis à côté d'elle, elle regardait la fiole entre ses mains sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit à présent. Elle avait déjà énuméré toutes les raisons pour lesquels son histoire ne tenait pas la route et Harry les avait toutes démontées les unes après les autres. Il avait repris des couleurs, et n'avait vomi que deux fois en lui racontant l'histoire des souvenirs de Snape.

Ou plutôt l'histoire _torride_ de Snape _et_ Hermione.

Elle avait d'abord rit, de très bon cœur, et s'était moqué de lui. Puis, peu à peu, comprenant qu'il était bien entrain de lui raconter les souvenirs d'une relation illicite entre Hermione et leur professeur de potion pendant sa sixième année, elle avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir se prendre un verre d'alcool elle aussi.

Harry avait _Tout_ vu ! Et il lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails ! Comment tout cela avait commencé pour Snape. Les rêves, les questions, les angoisses. Puis la révélation ! L'expérience étrange de revivre un souvenir en compagnie de Snape, après qu'il ait pris sa potion dans son laboratoire, alors même qu'ils étaient _déjà_ dans un souvenir ! Harry avait eut l'impression de plonger dans un océan déchainé de sexe et de passion, incapable de s'échapper alors qu'il avait été obligé de regarder sa meilleur amie baiser – et il avait insisté sur le caractère particulièrement sauvage – avec la chauve souris des cachots. Il avait vomi dans la pensive avant d'enfin réussir à en sortir. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fière…

Il avait également vu les touts derniers instants.

Il avait regardé Snape remonter le couloir du troisième étage de Poudlard juste après avoir lancé un Oubliette à Hermione. Le sombre sorcier avait alors conjuré une fiole. Du bout de sa baguette il y avait gravé le nom d'Hermione. Et juste avant d'escalader le petit escalier en colimaçon menant tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il avait soulevé la dalle de pierre de la première marche et avait creusé un trou dans l'escalier.

Snape avait ensuite levé la fine tige de boit vers sa tempe et commencer à en extraire ses précieux souvenirs. Le souvenir avait brutalement pris fin, mais Harry connaissait déjà la suite des évènements…Le maitre des potions avait grimpé l'escalier, et avait sacrifié son âme pour la victoire de la lumière...Il avait tué Dumbledore. Il avait sauvé Harry. Il avait gagné la guerre. Et il était mort... Sans jamais se souvenir de son amour pour Hermione.

Snape l'avait oublié, cachant ses souvenirs là où personne ne pourrait jamais les trouver – ou du moins d'ici plusieurs centaines d'années, et ça n'aurait alors eut plus d'importance-. C'était ce qu'il avait dû se dire à ce moment là, ne s'attendant pas à ce que lui et Neville ne tentent de déménager le grenier de la tour d'Astronomie et ne fracasse l'escalier à coup de malle ensorcelées… Snape devait certainement être entrain de se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure actuelle.

Il était sortit de la pensive aussi violemment que lors de ses jeunes années, et il lui avait fallut toute sa force mentale pour récupérer les souvenirs dans la fiole, reprendre sa cape et rentrer retrouver sa femme pour qu'elle tente de sauver son âme.

Il avait vu Hermione et Snape couché ensemble ! Plusieurs fois ! Et comme l'avait si gracieusement dit Ginny : « **Par la putain de Cornouaille !** »

Plus encore que les sentiments de Snape envers Hermione, s'était bien sa réaction à _elle_ qui l'avait le plus choqué ! Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle puisse être aussi… devergondée ! Et elle n'avait que seize ans à l'époque ! … Bon peut-être un peu plus. Harry savait maintenant qu'Hermione avait utilisé le Retourneur de temps pour pouvoir suivre son programme scolaire infernal. Mais tout de même ! Et avec Snape en plus ! Le bâtard graisseux des cachots !

Il avait beau être un héros de guerre aujourd'hui, à l'époque il n'était encore que leur détestable professeur de potion ! Et un espion dont ils n'étaient même pas sûr qu'il ne joue pas double jeu en faveur du camp adverse ! Il était son ennemi juré numéro deux, juste après Drago Malfoy !

Et s'était un vieux !

 **\- Tu vas encore être malade ?** Lui demanda Ginny en le regardant de travers.

 **\- Non… Enfin, j'espère pas** , gémit-il en frissonnant. **Je t'aies tout raconté. Est-ce que tu peux me jeter le sort d'Oubliette maintenant ? Je ne veux** _ **vraiment**_ **pas vivre avec toutes ces images dans ma tête jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…**

 **\- Oui, ça peut se comprendre** , grimaça Ginny, parfaitement consciente du traumatisme de son mari. Il semblait presque incapable de poser ses mains sur elle, frissonnant dangereusement chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient.

Pas question de laisser les souvenirs torrides de Snape et Hermione gâcher son mariage ! Il lui suffisait simplement d'effacer les images de la Pensive tout en lui laissant le souvenir de leur conversation. C'était un peu bizarre et un peu dangereux même, de modeler ainsi son esprit, mais Harry lui faisait confiance. Et elle n'était pas prête à attendre des mois pour qu'il soit enfin prêt à la toucher ou à dormir avec elle.

 **\- Approche** , lui dit-elle en se redressant lentement. Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa entre ses deux yeux verts.

Il lui lança un regard de pure reconnaissance et ferma les yeux en grimaçant, semblant se concentrer sur ses souvenirs afin d'en facilité leur expulsion.

 _ **\- Oubliette**_ , souffla la rouquine, appliquant le léger mouvement du poigné à sa baguette avant de la rabaisser lentement. **Alors ? ça va mieux ?**

Harry rouvrit les yeux, sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde, avant de pousser un profond soupir en se détendant parfaitement. Il se rapprocha de sa femme et la prit fermement dans ses bras.

 **\- Oui, merci** , souffla-t-il ravi. **Ça va beaucoup mieux !**

\- … **Mais tu es conscient qu'il va falloir qu'on en parle à Hermione maintenant ?**

Et les épaules d'Harry se crispèrent à nouveau, son souffle se perdant dans un sursaut effrayé contre le gros ventre de sa femme.

Merlin ! Hermione !

.

.

.

Hermione transplana jusqu'à la petite maison de campagne d'Harry et Ginny. Elle couina et faillit se prendre les pieds dans un bourbier, ses chaussures à talons plus habituées aux dalles de marbres du ministère qu'à la brousse sauvage de l'arrière pays.

Elle sortit sa baguette, lança un sort à ses pieds pour leur éviter de s'enfoncer dans la terre molle avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de redresser son chignon. Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire pour ça. C'était la même chose chaque fois qu'elle transplanait ! Et aucun sort n'avait encore réussi à dominer ses mèches folles et ses frisotis.

Abandonnant tout espoir, elle remonta vivement le petit sentier jusqu'à la maison, serrant sa cape autour de ses épaules et tentant de ne pas laisser le vent violent d'Ecosse l'emporter jusqu'au rivage. Ses robes de sorcière claquait violemment autour de ses jambes, et elle pressa le pas. La nuit tombait à peine, et Hermione jeta un regard rapide aux dernières lumières du jour s'écrasant sur l'horizon vierge tout autour de la maison. Elle s'était levée aux aurores ce matin, pour avancer dans son travail au ministère. En tout et pour tout, elle n'avait dû voir que quelque minute de soleil dans la journée, trop occupée à se terrer dans son bureau du ministère pour profiter du printemps.

Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne !

A peine arrivée sur le perron Hermione sursauta violemment devant la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée.

Elle entendit un « **Hermione !** », heureux et ravi, avant qu'une paire de bras ne la plaque sur un gros ventre pour une chaleureuse embrassade. La jeune femme y répondit maladroitement, souriant devant de tels élans d'affections. Ça lui avait un peu manqué.

En moins de deux secondes, elle se retrouva débarrassée de sa cape, assise bien au chaud sur le canapé devant la cheminé, un succulent verre de vin à la main et des muffins aux chocolats fait maison sur la table basse devant elle. Son petit péché mignon.

Après l'avoir longuement embrassé et câliné – il faudrait quand même qu'elle leur touche un mot sur leurs élans d'affections depuis l'annonce de la grossesse-, Ginny et Harry se tenaient, nerveux, de chaque côté d'elle.

 **\- Et bien…,** souffla Hermione, un petit air suspicieux sur le visage alors qu'elle croquait dans un muffin. **Si je ne vous connaissais pas autant, je dirais que vous essayez de m'amadouer.**

Elle aurait voulu rire de sa petite boutade mais se contenta de plisser des yeux alors qu'ils gardaient un silence gêné.

 **\- C'est Ron c'est ça ?** Demanda-t-elle alors en se crispant de la tête aux pieds. **Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il a** _ **fait**_ **quelque chose ? Si je me débrouille, je peux peut-être lui évité Azkaban** , continua-t-elle vivement, légèrement paniquée. **Ginny ?! C'est ça ? Oh mon dieu !**

 **\- Non ! Hermione, non ! Calme toi** , intervint la rouquine en lui enlevant son verre de vin des mains avant qu'elle ne le renverse sur son tapi. **Ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron. C'est** …, elle eut une petite hésitation en la regardant, … **c'est autre chose.**

 **\- En faite Ron devrait arriver lui aussi** , commença nerveusement Harry. **On lui a demandé de venir.**

Il frétilla sur le canapé à côté d'elle et Hermione lui lança un regard perdu. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur le côté, elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'il faisait tout son possible pour éviter de la regarder en face.

 **\- Harry…,** commença la futur ministre de la magie – elle se donnait cinq ans tout au plus…-. **J'espère que, toi et Ginny,** **vous ne vous êtes pas mis bille en tête de nous remettre ensemble, Ron et moi.**

 **\- Merlin, non** ! S'écria la rouquine en faisant un bon sur son fauteuil. **Un seul problème à la fois, merci bien !**

Hermione éleva ses fins sourcils, très haut sur son front, tout en se demandant si le couple n'avait pas été victime d'un mauvais sortilège.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?**

Ils furent ravis d'éviter de répondre à cette question lorsque des coups résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée. Harry se leva d'un bond du canapé, esquivant le regard curieux – et de plus en plus suspicieux- d'Hermione, pour aller courir ouvrir à Ron.

La jeune femme fut étonnée de les entendre murmurer tout bas pour se saluer. Elle n'entendit absolument rien mais frissonna en croisant le regard de Ron alors qu'il enlevait sa cape. Elle commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter, son flaire lui soufflant presque de s'enfuir d'ici à toute vitesse.

Ron s'approcha finalement dans un sourire et lui fit la bise. Elle y répondit par reflexe. Et il alla se vautrer dans le dernier fauteuil de libre autour de la table basse.

 **\- Alors** , commença-t-il, l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds. **Vous lui avez déjà raconté ?**

 **\- Me raconter quoi ?** s'exclama presque Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Elle regarda tout ses amis un par un, notant les mines légèrement choquées et fuyantes tout autour d'elle. **Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à parler ou est-ce qu'il faut que je vous lance un sortilège ?**

Ron la regarda quelque seconde intensément. C'était bien le seul à réussir à la regarder en face et Hermione commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait quelque chose de mal… Aurait-elle encore oublié un anniversaire ? Ginny ne lui avait pas encore réellement pardonné depuis l'année dernière. Hermione compta discrètement le nombre de mois la séparant de la dernière date et se détendit légèrement. Ça ne faisait que 7 mois… Berk ! S'exclama-t-elle intérieurement en comprenant le pourquoi du comment. Le gros ventre de Ginny sembla alors pointer vers elle comme pour la narguer.

 **\- Harry à trouvé de nouveaux souvenirs de Snape la semaine dernière,** lâcha Ron d'une voix calme.

 **\- Vraiment ?** S'exclama aussitôt Hermione d'une voix aigüe, à la fois très surprise et particulièrement curieuse. **Tu les as regardés ?** Demanda-t-elle à Harry en se tournant vivement vers lui.

\- … **Oui** , répondit-il

Il se mit alors à rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Hermione le regarda avec de plus en plus d'étonnement mais ne put rien dire avant qu'il n'ajoute :

 **\- Mais Ginny m'a effacé la mémoire juste après.**

 **\- Harry !** S'exclama la brune. **Mais c'est dangereux de faire ça !**

Elle nota que Ron ne réagissait pas et s'exclama encore plus violemment :

 **\- Vous étiez tous au courant ! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! ça fait une semaine que tu as des nouveaux souvenirs de Snape,** **et tu le raconte à tous le monde sauf à moi ?!**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas raconté à tout le monde** , répondit nerveusement Harry.

Pour se donner contenance il conjura un verre de vin à Ron et un verre de jus de fruit à Ginny.

 **\- En faite** , commença Ginny avant de boire une gorgée de son jus, **il n'y a que nous trois au courant. Quatre si on te compte.**

 **\- Encore faut-il que vous soyez encore capable de me raconter quelque chose. Si Harry à effacé ses souvenirs ça risque d'être compliqué** , grogna Hermione, vexée d'avoir été tenue à l'écart aussi longtemps. Elle avala un nouveau muffin alors que Ginny tentait de lui expliquer calmement les choses.

 **\- En faite il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il a vu avant que je ne l'Oubliette. Et crois-moi il en avait bien besoin après ce qu'il à vécu dans la pensive.** Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. **On a contacté Ron et on lui à expliqué la situation. Il nous a fallut un moment pour être vraiment sûr que tout ceci n'était pas une arnaque. Il fallait bien, après ce qu'on venait de découvrir ! On ne pouvait quand même pas te balancer la nouvelle sans avoir quelque preuve ! Tu nous aurais tués !**

 **\- Ginny, les faits !** S'impatienta vivement Hermione, à bout devant tant des discrétions.

 **\- Les souvenirs de Snape te concernaient** , lâcha vivement Ron d'une voix rauque. Il y eut un petit silence surpris, de la part de tout le monde, avant qu'il ne continue : **Harry, montre lui la fiole.**

Harry sortit la petite fiole contenant des filaments de lumières bleutés pour la donner à Hermione. Cette dernière l'inspecta minutieusement tout en écoutant leurs explications. Ils semblaient tous avoir décidés de parler en même temps tout à coup.

 **\- Je l'ai trouvé en aidant Neville à déménager des meubles dans la tour d'Astronomie à Poudlard. Elle était bien cachée sous une dalle de pierre** , lâchait Harry en réussissant à la regarder en face pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison.

 **\- Snape l'a mise là le soir même de la mort de Dumbledore !** S'exclamait Ginny. **Il devait penser que personne ne la trouverait jamais !**

 **\- Il y a ton nom gravé dessus** , soufflait Ron, ses coudes prenant appuis sur ses genoux.

Effectivement. Il y avait son nom gravé sur le verre, les lettres brillant étrangement sous la lueur des souvenirs. Hermione passa son pouce sur la fine écriture de leur ancien professeur de potion, bouche bée.

\- … **Mais pourquoi Snape enfermerait ses souvenirs me concernant dans une fiole pour ensuite la cacher ?** Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. **Ça n'a pas de sens ! Je ne l'ai quand même pas traumatisé à ce point durant nos cours !** S'exclama-t-elle enfin, semblant sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle regardait ses amis tour à tour, consciente que leur récit n'était pas encore finit.

 **\- Harry… Qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement dans la pensive ?** Demanda-t-elle, plus nerveusement, alors qu'ils s'échangeaient une sorte de regard entendu.

Ses yeux chocolats lançaient presque des éclairs et, aussi surement qu'elle réussissait à faire trembler ses secrétaires, elle força Harry à tous lui révéler d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Je t'ai vu avoir plusieurs relations illicites avec Snape.**

Hermione resta estomaquée une seconde avant de bredouiller :

 **-« Illicite » ?**

 **\- Heu… Sexuelle** , souffla encore Harry en reprenant une belle couleur écrevisse jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le frère et la sœur avait également les oreilles rouges de gène. **Vous avez…Ahem… Couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois. A la fin de notre sixième année.**

Il y eut une bonne minute de silence pesant avant qu'Hermione n'explose de rire, manquant de faire tomber la petite fiole par terre.

 **\- J'y crois pas !** Ria-t-elle dans des hoquets incontrôlables. **Vous avez faillit m'avoir !  
**

Et elle ria encore si fort qu'elle faillit s'écrouler du canapé. Ginny la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le tapi. Toute cette histoire était vraiment abracadabrantesque ! Seulement, alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes au coin de ses yeux, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à rire. Et que si c'était une blague, elle était loin d'amuser ses trois amis. Ils la regardaient toujours aussi bizarrement et s'échangeaient quelque coup d'œil entre eux comme s'ils calculaient la manière dont elle réagissait à la nouvelle.

 **\- Crois-moi Hermione, j'aurais préféré que ce soit une blague. Mais ce n'est pas le cas** , lâcha Harry avec beaucoup de sérieux. **Tu as eut une relation avec Snape.** Et cette fois il réussit à le lui dire sans détourner son regard vert.

 **\- Mais c'est du grand délire** , gloussa Hermione sans réussir à s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à une histoire pareille ! **Et pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas alors ? Si j'ai vraiment eut une aventure avec la chauve souris des cachots je m'en souviendrais, c'est sûr !**

 **\- Snape t'a jeté un sort d'Oubliette** , expliqua Ron, tout aussi sérieux que son ami. **Il t'a fait tout oublier. Et il s'est ensuite débarrassé de ses propres souvenirs. Il est mort sans jamais savoir !**

Pour appuyer ses propos il fit un mouvement du doigt – légèrement brutal- en direction de la fiole qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains. Hermione recommençait à se crisper devant le sérieux de ses amis et Harry frissonna en repensant à la manière dont les yeux de Snape l'avait regardé juste avant de mourir.

 **\- Si Harry n'avait pas découvert les souvenirs, personne n'aurait jamais rien sût** , ajouta encore Ron. **…Même si** **maintenant… je peux dire que j'avais quand même un sérieux doute.**

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_ Siffla Hermione. **Même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut encore te regarder, je doute que toute cette histoire soit vraie ! Harry, enfin ! Tu ne peux pas y croire ! C'est surement une mauvaise blague ! Ces souvenirs, quoi qu'ils renferment, ne peuvent pas être réels !**

 **\- Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont réels,** lui répondit l'élu. **J'ai déjà vérifié aux bureaux des Aurores. Mes sortilèges sont formels : les souvenirs sont vrais et personne ne les a trafiqués.**

Hermione resta un long moment silencieuse. Elle reposa la fiole sur la table, préférant l'échanger avec son verre de vin. Elle en but une bonne rasade, laissant ses pensées se mettre un peu en ordre avant de continuer :

 **\- Ginny à parlé de preuve.**

 **\- Oui** , lâcha Harry dans un soupir. Ron et Ginny se tortillèrent. **Avec Ginny on a été faire un tour du côté des archives magiques vendredi dernier.**

 **\- Ils t'ont laissé entrer ?!** Le coupa Hermione en sursautant et en le vrillant d'un regard de reproche. Elle essayait d'y mettre les pieds depuis des mois, mais s'y était toujours fait refuser l'accès sous prétexte d'habilitations ! Les archives magiques contenaient des merveilles de savoir qui n'attendait qu'elle pour être découvert.

 **\- Disons que j'ai peut-être été obligé d'utiliser mes quelques avantages personnels,** souffla-t-il en ayant le bon goût de rougir. Hermione grommela dans sa barbe et avala un nouveau muffin en deux bouchés. **Et on a découvert la preuve irréfutable que toute cette histoire est bien réelle…**

 **\- Et bien !** S'impatienta Hermione, en ne le voyant pas ajouter que quoi ce soit d'autre pour expliquer son propos, et toujours légèrement convaincue qu'ils l'a menaient en bateau. **Tu comptes me montrer cette preuve un jour ?**

Ginny se leva alors du canapé. Elle passa la porte du bureau, près de la salle à mangé et revint trois seconde plus tard avec un rouleau de parchemin doré entre les mains. Hermione la regarda un peu nerveusement, reconnaissant d'emblé un contrat magique.

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?** Souffla la jeune femme, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres, tandis que Ginny lui tendait le parchemin en se rasseyant lentement dans le canapé.

 **\- Un contrat de mariage magique** , lâcha la rouquine alors qu'Hermione déroulait le parchemin.

D'une trentaine de centimètre l'épais parchemin brillait d'une douce lumière dorée. Et Ginny ne mentait pas, c'était bien un contrat de mariage magique. Ses yeux chocolats s'écarquillèrent lorsque, tout en bas, Hermione reconnu sa propre signature près de celle -très élégante- de son ancien professeur.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais signé un truc pareil !** Hurla-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond sur le canapé, faisant sursauter les trois autres.

Hermione repoussa vivement les verres et les muffins de la table basse pour y poser le parchemin. Elle sortit frénétiquement sa baguette avant de lancer plusieurs incantations rapide sur le contrat déroulé sous ses yeux. Le parchemin crépita et se mit à luire une seconde d'une lumière beaucoup plus vive, sa signature et celle de Snape brillant en lettre d'or avant de reprendre une couleur doré plus légère.

 **\- C'est pas possible !** S'étrangla Hermione. **Ce contrat est imbrisable !**

Elle en lâcha sa baguette sur la table, commençant presque à faire une crise d'hyperventilation, son cerveau à deux doigts d'exploser devant une telle révélation.

 **\- Je suis mariée à Snape !** Lâcha-t-elle dans un couinement paniqué en s'attrapant le visage à deux mains tout en lançant un regard paniqué à ses amis. **Comment ce fait-il que je sois mariée à Snape ?!**

Ron se leva vivement de son fauteuil pour se diriger à grand pas vers le buffet. Harry avait attrapé les épaules d'Hermione et tentait de la rassurer tout en regardant le rouquin se rapprocher du canapé, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et des verres entre les mains. Harry releva un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il rempli un verre généreux pour le tendre à Hermione.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça l'a toujours aidé à se détendre** , murmura-t-il au brun alors que la jeune femme bouleversée avalait une bonne gorgée, tout son corps tremblant violemment.

Elle toussa un peu, plus secouée par ses hoquets de panique que par la brûlure de l'alcool.

 **\- C'est un cauchemar** , geignit-elle le nez dans son verre. **Comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil… Ma carrière est foutue…**

 **\- Allez Hermione** , lui souffla encore Harry en serrant un peu plus ses épaules. **Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas** , soupira Hermione en lui lançant un regard parfaitement désemparé. **Si jamais ça venait un jour à… Haaaa !** Cria-t-elle vivement en repoussant violemment Harry sous une nouvelle illumination. **Il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, je suis allez présenter une candidature aux Magenmagot ! La fille aux administrations m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air lorsqu'elle m'a fait signer magiquement les documents !** _ **Accio**_ **parchemin !** S'écria-t-elle alors vivement en pointant sa baguette vers la porte du bureau d'Harry.

Un bout de parchemin vierge vola jusqu'à elle. Ses amis se penchèrent avec intérêt sur la table basse lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin pour y appliquer une signature magique. Il était plutôt rare pour un sorcier d'utiliser une telle incantation, les signatures magiques habituellement réservées aux documents officiels. Jusqu'ici Hermione n'avait encore jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de regarder la sienne.

Mais elle se souvenait encore de la moue dégoûté de la secrétaire lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé : « **C'est vraiment votre nom ?** ». Hermione n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder le dossier, convaincue que la femme s'était retrouvée offensé devant la candidature d'une simple enfant de moldue – chose qui arrivait encore trop régulièrement au ministère-. Elle lui avait simplement répondu que « **Oui** » et qu' « **elle en était fière** ».

Merlin si elle avait sût !

Sous leurs yeux, la fine écriture magique d'Hermione grata le parchemin vierge devant elle jusqu'à ce que son nom complet y soit inscrit en lettre d'or.

 _Hermione Jane Snape._

.

.

.

Ron suivit son mouvement du coude et ils finirent tout les deux leur verre d'un trait.

 **\- Au moins maintenant tu nous crois** , lâcha Ginny tandis qu'ils reposaient leur verre sur la table basse.

 **\- C'est un cauchemar,** répéta simplement Hermione, presque inconsciente des propos de son amie alors même qu'elle repoussait une nouvelle fois le contrat de mariage magique dans un geste brusque.

Son nouveau nom était inscrit magiquement dans les archives depuis son entré au ministère ! Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne dévoile tout à la Gazette du sorcier !

 **\- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?** Croassa-t-elle, ses joues perdant peu à peu des rougeurs de l'alcool pour devenir blanches comme un linge. **Ma carrière est fichue ! Et, par Merlin, je suis** _ **mariée**_ **à Snape !** Répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois de la soirée.

Elle fit mine de se resservir un verre mais Ginny fut plus rapide et attrapa la bouteille à la volé.

 **\- Plus d'alcool ! J'ai mi deux jours à récupérer le tapi la semaine dernière, je t'interdis de te saouler et de vomir partout !**

Harry fit la grimace mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et en une seconde il ne restait plus que des verres de jus de fruit sur la table. La rouquine en tendit un à son amie encore en état de choc. Cette dernière bût un instant, d'une main tremblante, le visage toujours aussi blanc.

 **\- Et vous dites que j'ai agis bizarrement pendant des semaines après ma retenue** **?**

 **\- Hermione** , commença Ginny en la regardant intensément. **Tu as raté toute une journée de cours le lendemain. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?**

 **\- Non !** S'exclama-t-elle, outré d'avoir pu faire une telle chose.

 **\- C'est sûr, elle est victime d'un sortilège d'Oubliette** , commenta soudainement Ron en l'a détaillant intensément comme s'il allait lui pousser une deuxième tête.

 **\- Je savais qu'il se passait un truc de bizarre…,** murmura Ginny en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. **Tu passais ton temps à rougir et as t'enfuir jusqu'à la bibliothèque en courant.**

 **\- Et tu as même foutu une gifle à Ron dans la grande salle** , enchaîna Harry. **Même ça, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

 **\- Mais je vous dis que non !** S'exclama encore Hermione. **Je m'en serais souvenu quand même ! Et vous, pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais posé la question d'abord ?!**

Mais elle n'attendit aucune réponse avant de continuer, toujours aussi vivement. Son chignon avait définitivement perdus sa forme et ses cheveux se sauvaient à présent en frisotis et boucles sauvages tout autour de son visage.

 **\- Et Snape a décidé de m'effacer la mémoire ?! Comme ça ?! J'étais tout de même son élève, et son** _ **amante**_ **!** S'offusqua-t-elle légèrement en crachant le mot. **On voit bien l'importance qu'il me donnait pour me faire un truc pareil, juste après une soit disant déclaration d'amour. Pheu !**

 **\- On pense qu'il a fait ça pour vous protéger** , répondit calmement Harry en lui prenant la main dans un geste de réconfort qui l'a fit tiquer. **Son rôle d'espion était suffisamment difficile sans qu'il ne donne une chance de plus à Voldemort de le démasquer. Vos…,** il hésita une seconde avant de continuer, **…sentiments, ou quoi que ce fut… avaient l'air vraiment très fort. Je t'assure.**

 **\- D'où le mariage magique** , grogna Ron, avachi dans son fauteuil. **Et ça explique aussi pourquoi tu hurle son nom dans ton sommeil.**

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

Au summum du choc, Hermione resta simplement ébahît devant Ron sans réussir à dire un mot de plus. Ginny et Harry recommencèrent à se tortiller à côté d'elle et la jeune femme crut défaillir.

 **\- Hermione, ma chérie** , commença doucement Ginny, dans un ton qui rappelait bien trop Molly à son goût **. Depuis la guerre, tu fais des cauchemars vraiment terribles…**

 **\- Comment nous tous** , grinça alors Hermione, trouvant la remarque déplacée, et particulièrement dérangeante.

Elle était parfaitement au courant pour ses cauchemars. Merci bien. Après tout c'était elle qui se les farcissait ! Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Harry et Ron aussi en faisaient, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres survivants. Et personne n'en faisait toute une histoire !

 **\- Hermione…,** continua Harry en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main. **A chaque fois que tu viens dormir à la maison, tu fais un boucan de tous les diables. Tu hurle le nom de Snape dans ton sommeil pendant des heures. Même moi je ne fais pas ce genre de chose…**

 **\- On a plusieurs fois été obligé de placer des sorts de silence sur ta chambre** , avoua même Ginny d'une voix contrite. **Nous avons tout essayé… tu ne te réveilles jamais.**

 **\- Je rêve de…** _ **Snape**_ **?** Demanda vivement Hermione, les lèvres pincées.

 **\- De sa mort pour être exacte** , lui répondit l'élu, Ron et Ginny acquiesçant lentement pour le soutenir. **Tu hurle son nom en appelant à l'aide, tu cris et tu pleurs. C'est franchement terrible à entendre.**

Lentement, Hermione glissa un regard désemparé à Ron. Il se contenta de soupirer longuement avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Il prit la parole en se redressant un peu dans son fauteuil.

 **\- Le passé c'est le passé. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire aujourd'hui…** Il prit un moment avant de continuer, les oreilles un peu plus rouges : **En faite, j'avoue que ça me rassure un peu**. Et il continua plus vivement: **Je veux dire, que ça explique un peu plus tes cauchemars et les autres trucs que tu fais la nuit. Si tu es lié par un mariage magique à Snape, pas étonnent que ça tes rendus à moitié folle !**

 **\- Comment ça « mes autres trucs » ?** Gémit Hermione, angoissée. Elle se tourna vers Ginny et Harry pour en savoir un peu plus, seulement ils regardaient également Ron avec surprise.

 **\- Et bien…,** continua ce dernier, son visage maintenant totalement rouge de gène. **Tu ne fais pas que des cauchemars… Tu fais aussi d'autres rêves. Des rêves..heu…plus…différents. Tu ne cris pas de la même façon… Mais c'est toujours lui que tu appels...**

Il se renfrogna subitement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et grognant qu'il ne voulait pas en dire d'avantage. Les trois autres eurent la décence de rougir également. Hermione avait les oreilles brûlantes, parfaitement consciente également d'avoir eut des rêves érotiques tout aussi intenses que ses nombreux cauchemars. Mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, elle n'en gardait jamais aucun souvenir. Juste… une impression étrange. Une sorte d'urgence… Mais certainement pas le nom de Snape alors qu'elle jouissait dans son sommeil !

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu étais toujours aussi nerveux le matin…** , souffla la jeune femme en regardant son ancien petit ami.

 **\- Ça et d'autre chose** , grommela-t-il sans trop la regarder. **On est vraiment pas compatible tous les deux. J'ai finit par le comprendre et je l'accepte aujourd'hui... Mais ça me rassure quand même un peu de me dire que c'est la faute de Snape si tu n'as pas réussi à vraiment tomber amoureuse de moi. Et pas simplement parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur.**

Hermione se crispa en retenant son souffle, consciente - peut-être pour la première fois- qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle longtemps après leur rupture. Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait crût… Et contrairement à ses propres sentiments qui avaient fondu comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle avait finalement quitté le Terrier.

 **\- Ron… Je suis désolé** , souffla-t-elle, ses yeux s'inondant de larmes.

Elle n'avait pas de quoi s'excuser. Elle ne se souvenait de rien ! Dans sa position elle n'était coupable de rien. On lui avait juste expliqué ce que son ancien Elle avait fait avec Snape lors de sa sixième année. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas responsable. Juste parfaitement choqué de découvrir ce dont elle avait été capable. Et avec _qui_ ! Seulement Ron paraissait à présent si triste, qu'elle s'en voulait à présent profondément. Consciente de ne jamais avoir réellement fait attention à ses sentiments.

Pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Bien au contraire, il était son ami et son…frère. Elle avait mit juste plus de temps à s'en rendre compte qu'avec Harry. Mais elle avait souvent le sentiment d'avoir sût dés le début que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher avec lui. En vérité, elle n'avait encore rencontré personne avec qui elle avait eut envie que ça marche… Doutant toujours un peu plus de trouver un jour quelqu'un qu'elle aurait seulement envie d'aimer…

Le parchemin doré sembla lui faire de l'œil depuis son coin reculé de la table basse. Pour la millionième fois depuis le début de la soirée Hermione jeta sa tête entre ses mains tout en gémissant son désarroi.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione** , lui dit doucement le rouquin en se rapprochant du canapé pour lui poser une main amicale sur son épaule. **Je sais maintenant que tu ne m'as jamais mentit. J'avais peur que tu nous ais caché des trucs et que tu refuse de nous en parler. Mais finalement tu n'étais pas plus au courant que nous de toute cette histoire. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. Nous sommes toujours amis, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.**

 **\- Même après… Tout ça ?** Lâcha-t-elle, le visage toujours enfouis entre ses mains.

 **\- Mais oui, Hermione** , la rassura-t-il. De l'autre côté Harry faisant échos avec ses propres mots de soutient.

 **\- Les garçons ont raison** , lâcha alors Ginny en se rapprochant un peu plus de la jeune femme elle aussi. **On est tous tes amis, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si maintenant tu t'appels Madame Snape. Et que ce sera écrit dans le Grand Livre le jour de ton investiture quand tu deviendras Ministre de la Magie !**

Hermione redressa la tête, la regarda une seconde avec des yeux écarquillés, et éclata ensuite en sanglot. Harry fit aussitôt les gros yeux à sa femme.

 **\- Faut toujours que tu mettes les pieds dans le plat** , s'exclama Ron par-dessus les pleurs de la jeune femme. **C'est pire depuis que tu es enceinte !**

 **\- Mais quoi ?!** Se plaignit Ginny dans une grimace. **Jusqu'ici elle le prenait plutôt bien ! Je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour !**

Les trois amis se chamaillèrent un peu, cherchant chacun de leur mieux un moyen de remonter le moral d'Hermione.

 **\- Ce que je ne comprends pas** , dit-elle enfin, après avoir conjuré un mouchoir du bout de sa baguette et s'être mouché bruyamment, … **c'est pourquoi le mariage magique tient encore ! Malgré toutes ces années !** Elle essuya nerveusement ses joues avant de continuer. **C'est vrai !** **Si mes souvenirs son exacte, j'ai lu dans le codex magique du ministère qu'un contrat magique, de ce genre, doit obligatoirement prendre fin à la mort d'une des deux parties. C'est un contrat de mariage, pas un foutu Serment éternel ! J'aurais dû retrouver mon nom de jeune fille depuis le temps !**

 **\- Hermione n'a pas tort** , souffla Ginny en regardant son mari.

Ce dernier sembla particulièrement mal à l'aise et elle lui lança un long regard avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à parler.

 **\- En faite…,** dit-il, en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en pagaille. **J'ai continué mes recherches et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que Snape est… encore en vie.**

Ron et Ginny eurent un hoquet de stupeur, et Hermione tomba raide du canapé.

.

.

.

 **Fin chapitre 6**

Beaucoup de dialogue pour ce chapitre. ça change un peu de style.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! :p

Nos héros arriveront-ils à retrouver Snape ? ... TADAAAM ! suspense...


	7. Chapter 7

Merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire ! Et Merci pour tous vos merveilleux commentaires !

Comme toujours : j'espère n'avoir rien oublié, et n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe :p

Bonne Lecture !

 **Chapitre 7**

Hermione s'inspecta une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, et se traita d'idiote pour la vingt-deuxième fois de la journée.

Il n'était encore que seize heure de l'après-midi, mais la journée avait été longue. Terriblement longue.

Elle s'était levée aux aurores, comme à son habitude. Elle avait enfilée l'une des robes de sorcière qu'elle réservait pour aller au travail. Longue, parfaitement bien taillée le long de sa taille et de ses hanches et retombant lourdement sur ses jambes. La robe se paraît d'une sombre nuance de bordeaux, et lui montait jusqu'au cou tout en épousant ses bras jusqu'aux poignets. Elle ressemblait un peu au professeur McGonagall comme ça. Ce n'était pas une tenue qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, mais cela avait au moins l'avantage de la vieillir légèrement tout en lui offrant suffisamment de crédibilité dans les hautes sphères du ministère. Les Mangemorts passaient pour des enfants de cœur à côtés de tous ces sorciers, vieux et rabougris, qui tenaient les rênes du Ministère. Des sang-purs qui ne voyaient toujours pas d'un très bon œil la monté fulgurante de cette née moldue dans la politique. Malgré son statue d'héroïne de guerre et de son ordre de Merlin...

Hermione agrémentait toujours sa tenue stricte d'un chignon, serré et élégant, qu'elle s'évertuait à faire tenir avec des sortilèges puissants. Mais, au bout du compte, plusieurs mèches rebelles finissaient toujours par s'évader des épingles et s'enroulaient en boucles folles et chaotiques tout autour de son visage – généralement au bout de deux minutes seulement -. Elle avait simplement apprit à faire avec.

Elle ne s'était pas maquillée aujourd'hui non plus. Elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle était douée dans bon nombre de domaine, mais certainement pas pour l'esthétique. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais essayé… Seulement Hermione aurait préféré mourir que d'avouer qu'elle avait faillit se crever l'œil avec sa baguette lors de sa quatrième année, alors qu'elle tentait de se rendre un peu plus jolie grâce à différent sortilège de _Glamour_. Ça avait été un succès triomphant ! Mais elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de réitérer l'exploit tout les matins. Hermione restait donc une jeune femme naturelle, ses grands yeux couleur chocolat brillant d'intelligence sur un visage suffisamment harmonieux pour dire d'elle qu'elle était jolie. La jeune femme avait également un menton bien dessiné, qu'elle s'acharnait à garder levé dans une posture qu'elle espérait suffisamment assurée. Avec un nez bien placé, ni trop gros, ni trop petit, et des lèvres rondes, qu'elle avait apprit à garder fermées au fil des années.

Elle avait presque faillit être recalée à son entrée au Ministère, et s'était souvenue de ne plus jamais reprendre le doyen sur l'Histoire de la magie.

Elle avait toujours une taille fine, tout en ayant définitivement prit en hanche et en fesses ces dernières années. Depuis qu'elle avait arrêté la cavale aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, elle était aussi devenue plus moelleuse des bras et des jambes. Elle portait encore une fois une sous-cape légère, par-dessus ses robes, qui aidait à cacher ce corps de femme qu'elle n'assumait pas réellement… Sa poitrine était un peu trop volumineuse à son goût et la plupart des hommes avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux malgré sa tenue professionnelle très strict. Affronter le danger et la mort lui avait permit de rester mince et robuste toute sa scolarité. Mais à présent, elle disposait de ces rondeurs toutes particulières que les hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'apprécier.

Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à l'ignorer. Ça l'a mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise…

Pourtant, ce matin, en se contemplant dans le miroir, après s'être habillée et coiffée, Hermione s'était demandée ce que Snape penserait d'elle en l'a voyant… Elle s'était alors traitée d'idiote pour la première fois de la journée…

Qu'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait de toute façon ? Il n'allait certainement pas être subjugué !

Elle était pâle, terne, et ses cheveux châtains avaient perdue de leur éclat à force d'enfermement dans son bureau. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vif qu'avant, mais elle avait depuis longtemps perdue de ces rougeurs qui sciées si bien aux autres jeunes filles de son âge… Ses cernes de fatigue et de stresse semblaient plus sombres que jamais, et sa coiffure plus en pagaille encore qu'à l'époque de sa scolarité. Trop guidée dans ses robes de sorcières, ses formes bien trop exposées alors même que les seules parcelles de peau qu'elle laissait voir étaient celles de ses mains et de son visage. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus jeune vieille-fille d'Anglettere ! Et le plus pitoyable c'était qu'elle avait, elle-même, tout fait pour en arriver là !

Elle avait passé ces quatre dernières années – depuis l'obtention de ses Aspics- à se vieillir le plus possible afin de s'installer dans ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle n'avait laissé aucune place à l'amour ou aux moindres plaisirs. Elle gardait du temps et de l'attention pour ses amis – qui étaient devenus une sorte de nouvelle famille…- mais elle avait depuis longtemps appliqué à sa vie privée autant de sévérité qu'elle en avait toujours mit dans ses études et son travail. Hermione n'était pas rentrée au ministère pour faire des sentiments. Elle était parfaitement consciente de la portée de ses ambitions, et avait commencé dés le début à s'instaurer des règles de conduite très stricte, étouffant ses émotions sous une montagne de travail et d'innombrables nuits blanches de lecture.

Aux bureaux elle ne souriait que très peu. Et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de rire avec ses amis c'était toujours très légèrement, son visage semblant perdre peu à peu de sa capacité à exprimer des émotions. Parce qu'au fond, elle ne ressentait plus rien… Elle l'avait comprit hier soir, lorsque la découverte de son passé l'avait secouée toute entière. Elle avait rit, elle avait pleuré, elle s'était même écroulé lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit que Snape était encore vivant.

Il lui avait alors semblé que son cœur réapprenait à battre après avoir été mort pendant des années...

En faisant ce constat, Hermione s'était traitée d'idiote pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle s'était alors vivement détournée de son miroir, avait prit son thé sur le pouce, rassemblé ses affaires et sa baguette et avait ensuite rejoint le Ministère par cheminette avant de se laisser aller aux mélodrames.

…Mais, finalement, après une journée à voguer de bureaux en bureaux, de dossiers en dossiers, elle se retrouvait à nouveau chez elle, devant son foutue miroir, sans réussir à ravaler toutes ses angoisses.

 _Qu'allait-il penser en la voyant ? … Et elle, qu'allait-elle penser ? …Qu'allait-elle ressentir ?_

Elle s'était posé ces questions toute la journée.

Il lui avait été impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Les gens lui avaient parlé, mais elle n'avait pas écouté un mot. On lui avait donné des dossiers à remplir et des comptes rendus à corriger, mais elle n'avait pas écrit un seul centimètre de parchemin. Elle avait été ailleurs, déconnectée, perdue, tournant en rond et brassant du vent. Sa tête avait fourmillée de pensées en vrac, s'interposant, s'ajustant, et se brisant les unes aux autres. Elle s'était posé un millier de question mais n'avait trouvé aucune réponse. Ni sur elle. Ni sur _lui_. Ni même sur ce qu'ils avaient vécus… Et, encore moins, sur ce qu'il pourrait advenir…

Elle était donc chez elle, à seize heures de l'après-midi, un jour de semaine, à attendre que le destin vienne frapper à sa porte.

Un exploit ! Non, un prodige ! Hermione revoyait encore la tête d'une de ses secrétaires lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait plus tôt, et qu'il fallait qu'elle annule ses rendez-vous. Elle avait ouvert la bouche si grand, qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'en avaler sa langue. Hermione aurait presque put en rire, mais elle n'en avait eut ni la force ni le courage sur le moment. Elle avait simplement eut l'espoir naïf de se sentir un peu mieux dans le réconfort de son appartement. Pour, peut-être, trouver des réponses…

Et bien évidemment elle s'était encore une fois traitée d'idiote en ne trouvant « chez elle » qu'un grand vide. A part un cadre photo la montrant entourée de Ginny, Harry et Ron, devant le Terrier, sur une des bibliothèque du salon, et la gamelle de Pattentond – en vadrouille depuis quatre jours maintenant- dans la cuisine, rien ne laissait voir qui vivait réellement dans cet immense cinq pièce au cœur de Londres. Les livres magiques laissaient juste devinés qu'un sorcier vivait là. Et les affaires de toilettes et les vêtements prouvaient que le sorcier en question était en faite une sorcière. Point. Cet appartement, soudain parfaitement impersonnel, lui avait presque hurlé à la figure qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici…

…Hermione avait alors crut pleurer en comprenant qu'elle n'avait sa place nulle part de toute façon. Et, encore une fois, elle s'était traitée d'idiote…

Elle en était là, s'inspectant dans le miroir pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait appelé Harry par cheminette. Elle était insatisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, mais suffisamment têtue pour ne pas tenter d'y remédier. Parce qu'elle n'était, de toute façon, rien d'autre que le reflet dans ce miroir. Elle était cette vieille fille, trop guindée et trop strict pour son âge, vivant pour son travail et ses lectures, sans amour ni réelle passion. Trop fière et pourtant trop peu sûre d'elle… Elle ne voulait pas changer son image en enfilant d'autres robes et capes qui auraient put la mettre un peu plus en valeur. Elle ne voulait pas maquiller sa fatigue d'un ou deux Glamour. Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant… Elle ne _pouvait pas_ faire semblant.

Il l'a verrait telle qu'elle était. Sans magie, sans artifice. La fille terne, pâle, et un peu molle. Celle qui avait préférer dormir à jamais seule plutôt que d'être forcé de s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit d'autre que son travail. L'éternel Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qui vivait une vie sans saveur remplie de grimoire poussiéreux et d'ascension carriériste. Un jour, surement, fera-t-elle partie de ses sorcières et sorciers, vieux et rabougris, siégeant au grand conseil. C'était elle : la vieille fille fanée dont même son chat ne voulait plus.

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui cacher…

Et Snape pourrait alors se rire d'elle et la renvoyer illico jusqu'à son appartement misérablement impersonnel. Personne ne pourrait avoir décemment envie d'être avec elle de toute façon. Elle était bien trop froide et desséchée pour être agréable à vivre pour qui que ce soit. Et maintenant, grâce aux révélations de ses amis, elle savait qu'elle était capable d'être tout aussi invivable la nuit que le jour ! Autant dire qu'elle était loin de ressembler de près ou de loin à une épouse parfaite ! Snape, s'il avait toujours un minimum de jugeote, s'enfuirait en courant en l'a voyant.

Fermant les yeux, Hermione s'empêcha furieusement de pleurer. Et se traita d'idiote pour la vingt-troisième fois de la journée…

Elle se détachait enfin de son reflet – et de sa misérable introspection-, persuadée de revenir à cette même place dans moins de deux minutes, lorsque des coups résonnèrent contre sa porte d'entrée. Bien qu'elle sursauta légèrement d'être ainsi coupée au milieu de ses sombres pensées, Hermione se précipita tout de même jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir vivement.

 **\- Hermione…,** l'a salua Harry dans un murmure en lui jetant un regard critique, et un peu triste, qu'elle n'apprécia absolument pas. … **Tu n'as pas très bonne mine.**

Elle soupira, tenta une seconde de lui faire un petit sourire mais abandonna et se contenta de s'effacer jusqu'au salon pour le laisser entrer.

 **\- Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ?** Demanda Harry en refermant souplement la porte derrière lui.

 **\- Oui, un peu** , répondit Hermione, sans mentir. **J'ai pris une potion de sommeil, en plus de ma potion de dégrisement.**

Elle fit une grimace en se rappelant de l'état minable dans lequel Harry l'avait ramené la veille, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Son ami sembla alors hésiter avant de continuer.

 **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me contacte si tôt.**

Hermione fut persuadé qu'il pensait plutôt : « **S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as changé d'avis**. » A voir sa tête, il avait encore moins envie qu'elle de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Seulement elle avait prit sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle voit Snape, et qu'elle le confronte à leur… _passé_. Sans quoi elle finirait par en devenir folle...

Elle jeta un regard à son appartement vide de vie, au cadre photo un peu poussiéreux sur la bibliothèque, à la gamelle abandonnée de Pattenrond, et à son pâle reflet dans le miroir… Puis elle jeta un regard décidée à Harry.

Elle n'avait rien de toute façon... Elle n'avait donc rien à perdre.

 **\- Si je ne vais pas le voir, je le regretterais toute ma vie.** lâcha-t-elle en attrapant une de ses capes noires, pour la passer sur ses épaules, **Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi** , continua-t-elle en se rapprochant doucement vers Harry pour lui attraper la main. **Mais, maintenant que je sais, je…**

La jeune femme ne termina jamais sa phrase. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard déterminé, avant de lui serrer un peu plus fort la main.

 **\- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le demander…,** souffla-t-elle. **Parce que je sais que tu ressens la même chose…**

Et Harry sût qu'elle disait vrai. Parce que lui-même avait eut du mal à vivre ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité, depuis qu'il avait découvert l'adresse secrète de Snape dans les archives, il crevait littéralement d'impatience et d'inquiétude à l'idée de le revoir. Il était aussi littéralement effrayé rien qu'à l'idée de le faire, tout en bouillant intérieurement de devoir rester en place. C'était tout de même de Snape dont il était question ! Seul un fou irait à sa rencontre sans ressentir un minimum de frayeur !

Et après la guerre, les révélations, les larmes qu'ils avaient tous versés le jour de ses funérailles, et le combat mené par le Trio d'or au sein du Magenmagot pour l'innocenter définitivement, Harry avait un peu peur de se retrouver devant leur ancien professeur… Mais il savait aussi qu'Hermione avait raison – comme toujours-. S'ils n'allaient pas à sa rencontre, au moins une fois, ils le regretteraient toute leur vie. Snape l'avait hanté pendant trop longtemps pour qu'il laisse passer sa chance devant une si miraculeuse résurrection.

Quand à Hermione… Ses yeux parfaitement désemparés parlaient pour elle…

 **\- Ne perdons pas de temps alors** , répondit-il en lui serrant la main à son tour dans une caresse qu'il voulait la plus rassurante possible. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais il savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle était beaucoup trop à fleur de peau pour le moment. **Tu as de la chance, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut avec moi. Tu es toujours plus rapide que tout le monde à réagir et je me doutais un peu que tu m'appellerais aujourd'hui,** dit-il simplement en lui faisant un peu petit sourire.

 **\- Ha bon ?** Souffla Hermione en riant jaune. **C'est ce matin qu'il aurait fallut me dire ça… J'ai passé la journée à me prendre la tête…**

 **\- Hermione,** répliqua le jeune homme avec un ton soudain beaucoup trop paternaliste à son goût. **Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Tu te prends toujours la tête pour tout et n'importe quoi.**

Elle se contenta de renifler devant son petit sourire. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, lui proposant simplement son coude pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

.

.

.

Elle était une Gryffondor, et elle ne reculait devant rien.

C'était ce qu'elle s'évertuait à se répéter depuis qu'Harry et elle avait transplanés. Bien qu'elle ait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'enfuir d'ici en courant...

Harry les avaient dissimulé sous un puissant sort de désillusion et les deux jeunes gens remontaient lentement la longue ruelle, étroite et encadrée de façade en brique, jusqu'à une rangée de maison serrée les unes contre les autres. Harry avait simplement soufflé « **Celle la.** » en se dirigeant vers la maison la plus éloignée et cachée de l'unique ruelle pavée qui y menait. La maison de Snape s'était alors dressée devant Hermione, tout en briques d'un rouge sombre, avec un toit haut et biscornu qui accrochait les derniers rayons de soleil de l'après-midi.

Il faisait bon, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner sous sa cape.

 **\- Où sommes-nous exactement ?** Murmura la jeune femme en se rapprochant le plus près possible de son ami.

Elle était la futur Ministre de la Magie. Elle était une sorcière puissante et une très bonne duelliste. Mais elle était quand même rassurée d'être avec Harry – Aurore de profession- et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le coller, marchant légèrement derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais été aussi lâche…

 **\- Manchester** , répondit l'élu, murmurant également. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement le fière non plus.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison presque sans un souffle, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des trois marches du perron la porte d'entrée de la maison de Snape sembla les fixer d'un œil mauvais. Hermione était à présent crispée de la tête aux pieds, une sensation glacée de terreur coulant peu à peu le long de son échine.

 **\- Har…Harry** , souffla-t-elle, prise d'un énorme doute. **Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée finalement…**

 **\- Arrête** , grogna Harry. Mais sa voix rauque s'accrochant au fond de sa gorge trahie sa propre crispation. **Tu l'as dit toi-même. Si on abandonne maintenant, on le regrettera toute notre vie.**

Harry porta alors son poing jusqu'à la porte et toqua trois coups forts.

 _Oui_ …, tenta de se convaincre la jeune femme alors même que les trois coups semblaient résonner dans tout son être, faisant douloureusement échos à son cœur battant la chamane. Harry avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant… Et elle n'avait pas à avoir peur non plus.

Elle était une foutue Gryffondor après tout ! Et elle serait bientôt à la tête du pays ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par Snape. Ce n'était qu'un homme, pas le diable en personne ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse ! … Même s'il allait certainement la jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette, elle pourrait au moins profiter de leur visite pour faire annuler leur… _mariage_. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait réussir à en effacer toutes traces dans les archives, et sauver ce qui lui restait de réputation.

Quoi qu'il se passe, tout irait pour le mieux… Elle avait survécut à la guerre… Elle survivrait à Snape.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant eux et Hermione poussa un cri lorsqu'Harry se fit brutalement tirer à l'intérieur par une main invisible. L'ombre de la maison avala le jeune homme et la porte se referma violemment sur la jeune femme avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de sortir sa baguette.

 **\- Harry !** Hurla-t-elle paniquée, frappant la porte du poing.

Il lui sembla entendre une espèce de remue-ménage infernal de l'autre côté, mais personne ne lui répondit. La sorcière sortit alors vivement sa baguette de sous sa cape et lança un sortilège d'ouverture à la porte. Qui ne fonctionna pas.

Évidemment !

Elle grogna, son cœur frappant fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle jetait des regards tout autour d'elle pour trouver une solution. Mais à part la ruelle déserte dans son dos, la porte fermée devant elle et le perron sous ses pieds, il n'y avait absolument rien pour l'aider à sauver Harry d'une mort certaine. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant Merlin lui-même de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici, et rencontra une unique fenêtre ouverte, au deuxième étage de la maison.

… Était-ce seulement la chance, ou devait-elle y voir un piège de Serpentard ? Elle eut un nouveau doute suivit d'un long frisson d'angoisse. Seulement le vacarme à l'intérieure de la maison ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix… Harry ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas si elle s'enfuyait d'ici en courant…

Sans plus attendre, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura une incantation. Elle sentit ses bottines quittées le sol, ses robes et sa capes se mouvant souplement tout autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à léviter devant la maison, jusqu'à la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la –trop- miraculeuse ouverture se trouvait un petit salon, clair et simple. Un canapé qui lui tournait le dos, quelque fauteuil autour d'une table basse, un petit bureau stylisé dans un coin et un immense tapi qui recouvrait un parquet de bois sombre. Il ne semblait y avoir personne dans la pièce et, d'un mouvement de baguette, Hermione se rapprocha doucement du rebord en brique. Elle mit le pied dessus, s'accrocha de sa main libre, prit une seconde pour faire ses prières, et entra souplement dans la maison.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol qu'elle se permit de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle jeta un nouveau regard au salon, se surprenant elle-même d'avoir réussi à entrer aussi facilement. Elle repéra l'unique porte, fermée, et commença lentement à s'avancer. Le vieux parquet craqua alors bruyamment sous sa chaussure, et la seconde d'après la fenêtre claquait violemment en se refermant juste derrière elle. Hermione fit un bon de dix centimètres, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors que sa cape se coinçait entre les battants verrouillés de la fenêtre.

 **\- Merde** , jura-t-elle, en portant une main à son cou douloureux.

Elle se défit vivement de sa cape, définitivement coincée, et s'éloigna aussitôt de la fenêtre. Le parquet craqua une nouvelle fois sous ses pieds, et l'immense tapi sembla onduler violemment tout autour des meubles pour la faire trébucher et s'écrouler prés de la table basse. Le tapi commença ensuite à s'effriter tout autour d'elle, les motifs sombres du tapi coulant sous son poids. Son corps était comme aspiré dans une espèce de sable mouvant et elle glissait maintenant dangereusement dans le sol.

 **\- Merde, merde, merde** , grogna-t-elle encore entre ses dents, ses doigts se crispant sur sa baguette.

Elle était consciente de se faire avoir par un vulgaire sort d'emprisonnement. Le tapi devait être ensorcelé pour ne laisser personne d'autre que Snape marcher dessus. Il lui suffisait de lancer un contre sort sur elle pour se faire accepter comme invité. Malgré le sortilège de _Fidelitas_ – emporté dans la tombe par Dumbledore- Snape était resté suffisamment prévoyant et ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier les visiteurs.

Décidée à ne pas se laisser avoir par un procédé aussi stupide, Hermione tenta de se redresser légèrement malgré le tapi cherchant toujours à l'étouffer et à la noyer. Elle s'accrocha fermement aux pieds de la table basse d'une main, et pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine dépassant toujours du tapi de l'autre. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son corps complètement coincé jusqu'à la taille, et elle lâcha le contre-sortilège dans un souffle crispé.

Hermione fut aussitôt libérée, le tapi la recrachant vivement pour la repousser sur un sol à nouveau parfaitement dure et plat. Etalée aux pieds du canapé, toujours accrochée à la table basse comme si sa vie en dépendait, la sorcière se tortilla un seconde dans les plis de ses robes avant de pouvoir se redresser. Elle manqua de s'étrangler de surprise en apercevant la boule de poil orange tranquillement installée sur les coussins du canapé.

 **\- C'était donc là que tu te cachais ?** Siffla-t-elle à son chat, alors même qu'il ouvrait une paupière paresseuse pour lui jeter un regard endormit. **Espèce de sale petit traitre !** Gronda-t-elle en réajustant nerveusement sa sous-cape sur ses épaules.

Pattenrond lui répondit d'un simple miaulement. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se retourna sur le canapé, et se rendormis aussi sec. Bien plus vexée de son odieuse trahison, que surprise de le trouver là, Hermione lui tourna furieusement le dos pour se diriger à grand pas vers la porte du petit salon. Elle souffla nerveusement une boucle de cheveux sauvage sur son front, son chignon n'ayant que moyennement survécu à sa bataille contre le tapi, et s'extirpa aussi discrètement que possible de la pièce. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper du vieux matou pour le moment, mais se promit de lui tirer les oreilles plus tard. Dire qu'elle avait faillit s'inquiéter !

De l'autre coté de la porte, Hermione atterrit dans un couloir sombre, et décida de laisser la porte du petit salon légèrement ouverte pour guider son chemin. Elle avançait lentement, légèrement soucieuse face au dangereux silence régnant désormais dans la maison. Elle croisait les doigts pour que Snape n'ait pas tout bonnement liquidé Harry. Ginny serait s'y furieuse qu'elle serait capable de réduire leur ancien professeur en poussière en un clin d'œil. Et elle aurait alors été bien avancée…

Ses pas étaient maintenant parfaitement silencieux sur le vieux parquet de la maison. Et le long tapi, filant à travers le couloir, permettait d'étouffer le léger claquement de ses bottines. Elle passa devant quelques portes fermées, mais ne chercha pas à en ouvrir une seule, préférant s'avancer vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, tout au bout du couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret en bas des marches, et ne vit qu'un mur et un bout de couloir tournant sur le côté. Elle soupçonnait Snape d'avoir enchanté sa maison pour la rendre plus grande dedans que dehors. Mais n'ayant décidément pas d'autre choix, elle commença à lentement descendre l'escalier, avec la sensation de descendre jusqu'en enfer.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit, ni d'Harry, ni même de Snape.

Elle se retint difficilement d'appeler son ami, effrayée en l'imaginant blessé, mais également terrifiée à la seule idée de se faire repérer. La sorcière s'inquiétait pour sa propre survie, et pour la carrière inachevée qu'elle laisserait derrière elle s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici… Elle aurait mieux fait de rester enfermée dans son appartement à ruminer sur sa vie. Misérablement seule et malheureuse. Là, au moins, elle n'avait pas prit le risque de rendre le premier né des Potter orphelin de père.

Hermione frissonna sous cette nouvelle angoisse. Ginny allait la tuer…

Ses bottines atteignant enfin le parquet du rez-de-chaussée, Hermione se tint serrée contre le mur. Elle ignora la grande double porte fermée, à gauche de l'escalier, et préféra emprunter le large couloir de l'autre côté. Ce dernier s'éloignait de l'escalier sur une bonne longueur, un mince tapi recouvrant le parquet en son centre. Une large ouverture laissait entrer la lumière du jour tandis que, plus loin, le couloir donnait sur ce qu'elle devinait être la porte d'entrée. Il y avait encore deux larges ouvertures, de chaque côté au bout du couloir, et donnant certainement sur d'autre pièce. Un vêtement sombre traînait sur le sol, tout au bout, et Hermione reconnut aussitôt la cape d'Harry.

Elle se mordit la langue, plus très sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Cette foutue baraque était un vrai labyrinthe ! Ce n'était déjà pas bien rassurant de se retrouver dans l'antre de la chauve-souris – sans y avoir été invité-, il fallait en plus qu'elle s'y perde complètement ! Elle s'avança encore un peu le long du couloir, s'approchant discrètement dans l'angle de la large ouverture baignée de lumière, et souffla dans un murmure à peine audible :

 **\- Harry ?**

Il y eut alors un fracas terrible derrière elle, la faisant se retourner dans un sursaut, sa baguette à deux doigts de siffler l'air alors qu'elle la redressait furieusement devant elle. La grande porte à double battant, près de l'escalier, trembla dangereusement sous ses yeux mais resta obstinément fermée. Le bois craquait, les gonds se tordant dans des grincements terribles, tandis que la serrure semblait être à deux doigts de céder sous une force brutale.

Hermione recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas, les yeux rivés sur la grande porte, tout son corps crispé par l'angoisse. Elle plongea sans y prendre garde dans la lumière passant par l'espace ouvert sur le couloir, et elle hurla de terreur lorsqu'une ombre immense se découpa soudainement au dessus d'elle. Son esprit analytique nota machinalement l'emplacement des hautes fenêtres, derrière la silhouette, et donnant sur une arrière coure. Hermione nota jusqu'aux fauteuils placés dans un coin, un morceau de cheminée dans l'autre coin, des centaines d'étagères croulant sous des milliers d'ouvrages disposés absolument partout. Elle remarqua même la manière dont les dernières lueurs particulièrement vives de l'après-midi semblaient s'agiter sous un nuage de poussière. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une minuscule seconde pour détailler tout ces petits détails insignifiants, réussissant presque à se traiter une nouvelle fois d'idiote, alors même qu'elle se retrouvait violemment repoussée contre le mur par l'immense silhouette ténébreuse.

Elle sentit une poigne douloureuse s'enrouler brutalement autour de son poignet, bloquant sa main et sa baguette contre le mur près de sa hanche. Son dos se retrouva collé au mur, sa respiration se coupant totalement dans ses poumons tandis qu'une pression ferme sur sa gorge lui apprenait qu'une baguette se trouvait dangereusement pointée sur elle. Hermione ferma instinctivement les yeux sous la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était retrouvée dans une position tout aussi merdique que dramatique… C'était vraiment trop bête de finir comme ça…

…Et pourtant, aucun sort ne fusa.

Elle attendit encore deux petite seconde, avant de reprendre une inspiration légèrement hachée, et d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Et elle manqua de perdre une fois de plus son souffle en rencontrant deux billes d'un noir profond, acérées, et plantées de toute leur hauteur dans sa direction.

Snape se tenait devant elle, la bloquant contre le mur sans pour autant l'écraser de tout son poids. A l'évidence la menace seule de sa baguette contre sa gorge suffisait à l'assurer de sa domination. Elle aurait très bien put se dire qu'elle faisait exprès de lui laisser croire une telle idiotie. Mais elle était bel et bien rendue impuissante par la seule force de son regard…

Il avait l'air…choqué. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait en tête.

Il l'a regardait avec des grands yeux, la détaillant des pieds à la tête en essayant clairement d'associer son visage avec quelque chose de connu, sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. Et Hermione retint un élan violent dans sa poitrine qu'elle savait être un rire hystérique.

Snape ne la reconnaissait même pas !

 **\- Miss Granger ?** Siffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, ne semblant lui-même pas y croire.

Et il relâcha légèrement sa prise, trop étonné de sa propre constatation pour encore tenter de lui enfoncer sa baguette sous la gorge.

 **\- Monsieur** , réussit-elle miraculeusement à répondre, dans un salut poli mais indéniablement crispé.

La grande porte au bout du couloir continuait de trembler, une onde magique soufflant un vent de poussière de plus en plus violent dans leur direction. Il gronda entre ses dents serrées, plissant ses yeux sur elle, et elle pinça les lèvres, ravalant douloureusement une respiration saccadée. Une boucle de cheveux glissa derrière son oreille et elle frissonna presque, incapable de savoir si s'était bien de frayeur ou de tout autre chose. Elle était totalement figée, ses yeux écarquillés détaillant absolument tout de sa personne tandis qu'il se crispait toujours un peu plus devant elle, jetant quelque coup d'œil vif à la grande porte au bout du couloir.

Elle ne s'était pas souvenu d'à quel point il était grand… Il l'a dépassait bien d'une tête et demi, ses larges épaules la dominant largement malgré ses petites bottines à talon qui la relevait de quelque précieux centimètres. Pour le reste, il était à la fois pareil et…différent. Il avait toujours les cheveux raides, tombant le long d'un visage – elle devait bien l'avouer- peu avenant. Sa mine sévère n'avait absolument pas changée. Mais ses cheveux s'arrêtaient à présent sur ses épaules, la caressant presque sous l'effet des ondes magiques. Il avait toujours un aussi grand nez, marquant ses traits, naturellement tirés, sur un masque froid et sarcastique. Et elle avait l'impression que ces fines lèvres allaient s'ouvrirent à tout instant pour enlever des points à sa maison…

Il avait l'air moins fatigué que dans ses souvenirs, mais son visage était indéniablement plus vieux qu'à l'époque. Elle ne pouvait que remarquer les rides barrant son visage d'un trop grand nombre d'année d'inquiétudes et de stresse. Il était pâle, sec, et légèrement effrayant. Heureusement pour elle, il ne portait pas l'une de ses longues robes d'enseignent. Mais même avec des vêtements un peu plus classique, il restait toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Sa veste longue, cintrée et boutonnée, remontait jusqu'au col d'une chemise blanche immaculée et tout aussi parfaitement boutonnée sur son cou.

Malgré elle, Hermione nota la légère éraflure sur le bras de sa veste. Et, remontant son regard à son visage, elle profita qu'il tourne la tête pour détailler ce qu'elle devinait être une trace de coup sur sa pommette. Apparemment, Harry ne s'était pas laissé faire…

Les gons de la porte grincèrent bruyamment dans un dernier craquement strident, avant de sauter brutalement, les bouts de métal sifflant l'air à travers le couloir. Snape fut bien plus rapide que la jeune femme à réagir. Il jura et la tira violemment à lui alors même que la porte explosait dans une envolée de morceaux de bois. Hermione cria, ses bras se levant instinctivement pour se protéger de la vague de projectiles. Elle sentit alors une main immense se glisser contre sa taille, un bras fort se coulant sur ses côtes pour plaquer son dos contre une poitrine solide. Les boutons de sa tunique appuyaient tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle lâcha un nouveau cri, mi outré mi troublé. Ce fut comme de mettre les doigts sur un fil électrique. Hermione se tétanisa toute entière, incapable de bouger alors même que tout son corps était comme survolté d'un millions de fourmillements courant vivement sous sa peau.

Il y eut une micro-seconde terrible pendant laquelle Hermione l'imagina l'utiliser comme bouclier humain… Mais il les protégea aussitôt tout les deux derrière sa baguette, son « _**Protégo**_ _»_ craché avec colère.

Le souffle littéralement coupé, Hermione regarda Harry apparaître dans le couloir, la grande porte à présent éparpillée en cure-dent partout sur le sol. Son ami s'immobilisa en découvrant sa position et elle l'entendit parfaitement grincer des dents lorsque Snape leva sa baguette pour la pointer une nouvelle fois sous sa gorge, menaçant l'élu de faire un seul pas de plus dans le large couloir.

 **\- Lâchez-là** , gronda Harry, vrillant le sombre sorcier d'un regard vert particulièrement dangereux.

 **\- Si vous la voulez,** _ **Potter**_ , siffla Snape d'une voix glaciale, en crachant son nom, **venez donc la réclamer.**

Harry se renfrogna, affermissant un peu plus ses doigts sur sa baguette, son corps figé dans une posture parfaite de duelliste. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Hermione, qui fit un tout petit mouvement du menton pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre, Monsieur** , lâcha alors vivement le jeune homme. **Et si j'étais vous, j'écouterais ce que nous avons à vous dire.**

Snape eut aussitôt un reniflement moqueur, sa poitrine se soulevant contre la jeune femme, toujours légèrement tétanisée. Hermione avait remonté sur visage vers son tortionnaire, sa main libre s'accrochant à son bras tandis que l'autre pendant mollement le long de son corps, sa baguette pointée vers le sol. Elle était prisonnière de la poigne ferme du sorcier, mais elle mentirait en disant que c'était la menace de sa baguette contre sa gorge qui l'inquiétait le plus, et l'empêchait de bouger. En réalité elle frissonnait de plus en plus sous la seule force de son bras autour de son corps. Elle avait l'impression de fonde contre lui, ses forces la quittant peu à peu tandis qu'elle respirait à plein poumons son parfums. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur infernale de son corps se propager contre sa peau, malgré le tissu épais de ses robes de sorcière. Ses longs cheveux noirs caressaient sa tempe et elle bougea un peu contre lui pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder sans être chatouillée. Parfaitement consciente d'avoir les joues légèrement rouges et de le fixer avec beaucoup trop d'insistance, mais totalement incapable de s'en empêcher.

 **\- Et vous vous imaginez sans doute que je vais faire tous ce que vous me demandez,** grinça Snape en lui jetant une moue parfaitement méprisante au visage de l'élu. **Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir invité à prendre le thé,** _ **Potter**_ **. Je vous prierais donc de disparaître, avant que je ne me décide à le faire moi-même,** finit-il durement dans une menace mortelle à peine voilée.

Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione, toujours solidement callée contre lui, s'assurant qu'elle ne tenterait rien d'aussi stupide que d'utiliser sa baguette contre lui.

Il faillit se figé en croisant ses yeux, distinguant parfaitement son… trouble. Le coin de ses lèvres tiqua devant ses rougeurs et il sembla tout à coup prendre conscience de sa prise sur sa taille et de la chaleur de leur corps se mélangeant peu à peu. Hermione ne rata rien du choc qui voila un instant son regard sombre et elle sentit parfaitement ses muscles se contracter un peu plus durement contre son dos alors même que son bras lui laissait un peu plus d'espace pour respirer.

Il se détourna en fronçant les sourcils, rejetant ses yeux sur ce qu'il estimait être la réelle menace, et Hermione se contenta de frissonner. Elle tourna aussi la tête et croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de son ami derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il haussa les sourcils, certainement aussi étonné que Snape de la découvrir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et elle se mordit la langue en le voyant retenir un petit sourire moqueur.

 _La ferme !_ Hurla-t-elle dans son esprit en lui envoyant un regard presque aussi meurtrier que celui de Snape.

 **\- Nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir dit ce que nous avons à dire ! Baissez votre baguette !** Insista le jeune Aurore, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait passé la quasi-totalité de sa scolarité à se battre contre lui. L'ancienne chauve-souris des cachots avait vraiment un très sale caractère ! Il n'était vraiment pas étonnant que seul Dumbledore est été capable d'être ami avec un tel animal sauvage. Il fallait être le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle pour le supporter, et ne pas risquer de se faire tuer à chacune de ses explosions de colère ! Il se demandait bien ce qu'Hermione pouvait lui trouver, tout en sachant qu'elle était certainement la seule à être suffisamment folle et déterminée pour réussir à vivre avec lui...

 **\- Vous n'avez pas encore compris ?** Gronda Snape, faisant une nouvelle fois frissonner la jeune femme contre lui. **Je me fiche complètement de ce que vous pouvez vouloir me dire ! Je ne me suis certainement pas fait passer pour mort pendant toutes ces années pour que deux jeunes crétins arrogants viennent me casser les pieds jusque chez moi ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous, ou avec qui que ce soit du Ministère !**

Et pour faire bonne mesure il pointa sa baguette sur Harry pour lui lancer un méchant sortilège. L'élu le fit rebondir sur un bouclier, grimaçant devant l'écho de magie noire sans pour autant reculer d'un seul centimètre.

 **\- Monsieur !** Sursauta Hermione, outré de voir qu'il avait été à deux doigts de découper son meilleur ami en Apericube.

 **\- Taisez-vous Granger** , grogna l'homme tout contre elle alors même qu'il faisait dévier un sortilège d'Harry dans le couloir.

Ils reculèrent un peu, Snape emportant Hermione avec lui tandis qu'il se plaçait plus prés de l'ouverture menant à l'immense bibliothèque.

 **\- Monsieur, je vous en pris…,** souffla-t-elle encore, la respiration presque coupée sous la force de son bras toujours solidement enroulé sous sa poitrine. **Le Ministère n'a rien à v…**

Mais elle ne put rien dire de plus, sa bouche se figeant dans une grimace sous la puissance des sortilèges d'Harry explosant juste en face d'elle. Ses robes s'envolaient sous la force magique, ses boucles sauvages filant dans tous les sens. Elle savait qu'il était conscient de sa présence, en plein dans sa ligne de mire, et qu'il faisait certainement tout pour l'éviter. Mais tout de même ! Elle se retrouva à lâcher un cri lorsqu'une étincelle brûlante ricocha sur le bouclier de Snape, juste sous son nez. La baguette de son ancien professeur siffla l'air devant son visage pour faire dévier les tentatives d'entraves de l'élu contre les murs. L'air crépitait littéralement d'étincelles multicolores tout autour d'eux, les ondes magiques des deux adversaires vibrant dans le large couloir.

Snape grondait de fureur, sa magie bouillonnant contre la jeune femme. Et elle commença à réellement paniquée. Elle voyait la grimace déterminé d'Harry devant eux, et savait qu'il s'était totalement perdu dans l'adrénaline du combat. Lui et leur ancien professeur ne semblaient vraiment pas avoir envie de discuter, préférant l'un comme l'autre expulser des années de colère et de frustration dans un combat acharné.

 _Les hommes et leur testostérone !_

Hermione en grogna presque de dépit, agacée devant autant de bêtise ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'entre-tuer les uns les autres uniquement parce que ces deux crétins n'étaient pas foutus d'avoir une conversation civilisée ! Elle aurait pensée Harry un peu plus mature ! Et Snape un peu plus inquiet pour sa propre maison !

Son tortionnaire jeta alors un maléfice aux pieds du jeune homme, le faisant violemment rebondir sur le parquet afin de le déstabiliser. Le tapi prit feu sous une puissante vague de flammes et Harry recula légèrement avant de faire jaillir un mur d'eau juste en face de lui. Les flammes moururent dans un couinement strident, le mur d'eau retombant violemment et inondant complètement l'entrée et ce qu'il restait du tapi.

 **\- Professeur !** Hurla Hermione, ses yeux piquant légèrement sous la légère fumée montant dans l'air. **Arrêtez !**

Elle tenta de saisir son bras, voulant abaisser sa baguette avant qu'il ne blesse réellement Harry.

 **\- Assez !** Gronda aussitôt Snape en ne se laissant absolument pas faire. **Ne te mêle pas de ça, femme !**

Il la repoussa violemment, la jetant sans plus de cérémonie dans la bibliothèque pour éviter qu'elle ne le dérange. Hermione dérapa et s'écroula sur le sol dans un juron et une envolée de robes. Un sort rebondit tout près d'elle, explosant contre le parquet dans un craquement terrible et réduisant un des fauteuils en cendre. Elle poussa machinalement un cri, tout en s'écartant le plus vite possible sur les fesses jusqu'à buter sur la cheminée.

… _« Femme » ?_ Siffla-t-elle intérieurement, une dangereuse fureur lui montant peu à peu au nez. _« FEMME » ?! …Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend ?!_

Snape avait reculé sous la force magique d'Harry et les deux hommes s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au milieu de la grande pièce. Les hautes fenêtres baignaient les deux duellistes de lumière, les étagères tout autour d'eux menaçant de s'écrouler sous la puissance des sortilèges qu'ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer violemment. La maison tout entière tremblait sur ses fondations, les fenêtres vibrant furieusement tandis que le plâtre du plafond s'effritait au dessus de leur tête tête. Dans une explosion d'étincelle magique, les baguettes de Snape et Harry s'affrontèrent plus violemment que jamais, envoyant sortilège contre maléfice pour tenter de se dominer.

Mais les deux hommes s'égalaient quasiment, en puissance magique et en expérience du combat, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussissait réellement à prendre le dessus. Hermione crispa alors ses doigts sur sa baguette, une sourde colère brûlant dans chacune de ses veines. Elle se releva comme une furie, jeta un regard mauvais aux deux hommes, qui l'ignoraient superbement, avant de s'avancer vivement vers eux.

 **\- ÇA SUFFIT !** Hurla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, qui gronda du sol au plafond.

Elle se jeta littéralement entre eux, brisant leur attaque d'un mouvement furieux de la main. Ils sursautèrent de surprise, leurs derniers sortilèges ricochant simplement sur elle lorsqu'elle laissa éclater sa magie. Sa baguette siffla l'air lorsqu'elle la pointa vivement sur Harry, le prenant totalement de cour. Et elle le repoussa violemment au bout de la grande pièce. Il alla s'écraser contre la bibliothèque suffisamment fort pour faire s'écrouler une cinquantaine de livre et lui faire lâcher sa baguette dans un grognement de douleur. Hermione récupéra aussitôt sa baguette d'un _Accio_ informulé, la tige de bois filant comme l'éclair jusqu'à sa main libre pendant que sa propre baguette sifflait à nouveau l'air pour se pointer sur Snape, ses robes de sorcière accompagnant son mouvement impérieux.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses boucles sauvages se dressant presque sur sa tête sous sa puissance magique, et elle profita également de son choc pour le frapper à son tour d'un violent sort de repousse. Il atterrit durement sur un des fauteuils. La baguette d'Hermione dansa encore au bout de son bras, son poignet décrivant ses enchantements dans de vifs mouvements particulièrement assurés, et Snape perdit aussitôt sa baguette avant de se retrouver saucissonné sur son fauteuil. La sorcière garda sa baguette pointée sur lui, murmurant une puissante incantation du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à ce que les cordes ensorcelées finissent de se resserrer sur lui, l'immobilisant totalement.

Les baguettes des deux crétins dans une main, la sienne toujours bien serrée dans l'autre, Hermione lâcha un souffle énervé en quittant lentement sa posture de duelliste. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage d'un mouvement impatient du bras avant de jeter un regard mauvais à son ancien professeur.

 **\- Je suis peut-être une femme, Monsieur** , grinça-t-elle, les lèvres pincées devant sa mine parfaitement surprise. **Mais je suis tout aussi capable de me servir de ma baguette qu'un homme… Ne l'oubliez jamais.**

\- … **Je n'y manquerais pas, Miss Granger** , lâcha-t-il dans un murmure rauque, plissant les yeux en la regardant une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds.

Elle le vit serré les poings, ses bras forcés de reposés de les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il tenta une seconde de se défaire de ses liens par la seule force de sa volonté. Mais lâcha un soupir agacé par le nez en comprenant que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout l'avait bel et bien bloqué.

Il y eut long grognement du côté de la bibliothèque et Hermione se tourna en grimaçant vers Harry. Il se tenait d'une main contre une étagère branlante, tout en se massant la tête de l'autre. Ses lunettes étaient complètement de travers sur son nez et ses vêtements tout aussi chiffonnées que sa tignasse en pagaille.

 **\- Par Merlin, Hermione** , grogna-t-il en lui jetant une petite grimace. **T'étais pas obligé de m'attaquer moi aussi.**

 **\- Parce que tu m'aurais laissé en placer une peut-être ?** Renifla simplement la sorcière.

Elle posa ses poings – tenant toujours les baguettes de tout le monde- sur ses hanches, tout en lui envoyant un regard fâché. Il eut la bonne idée de ne pas répliquer, se contentant de grimacer une nouvelle fois en s'approchant lentement du fauteuil le plus proche. Il s'y vautra lourdement, une main massant toujours l'arrière de son crane.

 **\- Tu es calmé maintenant ?** Renifla encore Hermione, la colère ayant du mal à la quitter.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, légèrement renfrogné. Vexé comme un pou de s'être fait dégagé aussi durement par son amie – mais pas vraiment étonnée qu'elle soit encore capable de lui mettre une raclée-, il grogna un « **Oui** » en grimaçant légèrement de douleur lorsque ses doigts palpèrent le début d'une énorme bosse sous son cuire chevelu.

Hermione s'en contenta et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Snape, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs.

 **\- Et vous ?** Cracha-t-elle. **Allez-vous enfin vous décider à écouter ce que l'on a à vous dire ? Ou est-ce que vous préférez continuer à vous battre en ameutant tout les Moldus du quartier ?**

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil glaciale, sa mâchoire se crispant un instant tandis qu'il semblait ravaler furieusement plusieurs insultes.

\- … **Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…,** grinça-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres, en fixant sa baguette entre les doigts de la jeune femme.

Hermione laissa couler le sarcasme sur elle, se détendit légèrement et poussa finalement un nouveau long soupir d'impatience, telle une mère réussissant enfin à calmer deux garnements.

 **\- Bon…,** souffla-t-elle, ses poings relâchant ses hanches, ses épaules soudainement abattues par une intense lassitude. **Vous aurez tout le temps de chercher à nous tuer une fois qu'on vous aura tout raconté...**

.

.

.

Snape se tenait debout prés d'une des grandes fenêtres, leur tournant le dos depuis de longues minutes maintenant.

Hermione avait finit par le libérer de son fauteuil. Mais elle gardait toujours aussi farouchement sa baguette. Tout comme celle d'Harry, qui avait eut beau pleurnicher en lui disant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé à chercher la bagarre. La jeune femme savait que ça rassurait un peu Snape de savoir qu'elle était la seule à être armée dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas insisté pour la récupérer, se contentant de lui jeter un long regard et de hocher la tête lorsqu'elle lui avait fait promettre de bien se tenir.

Il n'avait quasiment rien dit durant tout le récit d'Harry. Et Hermione n'avait pas dit grand-chose non plus. Assise sur un des fauteuils, elle avait écouté nerveusement son ami expliquer la situation à leur ancien professeur en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Bien sûr, il avait légèrement reniflé en apprenant l'existence de ses souvenirs. Et ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le contrat de mariage magique lorsque l'élu l'avait sortit de sa poche, l'agrandissant pour le lui tendre. Harry lui avait expliqué que c'était grâce à son mariage avec Hermione qu'il avait put le retrouver. Toutes traces de lui avaient disparues des archives magiques – Harry avait deviné là une ruse de Dumbledore- mais Hermione, entant qu'épouse, avait héritée de certaines informations. Comme son lieu de résidence, l'adresse inscrite dans les archives concernant la sorcière. Elle avait également accès à son compte de Gringotts et l'Aurore n'avait pas mit longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il y avait encore un peu trop de mouvement d'argent sur le compte d'un homme sensé être mort.

Le jeune homme lui avait montré la fiole de souvenir, lui assurant qu'il avait testé tout les sortilèges existant pour en vérifier l'authenticité. Et le sombre sorcier s'était encore contenté de grogner lorsqu'il lui avait révélé les avoir regardé.

L'ancien professeur de potion était au courant de tout à présent. Mais il ne disait toujours rien, tournant obstinément le dos aux deux jeunes gens assis dans sa bibliothèque, ses poings toujours dangereusement crispés.

Hermione se tortilla sur son fauteuil, se racla la gorge et commença doucement :

 **\- Monsieur, nou…**

 **\- Continuez donc à la boucler, Miss Granger** , la coupa-t-il durement, sans même se retourner. **Je n'ai vraiment pas la patience d'écouter vos élucubrations infantiles et larmoyantes.**

La sorcière se renfrogna, piqué dans sa dignité.

 **\- C'est** _ **Madame Snape**_ , répliqua-t-elle, la voix aussi mauvaise et pleine de sarcasme que lui. **Après tout, nous sommes mariés non ? Alors vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire, que ça vous plaise ou non.**

Harry se fit la remarque silencieuse que son amie n'avait vraiment rien à envier au sombre sorcier lorsqu'il s'agissait de remettre quelqu'un à sa place. Cette fois, ce fut Snape qui se renfrogna. Il se détourna enfin du paysage extérieur pour lancer un regard méprisant à la jeune femme.

 **\- Et qu'avez à me dire de plus,** _ **Madame**_ **?** Siffla-t-il. **Votre histoire à dormir debout se suffit à elle seule !**

 _ **\- Pardon**_ **?! C'est loin d'être une histoire à dormir debout !** S'exclama-t-elle, ne se laissant absolument pas impressionner par ses yeux sombres plantés sur elle.

 **\- Ça, c'est ce que vous dites** , cracha-t-il aussitôt dans une grimace de dégoût. **Vous venez chez moi ! Vous me racontez toutes vos fadaises ! Et vous pensez bêtement que je vais vous croire sur parole ?!**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des fadaises ! Et on vous a montré des preuves !** Cracha-t-elle aussi vivement que lui en pointant un doigt rageur vers Harry, qui tenait encore la fiole de souvenir et le contrat de mariage magique. **Vous ne pouvez PAS ne PAS nous croire ! Nous sommes mariés, Monsieur !**

 **\- Et même si c'était vrai** **!** Gronda Snape en perdant soudain patience devant l'entêtement de cette jeune lionne, **Il aurait fallut que je sois complètement fou pour m'unir avec…,** il fit un geste impatient de la main dans sa direction, semblant l'englober toute entière, avant de finir en crachant : _ **Vous**_ **!**

Rouge de fureur, la jeune femme se releva tout à coup du fauteuil, répondant à sa mine dégoûtée en le fusillant du regard.

 **\- Très bien !** Cria-t-elle en levant les mains très haut, pleines d'exaspération. **Vu que vous ne croyez pas à notre mariage, vous ne verrez donc aucune objection à signer un contrat d'annulation !**

 **\- Hermione…,** commença Harry en se redressant à son tour pour s'approcher d'elle et tenter de la calmer un peu. C'était drôle de la voir tenir tête à leur ancien professeur, mais elle commençait un peu à l'inquiéter… Il était rare de la voir perdre aussi vite son calme.

 **\- Tais-toi Harry !** siffla-t-elle durement à son ami. **Il ne veut pas nous croire ?! Et bien, t'en pis pour lui ! Personnellement je ne vais pas me pourrir la vie avec un homme dégoûté à la simple idée d'être marié avec moi ! J'ai une carrière à sauver, et autre chose à faire que de rester ici à me faire humilier !**

Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa sous-cape, sortant un parchemin doré ainsi que la baguette de Snape.

 **\- Heureusement pour vous** , grinça-t-elle furieusement à l'intention du sombre sorcier, **que** **je suis toujours l'éternelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Je savais, avant même de venir, qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de vous faire entendre raison !**

Snape sursauta lorsqu'elle s'approcha vivement de lui, mais il se refusa à reculer devant elle et se crispa simplement de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'elle lui plaqua le parchemin doré et sa baguette sur la poitrine.

 **\- Je demande le divorce !** Siffla-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas lorsqu'il se saisit enfin du parchemin et de sa baguette. **Vous n'avez qu'à signer en bas du parchemin, je me chargerais de le ramener aux archives et d'effacer absolument tout ce qui pourrait nous lier l'un à l'autre ! Je vous jure qu'après ça vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi !**

Elle resta silencieuse rien qu'une seconde, fixant Snape alors qu'il détaillait le contrat d'annulation en fronçant les yeux, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus aigüe que jamais :

 **\- Mais je veux d'abord récupérer mon chat !**

 **\- Votre…chat ?** S'étonna-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

La jeune femme ravala furieusement un sanglot, se maudissant intérieurement de sentir son cœur se briser pour un homme qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire d'elle. Elle s'éloigna de lui, incapable de rester trop près au risque de perdre le peu de moyen qui lui restait encore. Elle était bien trop fière pour lui montrer à quel point elle se sentait douloureusement blessée…

 **\- Oui, mon chat** , siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, lui tournant légèrement le dos alors qu'elle rendait sa baguette à Harry d'une main un peu trop tremblante à son goût. Si elle ne sortait pas très vite d'ici, elle allait se mettre à pleurer… **L'espèce de boule de poil orange vautrée dans votre petit salon à l'étage !**

 **\- Cette horreur est à vous ?!** S'exclama-t-il alors si fort qu'il fit légèrement sursauter les deux autres. **Trois jours que j'essaye de m'en débarrasser ! Les poils de votre bestiole ont déjà réussit à contaminer plusieurs de mes potions !**

Hermione renifla, autant par amusement que pour ravaler les tremblements de sa voix avant de lui répondre froidement :

 **\- Bien fait !** **ç** **a vous apprendra à maltraiter votre propre femme !**

 **\- Vous n'êtes** _ **pas**_ **ma femme !** Hurla-t-il en froissant le contrat d'annulation dans son poing.

 **\- Si ! Mais plus pour longtemps, rassurez-vous !**

Harry suivait l'échange comme un spectateur à un match de Quidditch, n'osant prendre le partit d'aucun des deux joueurs au risque d'y perdre la vie. Il les regarda s'échanger plusieurs remarques, toutes plus vénéneuses les unes que les autres, avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'insulter de tous les noms. Snape crachait des « **Petite idiote insolente !** » tandis qu'Hermione sifflait entre ses lèvres des « **Vieux crétin présomptueux !** », tout deux se fixant avec hargne et totalement rouge de colère. Chacun tremblait presque de se jeter sur l'autre à tout instant pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Et Harry sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il profita qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne fasse attention à lui, trop occupé à se hurler des insanités de plus en plus recherchées, pour se rapprocher d'un petit bureau prés des étagères. Il déposa la fiole de souvenir et le contrat de mariage avant de fouiller sa poche de pantalon pour en sortir sa Pensive miniaturisée. Il ne quitta pas des yeux les deux autres, qui l'ignoraient toujours superbement, et rendit sa taille normale à la fine cuve cristalline. La Pensive flotta en travers du petit bureau et Harry y versa doucement les souvenirs contenus dans la fiole, frissonnant machinalement sous un violent malaise.

Ginny avait eut beau lui effacer la mémoire, il n'avait plus réussi à regarder les filaments bleutés sans avoir de temps à autre un léger haut le cœur. Et il savait que seul le choc, pur et dur, de ces souvenirs pourrait calmer les deux sorciers continuant à se hurler dessus au milieu de la bibliothèque...

Harry leva lentement sa baguette vers eux. Il détailla les yeux brillant de son amie, convaincu qu'elle finirait par éclater en sanglot, ainsi que la manière particulièrement crispée que Snape avait de se tenir loin d'elle. Le sombre sorcier se tenait légèrement de côté, semblant presque prêt à filer par cheminette plutôt que de prendre le risque de craquer et de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. Dans le fond, ils avaient tout les deux l'air aussi terrifiés par la situation l'un que l'autre… Mais étaient aussi bien trop têtus et trop fières pour s'en rendre compte. S'ils avaient réussi à se calmer rien qu'une seconde entre deux insultes, ils n'auraient eut aucun mal à reconnaître leur propre frayeur dans le regard de l'autre.

Snape cessa soudain ses insultes, au milieu d'une phrase qui laissait entendre à quel point il serrait terrible de devoir supporter Hermione jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, comme prit d'une espèce de doute. Il fouilla la bibliothèque des yeux et il se crispa en découvrant tout à coup Harry près du bureau, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction. Le maitre des potions nota la présence de la Pensive sur la surface de bois laqué mais n'eut le temps de rien d'autre avant d'être violemment tiré en avant.

Snape se retrouva jeté sans ménagement dans la cuve cristalline, le bout de ses chaussures disparaissant en rien de temps à travers la surface vaporeuse des souvenirs. Hermione sursauta violemment et jeta un regard interloqué à son ami.

 **\- Harry ?! Mais qu'est ce qu… !** Commença-t-elle avant de perdre subitement la voix en voyant sa baguette se pointer sur elle.

 **\- Désolé 'Mione** , grimaça le jeune homme. **Mais c'est le seul moyen.**

Une main invisible attrapa alors la jeune femme par le devant de ses robes, la tirant brutalement vers l'avant sans qu'elle ne puisse résister. Elle passa tel un coup de vent devant Harry, ses robes bordeaux claquant tout autour d'elle, et eut juste le temps de hurler : « **Sale traitre !** » avant d'être jetée toute entière dans la Pensive.

Harry regarda son amie disparaître dans les souvenirs, fixant la surface vaporeuse de la cuve en croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir fait une terrible bêtise. Il resta sans bouger pendant un long moment, avant de décidé qu'il n'y avait rien à faire de plus pour le moment.

Il se détourna de la Pensive, jeta un regard à la bibliothèque, ainsi qu'aux vestiges de son combat contre Snape, et décida de remettre un peu d'ordre à la pièce. Il leva sa baguette, murmura l'incantation tout en appliquant le bon geste, et regarda – toujours aussi émerveillé- la magie faire le reste.

Les livres s'envolaient pour reprendre leur place dans les étagères. Le parquet ondulait sur lui-même en craquant, effaçant toute trace de sort et se réajustant parfaitement sous les différents tapis de la pièce. L'élu entendit un boucan dans le couloir et sut que la porte se rassemblait vivement en un seul morceau pour ensuite retourner se caler dans ses gonds prés de l'escalier. Le tas de cendre près de la cheminé fuma et cracha une geindre d'étincelle avant de reprendre son aspect originel, le fauteuil se dressant à nouveau à sa place entre les autres. En moins d'une dizaine de seconde, la grande pièce – et le reste de la maison- avait repris une forme plus tranquille et Harry se surprit à trouver le lieu presque... agréable.

Il baissait à peine sa baguette lorsqu'un miaulement dans son dos le fit violemment sursauter et se retourner comme un diable vers le couloir.

Il regarda Pattenrond entrer dans la bibliothèque avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas bien comment le gros matou avait bien put faire pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il le fixa simplement, bouche bée, tandis que le félin grimpait souplement sur le fauteuil dans lequel sa maitresse s'était tenue un peu plus tôt. Il tourna trois fois autour de lui-même, tâta le moelleux du siège et, semblant convaincu, s'installant confortablement en se roulant sur lui-même.

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit rire, et se détendit doucement.

 **\- Tu savais que ta maitresse finirait par arriver, hein ?** Demanda-t-il à l'animal, se rapprochant doucement de lui pour le gratter doucement derrière l'oreille. **Et tu savais aussi qu'une fois arrivée, elle ne repartirait plus…**

Le matou se contenta de ronronner sous la caresse en lui jetant un regard ensommeillé. Et Harry décida qu'il valait mieux disparaître de la maison avant que Snape et Hermione ne sorte de la Pensive.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envi d'être encore présent à ce moment là ! Pas très sûr de savoir lequel des deux tenterait de le tuer en premier.

.

.

.

Hermione se retrouva expulsée violemment de la Pensive et elle poussa un petit cri aigüe en s'étalant de tous son long sur le parquet.

Elle grogna de douleur et prit une petite seconde avant de se retourner sur le dos, le cœur battant, le souffle cour, parfaitement incapable de se remettre debout. Elle mit une seconde de plus à reprendre ses esprits et à reconnaitre la bibliothèque tout autour d'elle. Les grandes fenêtres ne laissaient plus passer que la lumière d'une nuit sans lune. Un lampadaire au loin laissait filtrer une unique lueur, éclairant le plafond, les billes de cristal du lustre brillant d'un bel éclat sous ses yeux écarquillés.

Un mouvement lui fit finalement tourner la tête. Et elle se crispa un peu plus en découvrant Snape allongé juste à côté d'elle.

Lui aussi tourna la tête vers elle, et elle entendit son souffle se couper en même temps que le sien.

Ils restèrent tétanisés un moment, fouillant l'obscurité à la recherche du regard de l'autre. En vain. Finalement Snape bougea doucement prés d'elle, et Hermione éclata en sanglot lorsqu'elle sentit soudain son bras l'attraper par la taille pour la rapprocher vivement de lui. Elle se nicha aussitôt dans son étreinte, ses pleurs redoublant alors même qu'elle le sentait trembler tout contre elle.

Et ils restèrent là pendant un très long moment, allongés par terre dans la bibliothèque, la nuit les berçant sous la caresse des ombres, le silence à peine brisé par les pleurs de la jeune femme qu'elle étouffait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait aux creux de ses bras.

Ils n'osaient plus bouger… Ils n'osaient plus parler… Effrayés à l'idée de faire disparaître ce délicieux mirage…

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés…

.

.

.

 **Fin chapitre 7**

Sans mentir : c'est certainement mon meilleur chapitre !

Perso j'ai adoré l'écrire, alors j'espère vraiment que vous avez adoré le lire ;p

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ! Bonne semaine et gros bisous !


End file.
